O preço de um sacrifício
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Droga, estava sendo obrigada a se casar com um homem que mal conhecia. Devido a este casamento indesejado e à ajuda de seu novo marido, teria que impedir que a empresa de seu pai falisse, descobrindo então o culpado por falir a empresa que logo herdaria.
1. Noticia

**Cap. 1 – Noticia. **

O vento invadira seu quarto pela janela aberta e acariciava sua face delicadamente. Os orbes chocolates fitavam o céu estrelado daquela noite, e uma trilha de lagrimas percorria a sua pele alva. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, mas não iria deixar seus pais nestas condições. Teria que se arriscar mesmo que por contra sua vontade. Suspirou cansada, seus longos cabelos castanhos moviam-se lentamente devido ao vento que a rodeava. Debruçara-se pela janela aberta, a fim de poder ver melhor o mundo em que vivia. Estremecera ao notar a altura em que sua janela ficava, não era de menos... Já que se encontrava no segundo andar daquela grande casa. Voltou a adentrar seu quarto escuro. Não fizera muita questão de acender alguma iluminaria, pouco se importava se o lugar onde se encontrava estava escuro o bastante para não se enxergar nada. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com seus pais algumas horas atrás. Devido a tal conversa, sua vida iria mudar drasticamente. Não queria aquilo, mas não tinha escolha... Seus pais precisavam de sua ajuda.

* Flash Back *

- EU NÃO IREI ME CASAR! – Protestou novamente a bela jovem de longos cabelos castanhos. – Por Deus, eu apenas tenho dezenove anos! – tentava inutilmente convencer seus pais.

- sabe que é o único jeito minha filha! – sua mãe tentava lhe acalmar. Não queria fazer isso com sua menina, mas devido aos seus problemas era obrigada a fazer tal coisa.

- POR QUE EU? – gritou novamente. Andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro pela grande sala de sua residência. – Por que não pode ser a minha irmã? – bufou raivosamente.

- por que você sabe que Seiren está noiva! – seu pai trincara os dentes em sinal de irritação.

- Não entendo porque estão fazendo isso comigo! – parou de se movimentar e sentou-se sobre o grande sofá de couro branco.

- já lhe disse varias vezes... – Seu pai suspirou. – nossa empresa está falindo...

- E é por isso quer que eu me case com o filho do dono da empresa Kiryuu... Que por _sorte_ o pai dele é seu conhecido? – a jovem pronunciava as palavras ironicamente dando ênfase na palavra sorte, para não dizer outra coisa.

- sim Yuuki! – Virá seu pai abaixar a cabeça fitando seus próprios pés. Por um momento se sentiu culpada pelas palavras que seus lábios proferiram. – você sabe que é o único jeito de não perdermos nossa empresa...

- eu sei... Mas, estamos no século XXI... Casamentos arranjados não é coisa desta época! – tentou convencê-los. O que fora em vão.

- se você se casar com o filho do Senhor Kiryuu, nossas empresas serão aliadas... Sendo assim, não iremos correr o risco de perder a empresa que herdei de meu pai. – Yuuki ouvia atentamente as palavras de seu pai.

- mas... – tentou protestar.

- faça isso por nós Yuuki... Pela empresa de seu pai! – Viu sua mãe caminhar em direção a mesma, sentando-se ao seu lado sobre o confortável sofá de couro. Depositou sua mão delicada sobre o rosto de sua filha e as pontas de seus dedos tocaram a pequena trilha das lagrimas que percorria o seu rosto.

- tudo bem... – fechou os olhos fortemente tentando conter um suspiro. – eu irei me casar com ele... Mas se ele se recusar, então não poderei fazer nada a respeito!

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente, passou a fitar sua mãe ao seu lado. O grande sorriso em sua face era visível, logo seus olhos passaram a fitar seu pai que permanecia em pé parado próximo a grande lareira da sala. Ambos encontravam-se com um sorriso em suas faces, sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma por estar ajudando seus pais mesmo que por má vontade. Não queria se casar, principalmente com um desconhecido. Na verdade conhecia o filho do Senhor Kiryuu, o conheceu ainda criança, pois seus pais conheciam os Senhores Kiryuu desde sua infancia. Ambos eram amigos de infância.

Mas fazia tanto tempo que não o via, lembrava-se que na época ele era três anos mais velho que si. Como agora estava com dezenove anos e completaria seus vinte anos daqui a alguns meses... O filho dos Senhores kiryuu, por certo estaria com vinte e três anos, prestes a completar seus vinte e quatro... Isto se já não o completou. Pelo o que soube de seus pais, seu futuro marido ainda era solteiro, e isso não o impediria de se casar com ela. Lembrou-se também que ele possuía um irmão gêmeo, mas pelo o que seus pais disseram ele era o único que estava comprometido, sendo assim teria que se casar com o outro herdeiro da empresa Kiryuu.

- ... – Sem dizer absolutamente nada, levantou-se do sofá de couro branco e subira a longa escadaria de madeira indo de encontro ao seu quarto. Isso só poderia ser um pesadelo.

* Fim do Flash Back *

Os acontecimentos recentes passavam-se por sua cabeça. Teria que se sacrificar pelos seus pais. Eles já fizeram tanto por ela, estava na hora de retribuir o mesmo, mesmo que por má vontade. A empresa que herdaria de seus pais estava falindo, virá o quanto ambos imploravam para que ela aceitasse este casamento. Não poderia simplesmente ver seus pais afundando-se em dividas, sabia o quanto este casamento significava para ambos. Casando-se com o filho do Senhor Kiryuu, ambas as empresas se tornariam aliadas sendo assim não teria nenhum risco da empresa Kuran falir. Suspirou derrotada novamente. Nada poderia fazer agora, o único jeito seria se casar com um _desconhecido._

OoOoOo

- EU ESTOU CANSADO DE VOCÊ DECIDIR AS COISAS POR MIM! – Um jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos lilases gritava com seu pai dentro de seu apartamento.

- Sabe que faço isso para o seu bem Zero!

- NÃO KAIEN, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ...

Zero caminhara em direção a mesa de centro que permanecia em sua sala, retirou de cima dela um pequeno vaso que permanecia sobre a mesa como um enfeite. Segurou fortemente o objeto de vidro e o jogou em direção a parede. Seu pai não se surpreendera com as atitudes de seu filho, sempre fazia tais coisas quando estava irritado.

- QUERO SABER O MOTIVO! – Zero trincara os dentes.

- que motivo? – seu pai dizia calmamente, diferente de seu filho revoltado.

- QUE MOTIVO? – perguntou Zero incrédulo. – O MOTIVO PARA ESTAR FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO PORRA!

- QUER MESMO QUE EU RESPONDA? – Kaien se irritara com seu filho. – Ora Zero... – Começara a falar calmamente agora. – você mudou tanto... Você só pensa em dinheiro, mulheres, noitadas... A cada dia está mais rebelde... – Zero o interrompeu.

- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! – Seus olhos claros estreitaram-se.

- quieto, eu ainda não terminei. – Kaien o fez se calar. – Por Deus Zero, eu não sei mais o que faço... Você já tem vinte e três anos, mas se comporta como um adolescente. E ainda me diz que não é verdade. Olhe para você... Furou as orelhas, fez uma tatuagem... – Kaien fora interrompido novamente.

- Eu fiz a tatuagem e os furos quando tinha dezesseis anos! – ele protestou.

- POR ISSO MESMO... Ainda era menor de idade, e os fez sem a minha permissão, isso o mostra o quão rebelde começara a ser. – Zero queria protestar, mas decidira permanecer quieto. – Você tem vinte e três anos e ainda é dependente de meu dinheiro...

-... – continuou quieto.

- É para isso que quero que se case... Não só para ajudar a empresa kuran... Já que os donos da mesma são meus conhecidos e meus amigos de longas datas...

- É para isso que quer que eu me case... Para ajudar os seus amigos? – Bufou irritado.

- Não só para isso... Também para você! – Kaien sorriu. Esta seria uma chance única de tentar mudar os comportamentos de seu filho. – Você casando-se com a Senhorita kuran, irá começar a administrar não só a minha empresa, mas como a empresa kuran também...

- humn... – Zero suspirou impaciente.

- Eu tenho esperanças Zero... De que você mude seu comportamento caso se casar com aquela garota.

- isso é impossível!

- nada é impossível...

- não pense que mudarei de idéia a respeito disso... Eu não irei me casar porque quer que eu mude!

- sim, você irá... Caso não se case com a senhorita Kuran... Não herdará nada de mim... Nem sequer uma parte das ações da empresa... Darei tudo ao seu irmão, e você terá que se virar para fazer algo da vida.

- NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! – Zero gritou alarmado.

- Sim eu posso... Estou lhe dando uma oportunidade... Mas se não a quiser, tudo bem... Não tem problema, mas saiba que nada da empresa será seu!

- humpf... – Resmungou ele raivosamente. – Tudo bem... Eu me casarei, mas faço isso não pelos kuran e sim pela minha herança! – Proferindo tais palavras, caminhara pisando duro em direção aos seus aposentos.

Deixou seu pai sorrindo vitorioso. Seu filho se casaria, mesmo que por sua má vontade. Ele não era bobo. Não iria perder as ações da empresa, sabendo que poderia ganhar muito sem se esforçar tanto. Zero não era idiota, estava tão dependente do dinheiro que não poderia recusaria se casar com uma estranha sabendo que se não se casasse perderia sua herança. Não iria morrer endividado. Mal terminara de pagar a sua Ferrari. O dinheiro para ele era tudo, simplesmente tudo. Ainda não trabalhava na empresa de seu pai, mas usava o dinheiro do mesmo do modo que quisesse. Com festas, mulheres e coisas materiais que eram realmente caríssimas. Se não tivesse um tustão no bolso, por certo ficaria louco sem ter as coisas que sempre possuía.

Kaien suspirara derrotadamente. Seu outro filho Ichiru, não chegara a fazer as coisas que seu filho Zero já fizera. Não havia ensinado tais coisas a Zero, a convivência com as pessoas ao seu redor o fez se tornar o que é hoje. Caminhara em direção à porta, iria embora. Tudo o que tinha que falar já foi dito. Parou diante a porta aberta, virou-se novamente e seus orbes fitavam o apartamento de Zero, mas logo suspirara novamente ao encontrar o maço de cigarros sobre a mesa de jantar. Será que seu filho nunca mudaria?

- estou cansado... – Kaien sussurrou baixo. Virou-se novamente em direção a porta aberta e partira. Tudo o que tinha eram as esperanças de que um dia Zero mudasse.

OoOoOo

Eu seei :O eu deveria estar terminando a fic "namorado de aluguel" mais eu estava tão inspirada pra escrever esta fic *-* rsrsrs ; espero que as leitoras daquela fic não me mateem por causa disso .-. Bem , primeiramente quero avisaar que esta é minha primeira fanfic de VK :O confesso que estou beem empolgada praa continuaar a escrevê-la *-* como todo começo de fic, os primeiros caps. Sempre são pequenoos e a fic é meiio estranhaa ^^' mas com o decorrer da historiaa elees ficaram maiorees e a fic ficara melhoor :D eu espero que o começo da historia esteja bom ^^' mandem Reviews para assim eu melhorar o enredo da historia cada vez mais :D

Kissus :*


	2. Reencontros

**Cap. 2 – Reencontros.**

- O QUE? – gritou assustada.

- isso mesmo o que ouviu Yuuki! – A jovem de curtos cabelos lilases e olhos azuis permanecia sentada sobre a cama arrumada de sua irmã mais nova.

- DIGA-ME QUE ISTO É MENTIRA SEIREN! – Seus orbes chocolates marejaram demonstrando o desespero que se encontrava naquele momento.

- não... Não é mentira... Eu ouvi realmente nossos pais conversando a respeito de um jantar para que você e o filho do senhor kiryuu se conheçam melhor! – sua irmã disse exatamente tudo o que não deseja ouvir.

- droga... – murmurou a jovem de longas madeixas.

- pare com isso Yuuki! – Seiren a censurou. – não é tão ruim ficar noiva! – Tentou animar sua irmã mais nova, o que foi em vão.

- você diz isso por que se casará por vontade própria... ESTOU SENDO OBRIGADA A FAZER ISSO. – Caminhou pelo seu quarto na esperança de achar algo que pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas.

- na verdade... Você aceitou se casar com o filho do Senhor kiryuu! – Seiren retrucou.

- E eu tive escolha? – Parara de andar e virou-se para fitar sua irmã sentada sobre sua cama organizada. Suspirou novamente. Caminhara em direção a sua irmã permanecendo parada diante dela. – estou fazendo isso pelos nossos pais... Pela empresa... – Continuou ela.

- Por isso mesmo Yuuki! – Murmurou a mais velha.

- o... Que... Quer di... Dizer com isso? – Perguntara confusa. Não sabia em que ponto sua irmã queria chegar.

- você poderia muito bem recusar isso! – Seiren levantou-se da cama lentamente pondo-se de pé.

-... – Yuuki permanecera quieta.

- mas não recusou... Você aceitou ajudar nossos pais casando-se com um desconhecido... Por isso não está sendo obrigada a se casar!

Agora entendia as palavras de Seiren. Estava certa, mas não poderia fazer nada no momento. Não poderia simplesmente deixar seus pais se afundarem em dividas, teria que tomar uma decisão. E já tomara a sua decisão, se casaria com o filho do Senhor kiryuu e não permitiria que a empresa de seus pais pudesse falir. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, percebera que Seiren não se encontrava mais em seu quarto. Suspirou novamente. O que faria? Sua consciência a ordenava para se casar, mas seu corpo não obedecia às ordens de sua mente. Suspirou novamente, queria ter certeza de que hoje seria o jantar que tanto a atormentava. Abrira rapidamente a porta de seu quarto e caminhara por toda a casa em busca de seus pais. Avistou-os na sala sentados no grande e confortável sofá de couro. Caminhara na direção de ambos e logo sua presença fora percebida por ambos naquele local.

- então será hoje? – Adiantou-se em perguntar. Tentara não demonstrar o medo que sentia. Não estava pronta... Pelo menos, ainda não.

- o que minha filha? – Haruka perguntara confuso.

- O jantar... – Tentara continuar a falar. – Será hoje, não é? – mordera os lábios inferiores fortemente.

- Sim... O jantar será esta noite! – Concluiu Juuri.

- ótimo... Era tudo o que eu precisava! – Falara ironicamente.

- Íamos avisá-la! – murmurou seu pai. Yuuki sabia que ele sofria com a idéia de entregá-la para o primeiro homem que aparecesse. Mas não possuía escolhas... Ou era isso... Ou morreriam de fome.

- mais tão rápido assim? – Seus joelhos não agüentaram o peso de seu corpo, ambos dobraram-se rapidamente sendo atingidos violentamente pelo chão de mármore.

- o quanto antes melhor, não? – Escutara atentamente as palavras de sua mãe.

- "não..." – pensara derrotada.

Levantou-se do chão gelado e abaixara a cabeça deixando que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos marejados. Estaria ela no inferno para sofrer do modo que sofria agora? Não sabia... Mas duvidava de que realmente estava. Permaneceu quieta, apenas ouvindo tudo ao seu redor, pode ouvir ate mesmo as batidas de seu coração que se encontravam descompassadas. Levantou seu braço direito depositando sua pequena e delicada mão sobre seu peito tentando inutilmente acalmar seu coração. Em vão, as batidas de seu coração aumentavam o ritmo a cada minuto que se passava. Deixou seu braço cair e este permaneceu estendido ao lado de seu corpo escultural. Seus pés a levaram de encontro à escadaria, mas quando depositou seu pé sobre o degrau da mesma, parara bruscamente ao escutar a voz de sua mãe.

- Coloque uma roupa incrivelmente bonita para este jantar! – ordenou Juuri.

- Sim... – Yuuki murmurou. – Farei isso! – Voltou a se movimentar.

Seus pés a levaram de encontro ao seu quarto. Seus joelhos não agüentaram o peso de seu corpo novamente, dobraram-se e novamente foram atingidos pelo chão gelado. Apoiou suas mãos ao piso tentando manter o equilíbrio para assim não permitir que seu corpo tombasse atingindo o chão. Rastejou-se lentamente até sua cama, e ao chegar à mesma jogou-se violentamente sobre ela. Sua cabeça descansava confortavelmente sobre o travesseiro de penas de ganso, o que a impedia de sentir sua cabeça pulsar novamente indicando que mais uma enxaqueca surgiria. Permanecera por mais um bom tempo em sua cama, seus orbes chocolates se fecharam e fora levada por sua inconsciência.

Logo os sonhos invadiam sua cabeça. Sonhara com algo estranho... Encontrava-se novamente a sua antiga casa de praia. O mesmo lugar onde seus pais sempre passavam as férias... Mas desta vez, havia outras pessoas passando as férias junto de si. Estranhou com o fato disso... A última vez que alguém passara as férias junto com de sua família, fora quando conhecera os jovens irmãos gêmeos. Mas não possuía seus sete anos de idade, e sim seus dezenove anos. Olhara atentamente para o local onde se encontrava e seus olhos permaneceram fixos sobre dois jovens incrivelmente parecidos. Arregalara os olhos devido ao seu espanto e nervosismo. Sabia que um deles seria seu futuro marido, mas o que a espantava era o motivo de não poder ver claramente a face de ambos os irmãos. Levou as mãos em direção aos seus olhos e coçou-os na esperança de poder ver melhor a face do homem que parecia ser seu noivo, mas antes que pudesse fazer tal coisa... Fora despertada de seu sonho.

- Droga... – murmurou baixo.

Levantou-se rapidamente de sua cama e passara a caminhar sobre seu grande quarto. Parou por um momento e seus olhos fitavam as coisas ao seu redor. Onde estaria aquele bendito relógio? Praguejou raivosamente, mas logo um grito alto saíra de sua garganta. O relógio que acabara de encontrar indicava ser 18:15. O jantar estava previsto para as 20:00 horas. Se não se apressasse se atrasaria para o próprio jantar em sua residência, e logo depois ouviria as reclamações de seus pais devido à demora para conhecer seu marido. Por certo, ambos iriam achar que ela não estava disposta a cumprir suas palavras. Havia dito que se casaria, e era isso o que iria fazer. Sem pensar muito sobre as coisas que faria ou a roupa que vestiria, caminhara em direção à porta de vidro que permanecia em seu quarto. Entrara em seu banheiro e ligara o chuveiro apressadamente. Despiu-se rapidamente e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Sem hesitar, entrara no Box deixando que a água quente do chuveiro caísse sobre seu corpo escultural. Tudo o que poderia fazer agora, era esperar... Esperar à hora certa para conhecer o homem que estava destinado a se casar.

OoOoOo

Permanecia quieta sentada sobre o sofá de couro. Não sabia como terminara de se arrumar tão rapidamente. Devido ao horário, pensara que se atrasaria... Mas fora enganada pelos seus próprios pensamentos. Não se atrasara um minuto sequer o que a deixou mais aliviada. Não estava em condições para ouvir os sermões de seus pais furiosos. A campainha soou chamando a atenção de todos os presentes na sala.

Haruka levantou-se do sofá onde se acomodava e caminhara em direção à porta prestes a atendê-la. Yuuki mordera seus lábios inferiores fortemente na intenção de ignorar seu nervosismo. O que fora em vão. A cada passo que seu pai dava mais próximo de seu pesadelo estava. Sua vida mudaria completamente, sabia disso... Mas não podia negar que estava curiosa a respeito dos irmãos gêmeos. Um deles seria o homem que se casaria. Bufou nervosamente, a campainha soara novamente e isto fez com que Haruka apressasse o passo para atender a porta antes que o visitante perdesse a paciência devido a sua espera. Seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta brilhante, e não hesitara em abrir a porta rapidamente. Um senhor que não aparentava ter muita idade estava parado diante de seu pai com um sorriso sincero.

- "este é o kaien... Como mudou!" – Yuuki pensara. – "também... Muitos anos se passaram depois do nosso ultimo encontro." – concluirá seus pensamentos.

Haruka permitira que Kaien adentrasse sua residência. O visitante não hesitou em adentrar a casa de seu amigo de infância e logo o abraçou fortemente. Seus orbes chocolates fitavam o restante da família kiryuu. Arregalara os orbes ao ver um dos irmãos gêmeos entrar abraçado com uma bela jovem. Não este não seria seu noivo. Ficara sabendo que um dos filhos de Kaien estava comprometido, sendo assim teria que se casar com aquele que estivesse à disposição. Balançara a cabeça negativamente... Este era o filho comprometido que seus pais haviam lhe dito... Então... Onde estaria seu noivo?

- oh! – kaien dissera ao encarar a jovem garota de madeixas longas sentada sobre o sofá de couro. – Como está bela Yuuki... Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez em que nos vimos! – Concluiu ele a sua frase.

- eu digo o mesmo Senhor Kiryuu... – Começou a jovem educadamente. – Faz muito tempo em que não nos vemos!

- como é educada! – Comentou um dos irmãos gêmeos a bela jovem de longas madeixas prateadas e olhos castanhos. – espero que ela consiga mudar o modo de Zero se comportar! – Bufou ele.

- não sei Ichiru... – A jovem que o acompanhava decidira por fim dizer algo.

- eu acho que sim Shizuka... Ela poderá mudá-lo! – Sussurrou ele, para que apenas sua bela noiva pudesse ouvir o que dizia.

Yuuki fitara Kaien por alguns instantes, mas logo seus orbes mudaram de rumo e passara a fitar o outro irmão gêmeo que acabara de adentrar sua residência. Este segurava por entre suas mãos a chave de seu carro, por certo estacionava o carro em algum lugar próximo a sua residência. Seu coração acelerara. Então este era o seu noivo? Por um momento contemplara a beleza que este possuía, mas logo arregalara os orbes ao constatar o modo como este se vestia. Uma simples calça jeans e uma camiseta social branca com os primeiros de seus botões abertos. Arfou ao notar os músculos fortes que este possuía. Fitava com o rosto rosado o peito a mostra do belo rapaz que adentrara sua residência. A tatuagem em seu pescoço chamara a sua atenção, seus brincos e assim como sua corrente presa a seu pescoço brilhavam devido à luz do grande lustre de cristal que jazia sobre o teto.

Seus olhos lilases vasculhavam cada detalhe daquela casa, mas logo foram obrigados a parar para assim fitar apenas uma coisa... Apenas uma garota. Os orbes de ambos se encontraram. A jovem corou ao notar que este percebia os seus olhares sobre ele. E ele... Apenas sorrira maliciosamente para ela. Não estava fazendo nada de errado, ate porque em poucos dias ou meses estariam casados e poderia lhe possuir a qualquer momento que quisesse, já que esta se tornaria sua mulher. Seus sorrisos maliciosos se tornariam mais recentes a partir que se tornasse seu esposo. E como todo casamento, sexo é o fundamental. (uii ... casa comigoo entãao Zeroo *--*)

Ambos permaneceram fitando-se demoradamente. Assim como ela... Zero sabia que se casaria com a pequena jovem sentada sobre o sofá confortável. Para ele... Tudo isso agora não passava de uma diversão. Confessou que Yuuki não era de se jogar fora e que seu corpo era um dos mais belos que já vira. Ficou a pensar como seria tê-la inteiramente sua em sua grande cama. A idéia de possuí-la não saia de sua cabeça... Sua maior diversão era possuir as mais belas mulheres... E Yuuki Kuran era uma delas. A possuíria e a faria gritar por seu nome pedindo para que não parasse. Era isso o que desejava... Quem sabe se casar não pudesse ser uma idéia tão ruim assim.

- "com uma mulher dessas... Qualquer homem se casaria!" – o jovem rapaz de madeixas prateadas pensara. Sentiu sua peça intima ficar apertada. Oh droga, não podia ficar excitado agora. –"merda..." – Resmungara em pensamentos.

- "então é ele... O homem que me casarei!" – Yuuki concluirá suas suspeitas.

Continuaram a se fitar. O modo que ele a olhava a amedrontava. Não queria se casar com alguém que possuía apenas interesses sexuais sobre si. Queria ser respeitada... E principalmente. Queria se casar com aquele que realmente amava, mas desta vez... Não teria escolhas... Teria que se casar com Zero Kiryuu, não importava o quanto sujo este poderia ser... De qualquer maneira teria que se casar com ele.

OoOoOo


	3. Jantar

**Cap. 3 – Jantar.**

Piscou inúmeras vezes tentando se concentrar. Seus olhares sobre o belo rapaz denunciavam o quanto estava interessada nele. Abaixou a cabeça e passara a fitar suas pequenas mãos depositadas sobre suas coxas grossas. Não levantou o olhar para fitar o rapaz novamente, sabia que este a observava e esta rubra demais para encará-lo normalmente. Mas fora obrigada a fitá-lo novamente ao escutar as palavras de seu pai.

- Então Yuuki... Creio que já deva saber que Zero será seu futuro marido! – Seu pai deixara que seus lábios proferissem tais palavras. Levantou suas mãos e estas indicavam o belo rapaz que a deixava incomodada com seus sorrisos maliciosos.

- er... Melhor jantarmos, antes que esfrie! – Juuri tentara mudar de assunto vendo que sua filha mais nova encontrava-se desconfortável diante de tudo isso. – venham... – Juuri os guiavam em direção à grande mesa de jantar.

- que sorte irmãzinha! – Seiren murmurou próximo a ela. Ainda encontrava-se sentada no sofá junto a sua irmã. – que belo homem será seu noivo. – Yuuki notara os lábios curvados de sua irmã, um sorriso malicioso surgira sobre eles.

- gostou? Pode ficar se quiser! – bufou irritada.

- oh... Desculpe, mas sou fiel ao meu noivo! – Seiren levantou-se do sofá e caminhara lentamente ate a mesa onde todos se encontravam. Seus sapatos se chocavam contra o chão de mármore, e o barulho dos altos saltos já era costume para aqueles que conviviam com mulheres que trajavam este tipo de roupa.

Yuuki suspirou derrotadamente. Se o amor que sentia por seus pais não fosse tamanho, por certo não aceitaria se casar com Zero Kiryuu. Lentamente se manteve de pé e fizera o mesmo caminho que sua irmã, mas parara ao notar que o único lugar vazio naquela mesa jantar era ao lado do seu suposto _marido_.

- Venha Yuuki! – a voz de sua mãe a despertara de seu devaneio.

- oh... Sim! – Voltara a caminhar e sentou-se à contra gosto ao lado de Zero. O Rapaz a fitara pelo canto de olho, mas logo voltara a prestar atenção na conversa que se desenrolava sobre aquele local.

Serviram-se do delicioso jantar que se encontrava organizados sobre a parte giratória da mesa. (sabeem aquelaas mesaas quue teem a partee giratória no meeio delaas ? :D acho que sabem que tipo de mesa estou falando :T qualquer duvida me pergunteem *) Juuri observou atentamente a mesa organizada... Mas algo faltava. Lembrou-se do que se tratava e virou-se tirando novamente sua filha de seus devaneios.

- Yuuki querida... Pode pegar o suco que deixei na cozinha? – Ela pedira de uma maneira suplicante.

- Claro! – murmurou baixo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a cozinha lentamente. Mas teve uma pequena impressão de que Zero admirava suas partes traseiras. –"maldito!" – Rosnou ela.

Abrira a geladeira retirando de dentro dela a grande jarra de suco. Segurou-a firmemente. Droga estava pesada demais. Mesmo com a tamanha dificuldade, carregara a jarra ate a sala depositando em algum lugar da mesa de vidro. Voltou a se ajeitar na confortável cadeira e tentara prestar atenção na comida posta sobre seu prato. Em vão. Não possuía nenhum animo para comer o que lhe serviam.

- vejo que não sou o único incomodado com tudo isso! – O rapaz de madeixas prateadas notara que a mesma não tocara em sua comida. – Deveria comer um pouco! – aconselhou-a.

- não estou com muita fome... – murmurou baixo.

- mas deveria comer... Pelo menos um pouco!

- não sou a única que não está se alimentando aqui! – Yuuki dissera se referindo ao prato intacto de Zero.

- oh... – Ele notara a quantidade de comida em seu prato. O que estava dizendo? O sujo falando do mal falado... Essa é boa.

- vejo que não sou a única abalada com este casamento! – Confessou ela.

- Não estou abalado... Confesso que me animei bastante com tudo isso quando cheguei aqui! – Seus orbes lilases a fitavam com desejo, eu um sorriso malicioso nascera em sua face.

- por certo deve ter aceitado casar-se comigo por causa da amizade de nossos pais! – Yuuki murmurou. E contra sua vontade tentara comer um pouco a comida posta sobre o prato a sua frente.

- Errada! – as palavras de Zero deixou-a confusa. – Irei ser sincero... – Começou ele. – Não estou fazendo isso por causa das suas condições... Ou muito menos por seus pais serem amigos de infância de Kaien!

- o... O que? – se surpreendera com as palavras de seu noivo.

- isso mesmo que ouviu! – notara o tom grosso que este usara em suas palavras. – Caso eu não me case com você... Perderei a minha herança... Nada será meu daquela empresa! – Zero estreitara os orbes lembrando-se das coisas que seu pai havia lhe dito. – Não me iria me casar apenas para ajudar alguém conhecido de meu pai... Mas já que a minha herança esta em jogo... Impossível recusar tal coisa.

Yuuki escutara tudo o que este lhe dizia. Todos que permaneciam acomodados em suas cadeiras não prestavam atenção na conversa que ambos possuíam, estavam mais interessados em saborearem seus alimentos e conversarem entre eles sobre algo desnecessário. Virou-se novamente a Zero e passou-o a fitar atentamente. Ele estava fazendo isso para não sair de seu posto na empresa, já ela... Fazia isso para salvar os negócios de sua família. Ambos possuíam motivos para estarem aceitando este casamento. Como fora boba... Achara realmente que Zero tivesse aceitado casar-se com ela apenas para ajudá-la... Mas não fora isso. Ele estava se ajudando... E não a ajudando. Seus lábios entre abriram-se e palavras foram proferidas destes.

- entendo... – Yuuki murmurou. – por um momento pensei que tivesse aceitado este compromisso apenas ajudar minha família... – Ela fora interrompida.

- Acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas? – Zero perguntou-a ironicamente. – Não me casaria apenas para ajudar alguém... Sendo que não ganharia nada em troca!

- então... Esta fazendo isso apenas pela sua herança?

- não é obvio? – Zero perguntara novamente e sua ironia já estava irritando-a.

- temos algo em comum... Ambos estão fazendo isso para conseguir algo! – Yuuki continuou a falar.

- Exatamente... – O belo rapaz segurara seus talheres firmemente, levou a mão em direção ao rosto e dera mais uma garfada na deliciosa refeição. – mas já que não estamos nos casando por vontade própria... Creio que não precisaremos fazer uma festa digna de um verdadeiro casamento! – Completara sua frase com uma pequena porção de alimento em sua boca. (falar de boca cheia é falta de educação Zero ê.é maais teem problema nãao *-* vêem aquii que eu te ensino boas maneiraas ' hohohohohoo)

- esta sugerindo um jantar, é isso?

- Sim, é isso! – Ele sorrira mostrando os perfeitos dentes brancos.

- um jantar para apenas algumas pessoas... – continuou ela.

- na verdade... Sim, é isso mesmo... – murmurou ele.

- entendi... O apoio nesta decisão! – Yuuki sorrira.

- Sabia que concordaria... Logo que nos casarmos nossos problemas se resolveram. – Ele riu alto chamando a atenção de seus parentes e dos familiares de Yuuki, mas logo estes voltaram a jantar ao notar que eles estavam se dando bem... Pelo menos era isso o que achavam. – Quem sabe depois que nos casarmos eu me divertirei como há muito tempo não o faço! – Fitara Yuuki com seu costumeiro sorriso malicioso.

- oh! – Yuuki trincara os dentes ao escutar tal coisa. – se pensa que me levara para a cama Senhor Kiryuu, está muito enganado. – Rosnou raivosamente. – Eu aceitei me casar com você, mas isso não quer dizer que pode fazer o que bem entender comigo... Ou seja, é algo impossível me levar para a cama, até porque ambos sabemos que estamos fazendo isso apenas pelos nossos motivos e não porque queremos realmente... Entende o que quero dizer? – Yuuki sorrira ao constatar que o sorriso na face de Zero desaparecera depois que lhe disse tais palavras. – sim, acho que entende! – voltou a falar.

- belas palavras _Senhora Kiryuu! – _Zero a provocara.– iremos ver se não dormira comigo... Muitas não conseguem resistir aos desejos sexuais. – Voltara a sorrir maliciosamente.

- "pervertido!" – Yuuki pensara raivosamente. – Eu aceitei me casar com você, mas não aceitei que me possuísse! - Retrucara arrogantemente, do mesmo modo que Zero a retrucara.

- é o que veremos... – Ele sorrira maliciosamente.

- quer apostar? – Yuuki levara o garfo em direção aos lábios, mastigou seu alimento fazendo pouco caso do que acontecia.

- certo... Iremos ver quem ganhara esta aposta... Mas se eu ganhar... – Parara de falar e sorrira malicioso à garota ao seu lado. Passara suas mãos por seus cabelos bagunçando-os levemente, e isso a fez sentir-se mais atraída por aquele belo rapaz.

- se ganhar... – Ela o incentivou a continuar sua frase.

- Seu eu ganhar... Dormira comigo... Como verdadeiros casados fazem... – Seu sorriso malicioso aumentara de tamanho ao proferir tais palavras.

- er... – não sabia o que dizer. – não posso aceitar isso! – rosnou irritada.

- e porque não? – Rira ao observar atentamente a expressão de sua _noiva. – _não me diga que... Você é virgem? – Riu debochadamente.

- isso não é da sua conta! – Apertara os talheres que segurava fortemente.

- claro que é! – Continuou a rir. – Você se casará comigo... Preciso saber de algo como isso.

- Já lhe disse, não é da sua conta! – mordera seus lábios inferiores fortemente.

- Vejo que estão se dando muito bem! – Kaien chamara a atenção de todos os presentes.

Yuuki Agradecera mentalmente por kaien ter interrompido aquela conversa. Como poderia responder algo desse tipo? Tão constrangedor. Sempre fora uma mulher preservada, por isso ate hoje nunca tentara fazer algo desse tipo. Sentira as bochechas de seu rosto queimar e um pequeno vermelhidão surgiu sobre elas. Oh droga, agora não era hora de ficar envergonhada. Xingou-se mentalmente devido a sua atitude estúpida. Não queria mostrar a ele o quanto ficara constrangida com suas palavras. Não iria dar este gostinho a ele... Não, ela não iria. Tudo o que Zero Kiryuu queria era vê-la de algum modo embaraçada ou simplesmente a querer humilhá-la. Não sabia... Mas desconfiava de tal coisa. Calmamente voltara a levar o garfo com a pequena porção de comida em direção aos lábios. Mas algo a fizera engasgar... E eram as palavras de seu pai.

- E então... Conversaram a respeito do casamento? – Yuuki tossira ao escutar isso. – oh... – Haruka murmurou. – Está bem Yuuki? – Perguntou preocupado, mas esta acenara com a cabeça positivamente lhe dizendo que estava bem.

- Bem... Sim! – Zero adiantou-se em dizer. Yuuki o olhara desconfiado. O que ele pretendia dizer? – Pensamos em fazer apenas um jantar, já que não estamos nos casando por vontade própria... E sim porque realmente precisamos... – Ela tinha medo das palavras que seus lábios poderiam proferir.

- um jantar? Estávamos pensando em fazer uma grande festa... – Juuri fora interrompida.

- Escute minha mãe... – Yuuki a interrompera. – Ambos não desejamos nos casar realmente... Por isso... Para que gastar tanto dinheiro em uma festa em que para nós nada significara?

- Ela esta certa... – Zero olhara para aquele que se pronunciara, o mesmo que possuía uma voz parecida à de si mesmo. Seu irmão.

- Sim... Creio que estejam certos! – Kaien pronunciou-se apoiando a decisão de ambos.

- Já que todos estão de acordo, não vejo mal nenhum em fazer apenas um jantar. – Haruka acariciara sua cabeça com uma de suas mãos.

- mas devo lembrá-los que só iremos convidar os parentes e amigos mais próximos... Se isso será um casamento... Pelo menos faremos o certo... Faremos como qualquer casamento normal! – Zero dissera o que tanto Yuuki queria dizer. Na verdade... Queria dizer tantas coisas, mas não possuía coragem e força o suficiente para tal coisa.

- certo... Façam como quiserem... Alias o casamento são de vocês! – Kaien sorrira vitorioso, o seu sorriso não passara despercebido de seu filho.

Zero estreitara os olhos. Se não fosse por seu pai, nada estaria acontecendo. Mas como convencê-lo a mudar de idéia? Era teimoso demais para fazer isso. Diversos palavrões vagavam por sua cabeça, a qualquer momento se levantaria e apontaria o dedo na face de seu pai e lhe diria tudo o que estava pensando. Se não fosse por ele, estaria agora em alguma boate se divertindo e logo estaria em casa com mais uma de suas vagabundas em sua cama. Seu pai acabara com sua vida... Mas já que se casaria, teria apenas um brinquedinho para se divertir. Yuuki Kuran, seu mais novo divertimento. Sorrira maliciosamente... Oh, não via a hora para estar casado com ela.

OoOoOo

Oii ^^' estáa aquii o cap. 3 :D tentareei nãao demoraar a postaar , maas creio que isto não aconteceráa jaa quue estou com muitaas ideiaas paraa a fiic *-* a fic estáa começoo , e pretendo transforma-la em uma longfiic :D ela ficará bem maior que as outras que já escrevii .-. e confesso quue estou beem empolgadaa paraa escreveer *-*

**Cosette:** Todas querem se casar com o Zero amiga *O* você não é a unicaa , atee eu queroo :D OAKSPAOKSAPOSK ~ eu tbm queridaa *--* eu adoroo brigaas no começoo da fiic , aii depoois tudoo começaa a see ajeitaar *-* ée MARAA *O* beem ... eu pretendoo fazeer a Yuuki sofreer um pouquinhoo mesmoo ^^' OAKSPAOKSAPOSKAPSO * soou máa –apanhaa. Maais com o decorrer da fiic , tudoo se resolveráa :D Obg pela Review queridaa *--* esperoo quue gostee do cap. 3 :D


	4. Maldito casamento, maldita aposta

**Cap. 4 – Maldito casamento, maldita aposta!**

Suspirara novamente. Este era o certo a se fazer? O jantar que marcara para anunciar o seu casamento estava sendo realizado. Logo iria estar casada a Zero, e logo iria ser chamada de Senhora Kiryuu. Oh droga, porque este sobrenome a atormentava tanto? Deveria ser porque não estava se casando por sua própria decisão, e sim por decisão de seus pais.

- eu não quero ir ate aquele jantar kaname! – Resmungara aborrecida ao seu primo novamente.

- Eu sinto muito Yuuki... Mas nada posso fazer! – kaname voltara a repetir suas palavras.

- eu sei... – murmurou ela.

Fitou seu reflexo do espelho novamente. Estava linda, trajando um simples vestido branco. Este vinda ate a metade de suas coxas e as alças finas realçavam seus seios. Devido aos seios volumosos que possuía, seu vestido ficara um pouco apertado na parte de seu busto, mas nada que não poderia suportar. Virou-se dando as costas ao espelho e fitara suplicante ao seu primo kaname... Como se ele pudesse fazer algo.

- "Casar-se com Zero... Eu não me importo!" – Pensara enquanto o fitava. – "O que me incomoda é aquela maldita aposta..." – não se esquecera da aposta que fizera à Zero. As palavras de seu suposto marido ficaram gravadas em sua mente. – "Aquele pervertido!" – Resmungou irritada.

- o que foi? – kaname quebrara o silencio que predominava naquele local.

- na... Nada! – balbuciou nervosamente.

- algo lhe incomoda... Eu sei disso!

- na... Não é nada, apenas estou temeros... – Yuuki fora interrompida.

- Eu a conheço muito bem Yuuki, sei que algo a incomoda.

- "Não é de se surpreender... Kaname sempre soube quando algo me incomoda... Sempre soube quando estou triste, ou que algo ruim me acontecera..." – Voltou a pensar. Seus pensamentos eram o único refugio que possuía.

- Se não quiser me dizer... Não irei obrigá-la a fazer tal coisa... – Desta vez, kaname que fora interrompido.

- Desculpe-me meu primo... Tantas coisas aconteceram em minha vida... Não sei ao certo o que pensar primeiro!

- eu entendo Yuuki! – Kaname levantara-se da cadeira onde se encontrava e passara a caminhar em direção a bela jovem parada em frente ao grande espelho. Yuuki o fitara sem proferir se quer nenhuma palavra. – Sei que deve estar confusa... Preocupada... Receosa... Temerosa... Mas casar-se não é algo tão ruim assim... Eu e Ruka somos um exemplo disto!

- o meu medo não é esse... Eu irei me casar com um desconhecido... É apenas isso! – Riu ironicamente. Seus orbes marejaram mais conteve se quer derramar uma única lagrima.

- Não pense desta forma... Pense que está fazendo isso apenas para ajudar seus pais... Você irá ver, seus medos desapareceram... Porque irá se sentir na obrigação de fazer algo a respeito sobre a empresa! – Voltou a caminhar em direção a porta daquele aposento. Abriu-a lentamente e antes que saísse por ela, seus lábios se movimentaram graciosamente e palavras foram proferidas destes. – Escute o que estou lhe dizendo e pense desta forma. – Saíra rapidamente e fechara a porta logo atrás de si. Deixando para trás, uma bela jovem confusa.

OoOoOo

Suspirara novamente enquanto permanecia parada sobre a sala que ocorria aquele jantar. Parentes e seus amigos mais íntimos encontravam-se acomodados com o luxo do local e os diversos aperitivos oferecidos pelos garçons. Não dissera nada em relação às inúmeras pessoas que a parabenizavam por casar-se. Não diria que aquilo pudesse ser um casamento, apenas seria uma união qualquer, como se apenas passasse a morar junto ao homem que futuramente pretendia se casar. Era assim que achara melhor pensar sobre tudo o que acontecia. Seu pensamento encontrava-se em outro lugar, bem distante do alvoroço de pessoas que a cercavam e continuavam a parabenizá-la por casar-se com um homem de tamanha beleza. Mas uma voz doce em meio aquela quantidade de pessoas chamara a sua atenção.

- Ele não parece ser tão ruim assim! – Sua melhor amiga desde sua infância não ligara muito ao fato de estar se casando com alguém que _mal conhecia_.

- é a primeira vez que o vê, não é Sayori? – Ela perguntara a sua melhor amiga que encontravam-se ao seu lado analisando o belo homem de madeixas prateadas que conversava animadamente com alguns de seus convidados.

- Sim! – Sayori arfou ao que observava. Zero balançara a cabeça lentamente movimentando sensualmente seus belos cabelos. De fato, ele era charmoso na opinião das mulheres. (charmoso é poucoo *--* ele é perfeitoo , apenaas isso *o*) – E pelo o que percebi... – Continuou sua frase. – Ele não parece ser o que havia me dito!

- Você não o conhece _Yori_. – Yuuki fizera questão de pronunciar o apelido que lhe dera ainda na infância.

- De fato, não... Mas pelo o que notei... Zero Kiryuu não parece ser o homem que havia dito que era!

- Poupe-me de suas opiniões Sayori... – Yuuki trincara os dentes. – Você não o conhece como eu o conheço! – Retrucara arrogantemente.

- oh... Desculpe-me pela ousadia então... Apenas dei a minhas sinceras opiniões sobre o homem com quem se casará!

- oh... – Yuuki fechara os olhos aborrecida. - Eu que devo pedir desculpas Yori... Estou tão irritada com tudo isso, que acabei descontando em você.

- Sei que o que está passando não é fácil... – Sayori murmurou.

- mesmo assim... Isso não é motivo para tratá-la deste modo, eu sinto muito! – abraçara a amiga tentando encontrar algo que a ajudasse a superar o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Peço a atenção de todos! – ouvira a voz grossa de Zero. Afastara-se de Sayori para prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Todos se silenciaram na intenção de escutar o que seus lábios proferiam, para assim não possuírem nenhum dificuldade em entender claramente as suas palavras. – Eu gostaria de antecipar isso tudo... Quero desposar Yuuki, e o desejo fazer agora! – Os orbes lilases encontraram-se com os seus orbes chocolates. Oh droga, seu desejo não era esse. – E então Yuuki? Não me diga que arrumou outro e pretende me deixar aqui! – Sorrira brincalhão e todos os presentes riram das palavras do noivo.

Vira seu pai caminhar em sua direção e segurar sua mão fortemente. A idéia de poder perder sua filha mais nova o atormentava, mais nada poderia fazer agora. Ela estava se casando com o homem que achara que a faria feliz... Caminhara lentamente puxando-a pelas mãos delicadas, guiou-a até Zero e entregara sua mão a ele. Que fora aceita pelas grandes mãos que a seguravam. Sorrira para ela novamente, não um sorriso sincero... Mas sim um sorriso malicioso misturado com o de vitoria. Ela o fitara receosa, temia o que estava por vir. Zero soltou uma de suas mãos e com sua mão livre pegara a pequena caixa depositada dentro de suas vestimentas. (jessý: fala logoo quue taa no bolso da calçaa poháa ¬¬' anný: quietaa , quuem escrevee a historiia soou eu :x)

Seus dedos brincaram com o pequeno objeto que segurava. Mas decidiu não demorar, pois a ansiedade da jovem era tamanha. Sorrira novamente abrindo a caixa logo em seguida, e seus orbes chocolates brilharam ao fitar o belo par de alianças que a caixa guardava. Ele retirou a menor aliança que a caixa possuía, e segurara a mão esquerda de Yuuki delicadamente. Sem pensar muito sobre o que faria, deslizou a aliança sobre seu dedo anular. Como suspeitara, o tamanho da aliança coubera certamente em seus longos dedos finos. Mordera seus lábios inferiores fortemente, agora seria a sua vez. Pegara a única aliança que se encontrava dentro da caixa e deixou-a que se desliza sobre o dedo anular da mão esquerda de Zero. Pronto... Não poderia voltar atrás... Tomara sua decisão e agora se encontrava casada com Zero Kiryuu. Os convidados assistiram aquilo sem dizer uma única palavra, mas ao notar que a união de ambos estava concretizada, aplaudiram parabenizando-os novamente.

- "Oh, não foi tão ruim como pensei que seria!" – Admitiu-a. – "Yuuki Kiryuu... Quem diria que um dia iria me casar!" – Concluíra sua frase novamente em seus pensamentos.

Vira seu _marido_ sorrir diante aos aplausos que recebiam. Estava feito, fizera exatamente como seu pai havia lhe pedido. Agora estava casada... E não podia negar que se casara com um belo homem.

OoOoOo

A porta de seu mais novo apartamento se abrira. Passaria a morar no apartamento de Zero... Ou melhor, de seu _marido_. Sentia-se desconfortável por estar sob o mesmo teto de um homem. Nunca morara com nenhum outro homem a não ser seu pai. Fitara os braços de Zero atentamente, os músculos fortes seguravam suas malas sem importar-se com o peso que elas possuíam. Ele dirigiu-se em direção à sala e depositara as malas da mesma sobre o tapete macio. Balançara a cabeça de um lado para o outro estralando seu longo pescoço. Abrira os botões de sua camiseta deixando a mostra o belo peito cheio de curvas devido aos seus músculos bem definidos. Yuuki fitava as costas largas de Zero, mas este logo se virou lentamente, e com isso pôde contemplar os músculos que a camiseta aberta exibia. Zero notara os olhares atentos que a jovem lançara sobre si. Sorrira maliciosamente e decidira fazer um comentário sobre tal coisa.

- quer uma foto? – Rira debochado.

Yuuki corara ao constatar que Zero percebera seus olhares sobre si. Mas revirara os olhos fazendo pouco caso de seu comentário debochado.

- Onde irei dormir? – perguntara tentando fazer com que este esquecesse o que acabara de acontecer.

- aonde mais... Em meu quarto... Óbvio!

- O... O... Que? – balbuciava sem acreditar no que ele lhe dizia.

- onde esperava que fosse dormir? – perguntou ironicamente. – no sofá da sala? – Zero continuou com seu tom debochado.

- Sinceramente eu esperava que neste imenso apartamento existisse um quarto de hospedes! – marchou pisando duro em sua direção.

- não... Sei que ninguém dormiria aqui... Até porque eu não permitiria...

Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem. Ela arfara com a proximidade dos corpos. Os lábios carnudos do sensual homem permaneceram próximos ao seu ouvido, sua respiração quente acariciava o seu pescoço desnudo. Sabia que ele estava provocando-a, isso certamente fazia parte da aposta. Mas não permitiria que Zero ganhasse, não queria ver novamente o sorriso vitorioso estampado em sua face. Não entraria em seu jogo sujo... Mas se era isso o que desejava, era isso o que teria! Iria jogar do mesmo modo que ele, e o faria arfar desejando-a possuí-la. Ganharia esta aposta, e o único jeito de fazê-lo é jogar o seu mesmo jogo... Quem cederia aos seus desejos sexuais seria ele... E não ela. Sendo assim, não dormiria com Zero, e sabia que este estava neste jogo apenas para levá-la a cama. Zero não possuía nenhuma burrice, pelo contrario. Sabia desde o inicio que Yuuki não cederia e que não permitiria que ele a tocasse, por isso jogava desta forma. Yuuki era uma mulher de palavra, se perdesse esta aposta ridícula, aceitaria o preço por tal ato. E o preço a ser pago, era apenas uma noite com aquele belo homem.

- não irei me importar se você dormir no sofá... – Zero sorrira. Mesmo assim a jovem não pôde perceber o sorriso em sua face, já que seu rosto encontrava-se longe de seu campo de visão. – Mas ainda prefiro que se deite ao meu lado... A noite está fria, sabia disso? – Seus lábios entre abriram-se e dirigiram-se ao nódulo der sua orelha, seus dentes perfuraram levemente a camada macia da orelha da jovem. Esta mordera os lábios inferiores tentando não permitir que um gemido saísse de sua garganta. (lembrandoo... ningueem destaa fiic é vampiroo .-. desculpem por nãao teer ditoo antees .-. creio que algumaas deveem pensaar quue elees seriaam D: desculpeem mesmoo .-.)

- De fato, a noite está fria... E não pretendo passar o resto de minha vida dormindo em um sofá... Por isso, aceito compartilhar a mesma cama que você! – Não... Não queria isso. Mentira, mas aceitara apenas para entrar neste jogo de sedução.

- Sabia que não recusaria! – Murmurou baixo e permitiu que suas grandes mãos acariciassem os longos cabelos castanhos da jovem.

- me indique onde serão nossos aposentos... – Pedira clamando para que este lhe dissesse logo. Sabia que a posição que se encontravam era muito perigosa.

- Me acompanhe Yuuki... _Kiryuu_! – Fizera questão de dizer o novo sobrenome de sua esposa. Afastou-se da mesma, mesmo contra sua vontade e caminhara a passos lentos pela sala bem decorada. – Pensei que estivesse interessada em saber onde dormirá... – Parou bruscamente ao notar que esta não mexera um músculo.

- Estava apenas pensando... – Suspirou cansada e fizera suas penas trabalharem, dirigindo-se ate onde Zero estava.

- posso saber o que tanto pensava?

- oh! – não esperara esta atitude de Zero. – Nada de útil... Creio que não se interessará pelos meus pensamentos!

- Se não estivesse interessado, por certo não perguntaria... – Ele a interrompera.

- Estava pensando em meus pais... Apenas isso! – Confessara. Sim, estava realmente pensando em seus preciosos familiares.

- Se importa muito com eles, não é? – Zero virara o rosto para não encará-la, sabia a resposta que esta daria... Alias, se não se importasse tanto com seus pais não estaria agora casada com ele.

- de fato, Sim!

- Entendo... – Ele murmurou. Voltou a caminhar sendo seguido pela bela garota. – Este é o quarto! – Parou diante a porta de madeira abrindo-a rapidamente.

Adentrou o quarto que agora dividiria com ela, um grande quarto. Uma imensa cama de casal jazia em meio aos seus aposentos. A televisão de LCD chamara a atenção de qualquer um que adentrasse aquele cômodo, esta permanecia suspensa sobre a parede bem pintada. Notara que o quarto não possuía nenhum guarda-roupa grande assim como o resto das coisas ali dentro, mas sim um closet que seria muito melhor do que um guarda-roupa que por certo apenas ocuparia espaço naquele quarto. Notara também um mural suspenso na parede próximo a televisão, varias fotografias foram coladas neste sendo espalhadas para assim não ficarem muito próximas uma das outras. Alguns móveis brancos decoravam ainda mais o lugar onde dormiria. O vento invadira o quarto pela sacada aberta e esvoaçavam as longas cortinas claras. Olhou novamente em direção a cama e estremecera com o pensamento que invadira sua mente.

- "A cama onde Zero dormira com diversas mulheres... Não acredito que me deitarei nela... A que ponto cheguei para me humilhar desta tal forma?" – Este pensamento a incomodara e sua cara a denunciava de que não gostara do que se passava por sua cabeça.

- não gostou? – Zero perguntou ao fitar atentamente a expressão de Yuuki.

- não é isso... – murmurou baixo.

- o que é então? – Zero queria saber o motivo para ela estar fazendo inúmeras caretas.

- sinceramente... Nada demais! – murmurou novamente.

- está pensando novamente? – Ele sorrira com a falta de atenção que Yuuki possuía, lembrou-se da época em que a conhecera ainda criança, se não estava enganado... Yuuki sempre fora assim.

- Sim, de fato estava... Estou preocupada, apenas isso! – mentira. Não diria a Zero o que havia se passado por sua cabeça. Mas ninguém merecia este tipo de castigo. – "que humilhação!" – rosnara raivosamente.

- Bem senhorita _Kiryuu_... – Ele fizera questão de pronunciar o sobrenome da jovem. – Creio que esteja cansada e necessita-se de um bom banho... – Sorrira maliciosamente retirando a camiseta que já estava aberta. – O banheiro é logo ali... – Indicou com um movimento de cabeça a porta que existia dentro de seus aposentos. – Pode arrumar suas coisas no closet... Tome um banho, logo eu tomarei um também... Mas se quiser eu posso acompanhá-la!

Zero cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, seus grandes músculos se destacaram. Oh... Ele estava deixando-a louca, e essa atitude toda era apenas pela maldita aposta? Não sabia... Apenas suspeitava. Não conhecia Zero perfeitamente para dizer que isso pudesse ser apenas um jogo de sedução, não poderia julgá-lo, sem saber se isso era o seu modo de se comportar. Oh droga, ele estava deixando-a louca. Mas não reagiria aos seus encantos, tudo que ele realmente desejava era apenas levá-la a cama, apenas isso. E não daria este gosto de vitoria a ela, alem do mais odiava perder. Mais um motivo para ganhar essa aposta.

- Certo... – Decidira quebrar o silencio que predominava aquele local. – Tomarei um banho, e não se preocupe... _Eu não quero a sua companhia_. – Olhou ao seu redor percebendo que suas malas não se encontravam no quarto. – Oh, Zero...

- o que? – Ele permaneceu parado, na mesma posição. Mas seus olhares estavam direcionados apenas à bela e inocente garota que procurava algo em seu quarto.

- Acho que deixei minhas malas na sala! – Confessara desviando o olhar dos objetos ao seu redor.

Seus orbes chocolates posicionaram-se sobre o homem forte parado em meio ao quarto. Este sorrira simplesmente movimentando-se em direção a sala e segurou sem nenhum esforço as grandes e pesadas malas de _sua mulher_. Voltou ao quarto que a partir deste momento seria de ambos, e deixou suas malas em algum canto de seus aposentos.

- Já está tarde... Deixe para arrumar suas coisas amanhã! – Ordenara ele.

- Certo... – um murmúrio saíra de seus lábios carnudos. – se não se importar... Desejo tomar um rápido banho antes de deitar-me.

- O banheiro é ali! – apontou em direção à porta que existia no quarto.

- obrigada! – Agradecera a contra gosto.

Zero saíra do quarto a passos lentos. Se ficasse, por certo Yuuki o tiraria de lá a força. Não desejava isso... Mas não a incomodaria, sabia que esta possuía um temperamento ruim. Ao constatar de que Zero não se encontrava mais ao local onde estava, caminhara em direção à suas malas e tirara de dentro de uma delas, suas peças intimas e uma camisola de mangas longas. Estava frio, mas nunca gostara de usar pijamas. Sempre fora acostumada a usar suas camisolas. Dirigiu-se ate o banheiro indicado por _seu marido_, e lembrara-se de trancar a porta... Não permitiria que Zero a olhasse, por mais que este desejava. Tentou impedir de que algo como isto acontecesse. Regulara a temperatura da água do chuveiro e ao constatar de que esta não estava nem muito quente e nem muito fria, resolveu aproveitar o banho que foi lhe proporcionado.

Deixou que a água morna caísse sobre seu belo corpo, enquanto as lembranças do que acontecera na mesma noite resolvera lhe atormentar. Lembrou-se que antes de se mudar para este apartamento... Abraçara fortemente seu pai, como se esta fosse à última vez que o veria. Não seria a ultima vez que o veria, mas passaria a morar em outro lugar, o que fazia os encontros de ambos se tornarem cada vez mais raros.

- huum... - Suspirou novamente.

OoOoOo

Em outro cômodo do belo apartamento, um rapaz de madeixas prateadas tentava fazer um chá para acalmá-lo. Não conseguiria se controlar diante do perfeito corpo de _sua esposa_. Como poderia não possuí-la sabendo que esta dormiria na mesma cama que ele. Oh droga, podia sentir a pulsação de seu membro ereto. A excitação dominava-lhe o corpo. Não conseguiria se conter. Pensou em ate tomar algum remédio para fazê-lo dormir rapidamente, mas lembrou-se que em seu apartamento não possuía nada disso. Mal fazia compras no mercado, como poderia ter algum remédio para tal coisa? Tudo o que realmente comprava, eram bebidas e alimentos nada saudáveis para saciar sua fome.

- quer saber... Foda-se! – Resmungara novamente seus costumeiros palavrões. – Eu sei que não me conterei... Irei possuí-la como sempre faço com as meretrizes que trago aqui... Não ficarei esperando quem será o vencedor desta aposta ridícula... Não quero saber... Partirei logo para os finalmente! – Falara sozinho sorrindo maliciosamente. Largara seu chá pela metade e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

OoOoOo

Seu banho não demorara. Saiu do Box enrolada à toalha felpuda que trouxera de sua residência. Passara a se trocar calmamente e passara seus variados cremes por todo o corpo, como sempre fazia. Sua pele ficara com o perfume que sempre possuía. Olhou-se no grande espelho uma ultima vez, ignorando o fato de este estar embaçado devido ao vapor do banho. Penteou os cabelos com seus próprios dedos, ajeitando-os em seu devido lugar, mas logo percebera que uma parte deles encontrava-se molhada.

- "oh... Acabei molhando o cabelo!" – pensara tentando ignorar tal coisa, mas a noite estava muito fria e tinha medo de acordar no outro dia com uma forte gripe.

Tentou ignorar os cabelos úmidos e destrancara a porta do banheiro lentamente. Esta foi aberta rapidamente e um choque percorreu-lhe o corpo. Estava em um lugar quente, e a temperatura do ambiente frio que acabara de adentrar atingiu-lhe a pele violentamente, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Vejo que está com frio! – Ouviu uma voz conhecida cortar o silencio que jazia sobre aquele local.

- um pouco... – olhou a figura deitada sobre a cama e sentira o corpo aquecer só de pensar em estar de baixo daquelas cobertas confortáveis.

- venha... Já está tarde! – Zero mostrou-lhe o horário que seu relógio digital indicava.

Yuuki apenas fez um sinal de afirmação com sua cabeça. Seus longos cabelos movimentaram-se com tal ato levando o perfume dele e de seu belo corpo às narinas sensíveis do forte homem deitado em sua cama. Este fechara os olhos apreciando o seu cheiro e contendo a excitação de seu membro, o que fora em vão. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, mas sentiu o colchão movimentar-se com o novo corpo que se deitara sobre a cama. Seus orbes lilases abriram-se lentamente, seu corpo se manteve deitado de lado e ficou a apreciar a beleza da mulher ao seu lado. A viu estremecer-se com o frio que sentia.

- Está melhor assim? – Agarrou-lhe pela cintura abraçando-a protetoramente.

Mas esta arregalara os orbes ao sentir a excitação do rapaz contra o seu corpo. Mas preferira manter-se nesta posição desconfortável porque o faria perder a aposta. Era tudo o que podia pensar... Na maldita aposta.

- Sim... – murmurou contra o forte peito de Zero.

Zero não a abraçara apenas para protegê-la do frio. Este era o seu jogo, se tornaria confiável diante aos olhos de Yuuki. Mas tudo o que desejava era o seu corpo perfumado. Apenas isso. Roçara seus lábios em seu rosto delicado, e apertava-a contra o seu forte corpo. Para ela, seu plano estava dando certo... E para ele... Achava que esta o confiava e que estava na hora de agir.

- Seu corpo é tão perfumado! – Zero murmurara sensualmente. E Yuuki sorrira vitoriosamente diante disso.

-...

Permaneceu quieta, apenas com o sorriso vitorioso estampado sobre o rosto delicado. Ficara atenta as atitudes de Zero, estava convicta de que ganharia aquela aposta. Tudo o que precisava fazer era negar qualquer toque que a pudesse levar aos desejos carnais. Diria para que este parasse e assim ganharia a aposta. Ele estava apenas seduzindo-a era este o seu jogo, mas seus orbes se arregalaram ao notar que as caricias aprofundavam-se. Ele não estava apenas seduzindo-a, isto não fazia parte da aposta. Ele apenas estava recaindo aos desejos sexuais. Ele a queria, e Yuuki sabia disso. Deixou-se levar apenas porque queria ganhar esta maldita aposta, mas isso tudo que Zero fazia não era referente a ela... E sim à sua excitação. Zero mal ligara para a aposta, de jeito nenhum que este deixaria esta oportunidade lhe fugir.

Zero estava com uma bela mulher deitada sobre sua cama, jamais perderia a oportunidade de possuí-la. A noite estava fria e o melhor jeito de ambos manterem-se aquecidos era se entregarem uns aos outros. Mas tudo estava indo longe demais. As mãos grandes de seu _marido_ acariciavam as grossas coxas levantando a camisola que usava. Yuuki mantinha-se deitada de lado, o que permitia perfeitamente que as mãos de Zero explorasse cada detalhe de seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Zero fazendo pressão em seu ombro para que suas costas encostassem-se ao macio colchão. Esta o fitara receosa, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Jamais se entregara a nenhum homem, mesmo que seus antigos namorados tentavam convencê-la de fazer tal coisa. Jamais fizera isso.

Sentiu o rosto rosado ser coberto por diversos beijos. Zero a beijava? Não... Não desejava isso... Não estava pronta para tal coisa... Alias, nem se quer estava pronta para se casar que dirá a isso! Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente, não desejava tal coisa. Os lábios do rapaz passaram a explorar o alvo pescoço, a camisola encontrava-se levantada na altura de sua cintura e uma boa parte de sua calcinha de renda aprecia. E isto o fez ficar mais excitado do que já estava, desejando estar dentro dela o quanto antes.

- Ze... Zero... – murmurou ela roucamente. – Pa... Pare! – Conseguira proferir tais palavras mesmo gaguejando freneticamente.

- por quê? – Perguntara debochadamente. – Vamos aproveitar nossa noite de núpcias! – Sorrira maliciosamente enquanto deixava que uma de suas mãos acariciasse a feminilidade da mesma por cima de sua calcinha.

- Isto é errado... – Ela fora interrompida.

- Não acho que isso seja errado... Um casal de namorados se amando... – Começara ele. – O que há de errado nisso?

Ela sentira que as caricias de Zero aprofundavam-se à medida que o desejo deste de possuí-la aumentava. E se tornara mais assustada ao perceber que a mão do mesmo invadira sua calcinha. Este acariciava sua feminilidade com seus dedos habilidosos e isto lhe proporcionou uma onda de prazer. Nunca sentira tal coisa. Mas não desistiria... Não o faria ser o vencedor daquela aposta, alias se ela se entregasse aos desejos sexuais, perderia a aposta que tanto queria ganhar. Então não poderia lhe mostrar o quanto isso lhe agradava. Mas sentira que este parava lhe de proporcionar tal prazer, o vira estreitar os olhos e sua expressão mudara.

- Não irei repetir novamente... – Tentou sair daqueles braços fortes. – Pare com isso Zero Kiryuu... – Rosnara, mas isto não o intimidou.

- Você é virgem!

-... – Seu rosto avermelhara. – Co... Como sabe que sou? – perguntara o obvio.

Este não lhe respondeu, mas dirigiu o olhar em direção à sua mão dentro da calcinha da Jovem. E ela logo descobrira como este sabia que nenhum homem a tocara. No jantar onde este lhe perguntara se era virgem, não respondera a sua pergunta. Este não sabia que era virgem e agora tirara todas as suas conclusões. Oh, que vergonha que estava passando. Não queria que as coisas fossem desta maneira.

- Agora que sabe que sou virgem... Quero que me respeite ou então o denunciarei por assedio sexual!

Zero continuara quieto, mas a obedecera. Não queria ser preso por algo que não cometera. Alias vira a expressão de prazer no rosto de Yuuki, sabia que esta estava gostando da caricia que fazia em sua feminilidade. Mas não protestara nem nada do tipo, retirara sua mão de dentro da calcinha da mesma e a libertara de seus braços ajeitando-se confortavelmente sobre a grande cama, ignorando a presença da mesma ao seu lado.

- Boa noite... – Zero apenas lhe desejara uma boa noite e fechara os orbes na intenção de dormir um pouco, mas o perfume que o corpo de Yuuki emanava o embriagava impedindo-o de fazer tal coisa.

- "Grosso... Ele pensa que pode brincar comigo desta maneira!" – Estreitara os olhos em sinal de profunda irritação. Virou-se dando as costas a ele e ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cama que a partir de hoje dormiria. – "Droga... Só de pensar que passarei longos dias compartilhando a mesma cama com este pervertido... Isto já me aborrece!"

- eu odeio admitir que perdi... – Yuuki fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar as palavras de Zero. – Mas você ganhou a aposta! – Ouvira um suspiro. Ele realmente não aceitava perder.

- Como? – Fingiu-se não escutar o que ele lhe disse.

- Sei que escutou... E é isto mesmo o que ouvira! – Retrucara arrogantemente.

- "Grosso..." – pensara impaciente. – "Oh droga, como pude me casar com um homem desses?"

Lamentava em seus pensamentos. O único refúgio que possuía. E logo se lembrou do que acontecera há alguns minutos atrás. Corara e agradecera mentalmente por estar virada de costas a Zero e pelo local estar escuro. Não sabia o que faria se este notasse a vermelhidão que seu rosto se encontrava. Se não fosse por este maldito casamento não estava passando por esses tipos de situações.

- "GRR..." – Rosnara em seus pensamentos. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e antes que pudesse fechá-los para ser tomada pelo cansaço de seu corpo, um pensamento passara por sua cabeça. – "MALDITO CASAMENTO, MALDITA APOSTA!" – Seu interior gritava pedindo por ajuda. Em vão. Sabia que agora teria que enfrentar isto tudo sozinha.

OoOoOo

Caraa , eu esperoo nãao teer demoradoo tantoo praa postaar :O eu andoo meio enroladaa , minha mãe ainda não se recuperoou da cirurgiaa e o colegiio taã pegandoo pesadoo :X provaas e trabalhoos .-. e entree outraas coisaas D: maas procurareei nãao demoraar a postaar a fiic :D

**Cosette:** acho que todas perderiam esta apostaa amigaa :D OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAS * Zeroo *O* -babaa litrooos. Entãao , eu nãao penseei nadaa sobree issoo , see elee passou por algoo quue o deixou desta maneiraa D: maais posso tentaar colocaar um poucoo de dramaa na vidaa delee :D –sou máa. Siim , muitas coisas ainda vão aconteceer... Yuuki ainda vai perceber o tipo de pessoa com quem ela se casoou :O Seriio amigaa ? *--* Primeiraa fic de VK ? own ... emociionoou aquii 0//./o rsrsrsrs ; eu ficoo feliiz por estaar gostando da fiic :D Obg pelaa Review e aii estaa o cap. 4 :D eu esperoo quue gosteem :) kissus ;*


	5. Conhecendo se melhor

**Cap. 5 – Conhecendo-se melhor.**

Os raios do sol atravessavam a janela de seu novo aposento. Despertara lentamente e descobrira que sua cabeça estava depositada sobre algo quente e confortável. Seus orbes chocolates tentavam se acostumar com a claridade do local. Levantou sua cabeça e fitara atentamente os contornos do belo peito desnudo onde sua cabeça estava depositada. Corou com o que acontecia, mas agradecera mentalmente por Zero ainda estar adormecido.

Como pudera dormir agarrada a ele? Sabia que enquanto dormia se remexia na confortável cama ate encontrar uma posição que lhe agradasse na hora de dormir, mas não esperava acordar com a cabeça apoiada no peito do belo rapaz e com suas pernas enlaçadas sobre as coxas torneadas do mesmo. Mas esta posição não fora o motivo para seu constrangimento, e sim o modo como este estava vestido. Usando apenas sua costumeira cueca preta.

O cobertor envolvia apenas uma parte de seu corpo. Sendo assim, os músculos e os contornos do belo corpo puderam ser apreciados pelos olhos de Yuuki. Levantou-se de sua cama cautelosamente, tentando não mover-se muito, caso contrário... Acordaria Zero de seu precioso sono. E não sabia como este acordava... Poderia muito bem acordar com um terrível mau humor, por isso procurou ser cautelosa em relação a isso. Dirigiu-se ate a porta do banheiro que jazia no quarto trancando-a logo em seguida. Fez sua costumeira higiene assim que acordava e tomara um rápido banho para relaxar a tensão de seus músculos.

Enrolou-se na grande toalha branca e cuidadosamente secara as gotas em seu corpo que denunciava o banho que acabara de tomar. Respirou fundo ao perceber que não trouxera suas vestimentas ao banheiro, assim que despertara dirigiu-se a este e esquecera-se de retirar suas roupas de sua mala. Suas roupas estavam em seu quarto, mas temia sair deste modo e encontrar-se com Zero desperto de seu sono. O que poderia fazer? Colocar novamente sua camisola e então se dirigir ao seu aposento em busca de algo mais confortável?

- droga... – Murmurou irritada.

Suspirou novamente e destrancara a porta logo em seguida. Passou pelo quarto iluminado pelos raios do sol que atravessavam as frestas da sacada. Mas parara de andar bruscamente ao perceber de que Zero não estava deitado em sua cama. Estranhou por um momento, mas sentira um delicioso cheiro sobre o local onde se encontrava. Era impressão sua... Ou Zero preparava o seu desjejum? Não sabia... Mas sua curiosidade a atormentava.

Pegara suas vestimentas em suas malas e dirigiu-se novamente ao banheiro que era dominado pelo vapor do banho quente. Trocou-se rapidamente na intenção de descobrir logo o que Zero fazia. Saíra do banheiro e caminhara pelo grande quarto, mas antes de sair deste... Resolvera organizar o local e suas coisas. Arrumara a cama e abrira as portas da enorme sacada na intenção de iluminar aquele ambiente e de permitir que o delicioso vento daquela manhã refrescasse o local.

Logo arrumara um lugar ao closet para organizar suas roupas. Mas suspirou ao encontrar uma enorme bagunça nele. Como Zero podia ser tão bagunceiro? Como todos os homens... Isto era normal. Passou a organizar tudo, e se Zero não a agradecesse por isso... O mataria pelos esforços que estava fazendo.

- O que está fazendo?

Parara bruscamente de arrumar as roupas bagunçadas de seu marido ao escutar a voz do mesmo quebrar o silencio daquele local. O canto dos pássaros eram as únicas coisas que quebravam aquele silencio antes de Zero adentrar seus aposentos.

- Estava organizando minhas coisas... E se não se importar, passei a arrumar as suas também! – Saíra do closet e ficara diante de Zero, a uma distancia segura deste apenas fitando os belos orbes lilases.

- humph! – Ele odiava que mexiam em suas coisas. – Deixe-as ai, não precisa organizá-las! – Retrucara arrogantemente. Mas não podia negar... Nunca deixara seu quarto tão organizado como Yuuki acabara de deixar.

- oh... Estava apenas organizando o quarto... – Seus olhos chocolates estreitaram-se e seus dentes se chocaram, demonstrando toda a irritação que sentia. - Se não o fizesse, por certo continuaria a dormir neste chiqueiro! – Ela o provocara. – mas já que não gosta que mexam em suas coisas... Não se preocupe seu quarto continuará a ser um chiqueiro daqui a alguns dias!

Zero encontrava-se estático, nenhuma mulher nunca ousara dizer estas palavras a ele. Yuuki Kuran era muito diferente destas mulheres que estava acostumado a sair. E se surpreendera com a atitude da mesma. Viu que ela caminhara em sua direção, mais o ignorara ao passar ao seu lado e se dirigir ao outro cômodo do grande apartamento.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha e ficara surpresa ao ver a mesa de vidro com um belo café da manhã sobre ela. Zero fizera isto tudo sozinho? Ainda não conseguia acreditar que este fizera o desjejum de ambos tão perfeitamente. A mesa possuía diversos aperitivos sobre ela, sucos, torradas, bolos, queijos e entre outras coisas que deixaria qualquer um com a boca salivando. Estava maravilhada com tamanho desempenho de _seu marido_, mas o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera ao sentir um cheiro estranho. Olhou ao seu redor e uma pequena fumaça rodeava o cigarro aceso junto ao cinzeiro depositado sobre a pia de pedra. Torcera o rosto em sinal de desaprovação e logo vira Zero retornar a cozinha e dar mais uma tragada em seu cigarro que já se encontrava pela metade.

- Não acha que é muito cedo para fumar? – Seus olhos escuros fitavam o relógio suspenso na parede da cozinha.

- Não... – Curto e grosso. Resmungara tentando ignorá-la, do mesmo modo que esta o fez.

- Pelo menos já tomou o seu café? – Perguntara agora deixando de lado as provocações de ambos.

- Não costumo fazer isso! – Levara o cigarro de encontro aos lábios e o tragara deixando que a fumaça do mesmo se dirigisse aos seus pulmões. Enquanto este queimava, a cinzas do cigarro caiam sobre o piso branco da cozinha, deixando visíveis as bitucas escuras sobre o chão claro.

- há quanto tempo faz isso? – Ignorara as atitudes de Zero e decidiu tomar o café servido por este.

- Não lhe interessa! – Rosnou irritado e virou o rosto afim de não encará-la novamente.

Yuuki agora não possuía duvidas, Zero acordava de mal humor. Suspirou cansada ao pensar que toda a manhã passaria por isso. Mas notara que Zero apenas fumava quando se encontrava realmente irritado, pois em nenhum momento no jantar que acontecera em sua residência, ou ate mesmo em seu casamento, ele resolvera fumar.

- Se não perguntasse, por certo não estaria interessada! – Ela usou as mesmas palavras que ele usara para fazê-la responder suas perguntas ontem à noite.

- Já que está tão interessada... Fumo desde a minha adolescência! – Zero cuspira as palavras.

- Algum motivo o levou a fazer isso? – Yuuki sentara na bela cadeira e começara a degustar as frutas depositadas em um recipiente de vidro sobre a mesa organizada.

- por que quer tanto saber de minha vida? – Zero voltara a tragar seu cigarro, levando novamente a fumaça do mesmo em direção aos seus pulmões.

- por que eu quero saber um pouco mais _do homem desconhecido_ com quem me casei! – Levara a maça em direção à sua boca mordendo lentamente, e isso despertou certa excitação no rapaz que tragava seu cigarro lentamente.

- Minha vida não é tão interessante... – Ele foi interrompido.

- Mas gostaria de saber mesmo assim...

- Certo... Contarei um pouco de minha vida, mas devo confessar que também estou curioso ao seu respeito! – Voltara a tragar seu cigarro.

- Prometo que contarei sobre minha vida... – Yuuki prometera, mas não sabia se cumpriria sua palavra. - Mas antes, quero saber um pouco da sua... Creio que ela deve ser bem mais interessante que a minha!

- Certo... Por onde quer que eu comece? – Zero perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Pelo começo seria bom... – Retrucara sarcasticamente, assim como ele.

- bem... – Mal sabia por onde começaria a falar de sua vida. Suspirou impaciente e levou a ponta acesa do cigarro em direção ao cinzeiro apagando-o logo em seguida.

- bem... – Ela o incentivou a continuar sua frase.

- Sempre levei uma ótima vida... Ate que minha mãe faleceu... – Ele notara a expressão confusa no rosto de Yuuki. Esta o interrompeu assim que ele começara a contar sobre sua historia.

- mas... A jovem que acompanhava o seu pai... Naquele jantar e no casamento... Não é a sua mãe? – Arregalara os orbes e ignorou a fruta recém mordida que segurava entre seus longos e finos dedos.

- Não... Ela é a segunda mulher de meu pai!

- Oh! – Estava surpresa diante daquela revelação.

- Como havia dito, minha mãe falecera... Eu deveria ter uns 13 anos na época! – Parara de falar por um momento lembrando-se de seu passado. – Depois de sua morte, meu pai tentou esquecê-la... Já que sofria com tudo o que havia acontecido, então decidira se casar novamente! – Encostou-se na pedra da pia e apoiara suas grandes mãos sobre ela.

-... – Permanecera quieta apenas ouvindo o que Zero lhe dizia.

- Meu pai se casou... Mas eu nunca esqueci minha mãe... Não aceitava este novo casamento de meu pai... Meu irmão não ligou muito para isso... Mas eu me importava. Eu pensava que meu pai fora fraco... Ninguém tomaria o lugar de minha mãe... E por isso passei a odiá-lo!

- passou a odiar seu próprio pai? – Yuuki perguntara incrédula.

- Sim... Passei! A raiva era tanta... – Ele rosnara raivosamente. - Como ele poderia ter tentado substituí-la? Isso me atormentava... Eu amava demais minha mãe, ate hoje eu sinto a falta dela... Mas quando descobri que ele se casaria, foi como se eu tivesse sido traído... Na época eu não havia superado sua morte... Para falar a verdade, ate hoje eu não superei... Mas eu tento!

- Ainda tem raiva de seu pai?

- Se disser que não, estarei mentindo... Mas antes eu possuía mais raiva dele... Hoje nem tanto!

- E qual foi o motivo para fazer você ficar deste jeito... – Yuuki corou com sua própria pergunta. - Quero dizer, o motivo para começar a fumar...

- Este foi o motivo... O casamento de meu pai! Eu não conseguia cogitar o fato de que isto pudesse estar realmente acontecendo... Então decidi transformar a vida de meu pai e de Maria em um inferno! – Desencostara da pia e caminhara em direção a mesa sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias e logo continuara a falar. – Comecei a me tornar Rebelde... No começo foram brigas no colégio... Confusões... Reclamações dos professores por estar atrapalhando a aula, ou por responder mal educadamente a eles... Fiz tudo isso para deixar meu pai cansado das coisas que eu aprontava... E Maria o ajudava quando precisava comparecer no colégio por algo que fiz, ou por me vigiar nos meus costumeiros castigos! – Ele sorrira debochadamente.

- Nossa... – Yuuki murmurou.

- Fiz de tudo para que eles realmente se cansassem de tudo o que fazia... – Zero deixara que seus lábios continuassem a proferir tais palavras. – Cheguei a repetir duas vezes a mesma série e ser expulso de um dos colégios que estudei, Sempre cabulava todas as aulas... Passei a andar com os piores da escola, aqueles que não queriam saber de estudar... E sim de se divertir... Usei diversas drogas, junto com esses meus novos amigos... Furei as orelhas, fiz uma tatuagem escondido deles... – Ele mostrara a tatuagem em seu pescoço e os furos em suas pequenas orelhas. – Sempre arrumava brigas, saia à noite e voltava muito tarde, sempre bêbado... Dormia com varias mulheres e às vezes chegava apenas no dia seguinte em casa... Mas isso não era o suficiente... Acabei me cansando de continuar naquele maldito colégio, cansei também das brigas que sempre eu e meu pai tínhamos, toda noite era a mesma coisa! – Ele suspirou.

- Então resolveu parar com tudo isso? – Yuuki estava curiosa. Notara por fim a maça que segurava e continuara a mordê-la lentamente.

- Não... Eu continuei a fazer essas coisas... Diria ate que fiz coisas piores... Eu estava cansado do colégio, então eu decidi começar a pegar pesado... Terminei o colegial, mas eu continuei a fazer o que sempre fiz! Lembro-me de uma vez que acabei parando na delegacia e meu pai teve que me tirar de La... Por que eu havia pegado o seu carro e dirigia alcoolizado, e eu também era menor de idade naquela época... Ele brigou muito comigo! – Zero rira lembrando-se de suas brigas com seu pai. Mas Yuuki estava perplexa diante de tudo o que ele lhe revelava. – Ele teve que pagar uma multa altíssima por causa disso! – Continuou a rir. - Depois disso comecei a torrar todo o dinheiro que ele possuía... Quanto me tornei maior de idade, fiz questão de comprar o mais cara apartamento da cidade! – Ele fez um sinal indicando que o apartamento em que estava era o apartamento de que ele comprara. – Logo que comprei o apartamento, comprei logo os moveis... Tudo de que eu realmente precisava... E para completar... Só me faltava um carro!

- você também comprou?

- Sim... Eu comprei o carro! Tudo com o dinheiro dele... Ele havia ficado perplexo quando eu havia feito isso, mais eu o convenci de que já estava crescido o bastante para morar sozinho... E ele não se importou muito com isso, alias... Ficara aliviado por saber que eu não moraria novamente sob o mesmo teto que ele... Por certo já estava cansado das coisas que eu fazia, então aceitou pagar tudo... E para melhorar, eu não trabalhei nem nada do tipo... Continuei usando o seu dinheiro... Comprando coisas de altíssimo preço! – Zero sorrira vitoriosamente. Mas seu sorriso logo desaparecera. – Foi então que recebi a noticia de que me casaria...

-...

- Eu recusei tal coisa... Eu queria me divertir mais, queria ainda usar e abusar do seu doce dinheiro... Mas ele me chantageou... Disse que se não me casaria, não herdaria as ações da empresa... Sendo assim, as daria para o meu irmão! Eu não poderia recusar diante disso... Eu havia começado uma faculdade, mas não a terminei... Diferente de meu irmão que sempre foi o 'certinho' da casa... Notas boas, nenhum reclamação, nenhuma reprovação, nenhuma expulsão ou advertência! Ele fez uma faculdade e se formou... Eu não... Então caso eu não teria aquelas ações, eu me daria muito mal!

- Então foi por isso que aceitou se casar comigo? – Yuuki o fitara atentamente.

- Sim... Foi um dos motivos. Meu pai queria ajudar a empresa kuran que estava falindo, mas ele também queria _me ajudar_...

- Co... Como assim? – Ela gaguejara nervosamente.

- Ele tinha esperanças de que se eu me casasse... Meu comportamento mudaria... – Zero fora interrompido.

- Ou seja... – Yuuki o interrompeu, mas o incentivara a continuar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu pararia de fazer as coisas que já fiz, e teria um pouco mais de responsabilidade... Como ele mesmo fala... Eu fui o único que deu mais trabalho, meu irmão nunca deu tanto trabalho como eu deu... Mas era exatamente isso o que eu queria... Dar trabalho ao velho!

- E consegui! – Yuuki afirmara e Zero acenara positivamente com a cabeça. – Fiquei surpresa com tudo o que me disse...

- Vamos... Agora quero saber um pouco sobre você! – Ele ignorara o que Yuuki dissera e sorrira maliciosamente para a mesma.

- bem... Desde pequena meus pais sempre me criaram na intenção de ser a melhor... Eles tinham planos para que eu administrasse a empresa Kuran... Por isso fui criada com uma esplendida educação, Estudei em um dos melhores colégios... Tirava excelentes notas... Tudo para agradá-los!

- Não teve muita infância, não é? – Zero a interrompera.

- Não... Eu não tive... Meus pais eram muito exigentes, ate hoje são! Ambos queriam que eu fosse educada corretamente, que eu estudasse em uma das melhores escolas, que eu tirasse notas altíssimas... Enfim... Eles me ensinavam o que eles diriam que seria o correto! – Yuuki continuou.

- Entendo... – Zero a interrompera novamente.

- Um exemplo disso tudo... Eles não permitiam que eu me entregasse a nenhum homem antes do casamento... Tudo tinha que ser sempre o correto a se fazer... – Corara com o que acabara de falar.

- Ah!

- Eu não os odeio por isso... Eles estavam apenas me preparando para o futuro... Eu fiz exatamente tudo o que eles diziam para fazer... A minha irmã mais velha é assim também... Ela passou o mesmo que eu... Mas eles fizeram isso, porque sabiam que as ações da empresa Kuran ficariam para nós... E como eu havia dito, eles estavam nos preparando para o futuro!

-... – Zero a fitara, admirando-a silenciosamente.

- Hoje minha irmã já terminou a faculdade de administração, e uma parte das ações da empresa ficaram para ela!

- e você? Possui uma parte das ações também? – Ele quis saber.

- Sim... Mas eu só herdaria as ações quando terminasse a minha faculdade, mas a empresa está falindo e meu pai teve que fazer algo a respeito... Foi então que tive que me casar com você!

- Já imaginou que não seria você a se casar comigo? Sua irmã poderia muito bem casar-se em seu lugar!

- Isso é impossível! – Yuuki murmurou roucamente. – Minha irmã está noiva... Por isso, quem teve que se casar com você... Fui eu!

- o mesmo com o meu irmão! – Zero revirara os olhos.

- Como? – Yuuki não entendera.

- Meu irmão está de casamento marcado... Se não fosse por isso, por certo você estaria casada com ele e não comigo! – Ele esclarecera.

- Oh...

- Me diga Yuuki... Antes de nos casarmos, Você namorava alguém ou algo do tipo? – Ele não conseguira acalmar a sua curiosidade. Estava cada vez mais interessado na bela jovem sentada à sua frente.

- Não... Já namorei alguns homens, mas naquele momento não namorava ninguém!

- Se estivesse namorando... Por certo não seria obrigada a fazer o que fez! – Ele levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente e suas grandes mãos tatearam a superfície da mesa segurando por entre seus dedos uma pequena faca. E logo cortara uma fatia de bolo para saciar sua fome.

- Mesmo se estivesse namorando... Eu não permitiria que a empresa de meu pai falisse! – Proferiu tais palavras o que deixou o belo rapaz com os orbes arregalados de espanto. Ele mordera a fatia cortada de seu bolo e a respondera com o alimento ainda em sua boca. (maal educadoo ê.é)

- Arriscaria tudo por seus pais? – Perguntara e logo engolira o alimento que mastigava.

- Eles arriscaram tudo por mim... Eu devia pelo menos retribuir por tudo o que fizeram a mim, alem do mais meu pai herdara aquela empresa de meu avô... E eu estava cursando administração... Logo me formaria e uma parte das ações ficaria para mim, e meu pai não sabia o que fazer... A empresa estava falindo, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para não perdê-la... E tudo o que pensou foi que eu me casasse com o filho do dono da empresa Kiryuu... – Zero a interrompera novamente.

- Que para nossa sorte... Ambos já se conheciam!

- Sim! – yuuki murmurou.

- Apesar de ser um casamento ridículo, ambos fizeram isso por motivos pessoais! – Ele sorrira debochadamente.

- Sim... Casei-me com você para que a empresa de meu pai não falisse... Já você, se casou para não perder sua herança!

- Exatamente... Ambos possuíam motivos para terem feito esta união! – Terminara de comer a fatia de seu bolo e dirigiu-se em direção a sala. – Eu volto logo... Irei apenas escovar meus dentes!

Fitara os movimentos que este fazia e logo dera atenção à fruta que segurava. Estava tão atenta na conversa que se esquecera de comer a maça que permanecia entre seus dedos. Suspirou irritada. Mas logo seu humor mudou. Nunca pensou que Zero pudesse ter feito coisas deste tipo.

- "Sua raiva deveria ser muito grande para ter feito o que fez!"

Seus pensamentos tiraram a sua atenção. Passou a fitar atentamente um único local, como se estivesse hipnotizada por algo. Mas logo percebeu o que fazia. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, de um lado para o outro. Como pudera julgar Zero? Julgou-o sem saber sobre sua vida... Agora sabia o que o levou a ser deste jeito.

- Uma coisa terei que aprender... – Murmurou para si mesma. - _Nunca julgar um livro pela capa!_ – Suspirou diante de sua reprovação.

OoOoOo

Aiin , eu tôo cheiaa de coisaa praa fazeer D: esse trabalhoos estãao me matandoo .-. eu esperoo nãao teer demoradoo muitoo praa postaar .-. e procurareei nãao demoraar tantoo .-. Estaa aii o cap. 5 :D eu espero que gosteem *-*

**Cosette: **own amigaa , quue maalz D: maais seráa quue rackearaam o orkut delaa ? :O isso tbm podee aconteceer .-. OAKSPAOKSPAOSK * Zero seduzindo a Yuuki é a melhoor *-* adoroo :D own queridaa , emociionoou aquii *-* ficoo feliiz em sabeer quue estejaa gostandoo , e beem ... Seguii seu conselhoo :D escrevii Estee cap. e mostreei o reaal motivoo dôo Zeroo seer comoo elee ée hojee .-. na verdadee ... neem estavaa pensandoo em fazeer isso :O maais aii, eu penseei beem... E resolvii fazeer *-* ahh , obg pelaas melhoraas ... Elaa jaa estaa beem melhoor queridaa :D obg pelaa preocupaçãao * beem , estaa aii o cap. 5 :D esperoo nãao teer demoradoo muitoo praa postaar D: e esperoo tbm quue sejaa dee seu agradoo :D Kissuus amoor :*


	6. Negócios

**Cap. 6 – Negócios.**

Seus pés movimentavam-se rapidamente. Pisara fortemente sobre o piso limpo da faculdade e tentara correr o mais rápido que podia. Droga! Acabara chegando atrasada e por certo seu professor não a deixaria entrar para assistir a aula. Continuou correndo na esperança de que chegaria a tempo, e deparou-se com seu professor pronto para fechar a porta.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso professor! – Parou diante a ele e desculpou-se pelo atraso.

- Só a deixarei entrar, porque esta é a primeira vez que se atrasa... Mas se isso voltar a se repetir, não permitirei que assista minha aula, entendeu? – A voz grossa de seu professor invadira seus ouvidos pequenos.

Acenara a cabeça positivamente, entendendo as palavras do homem diante de si. Segurou seu fichário fortemente e adentrara a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seus olhos vagaram pelo local em busca de alguma carteira vazia, e logo que a encontrou fez questão de dirigir-se a ela com rapidez. Sentou-se corretamente sobre ela e puxara o zíper de seu fichário deixando-o aberto sobre sua mesa. E não demorou a prestar atenção ao que seu professor explicava, e sem perceber deixou a caneta entre seus dedos deslizar suavemente sobre uma das folhas de seu bloco, anotando tudo o que este escrevia no grande quadro branco. (eu prefiroo a lousaa de giiz * lousaa de canetãao é ruiim praa escreveer :S –ningueem perguntoou.)

Estava concentrada em suas anotações, e fora tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir algo lhe cutucar as costas. Virou um pouco sua a cabeça lentamente para o lado, a fim de descobrir quem estava lhe tirando a atenção. Deparou-se com uma mão feminina e esta segurava uma caneta entre seus dedos, por certo o objeto servira como algo para chamar-lhe a atenção, pois fora isso o que cutucara suas costas enquanto escrevia na folha. Por um momento fitou as enormes unhas pintadas por um esmalte escuro, mas a curiosidade de descobrir a dona dessas mãos era tamanha. Desviou seus olhos chocolates das mãos da jovem e procurara o rosto da mesma.

- O que foi Rima? – Sussurrou baixo. Então era Rima que lhe tirava sua concentração.

- O que foi? – Esta lhe perguntara aos sussurros. – Como assim o que foi? – Estreitara os olhos em sinal de desapontamento. – Você resolve se casar e depois me pergunta **o que foi?** – Tentou se controlar para não aumentar seu tom de voz.

- ah, bem... Isso! – Levantou a mão esquerda onde a bela aliança encontrava-se em seu dedo anular. – É uma longa historia... – Yuuki suspirou tentando não chamar atenção dos outros ao seu redor e principalmente de seu professor mal humorado.

- Quero saber sobre isso... Você se casa e nem me avisa? – Balançou a cabeça negativamente, movimentando os soltos cabelos ruivos. (deixeei elaa coom os cabelos soltoos .-. iaa ficaar muitoo criançaa se eu fizesse elaa com suas costumeiraas marias-chiquinhaas –QQQ.)

- Agora não... Contarei sobre este assunto depois! – desviou seus orbes dos olhos azuis de Rima, voltando a anotar a matéria em seu fichário.

- Certo... Mas também quero saber o motivo para não ter me contado antes! – Resmungara fingindo certa irritação.

- Melhor prestarem atenção ou serão reprovadas! – Ambas ouviram a voz grossa de seu professor, e modo que este a fitavam era nervosamente, este odiava que algo ou alguém atrapalhasse sua aula.

Ambas se manterão quietas, e não ousaram proferir uma única palavra. Deixaram que a aula terminasse, para assim colocarem _as fofocas em dia_. Dentro da sala continuaram quietas apenas esperando o termino daquela entediante aula. E assim que descobriram que esta acabou suspiraram aliviadas por não ouvir mais nenhum sermão de seu arrogante professor.

OoOoOo

- Entendo... Não esperava que estivesse casada devido a um casamento arranjado! – Rima caminhava ao seu lado.

- não tive escolha Rima... – Segurou fortemente seu fichário contra o seu peito. As aulas daquele dia acabaram. E isto a deixara aliviada. Suas aulas eram cansativas, e sempre chegava em casa cansada.

- Eu sei Yuuki... – Rima começara. – Eu realmente queria que se casasse... Logo irá completar vinte anos... E os anos passam rápido demais, precisa de um herdeiro minha amiga! – Yuuki corara com as palavras da mesma.

- Não estou pensando sobre isso no momento Rima... Na verdade, não quero ter filhos... Ainda não!

- e porque não? Quer esperar os 40 para ter filhos, é isso? – Ela arregalara os olhos diante de sua própria pergunta.

- Não é isso... Claro que penso em ter, mas não agora! Não sei se o homem com quem eu me casei é capaz de cuidar de meus filhos... Alias, eu queria ter me casado com aquele que realmente amo...

- O que? – Rima arregalara seus orbes ainda mais. – Esta dizendo que ama um homem, mas que se casou com outro? Ai meu Deus! – Entre abrira a boca espantada com tal descoberta.

- Não... Não é isso! – Yuuki riu. – Não me apaixonei por nenhum homem... Ainda não... Mas eu queria era ter me casado com o homem com quem amo... Aquele que tenho certeza de que será o pai de meus filhos! – abaixara a cabeça.

- Não fique assim Yuuki, lembre-se que o que está fazendo é pela sua família! – Rima alertou-a. Ela estava certa, tudo o que fazia era pela sua família... Pelos seus pais.

- minha família... – Murmurou baixo.

Caminhara em direção à saída da universidade junto com a bela jovem de madeixas ruivas, mas parara bruscamente ao perceber que um belo rapaz estava parado na entrada da universidade encostado-se a sua caríssimo ferrari. (o carro do Zero é uma Ferrari 612 Scaglietti –meu sonho de consumo *O* quuem nãao conhecee esse carro... sugiroo quue procuree algumaa fotoo delee :D sôo paraa tereem umaa ideiaa dee comoo elee ée *-* é maraa ~)

Devido a sua tamanha beleza e ao carro que possuía, vários olhares curiosos dirigiram-se a ele. Podia perceber diversas mulheres suspirando com a belíssima visão que estavam tendo. Yuuki fechara os olhos fortemente. Por que raios Zero estava aqui? Ignorou tal fato, mas uma voz a tirara de seus devaneios.

- Aii, quem é esse Deus grego? – Yuuki percebera os orbes de Rima que brilhavam com a visão perfeita que estava tendo.

- É... O meu marido! – sua voz falhara, não possuía coragem para lhe dizer que este era o homem com quem se casara.

- Disse algo Yuuki? – Rima perguntou confusa. Yuuki falara tão baixo que esta não conseguiu entender suas palavras.

- Não... Eu não disse nada! – Rima ignorara tal coisa, e ate ela tentou fazer o mesmo.

Segurou seu fichário com uma força desnecessária. Qual seria a reação de Rima se descobrisse realmente que este era seu marido? Ou melhor... A reação de todos na faculdade que estavam curiosos para saber quem era o belo rapaz parado diante de seu caríssimo carro. Não sabia qual seria a reação de todos eles, iria arriscar... Sabia que muitos ficariam chocados com tal coisa, mas a curiosidade a corroia por dentro. Suspirou mais uma vez e seus pés a levaram em direção a _seu marido. _Olhos azuis a fitavam suas costas com curiosidade, Yuuki se afastava cada vez mais... Então resolveu acompanhá-la para saber o que esta pretendia fazer.

- O que esta fazendo Yuuki?

Rima conseguiu alcançá-la e permanecia ao seu lado fazendo diversas perguntas a mesma, e todas suas perguntas foram ignoradas. Estava curiosa demais para saber o que Yuuki pretendia fazer. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se ao notar que esta se dirigia ao rapaz que muitas comentavam ser um Deus _grego_.

Os orbes lilases do rapaz continuaram vagando pelos portões da entrada da enorme faculdade. E logo passara a fitar sua esposa que caminhava em sua direção. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso de canto, sabia que esta estaria emburrada por estar ali. E uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer, era irritá-la. Desencostou-se do carro e cruzou seus braços sobre o peito musculoso, os contornos de seus músculos eram visíveis devido a sua camisa colada ao corpo. Sorrira ainda mais com a expressão do rosto de sua esposa, esta se encontrava irritada.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Yuuki parara diante de si e trincara os dentes demonstrando o seu aborrecimento.

- Qual o problema de um marido vir buscar sua esposa em sua faculdade? – Zero continuava a sorrir ironicamente.

- O que está acontecendo Yuuki? – Ambos ouviram uma voz feminina não muito longe do lugar onde se encontravam. – Vo... Você... O... O... Conhece? – Ela balbuciara sua ultima pergunta.

- Rima... Eu... – Ela tentou se explicar.

- Vejo que não comentou sobre mim para ninguém! – Zero riu debochadamente.

- "E porque comentaria?" – Pensou em proferir estas palavras, mas decidiu manter-se quieta.

- Deixe-me que me apresente _bela senhorita!_ –Aproximou-se de Rima e segurara as mãos da mesma com delicadeza. Aproximara seus lábios de suas mãos pequenas e depositara um simples beijo sobre elas.

- "Maldito... Filho Da..." – diversos palavrões passavam-se pela cabeça de Yuuki.

- Sou Zero, **marido** de Yuuki! – Este vira a expressão da jovem de madeixas ruivas mudarem. Ela arregalara os olhos azuis e o fitava com seus lábios entre abertos.

- **marido? **– Não conseguia acreditar. Puxou suas mãos rapidamente quebrando o contato que ambos possuíam. Voltou a fitar Yuuki com um olhar assassino. Como ela ousara não lhe contar algo como isso? – Yuuki... Por que não me contou? – Rima trincara os dentes.

- Você estava tão animada apreciando Zero... Achei melhor não queria acabar com a sua alegria! – Yuuki virou o rosto para o lado fitando outro lugar da faculdade. Todos os observavam curiosos.

- Er... – Rima corou. E Zero sorriu com o que Yuuki acabar de dizer.

- Então estava me apreciando? – Sorrira maliciosamente. – Desculpe... Mas só tenho olhos para a **minha mulher! – **Disse galanteador.

- Que sorte a sua Yuuki... – Rima sorrira.

- Não é sorte alguma... – Zero a interrompera. – **Estou apenas** **sendo o marido que Yuuki merece ter!** – Continuou com seu sorriso galanteador, o que deixou Rima sem palavras.

- "_MENTIROSO MALDITO!_"

Sua vontade era de gritar alto e em bom som, e cuspir todos os variados palavrões sobre ele. Como poderia mentir desta tal forma? Cínico. Em nenhum momento a tratara como realmente merecera ser tratada. Era grosso, mal educado... E principalmente... Muito pervertido! Qualidades que a atormentavam. Trincara os dentes raivosamente. O pensamento de passar o resto de sua vida ao lado daquele homem a perturbava. Segurou-se para não jogar o material que segurava sobre ele. Mas uma coisa que teria que aprender... A se controlar.

- me diga Zero... O que realmente veio fazer aqui? – Yuuki não conseguia esconder o sinal de irritação em sua voz.

- Irei levá-la a um restaurante! – Disse ignorando-a.

- um restaurante? – Ela não acreditara muito nas palavras de _seu marido._

- sim... Por isso que vim buscá-la, estou disposto a levá-la para almoçar em algum lugar... Mas creio que não é de seu interesse me fazer companhia, então não a forçarei a ir... – Levara sua mão em direção às madeixas prateadas bagunçando-as. – Droga... Perdi meu tempo vindo ate aqui! – Ele virou-se pronto para adentrar seu veiculo.

- Espere! – Yuuki chamou-o antes que este pudesse entrar em seu belo carro.

- o que? – Fizera pouco caso.

- você não viria ate aqui se não tivesse motivos! – Seus olhos chocolates estreitaram-se.

- De fato... Não perderia meu tempo se não possuo motivos! – Zero a fitara confuso.

- Então o que quer? – Bingo. Era isso o que queria saber.

- A convidei para almoçar porque tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com você! – Zero suspirou. – "como é desconfiada!" – um pensamento invadira sua mente.

- que tipo de assuntos? – Sim. Zero não possuía duvidas. **Sua queria esposa** era muito desconfiada.

- assuntos que prefiro conversar com você em particular! – Seus lábios não permaneceram quietos e logo seus olhos dirigiram-se a amiga de sua esposa, a qual a acompanhava neste momento.

- entendo... – Fechara os olhos pensando no que fazer. – Tudo bem... Eu irei com você! – Aceitara algo que realmente não queria.

- Ótimo, entre no carro! – Ele ordenara.

- Nos falamos depois Rima. – Yuuki acenara para a mesma e adentrara o veiculo de Zero, assim como o mesmo. – Eu gostaria de saber que assuntos são estes! – Agora ela dirigia a palavra à ele.

- No restaurante conversamos! – Zero dera a partida no carro colocando-o logo em movimento.

- Eu apenas quero saber que assunto é este! – Fungara raivosamente.

- No restaurante conversamos! – Ele repetira impaciente. Sabia que pessoas como Yuuki não permaneceriam quietas ate matarem suas curiosidades. E isto o aborrecera. Teria que aturá-la durante todo o percurso ate o restaurante.

- "Droga!" – Yuuki cruzara seus pequenos e finos braços sobre seus fartos seios e resmungara em pensamentos. Virou a cabeça em direção à janela ao seu lado e passou a fitar as casas que passavam apressadamente ao lado de fora. Elas passavam rápido demais, por certo Zero dirigia em uma velocidade alta, mas ficou quieta. Sabia que se falasse algo a respeito disso... Zero a mandaria se calar. Suspirou cansada e continuou a fitar as casas em silencio durante todo o percurso ate o restaurante que **seu marido** estava levando-a.

OoOoOo

- Vamos direto ao assunto **Senhor Kiryuu!** – Ela acomodou-se melhor sobre a cadeira que sentava e enquanto falava, fizera questão de lhe chamar formalmente. – O que tanto quer conversar comigo? – Seus orbes vagaram sobre o restaurante em que se encontrava. Tivera de admitir a Zero que este fizera uma boa escolha por terem ido almoçar naquele local.

- Serei rápido _doce Yuuki_... – Ele a provocava. – É sobre a empresa!

- pretende fazer algo? – Perguntou, mas sua atenção se dirigiu ao garçom que anotava formalmente o pedido de ambos.

- De fato, sim! – Zero deu atenção a bela jovem sentada à sua frente assim que o garçom se retirara com os pedidos de ambos anotados em um aparelho. (tecnologiaa ta phodaa :X)

- Gostaria de saber o que pretende fazer... **Querido! **– Notara os olhos estreitos de Zero sobre si. Sorrira ironicamente, havia lhe dirigido a palavra sarcasticamente, do mesmo modo como ele fizera para si.

- Por enquanto... Seria arriscado demais pretender fazer algo! – Yuuki não entendera o que ele queria dizer.

- Como? Não entende aonde quer chegar!

- Primeiro terei que ir ate a empresa Kuran, preciso ver como estão às coisas por lá... Então eu pensarei em algo para não permitir o falecimento da empresa. – Ouvira atentamente as palavras de seu **querido** _marido_.

- oh... Agora pude compreender!

- Amanhã irei à empresa... E eu gostaria que me acompanhasse Yuuki, eu não conheço o lugar e também gostaria de estar ciente de tudo o que se passa por aquele ambiente!

- Certo, eu o acompanharei... Mas só poderei comparecer depois do termino de minhas aulas na faculdade.

- Sem problemas, eu passarei para pegá-la como fiz agora a pouco... Almoçaremos e depois iremos para a empresa! – Ele sorriu para Yuuki, e este sorriso fora retribuído por ela.

- só quero que me responda uma coisa! – suas pequenas e delicadas mãos tatearam a mesa à procura das mãos grandes e fortes de Zero. As achara e as segurou fortemente.

- Diga... _Yuuki!_ – antes que pudesse perguntar o que tanto queria saber. Notara a mudança na voz de seu marido. Agora ele pronunciava seu nome com carinho, algo que não estava acostumada a presenciar.

- Pretende fazer algo? – Perguntou. E Zero franzira o cenho. – E não adianta me dizer que não está planejando nada, pois eu sei que estará mentindo! – Zero fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

- Estava pensando em transportar alguns veículos para outros países... – Ele fora interrompido. (gentee... a empresaa delees é uma indústria automobilística... acho que não comentei sobre isso na fic :O)

- Eu sabia! – Yuuki trincara os dentes e Zero achara graça da atitude infantil de sua mulher. – mas com que dinheiro pretende fazer isso? Sabe que a empresa kuran está... – Agora ela que fora interrompida.

- É por isso que se casou comigo! – Ele a lembrara. – Esqueceu-se de que a empresa de meu pai irá ajudar... E assim a empresa kuran não irá falir?

- Não, eu não me esqueci... Só queria saber o que realmente pretendia fazer! – piscou algumas vezes compreendendo as palavras de Zero.

- é o que pretendo fazer, mas primeiro tenho que ir ate a empresa ver o que está acontecendo... Tenho minhas suspeitas! – ele estreitara seus olhos e apoiara os cotovelos sobre a mesa e depositara seu queixo sobre suas mãos.

- suspeitas? – Ela perguntara confusa.

- Creio que alguém realmente quer falir a empresa!

- não acho que isso possa realmente acontecer, naquela empresa não há ninguém que deseja fazer tal coisa...

- por isso mesmo... **Você acha**, não tem certeza sobre isso... – Zero suspirou. – apenas os sócios têm total controle sobre aquele local...

- Está insinuando de que algum sócio esteja falindo a empresa? – Yuuki perguntara perplexa. Não acreditava realmente de que algum sócio pudesse fazer isso, alias seu pai tinha total confiança sobre eles.

- Eu não sei... Por isso investigarei, eu tenho minhas suspeitas! – Concluíra sua frase e logo o mesmo garçom que os atenderam voltou para onde ambos estavam sentados e depositara sobre a mesa o pedido que fizeram.

- Apreciem o almoço, com licença!

O garçom fizera uma pequena reverencia e lançara um olhar de cobiça em direção à Yuuki, o que não passara despercebido por Zero. Como ele tinha coragem de desejar _sua esposa_ diante de seus olhos? Rosnara raivosamente e trincara os punhos demonstrando sua irritação. O garçom percebera tal coisa e decidira apressar seus passos. Ele não queria arrumar nenhuma confusão, porque sabia que perderia o emprego se fizesse isso... Então ficou apenas admirando de longe aquela mulher de tamanha beleza, vira que o homem que a acompanhava não havia gostado do modo como estava olhando para ela. Suspirou derrotado.

- "Sortudo maldito!" – O garçom pensara, mas logo teve que voltar ao seu precioso trabalho.

oOoOoOo

Fechara a porta de seu carro com certa violência, algo que era realmente desnecessário. Encontrava-se parado no estacionamento da empresa kuran, ao lado de sua **doce** esposa. Seus pés o levaram de encontro ao elevador, apertou o botão do mesmo e o esperou chegar. As portas do elevador abriram-se lentamente, adentrou neste e viu seu reflexo no espelho que jazia dentro do elevador e esperou que Yuuki indicasse o andar que deveriam ir.

- terceiro andar! – Ela avisou-o.

- certo... – deixou que seus dedos tateassem o material de metal e logo apertara o numero que seria o andar que Yuuki dissera.

Aguardaram por mais alguns instantes, a porta do elevador se abriu e logo se vira livre daquele lugar apertado. Deixou-se ser guiado por Yuuki, já que não sabia onde seria o escritório do pai da mesma. Yuuki acenara para a secretaria sentada corretamente na mesa próximo onde estavam e não demorou a adentrar uma das portas daquele local. Os orbes lilases de seu marido vagavam por todo o escritório, tudo parecia estar arrumado. Fora o que se passara por sua cabeça.

- me deixe ciente de tudo... – Ele ordenara.

Vira sua mulher caminhar em direção a grande mesa de vidro encostando-se nela. Devido aos seus movimentos não pôde conter que sua saia subisse e ficasse mais curta do que já estava. Corou com os olhares que Zero dirigia a elas.

- que belas pernas... – Ele não conseguira se conter, tivera que comentar sobre isso, deixando-a mais corada do que já estava. – a que horas abrem? – Finalizara sua frase e um sorriso malicioso brotara em seus perfeitos lábios. O rosto corado de Yuuki transformou-se com o ódio que sentira ao ouvir tais coisas.

- Cale a boca, não viemos aqui para atender os seus desejos sexuais! – Yuuki rosnara.

- Eu sinto muito... – Zero aproximou-se de si, tocou seu rosto com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra fora depositada sobre a mesa. Yuuki estava presa em seus braços fortes. – você me excita... – Novamente ela corou com as palavras de **seu marido**.

- Zer... – Ela fora interrompida pelos lábios do rapaz.

Ele não pensara muito antes de tomar-lhe os lábios dela com agressividade. Sua peça intima encontrava-se apertada, podia sentir seu membro ereto dentro de sua cueca, este pulsava devido ao desejo por aquela mulher. Como queria possuí-la, nunca ficara deste modo tão rapidamente. Yuuki era a única que o fazia sentir-se deste jeito. Seus braços fortes envolveram a cintura fina de _sua esposa_, enquanto os braços da mesma envolviam seu pescoço. Segurou-a com firmeza e a suspendera, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre a mesa de vidro. Afastou as pernas torneadas de Yuuki mantendo-as abertas, enquanto sua cintura encaixava-se perfeitamente entre elas. Seu membro clamava por liberdade, estava louco para despi-la naquele lugar e a tonar sua... Apenas sua! As mãos delicadas de Yuuki acariciavam os curtos cabelos de Zero, enquanto as mãos do mesmo percorriam todo o seu corpo escultural lhe proporcionando diversos arrepios. A língua de ambos explorava a boca de cada um. O desejo tomava-lhes o corpo, um desejava o outro. E sabiam disso. Separaram-se por falta de ar e encararam-se por um longo tempo. Havia sido errado o que acabara de acontecer? Não sabiam responder esta pergunta, e nem desejavam saber a resposta. Não demorou a outro beijo acontecer. Se continuassem deste jeito acabariam cedendo aos desejos carnais.

Novamente se separaram por falta de ar, mas Zero não queria que tal coisa acontecesse. Desejava sentir o gosto dos lábios de Yuuki mais uma vez, descobrir os lugares em seu corpo escultural que lhe proporcionavam arrepios. Queria explorar seu corpo e lhe mostrar o quanto o desejo de ambos poderia ser prazeroso. Queria torná-la sua, mas não sabia se esta permitiria que fizesse isso. Suspirou derrotado. Bem... Não custava nada tentar. O que mais desejava era que seu nome fosse pronunciado pelos lábios carnudos de Yuuki enquanto estivesse possuindo-a. estremecera com seu pensamento impuro. Como uma simples mulher podia o deixar louco em tão pouco tempo? Não sabia o feitiço que esta bruxa estava lhe lançando, mas estava gostando da excitação que sentia.

- Yuu... Yuuki! – murmurou no ouvido da jovem, o que a fez arfar de desejo. – Seja minha... Apenas minha...

As mãos habilidosas do rapaz acariciaram levemente seus seios fartos por cima de sua blusa decotada. Oh droga, maldito dia por estar usando esta blusa que mostrava perfeitamente o contorno dos belos seios fartos. Mordera seu lábio inferior na esperança de conter um gemido, o que fora em vão. Zero sabia como deixar um mulher louca de desejo.

- isso é errado! – Yuuki procurava pronunciar suas palavras corretamente.

- não vejo nada de errado nisso. – Aproximara seus lábios da orelha de **sua esposa** e cravara seus dentes levemente no nódulo de sua delicada orelha.

- nes... Neste... Lu... Lugar é... Erra... Do... - Gaguejou.

- qualquer lugar é perfeito para se amar! – Ele continuara a sussurrar em sua orelha. Apertou delicadamente o seio da jovem que acariciava, e logo deslizou sua mão em direção a sua saia curta.

- Zero... – Ela murmurou roucamente. – tudo isso é muito novo para mim! – Ela confessou, e isso o fez parar bruscamente o que fazia. – Sinceramente... Não estava pronta para me casar, e muito menos para fazer este tipo de coisa... Alem do mais, aqui é errado... Já que este lugar é um local de trabalho, merece ser respeitado... Principalmente porque é a empresa de meu pai! – suas palavras o fizeram se afastar de si.

- Eu entendo... Tentarei me controlar. – Fechou ou olhos e suspirou. – "algo que será difícil!" – Completou sua frase em pensamentos. – por favor, Yuuki... – Ele tentou mudar de assunto. – quero estar ciente de tudo o que acontece aqui! – Caminhou em direção a uma das cadeiras da mesa e sentou-se sobre ela, esperando o que sua esposa tinha a lhe dizer.

- certo... Irei lhe contar! – Ajeitou suas vestes e passou a contar tudo o que acontecia.

OoOoOo

A porta de seu escritório fora aberta rapidamente. Por ela, surgiu um casal que estavam casados devido aos seus motivos pessoais. A bela jovem fez questão de fechar a porta de seu escritório e dirigiu-se ate a secretaria que fazia suas anotações próximas ao local. O salto de seu belíssimo sapato chocava-se contra o chão de madeira fazendo surgir um barulho irritante aos ouvidos daqueles que não estavam acostumados com tal coisa. Parou diante da mesa de sua secretaria apoiando um de suas mãos sobre a mesma, chamando por fim a atenção daquela que estava concentrada em suas anotações.

- o que deseja... Senhorita kuran? – A secretaria perguntou formalmente.

- Irei para casa agora Sara! – Ela disse para a secretaria sentada diante de seu computador.

Mas notara que orbes lilases a observavam atentamente. Fitou o rosto daquele que a atormentava, mas desviou o olhar ao notar que seu marido a fitava tão intensamente. O que realmente se passava por sua cabeça? Corou ao pensar em seus pensamentos impuros. Estaria ele pensando em coisas desse tipo? Não sabia... Mas isso a incomodava.

- Se precisar de mim para assinar algum documento ou algo do tipo... Por favor, não hesite em me ligar! – Tentou concluir sua frase procurando não gaguejar diante de suas palavras.

- Certo senhorita kuran... Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu não hesitarei em ligá-la! – Sara sorriu transmitindo sua sinceridade.

- Certo... Fico mais aliviada assim! – Yuuki sorrira retribuindo o mesmo sorriso a Sara. E isso despertou certo interesse em seu belo marido. – Agora precisarei ir, Ate mais Sara! – Despediu-se da mesma com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Ate Senhorita kuran! – a secretaria novamente sorriu, mas sua atenção voltou ao papeis que tinha em mãos.

Seus pés a guiaram ate a porta que indicava ser a saída. Fora seguida por Zero que continuava admirá-la cada vez mais. Seus orbes chocolates fitaram os sócios da empresa reunidos no andar superior. Todos conversavam animadamente, por certo sairiam da empresa para resolver algo de grande importância. Estreitou seus olhos ao se lembrar das palavras de Zero. Seria um deles aquele que pretendia falir a empresa de seu pai? A raiva a consumiu, trincou seus perfeitos dentes demonstrando o quanto estava irritada com toda esta situação. Mas uma mão repousou sobre seu ombro, e uma onda de calmaria percorreu todo seu corpo. Olhou para a mão em seu ombro e logo achara o dono desta. Fitou Zero com uma expressão interrogativa, mas descobriu o que este lhe dizia apenas pelo olhar. Calma? Como poderia ter calma? Não sabia se alguém pretendia falir a empresa, e só de pensar que alguns daqueles homens poderiam ser o responsável da empresa estar daquela maneira, uma onde de ódio a dominava.

- vejam... Se não é a nova sócia da empresa! – Um dos sócios comentara sobre si. – Como vai... Yuuki Kuran?

- Vou bem... – Respondeu arrogantemente.

Sentiu uma pequena pressão em seu ombro. Zero o apertava levemente. Sabia que por enquanto deveria se manter quieta, mas seu desejo de descobrir o que realmente acontecia em sua empresa a atormentava. Os olhares de todos os seus sócios estavam sobre si, principalmente a Zero. Muitos não sabiam ainda que Zero fosse seu marido. Mas alguém em meio a todos aqueles sócios fitava _seu marido_ com raiva, mas seu olhar era tão frio que seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão que o denunciaria seu ódio.

- Desculpem... Estou de saída, eu e meu marido temos que resolver algumas coisas! – Desculpou-se sem motivo algum para tal coisa e segurou a mão de Zero fortemente. Procurou se acalmar e dirigiu-se à saída da empresa sendo seguida por Zero.

- "Maldito... Este intrometido pode acabar com meus planos!" – O mesmo homem que fitava Zero raivosamente deixou-se ser levado pelos seus pensamentos ambiciosos.

OoOoOo

_Er... eu seei , eu demoreei um poucoo praa postaar .-. podeem mee jogaar pedraas , see quisereem me jogaar no riio tbm podeem .-. [/ mentiraa ^^ beem, muitaas coisaas aconteceraam nestee cap. :D as coisaas estãao esquentandoo proo ladoo do Zero e Da Yuuki :D seráa quue elaa vaai se entregaar a elee ? *O* é o quue todoos nóos desejamoos |õ| -apanhaa. E ... seei quue muitoos ficaraam curiosoos em relaçãao ao homeem destaa ultimaa partee :O boom ... eu nãao voou dizeer quuem ée *-* [/ soou máa. –QQ. Maais com o decorrer da fic vocês descobriraam quuem é elee :) maas se quisereem daar suaas opiniões , fiqueem a vontade (: apesaar de jaa estarmoos no cap. 6 , a fiic aindaa estaa no começoo :D muitas coisas iraam aconteceer aindaa * eu pretendo escreveer uma long fiic *-* esta fic vai ficar maior do que as outraas quue jaa escrevii :D er... ainda não escrevi o cap. 7 * maais já tenhoo ideiias paraa elee ;D o cap. 6 estaa aii , eu esperoo quue gosteem (: obg para aquelaas quue comentaraam :) see nãao fosse por minhaas leitoraas , eu nãao teriaa forçaas para continuaar a postaar |õ| obg mesmoo queridaas *-*_

**Cosette:** boom amigaa , see vocêe conseguee entraar no Orkut da sua priima , maas nãao conseguee entraar na comuu * entãao por certoo suaa priimaa devee teer saidoo das comuus ondee estãao as fiics D: creio quue fooi isso o quue aconteceeu * siim , eu segui seu conselhoo amoor (: maais eu gosteei do cap. anterioor :D sabee , eu nãao haviaa pensadoo sobree issoo * o real motivoo do Zero seer assiim , maas ele falando o quue aconteceeu na vidaa delee praa elaa , parecee quue elee jaa estaa pegandoo confiançaa na Yuuki! Por isso gosteei do cap. *-* obg , você me inspiroou :D pois ée amigaa (: Zero tbm me feez lembraar um poucoo de miim , eu sempree apronteei na escolaa :D e meeus irmãaos sãao muitoo estudiosoos :S diferentee de miim .-. own amoor , ficoo felizi queu tenhaa gostadoo *-* estaa aii o cap. 6 :D espero que seja de seu agradoo :) kissus amoor :* obg pelaa Review *-*


	7. Maldito resfriado

**Cap. 7 – Maldito resfriado.**

Seus delicados narizes ardiam. Levou sua mão em direção a este e esfregara na inútil tentativa de acabar com a sua coriza. O que fora em vão. Maldita chuva que tomara, se não fosse por ela não estaria neste estado deplorável. Seu nariz ardia novamente, oh droga... Iria espirrar mais uma vez.

- ATCHIIIIIIIIM! – não conseguiu conter mais um de seus espirros. As dores musculares em seu belo corpo a atormentava. Sua vista doía, não conseguia permanecer com os orbes abertos. Deitara sobre o sofá de couro e tentou cochilar, o que não aconteceu, seu marido resolveu lhe importunar.

- nossa você está péssima! – Ele a fitava com reprovação.

- me deixe em paz... **Querido!** – Yuuki despertara de seu _sono_ e estreitara os olhos, mas seu nariz voltara a arder novamente e logo teve um serie de espirros. – AI! – levou a mão ao nariz e esfregou-a raivosamente sobre o mesmo. Vira Zero caminhar em sua direção e depositar sua mão sobre sua testa, afastou a franja da jovem para constatar a sua temperatura. Sim, Ela estava com febre.

- você não esta nada bem! – Zero disse o óbvio.

- não, eu estou ótima! – Ela revirou os orbes impacientes, e Zero fechara o cenho diante de sua ironia.

- estou apenas tentando ajudá-la... **Doce** Yuuki! – Deixou que suas mãos acariciassem sua face rosada, analisando por fim sua temperatura corporal. Por certo ela deveria estar por volta de 38°. Zero suspirou derrotado, mais essa... Teria que cuidar de sua **adorável **esposa.

Alguns dias se passaram depois que este resolvera visitar a empresa kuran. Agora era noite, e a lua era a principal atração daquele céu tão lindo. Yuuki apoiou-se sobre seu marido e este a conduzira ate o quarto de ambos. Seus orbes chocolates fitaram a cama em que dormiam e seu rosto corara mais ainda. Desde aquele pequeno incidente que ocorrera no escritório de seu pai, pensamentos impuros resolveram atormentá-la.

- parece que a febre aumentou! – ele notara que seu rosto ficara mais vermelho do que já estava. E pensara que a febre de sua mulher pudera ter aumentado. – é melhor tomar um banho. – ele aconselhou-a.

- irei fazer isso! – Yuuki murmurou fracamente.

- não se preocupe... Eu cuidarei de você... – Zero sussurrara em seu ouvido.

- obrigada! – agradeceu timidamente.

Zero a levara ate o banheiro que jazia em seus aposentos, e a deixara sozinha para se banhar. Decidiu por fim preparar algo para saciar a fome de ambos. Como sempre morou sozinho, teve que aprender a fazer diversas coisas que não estava acostumado a fazer. Caminhou ate a cozinha e retirou de dentro da geladeira alguns alimentos que serviriam para preparar o jantar. Através da sacada da sala pode ver um clarão iluminar o ambiente escuro e um rápido trovão cortar o céu violentamente. A chuva insistia em continuar a molhar o solo. Zero deixou que a lâmina da faca deslizasse sobre o alimento depositado sobre a tabua de madeira, mas um grito abafado o chamara a atenção. Largou imediatamente o que fazia e dirigiu-se à passos rápidos ate o quarto.

- Yuuki? – Ele a chamou, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Seus pés o levaram em direção ao banheiro, sua mão repousou-se sobre a maçaneta, e ao girá-la constatou que a porta se encontrava trancada.

- Yuuki? – chamou-a mais uma vez. – você esta bem? – tentou forçar a maçaneta da porta, e o silencio o obrigara a gritar em busca de respostas. – droga... ABRA ESTA PORTA! – gritou irritado, mas a porta logo fora aberta e deparou-se com sua esposa já vestida após o termino de seu banho.

-... – ela permaneceu quieta.

- o... Que aconteceu? – Estava receoso em lhe perguntar o motivo de seu grito.

- nada... – Ela fora interrompida pelo trovão que novamente resolvera brilhar no céu. Mordera seu lábio inferior com força abafando um novo grito que surgia em sua garganta. Droga... Agora não era hora de demonstrar seu medo. Seu corpo enrijeceu-se, não queria mostrar seu medo à Zero, por certo este iria rir de sua fraqueza.

- entendi... Você tem medo de trovões... – ele dissera tranquilamente, o que a surpreendeu, pensou que Zero iria rir de seu medo. – pensei que algo houvesse acontecido. – aproximou-se de si e depositou sua grande mão novamente sobre a sua testa. – A febre baixou. – concluiu suas suspeitas, apesar de seu rosto estar vermelho devido a sua vergonha, a temperatura de seu corpo mostrava o contrario. A vermelhidão de seu rosto não era devido a sua temperatura corporal, e sim pela vergonha por estar aos cuidados de Zero. – Vá para cozinha, eu prepararei algo para se alimentar. – retirou sua mão da testa da jovem e retornou à cozinha novamente.

OoOoOo

Seus cabelos estavam penteados, já estava de banho tomado e seu estomago reclamava por comida. Desta vez ouviria Zero, seguiria em direção à cozinha e saciaria sua fome, alias o cheiro que vinha daquele lugar despertara seu interesse. Caminhou pelos corredores do apartamento e antes que pudesse perceber, já estava na cozinha.

- eu ainda não acredito que sabe cozinhar! – Yuuki pronunciou-se anunciando sua chegada ao local.

- Sempre morei sozinho, tive que aprender. – Continuou a organizar a mesa da cozinha.

- Estou realmente muito grata pelo o que esta fazendo Zero...

- pelo o que? – deixou o copo de vidro que segurava ser depositado sobre a mesa organizada, fitou-a confuso por algum momento e não demorou a descobrir o que ela dizia. – ah, pelos cuidados... Não se preocupe, você esta doente e se eu não cuidasse de você o meu velho me mataria definitivamente!

- Er... – Como fora burra pensando que ele estava cuidando de si por vontade própria. – "Vejo que me enganei!" – suspirou cansada. Zero sempre seria assim.

- escute Yuuki! – a voz grossa de Zero a tirou de seus devaneios.

- O que?

- Estive pensando... Acho que irei me matricular em sua faculdade!

- COMO? – não conseguira conter seu grito.

Ele ignorou sua mudança de humor, caminhou ate o forno abrindo-o logo em seguida. Observou por um momento o jantar que havia preparado. Ele estava no ponto, pronto vai ser servido. Retirou-o de dentro do forno quente, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não se queimar nele. Voltou-se para a mesa recém organizada e deixou a pequena forma que segurava sobre as esteiras estendidas sobre a mesa.

- Venha comer, deve estar com fome.

- Não me ignore _Zero Kiryuu_! – mais uma coisa que teria que aprender... Controlar sua voz.

- não estou lhe ignorando! – Como poderia ser tão irônico? Seria esta a sua real natureza ou tentava ser algo que não era? Sabia que desde a morte de sua mãe, jamais foi o mesmo.

- eu apenas quero que me responda... Porque resolveu se matricular em minha faculdade agora?

- Porque eu realmente quero ajudá-la com a empresa de seu pai... E apenas o que eu aprendi na época em que estudava administração não foi o suficiente, creio que seu estudo deva estar bem mais avançado que o meu... Entenda Yuuki, eu realmente quero ajudá-la... Mas para isso preciso mudar algumas de minhas maneiras!

- Pretende mudar por causa de mim? – não conseguia acreditar.

- Sim, é o que pretendo, mas para isso preciso de sua ajuda!

Estava desconfiada, desde quando Zero resolvera querer mudar? Será que pararia de seu irônico? Ou ate mesmo, pararia com suas perversões? Não sabia se _seu marido_ realmente estava lhe dizendo a verdade.

- não está acreditando, não é? – Zero riu ironicamente.

- sinceramente? – perguntou constrangida por ele ter descoberto seus pensamentos.

- Sim...

- é... Você está certo! Eu não consigo acreditar... – Abaixou a cabeça e sua franja cobrira seus olhos.

- eu realmente quero fazer algo a respeito Yuuki. – Segurou o objeto de vidro e depositara sobre ele o jantar que preparou.

- isso eu sei, mas eu não consigo acreditar que você realmente quer mudar! – Zero serviu-a e deixou o prato de vidro sobre a mesa. Yuuki sentou-se e começara a se alimentar. – Obrigada. – murmurou baixo.

- bem, eu não posso obrigá-la a acreditar em mim! – Serviu-se apenas com um pouco de seu jantar. Não estava com tanta fome.

-...

- Você só poderá ver o quanto mudei, quando o tempo se passar. – ele estranhou a inquietação de sua esposa.

- De fato, sim... – levou o garfo que segurava em direção aos lábios e comera a pequena quantidade de comida que estava em seu talher. – nossa, está uma delicia! – Elogiou o jantar de Zero. – Você cozinha bem...

- Eu agradeço... _Senhorita Kuran_! – Como? Novamente Zero insistia em lhe chamar formalmente. Parecia que ele se referia a ela como se esta não fosse sua esposa, de fato... Como fora boba em aceitar se casar com ele, mas no momento nada poderia fazer. – ah, antes que me esqueça! – Zero levantou-se e dirigiu-se a um dos armários da cozinha.

- O que? O que foi? – Ela não entendia suas atitudes.

- Tome este remédio... – Jogou o remédio sobre a mesa. – mas primeiro termine de jantar. – a reprovou quando percebeu que Yuuki segurava um dos comprimidos em mãos, por certo decidiu tomar o remédio para que o efeito do mesmo agisse mais rápido.

Zero sentou-se novamente e logo terminara seu jantar. Depositou seu prato sobre a cuba da pia e ligou a torneira deixando que a água atingisse os objetos sujos. Suspirou cansado, tudo o que desejava no momento era um delicioso e demorado banho. (N/A: posso te acompanhaar? *Q*)

- Eu irei tomar um banho! – Fechou a torneira e seus pés o levaram para fora da cozinha, deixando para trás uma jovem doente que tentava inutilmente terminar o seu jantar.

Levou o garfo em direção aos lábios pela milésima vez, não agüentava colocar mais nada para dentro de seu corpo. Deixou de lado a comida que comia e dera atenção para o remédio sobre a mesa. Tomou-o com a ajuda de um pouco de água, e levou uma das mãos ao nariz que ardia. Droga, iria espirrar novamente.

- ATCHIIM! – Espirrou alto. Seus espirros sempre foram barulhentos.

Sentiu uma leve tontura. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos e fechou os olhos exaustos. Por causa de seu resfriado estava mais cansada que ultimamente. Levantou-se da cadeira luxuosa e levou seu prato a pia, do mesmo modo que Zero fizera. Guardou alguns alimentos que estavam sobre a mesa, e que se ficassem sobre ela sem a proteção da belíssima geladeira, estragariam rapidamente. Estava tão cansada que se movimentava lentamente. Seus pés arrastavam-se sobre o piso brilhante, as dores musculares a incomodavam e elas a obrigavam a se movimentar com tamanha lentidão. Com muito esforço chegou ao quarto e logo constatou de que Zero estava no banho. O barulho do chuveiro ligado e da luz que escapavam pelas frestas das portas denunciava que este realmente encontrava-se no banho. Caminhou ate a cama, seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros. Estava frio e se tomasse mais alguma friagem pegaria uma pneumonia. Tossiu algumas vezes antes de se deitar. O nariz não permitia que respirasse então se manteve com a boca entre aberta para que o oxigênio chegasse ate seus pulmões. Os pêlos de seus braços eriçaram-se, o vento gelado acariciava sua face, enrolou-se no confortável edredom e o cansaço logo a atingira. Fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, continuou acordada.

O barulho do chuveiro parou. E logo pensou que Zero terminara seu banho. A porta se abriu e um belo rapaz saiu por ela apenas enrolado com uma felpuda toalha em sua cintura. Continuou com os olhos fechados, temia poder ver algo que não podia. Uma de suas suspeitas estava certa, Zero se trocava no quarto e não no banheiro. Percebeu isso devido ao barulho no closet. Ele deixou que a toalha caísse sobre o chão e arrumou-se rapidamente. (N/A: see eu fosse vocêe Yuuki, iaa ficaar com os olhoss beem abertoos *Q*) Como a noite estava fria optou então por um pijama quente.

- Yuuki... – Ele a chamou. E ela corou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por seus lábios. – Esta acordada? – Zero perguntou por fim.

- humn... – não disse nada, mas dera um gemido abafado indicando que ainda não dormia profundamente.

- parece que está! – murmurou baixo.

Voltou a caminhar passando suas mãos sobre seus cabelos molhados. Seus olhos escuros estavam fechados, mas seus ouvidos captavam o pequeno barulho que os pés de Zero faziam ao se chocarem contra o chão de madeira. Ele sentou-se sobre a cama e levou sua mão em direção à testa da jovem. Novamente tirava sua temperatura. Havia tomado um banho, mas a febre continuava a lhe incomodar. Sentiu o delicado toque de suas mãos sobre seu rosto, abriu seus orbes lentamente e se deparou com Zero que a observava.

- estou com febre? – Perguntou rouca.

- Um pouco... Quer tomar outro banho? – Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- não... – estreitou os olhos com o tom malicioso que seu marido usara.

- certo... – acomodou-se entre as cobertas e seus dedos tateavam a superfície do controle. Apertou o pequeno botão vermelho e ligou a televisão. – Se importa se eu ligar a TV?

- você já a ligou mesmo... – Resmungou irritada. Sua dor de cabeça a estava irritando.

- féh... Depois eu que sou mal educado! – revirou os orbes lilases e mudou os canais rapidamente.

Estava incomodada com os milhares de canais que a bela televisão transmitia. Puxou a coberta para o lado e sentou-se sobre a cama e isto chamou a atenção de um certo homem que mudava os canais rapidamente.

- é um pouco impossível assistir televisão deste jeito! – ela o repreendeu irritada.

- Por um acaso está de TPM? – Fez pouco caso do que ela falava.

- Se estou ou não isso não lhe interessa! – levantou-se da cama e tentou dirigir-se ate a cozinha para beber um copo d'água, mas sentiu uma leve tontura o que a fez ser impedida de continuar sua caminhada.

- ei... Você está bem? – percebeu o tom preocupado na voz de seu marido. – agora não é uma boa hora para morrer, e se você morrer irão dizer que eu fiz você tomar chumbinho e a matei... – Zero levantou-se da cama e caminhara ate onde ela estava. Passou seus braços por seus ombros e a levara de encontro à cama, obrigando-a a continuar deitada.

- Cale a boca! – o mandou ficar quieto, mais sorriu com o que este lhe disse.

- o que queria fazer? – ignorou o pedido para ficar quieto.

- queria um pouco de água. – emburrou-se por estar sendo mantida presa.

- eu pego! – Zero ofereceu-se para pegar um copo com água. – Descanse se não serei obrigado a amarrá-la nesta cama! – Riu com sua própria piada sem graça.

- ah, então esta é a hora para rir? – perguntou irritada devido à ousadia de Zero.

Como este ousava zombar de si? Trincou os dentes e esperou que ele lhe trouxesse sua água. Sua boca estava seca e precisava de algo para lhe tirar o gosto ruim que esta se encontrava. Suspirou derrotada, apenas a água não seria o suficiente pra tirar este gosto horrível de remédio. Levantou-se da cama novamente e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Antes não tivera oportunidade de fazer sua higiene bucal, pois Zero banhava-se quando chegara ao quarto. E nada melhor do que sentir o suave gosto de menta que a pasta dental possuía. Escovou os dentes lentamente, estava cansada e as dores musculares a obrigavam a movimentar seus braços devagar. Após o termino de sua escovação, se fitou no enorme espelho do banheiro e constatara que estava péssima.

- "Maldito Resfriado!" – Pensou aborrecida. Será mesmo que estava de TPM, como seu próprio marido lhe dissera? – "é só o que me faltava!" – continuou com a expressão raivosa em sua face.

Suspirou novamente, e movimentou seus braços para que suas mãos alcançassem seus cabelos. Afagou-os delicadamente bagunçando um pouco sua franja rebelde. Dera atenção agora para a porta trancada, destrancou-a e saiu daquele grande banheiro e se surpreendeu ao se deparar com seu marido que segurava entre seus dedos um copo d'água.

- obrigada! – murmurou rouca. Parecia que algo arranhava sua garganta, maldito resfriado que resolvera atingir-lhe.

Apanhou o copo das mãos de Zero e deixou que o líquido refrescante passasse por sua garganta. Como era bom sentir a água descer sobre seu pescoço. Sua sede logo passou, mas agora seu corpo clamava por uma boa e confortável cama. Seu corpo estava dolorido e estava cansada. Bocejou novamente, não dormira bem na noite passada. Deixou o copo de vidro vazio sobre o belo criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e passou a se aconchegar por entre as grossas cobertas. Sua cabeça repousava sobre o travesseiro de penas enquanto seu corpo todo era relaxado tirando toda a tensão em seus músculos. Fechou os olhos e o sono lhe viera. Não ouviu e nem viu mais nada. Fora levada por sua inconsciência. Algumas horas logo se passaram, mas não tinha a total consciência disso... Mal sabia que horas eram.

Fora desperta por uma mão máscula sobre a sua face. O que significava isso? Será que ainda estava no mundo dos sonhos e sonhava que algum forte homem acariciava sua face? Estava ela tendo fantasias eróticas? Não... Como podia pensar nisso? Sua quase experiência com Zero estava fazendo ter fantasias em seus puros sonhos? Seria isso? Queria tirar todas suas suspeitas e ver de que estava errada. Lentamente deixou que seus olhos chocolates visualizassem o local onde estava. Continuava deitada sobre a cama confortável e não demorou a se deparar com lindos olhos lilases. Então este seria o homem que estava tendo fantasias sexuais? Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los. Assim que a fez pode ver claramente de quem se tratava. Era Zero que estava com sua grande mão em sua face. Mas o que diabos este homem pensava que estava fazendo?

- o... O que foi? – no inicio gaguejou, mas depois sua frase fora pronunciada corretamente por seus lábios.

- sua febre está aumentando! – Ele constatara que seu rosto encontrava-se mais vermelho que o de costume.

- estou cansada... Deixe-me dormir! – tentou fugir dos longos dedos de seu marido. Revirou-se sobre a cama ignorando os cuidados do mesmo.

- antes... Irei medir sua temperatura! - Disse autoritário.

- já que faz tanta questão... – Voltou a dar atenção a ele. O viu levantar-se da cama quente e seu corpo enrijecera devido ao frio que vagava o quarto. Por estar em um andar muito alto do prédio o frio vagava por entre os aposentos do apartamento.

Yuuki sentou-se sobre a cama esperando pelos cuidados de Zero. Seus dentes alinhados se chocaram e um tremor apoderou-se de seu belo corpo. Tudo estava escuro... Pelo o que pode perceber, já era de madrugada. Zero deveria estar dormindo já que a televisão antes ligada agora estava com a tela completamente negra. E mesmo que estivesse tentando dormir, acordava ao meio da noite apenas para constatar se Yuuki estava bem. Seus olhos chocolates apenas conseguiam ver uma grande sombra em meio aquela escuridão... Apenas isso. Mas vira que a sombra que seria de seu marido parara bruscamente, e assim como os ouvidos de seu marido... Seus ouvidos captaram um som em outro cômodo. O que poderia ser isso?

- escutou isso? – sussurrou baixo na intenção de fazer com que Zero escutasse suas palavras, apenas ele... Estava cautelosa em relação ao novo barulho que surgia por entre o apartamento.

- Sim... Escutei! – sussurrou assim como ela.

Passou a andar em direção à sua cômoda. Abriu uma das gavetas e rapidamente vasculhou por entre as roupas... Ate encontrar o que tanto procurava. Segurou o objeto de metal por entre as mãos e correu em direção à cama. Mais que depressa retirou sua blusa e a entregou.

- mas o que... – ela fora interrompida.

- não diga nada... Apenas vista! – Ela o obedeceu. Permaneceu em silencio apenas vestindo a camiseta que seria do conjunto do pijama que Zero usava. Colocou-a por cima de sua camisola longa e fora puxada da cama bruscamente pelos braços fortes de Zero. Sentiu a superfície do metal que ele segurava contra seu corpo. Zero segurava uma arma? Era isso mesmo que vira? O que diabos realmente estava acontecendo para que Zero estivesse armado? Sentiu as pernas bambas... O medo dominando-lhe o corpo.

- Zero o que... – Novamente fora interrompida, mas desta vez o seu medo a impedia de falar.

Ambos se dirigiram para a sacada. Zero a abriu lentamente, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer se quer um ruído. Puxou a jovem garota de encontro ao seu peito nu, e a levara para fora da sacada. Mais que depressa, ajeitou as cortinas no lado de dentro de seu apartamento e fechou a porta da sacada, trancando-a logo em seguida. (N/A: achoo eu quue deva teer alguma tranca do lado de fora da sacada de um apartamento .-. sim , eu moro em casa e não sei nada sobre isso –apanhaa.) então era por isso que Zero tirara sua blusa. Ele planejava se esconder na sacada e não queria que sua **querida** esposa ficasse pior do que já estava. Surpreendeu-se com tal ato, nunca pensara que Zero pudesse fazer algo como isso.

- tem alguém lá dentro, é isso? – perguntou roucamente, tentando pronunciar suas palavras o mais baixo possível.

- Sim, é o que parece... – Trincou os dentes irritado. – Pensei em ir lá e dar um jeito nisso, mas com você neste estado... Não posso ariscar! – mordeu o lábio inferior procurando fazer com que alguma idéia se formasse em sua cabeça.

- deveria ter me deixado aqui... – O repreendeu. O viu sentar-se sobre o chão e o imitara.

- e ir atrás do cara? – tentou controlar sua irritação. – De jeito nenhum... Não com você deste jeito! – Zero lançara um olhar penetrando em sua direção.

- você realmente deveria ter feito isso... Mas... – Fora interrompida pela mão de Zero sobre seus lábios. – humn... – Foi impedida de continuar a dizer sua frase.

Seus braços fortes envolveram sua cintura fina, puxou-a contra o seu peito desnudo mantendo-a presa em seus fortes braços. Fechou os olhos chocolates e por um momento se sentiu segura nos braços de Zero. Seus dentes logo se chocaram uns contra os outros, e um arrepio percorrera seu corpo ao sentir o vento gelado acariciar-lhe a pele. Devido à grande altura do prédio, as temperaturas eram altas devido ao andar, nos dias de calor... O apartamento se encontrava mais quente que um forno... E nos dias de frio, pareciam que estavam em um congelador.

Estremeceu novamente e os fortes braços de seu marido ao redor de seu corpo a apertaram com uma força desnecessária. Enquanto uma de suas mãos almejava a arma carregada, a sua outra mão livre se encontrava em volta do frágil corpo feminino. Abriu seus orbes escuros e fitou a arma prateada nas mãos de Zero. (praa seer maais exata , é uma arma de 9mm :D é bem parecidaa com a arma que o Zero usa no anime *o*)

- você tem autorização para usar uma arma deste porte? – Ela se calou a perceber o olhar repreensivo de Zero.

- não faça nenhum barulho... Escutou? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Seu hálito quente acariciava seu pescoço desnudo, lhe proporcionando diversos arrepios pelo corpo.

- apenas queri... – Ela foi interrompida pela mão de Zero sobre seus lábios.

- o que quer saber? – continuou sussurrando.

- você tem... Autorização? – ela perguntou novamente, mas desta vez soube controlar sua voz.

- A arma está no nome do meu pai... Ele tem autorização para usá-la! – Segurou a arma com mais força ao escutar passos sobre seus aposentos.

O corpo de Yuuki enrijeceu-se. Oh Droga, teria ele os ouvido? Seria este o fim de ambos? Não sabiam quem realmente ousara invadir o apartamento, mas temia que sua vida fosse lhe tirada. Mordeu seu lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando se encontrava em algum estado nervoso. Afundara sua cabeça no peito de Zero e deixara que seus longos cabelos caíssem sobre sua face rosada. Era só o que faltava. Sua febre estava aumentando... Poderia pegar uma pneumonia se continuasse naquele local, mas agora nada podia fazer. Suspirou contra os perfeitos músculos de seu marido e permaneceu quieta com receio de que aquele invasor ainda pudesse estar no apartamento. Temia dizer algo e este os ouvisse.

- Zero... – Ela o chamara.

- humn?

- ele... Foi embora? – Yuuki perguntara roucamente. Ainda não sabiam se ele ainda encontrava-se no apartamento.

- não sei! – Zero murmurou baixo.

- quanto... Tempo ire... Mos ficar aqui? – Seu corpo estava tremulo, o vento gelado da noite fria a atormentava.

- está com frio! – Ignorou a pergunta que Yuuki fizera e dera mais atenção ao estado de _sua_ esposa. – Agüente mais um pouco... _Por favor_! – Esta ultima palavra surpreendeu-a. Zero nunca lhe pedira algo tão educadamente.

- é a primeira vez... Que fala assim comigo... – Esforçou-se para falar, mas dedos longos foram depositados sobre seus lábios carnudos o que a impediram de continuar sua frase.

- fique quietinha, você está cansada devido à febre... E CARALHO, VOCÊ ESTÁ QUEIMANDO EM FEBRE... – trincara os dentes com a burrada que fizera. Ficara louco de falar alto desta maneira sabendo que há um homem armado em sua casa que desejava lhe tirar a vida.

- Zero... – Yuuki o olhara assustada. Ela assim como ele temia por sua vida.

- não se preocupe nada irá acontecer a você... Eu estou aqui! – puxou-a para mais perto de si e a aninhara em seus braços.

- iremos morrer... – Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior contendo as lagrimas que desejam deslizar sobre sua face.

- não, nós não iremos! – Repreendeu-a. – Creio que ele não esteja mais aqui... – Zero fora interrompido.

- como... Po... Pode ter... Tan... Ta Certe... Za assim? – balbuciou. E isto o preocupou. Seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros, seu corpo estava tremulo. Temia que sua saúde piorasse.

- Ele não ficaria tanto tempo assim... Não perderia seu tempo procurando por algo que **não está** aqui... Alias alguém poderia vê-lo invadindo o apartamento! – em boa parte, Zero estava certo. Mas estava tão cansada que não conseguia prestar atenção ao que ele lhe dizia.

- humn... – Ela murmurou cansada.

- venha... – Puxou-a mais ainda de encontro ao seu forte corpo. – Está cansada... Tente descansar um pouco! – algo que seria impossível, alias não sabia se o tal homem ainda estava no apartamento.

- Estou com frio! – Reclamou.

- Eu sei que está Yuuki... – Ela estava nos braços de seu marido, e isso a fazia se sentir segura. Na verdade, sempre que estava ao seu lado se sentia segura... Seus olhos pesavam e logo se deixou levar pelo seu cansaço permanecendo nos braços de Zero. – não irei arriscar, então... – Começou a murmurar no ouvido de Yuuki. – ficaremos mais um pouco aqui, eu sei que está com frio e temo que sua saúde piore... Mas não posso arriscar com você deste jeito então, tenha um pouco mais de paciência que logo eu irei verificar se ele foi embora, tudo bem?

- humn... – apenas um gemido abafado saíra de seus lábios. (ta, isso pegou muito maal .-.)

- certo... Então descanse **doce Yuuki**! – Sorriu ao dizer às palavras que ela tanto odiava, mas estava tão doente e cansada que desta vez não dera atenção ao que ele dizia.

Permaneceu nos fortes braços de Zero e deixou que o calor do corpo másculo a aquecesse. Seus orbes pesavam, mas lutou contra o sono... Agora não era hora para dormir. Temia por sua vida e as batidas descompassadas de seu coração a clamava para ficar alerta a qualquer ruído ao seu redor. Contava mentalmente os minutos que mais pareciam horas, pois demoravam muito para se passar. Sua cabeça apoiada no peito desnudo de seu marido permitia-a que ouvisse as batidas do coração de Zero. Seus batimentos estavam normais, isso mostrava o quanto Zero estava calmo diante dos acontecimentos recentes. E surpreendeu-se com tal coisa... Era a única que temia por sua vida ali? Parecia que sim...

- você fica aqui! – Zero ordenou e sua voz a tirou de seus devaneios. Levantou a cabeça do peito musculoso e o fitara confusa. – Irei verificar se há alguém na casa... Enquanto isso, você ficará aqui... Entendeu? – afastou-se da jovem e se levantara do chão gelado. Segurou sua arma fortemente e logo constatou novamente de que as balas estavam nesta. – Não saia daqui, se me desobedecer... – direcionou seus olhos estreitos sobre ela.

- Eu já entendi... – Ela o interrompeu.

- que bom que entendeu! – Sorrira ironicamente e destrancara a porta da sacada, estava pronto para adentrar em seus aposentos, mas uma delicada mão o impedira de fazer tal coisa.

- Zero... – Yuuki o chamou.

- o que? – perguntou contrariado.

- tenha cuidado! – Yuuki mordeu seu lábio inferior, e isso não passou despercebido pelos atentos olhos lilases.

- está preocupada... É isso? – Riu.

- se disser que não... Estarei mentindo! – murmurou baixo, mas Zero conseguiu ouvir o que ela disse.

- não se preocupe pequena... Nada irá acontecer! – afagou os longos cabelos de Yuuki e rumou rapidamente para dentro de seu quarto, deixando para trás uma bela jovem resfriada.

OoOoOo

Segurava a arma entre seus dedos fortemente. A superfície metálica era gelada, podia sentir que seus dedos adormeceram-se. O ambiente estava muito frio e a arma não contribuía em nada. O pequeno objeto que segurava era frio o bastante para deixar seus dedos adormecidos, o que era algo ruim. Pois se o homem que invadira a casa ainda estiver em seus aposentos, seria uma grande desvantagem. Não conseguiria puxar o gatilho no momento em que o visse. Suspirou irritado e mordera levemente seus lábios inferiores. Agradecia mentalmente por ter aprendido a almejar uma arma. Poderia estar morto agora diante destas situações se não soubesse usar a arma que possuía.

Olhou em todos os lugares, e nada encontrara. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. A pessoa que invadira sua casa não ficaria nesta ate que alguém se desse conta de sua invasão. Não iria se arriscar tão facilmente... Olhou tudo ao seu redor. Nenhum objeto roubado ou fora do lugar. Estava certo novamente. A intenção dele não era furtar nada daquele luxuoso apartamento, e sim tirar a vida daqueles que moravam nele. Após verificar inúmeras vezes o local invadido, constatou de que ele realmente fora embora. Mas quem? Quem teria a coragem de fazer algo tão arriscado? Não havia motivos para alguém desejar-lhe sua morte. Ou havia? Ate então, não fizera nenhum inimigo... Então porque este assassino queria lhe tirar a vida? Esta pergunta martelava em sua mente. Perguntava-se inúmeras vezes o real motivo para isso tudo. Se a intenção dele não foi furtar nada daquele local, era obvio que viera para matar alguém... Apenas isso.

Poderia... Yuuki estar metida em alguma coisa? E por isso essa pessoa viera para matá-la? Não... Ela o contaria se tivesse algum problema deste tipo... Seria ele então o alvo disso tudo? Não sabia... Não tinha nenhum inimigo, ninguém desejava sua morte. E se desejasse, por certo não estava ciente disso. Resmungou um pequeno impropério e caminhou pelos corredores mal iluminados do grande apartamento. Se deixasse Yuuki naquele lugar frio, pegaria uma forte pneumonia. Dirigiu-se então para a sacada recém aberta, e a encontrara encolhida sobre o chão gelado de mármore. No momento em que esta descobrira sua presença, tomou um susto e suas mãos foram automaticamente em direção ao peito tentando inutilmente controlar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração assustado.

- Ze... Zero! – conseguiu dizer algo assim que descobrira que era Zero, e não o assassino que temia que fosse.

- você está bem Yuuki? – Ajoelhou-se em frente à ela e tocara sua face.

- minha febre... Aumentou! – falava com dificuldade.

- Estou vendo... – Zero murmurou. Maldição... Ela ficara mais tempo que o necessário neste lugar tão frio. – Venha, vamos entrar!

- mas... E o... – Ela foi interrompida.

- O maldito foi embora! – Trincou os dentes irritado. Se não fosse por ele, Yuuki não estaria com esta alta temperatura.

- ele roubou algo? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não! – Zero respondeu sinceramente, mas não queria dizer a ela que ele invadira o apartamento para matá-los. Ela não estava em condições de descobrir toda a verdade. – Venha logo Yuuki, deste jeito ficara ainda pior! – Tentou mudar de assunto, mas estava realmente preocupado com a saúde de _sua_ esposa.

- humn... – Ela gemeu roucamente e levantou-se do chão gelado com a ajuda de seu marido.

- você está péssima! – Zero riu ao notar a expressão de raiva nos olhos de Yuuki.

- não estou pior porque você ordenou que eu usasse isto! – indicou a blusa que fazia conjunto com o pijama que Zero usava. – e você... Se continuar assim ficará na mesma situação que eu, então não diga nada sobre mim! – Ele sorriu ainda mais. Adorava irritá-la.

- pare de reclamar e entre logo no quarto... Isso tudo o que aconteceu me deixou muito cansado. – Obrigou-a a sair da friagem e adentrar no quente quarto. Suspirou aliviada com a mudança de temperatura. Tudo o que desejava era estar debaixo de suas cobertas. – antes que me interrogue, iremos nos mudar... – Fez pouco caso do que disse.

- O... O QUE? – quase gritara.

- fale baixo porque é madrugada... – Reprovou-a.

- como pode tomar uma decisão assim... Sem me consultar? – estava irritada com o comportamento de Zero.

- Se deseja ficar aqui... E ser morta... Não me importo, mas eu não ficarei aqui para correr o risco de perder a vida! – caminhou em direção a sua cama e ajeitou-se entre os quentes cobertores. Mas logo percebera o que acabara de falar, queria ter contado a ela mais tarde sobre isso.

- me explique isto direito... Quero estar ciente de tudo Zero Kiryuu! – colocou um sorriso intimidador em seus lábios delicados, e isto o obrigara a revelar o que tanto queria esconder.

- pelo o que viu... A pessoa que invadiu aqui não roubou nada! – fitou o teto por alguns instantes.

- Sim, eu percebi isso. – A jovem aproximou-se da cama e acomodou-se sobre ela. - Se a intenção dele não era furtar nada daqui... – Ela o incentivava a continuar a falar.

- ele queria nos matar! – Zero completou sua frase. Parou de fitar o teto e procurou em meio à escuridão os brilhos dos olhos de Yuuki. Sabia que ela deveria estar com a expressão aterrorizada, mas já que revelara o que tentava esconder... Continuaria a revelar tudo o que estava escondendo. – mas algo me atormenta... – Ele confessou.

- E o que é? – seus ouvidos captaram um baixo murmúrio.

- não tenho inimigos ou algo do tipo, não compreendo porque ele desejava nos matar! – parou de falar por um momento. – a não ser, que tenha algum inimigo Yuuki...

- mas eu não tenho! – Ele notou que o que ela dizia era a verdade.

- entendo... Mas quem faria uma coisas dessas sem motivos aparentes? – Perguntou-se irritado.

- não faço a mínima idéia! – Yuuki murmurou.

- eu temo que isso volte a acontecer se continuarmos aqui... – Remexeu-se entre as cobertas.

- não entendo esta sua preocupação toda! – Ela confessara.

- realmente, você não está entendendo nada **doce** Yuuki! – Proferira tal palavra propositalmente. – Pense comigo... É impossível entrar qualquer pessoa desconhecida neste prédio, ate mesmo parentes das pessoas que moram aqui são obrigados a esperarem que os donos dos apartamentos autorizem sua entrada!

- você tem razão. – Surpreendeu-se com o raciocínio de Zero. – isso quer dizer... – Ela foi interrompida.

- Que a pessoa que tentou nos matar tem total autorização para entrar no prédio, ou que seja algum morador do local... Todos aqui são suspeitos, ate mesmo os seguranças... – Agora ele fora interrompido.

- Eles usam armas... – não conseguia acreditar. Seria mesmo um dos seguranças que invadira o apartamento?

- Exatamente... Qualquer pessoa que mora aqui, ou que sempre freqüenta este lugar, são suspeitos!

- Por isso que quer se mudar... – Agora entendia tudo.

- Se a pessoa que invadiu aqui realmente for alguém do prédio, então teremos problemas... Porque ele voltará! – estreitou levemente seus orbes lilases. – amanhã mesmo procurarei outro lugar, não podemos ficar em um lugar como este.

- tem razão... – Yuuki concordou. – mas se realmente foi alguém do prédio, ele tinha motivos para fazer o que fez?

- Creio que não, nunca tive nenhum desentendimento com algum morador do prédio e muito menos com os seguranças!

- o que fizemos de errado então? – suspirou irritada.

- eu não sei... Mas tentarei descobrir! – fechou os olhos cansados. Mas isso para se pensar. (1OO paginas no Word *-*)

- Zero e se... – Ela começou a falar.

- e se? – ele a incentivara a terminar sua frase.

- não... Deixe pra lá, é besteira! – Ele a deteve.

- Não, me diga... Eu quero ouvir!

- Se lembra que me disse que possuía uma leve suspeita de que alguém estava falindo a empresa de meu pai?

- sim, eu me lembro disso!

- Pois então... – o olhara confusa.

- Acha que pode ter sido alguém da empresa? – Ele riu diante de suas conclusões.

- e porque não? Este tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu... Só aconteceu depois que decidimos visitar a empresa... – Zero a interrompera.

- Depois que eu fiquei ciente de tudo o que se passava por lá! – ele murmurou.

- Exatamente.

- No começo pensei ser loucura onde queria chegar, mas vejo que suas conclusões podem estar certas!

- vai fazer algo a respeito? – Yuuki perguntou curiosa.

- eu preciso, ou então viveremos neste inferno pelo resto de nossas vidas. – Ele riu debochadamente. – No momento não farei nada... Primeiro encontrarei outro lugar para ficarmos, esta é a primeira coisa que devemos fazer... E depois, investigarei sobre isso...

- acho que está indo pelo caminho certo! – Desta vez o sorriso em seus lábios eram sinceros.

- Tenho que concordar com isso! – Ele sorriu da mesma forma. – Ande... Vá descansar... Você passou por um dia ruim hoje, ainda tem que se recuperar deste maldito resfriado! – Fizera pouco caso.

- sim senhor capitão! – Brincou.

- Yuuki... – Este a chamara antes que ela resolvesse adormecer.

- o que?

- me prometa uma coisa? – perguntou delicadamente.

- que tipo de... Co... Coisa? – Estava nervosa. Que tipo de coisa Zero desejava que prometesse?

- A partir de hoje, tudo o que acontecer você dirá a mim... Entendeu?

- isso não parece uma promessa! – riu ironicamente.

- pelo menos eu tentei! – Riu.

- tudo bem... Eu prometo!

- ótimo! – sorriu satisfeito com a promessa que ela fizera a si. – Agora descanse... – ele murmurou baixo.

- tá... Boa noite! – acomodou-se melhor sobre a cama e fechara os orbes, mas as lembranças do dia que passara a atormentava.

- Boa noite! – ele repetira.

Tentaram dormir, mas algo os incomodava. Temiam por suas vidas. Seria então... Este o medo de nunca mais poder acordar?

OoOoOo

_Aiiin ... Me desculpeem mesmoo pelaa demoraa * maais aconteceraam tantas coisas .-. tipoo , durantee duaas semanaas inteiraas eu sôo tivee trabalhoos , trabalhos e maais trabalhos praa entregaar :X nãao tinhaa tempoo neem de ficaar no PC direitoo , porquue ajuntoou os trabalhoos e maais as provaas .-. aii fodeeu tudoo :X maais agoraa jaa estaa maais tranquiloo :D tenhoo apenaas alguns trabalhoos e sôo umaa provaa ;D peloo menoos , agoraa taa maais calmoo .-. rsrsrsrs * queria agradeceer à aquelas que me mandaraam Review :D obg por estareem lendoo a fiic *-* e me desculpeem mesmo pela demoraa * maas em compensaçãao o grandee :D rsrsrsrs ; eu esperoo que gosteem * e agoraa nãao podereei respondeer as Review D: desculpeem mesmoo * sôo entreei no PC praa postaar a fiic mesmoo que eu havia terminado o cap. onteem ... comoo eu haviaa ditoo aindaa tenhoo outraas coisinhaas pra fazeer :X eu não comeceei o cap. 8 aindaa , porque eu terminei o cap. 7 onteem :O maas já estou com ideiaas proo cap. 8 , sôo tenhoo quue passá-las pro papeel ;D boom , ée issoo :D kissus minna-saan :*_


	8. Mudanças

**Cap. 8 – Mudanças. **

Seus orbes escuros vagavam pelo novo local onde passaria a morar. Fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar o barulho de inúmeros passos por sua residência. Observava os homens que retiravam seus moveis do enorme caminhão estacionado em frente a sua casa e carregava-os para dentro desta. Uma vez ou outra lhes diziam o lugar certo que os moveis deveriam ficar e ficou receosa diante dos olhares raivosos que eles lhe lançavam. Não estava abusando da paciência deles, estava apenas tentando manter sua casa organizada. Oh Deus, onde estava Zero em uma hora dessas? Suspirou pedindo por ajuda, mas esta não veio. Como ele tinha coragem de lhe deixar sozinha diante de diversos brutamontes? Trincou os dentes irritada. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde _seu marido _estava.

- senhora Kiryuu, já terminamos por aqui! – Ouviu uma voz grossa preencher aquele silencio torturante.

- oh... Certo! – passara a dar atenção ao homem que se pronunciava.

- O Senhor Kiryuu disse que depois acertaria as contas comigo! – O grande homem ajeitara desconfortavelmente o boné sobre sua cabeça.

- Sim, eu estou ciente disso! – Ela murmurou. Estava cansada de todas as coisas que lhe vinham acontecendo. Fazia pouco tempo que melhorara de sua gripe, mas seu corpo ainda estava debilitado devido aos dias que não passara bem.

- então irei me retirar Senhora Kiryuu, voltarei a ligar para que Zero acerte o valor da mudança comigo!

- Certo... Por certo ele estará aqui quando ligar! – Sorriu amigavelmente, mesmo devido ao seu cansaço ainda era capaz de por um lindo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Caso não esteja, peça que retorne a ligação, Sim? – Ajeitara novamente o boné sobre a cabeça, já estava acostumado a fazer isso e sempre se pegava ajeitando o boné sem necessidades.

- Farei isso! – Yuuki decidiu não prolongar muito a conversa entre eles.

- Passar bem Senhora Kiryuu, Com licença! – Ele se retirou. Havia ido embora e esperava que Zero o pagasse como ele havia dito.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente e logo observou o seu novo lar. Estava surpresa de que Zero tivesse encontrado outro lugar em tão pouco tempo. O incidente que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás não se repetira. Mas temia que isto voltasse a acontecer. Estava exausta. Acordou cedo para que pudesse fazer a mudança. Não havia ido para a faculdade, alias fazia alguns dias que não dormia direito.

Tinha esperanças de que neste novo lugar encontraria a paz que desejava. Bocejou mais uma vez e decidira se deitar. Os moveis da belíssima casa já estavam organizados em seus devidos lugares, teria apenas que organizar suas malas e seus objetos sobre à casa toda. Desde enfeites e ate mesmo as louças da cozinha, mas no momento estava cansada demais para se pensar em organizar tudo. Esperaria seu marido chegar, e enquanto isso... Tentaria dormir como há dias não o fazia.

OoOoOo

Levou o cigarro novamente em direção aos lábios. Fazia pouco caso da presença de seu pai, apenas fora para sua antiga residência para contar-lhe o que realmente acontecia. Nestes últimos dias andava ocupado tentando encontrar outro lugar para morar, mal teve tempo para contar ao seu pai sobre a invasão em seu apartamento. Seus olhos lilases fitavam a expressão nervosa no rosto do velho homem. Suspirou cansado, acabara de lhe revelar seus motivos para a mudança e Kaien apenas o fitava perplexo.

- Eu entendo seus motivos para se mudar... – Se deixou levar pelas palavras de seu velho pai.

- Eu não sei o que faço... – Zero confessara. Acomodou-se melhor sobre o sofá e novamente levara o cigarro em direção aos lábios.

- Me diga... O que pretende fazer? – viu que seu pai se levantara do sofá e caminhara por entre a sala fitando as antigas fotos postas sobre os porta-retratos.

- Não é obvio? – perguntou ironicamente. – Irei descobrir quem invadiu o apartamento, e qual fora o motivo para fazer tal coisa!

- Então, o que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar investigando sobre isso... – Kaien fora interrompido.

- Apenas vim avisá-lo! – Trincou os dentes impaciente.

- me avisar sobre o que? – Kaien estava confuso. Segurou um dos porta-retratos sobre a mão e seu polegar acariciava lentamente o vidro que protegia a antiga fotografia.

- Não quero que ninguém saiba onde estarei morando, ouviu bem? – Levantou-se do sofá confortável e levou a ponta acesa do cigarro em direção ao cinzeiro apagando-o rapidamente.

- Para que isso tudo? Não entendo este seu receio!

- Você é burro ou o que? – Kaien não gostou do modo que seu filho se referira a ele.

- Me respeite... _Zero!_ – pronunciou seu nome com desdém. – Apenas quero saber o motivo para não querer que ninguém saiba a sua localização...

- Como você mesmo viu, pelo o que eu lhe disse... O homem que invadiu meu apartamento não tinha a intenção de furtar nada daquele local... – Zero fora interrompido por seu pai.

- Sim, ele possuía apenas uma razão para estar ali! – Colocou seu porta-retrato em seu devido lugar novamente.

- Sim, seu desejo era nos matar... A mim e a Yuuki!

- estou ciente disto! – Virou-se para seu filho lhe dando a atenção que realmente este merecia.

– Temo que ele possa vir atrás de mim e de Yuuki novamente... Não sei se da próxima vez estarei armado, foi pura sorte eu ainda estar vivo!

- Eu entendo filho... Sei que o que está fazendo é para protegê-la...

- Sim, se não fosse por ela eu não me mudaria. Eu enfrentaria aquele cara caso ele aparecesse novamente e não o deixaria jamais escapar. – Cerrou o punho irritado.

- Não banque o durão Zero... – Kaien o repreendeu.

- Féh, o que está dizendo velho? Sabe que sempre fui assim! – Riu debochadamente.

- Eu não duvido do que possa fazer, apenas quero que tome cuidado e que tenha um pouco de juízo, coisa que sei que não tem!

- E o que estou fazendo agora mesmo? – Perguntou. – O motivo para querer que ninguém saiba onde estou morando é justamente isso... – Passou as mãos por seus curtos cabelos prateados demonstrando o inicio de sua irritação.

- Prometo que não contarei a ninguém, apenas nós saberemos onde está morando, mais ninguém!

- Ótimo! – Resmungou ele.

- Não deixe de me contar nada Zero, eu posso ajudá-lo em algo!

- Seu disso... Meu pai! – Pela primeira vez, Kaien pode ver um sorriso nos lábios de seu filho.

- Porque não procura a policia? Um investigador... Ou algo do tipo? – Kaien mudou de assunto.

- Não, sei que se eu fizer isso... Ele saberá e não colocará seus planos em ação... Eu realmente quero descobrir quem está por trás disso e tenho uma leve impressão de que seja alguém relacionado à empresa Kuran!

- a empresa Kuran?

- Sim, a própria! – Zero caminhou ate seu pai e passou a fitar as mesmas fotos que Kaien apreciava minutos antes.

- como pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Assim como eu, Yuuki não possui inimigos. E sabemos que a empresa Kuran não está em boas condições... Antes de isso tudo acontecer eu já tinha uma leve suspeita de que alguém estava falindo a empresa, então é bem provável que seja alguém relacionado a ela! – Zero esclareceu.

- entendo. – Seu pai murmurou baixo.

- eu voltarei a fazer administração! – Seus orbes se arregalaram ao escutar as palavras de seu filho. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Você realmente deseja descobrir quem é...

- Sim, é o que eu quero. Mas para isso tenho que ter um pouco de conhecimento, as poucas aulas que tive na época em que estudava não me foram uteis... Preciso continuar de onde parei, assim poderei administrar uma empresa. – Virou-se esquecendo as antigas fotografias, agora fitava seu pai sério.

Kaien não havia duvidas. Seu filho lhe dizia a verdade. Ele não poderia estar mentindo, alem do mas, sua expressão está seria e serena. Seu filho nunca ficara serio quando lhe contava uma mentira, e por isso acreditou nas palavras de Zero.

- você mudou muito! – Kaien sussurrou. E sorriu logo em seguida. Fazia um bom tempo que não via tal atitude em seu filho. Ele sempre se comportara como um rebelde, e agora parecia... Estar tão maduro.

- Féh... – Sorriu devido o pouco caso de Zero. Parecia que mudara tanto, e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser o mesmo Zero de antes.

Mas... Desde quando essas mudanças ocorreram nele? Ah sim, Desde que se casara com Yuuki. Parecia que seu filho se tornara mais maduro, e pelo o que notara... Para querer administrar uma empresa, era um sinal de que desejava se tornar independente. Sorriu fracamente, seu filho estava mudando e ainda possuía esperanças de que ele mudasse completamente.

OoOoOo

Adentrara sua nova residência. Deixou sobre a mesa de centro da sala a chave de seu veiculo. Suspirou cansado. Porque resolvera morar tão longe? Mas o que poderia fazer? O que realmente importava é que ainda estava vivo. Fitou os móveis organizados, Yuuki fizera exatamente o que ordenara. Recebera o caminhão da mudança e ordenou aos homens os lugares onde as coisas realmente deveriam ficar. Seus orbes lilases observavam agora as caixas fechadas sobre a luxuosa sala. Coisas frágeis permaneciam nestas. Por certo Yuuki deveria estar muito cansada e por isso decidira arrumar os últimos detalhes mais tarde. Apesar de não ter dormido muito bem nos últimos dias, seu corpo encontrava-se esgotado. Não tivera uma boa noite de sono e ainda teve que acordar cedo para terminar algumas coisas.

Bocejou cansado. Agora poderia descansar sem nenhum receio. Subiu as longas escadas de madeira e dirigiu-se à primeira porta que encontrou, a porta que achava que seria seu quarto. Parou bruscamente a apoiou-se no batente da porta ao encontrar uma bela jovem que dormia calmamente sobre a cama. Sorriu fracamente com a cena. Ele não era apenas o único que estava cansado. Yuuki também não tivera boas noites de sono. Caminhou lentamente em direção à cama e retirou os sapatos ao se dirigir a ela. Deitou-se lentamente para não acordá-la, e agradecera mentalmente por ter a oportunidade de dormir tranqüilo como antes o fazia. Sem pensar muito, deixou que seus pesados olhos se fechassem por completo e logo fora levado por sua inconsciência, assim como a bela jovem que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

OoOoOoO

Forçou seus olhos, permitindo que estes se abrissem. Acordara de seu sono e fitara confuso o lugar ao seu redor. Foi então que se se lembrou que havia se mudado e que este seria seus novos aposentos. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas agradecera mentalmente pelo descanso demorado. Ele realmente precisava dormir, suas preocupações não o permitiram que descansasse naquele apartamento. Oh droga, que horas seriam agora? Lembrou-se que quando chegara a sua residência a primeira coisa que fez foi ir para seu quarto, e logo encontrou sua esposa desfalecida sobre a grande cama. Será que Yuuki ainda dormia. Assim como ele, Yuuki não teve boas noites de sono. Por certo sua esposa deveria estar muito cansada por ter ordenado aos inúmeros homens o local onde os moveis deveriam ficar.

Suspirou derrotado. Era sua culpa. Se não fosse por si, nada disso estaria acontecido. Maldita hora que aceitara se casar com uma mulher problemática. Mas agora não poderia chorar pelo leite derramado, prometeu-a que descobriria quem invadira seu apartamento e daria um jeito com a empresa Kuran. Ele realmente queria ajudá-la, mas poderia correr risco de perder a vida novamente? Não sabia em que local estava se intrometendo. Mas como dizia aquele velho ditado... Quem não arrisca não petisca. Não custava nada verificar tudo isso. Seus orbes lilases dirigiram-se para a janela do quarto e ele constatou que o sol já estava indo embora, dando lugar agora para a lua iluminar o céu. Oh Deus, dormira tanto tempo assim? Não sabia. Virou o rosto e encontrou-a novamente adormecida. Deveria estar exausta com tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Decidiu então acordá-la. Desde que chegara ela já estava dormindo, já estava na hora de despertar.

- Yuuki... – suas fortes mãos seguravam seus pequenos e delicados ombros. Sacudiu-a lentamente e vira quando um de seus orbes chocolates se abriu.

- Deixe-me dormir! – Movimentou-se desconfortavelmente sobre o colchão macio.

- Sabe há quanto tempo está dormindo? – Perguntou seco.

- não quero saber... – Murmurou fraca.

- humph. – Resmungou impaciente. – Acorde garota! – Estava se estressando.

Zero viu que ela não se importou com suas palavras. Trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Maldita garota. Quem ela pensava que é para lhe ignorar de tal forma? Socou o colchão fortemente, se tivesse socado algo que não fosse de superfície macia, por certo fraturaria sua mão direita. Suspirou tentando acalmar-se. Levantou-se da cama e caminhara em direção a ela. Suas fortes mãos seguraram sua cintura puxando-a para perto de si. Assim que conseguira manter presa em seus braços vira que esta despertara.

- solte-me Zero... Já estou acordada! – Yuuki trincara os dentes irritada. – "Chato!" – Pensou mortalmente.

- Só assim para despertá-la... Pensei que só acordaria se eu a afogasse na banheira! – Riu maliciosamente.

- Idiota. – Revirou os olhos.

- Não se estresse **doce** Yuuki, ficará com rugas muito cedo. – sua ira aumentou ao ouvir o apelido que tanto desprezava.

- Seu maldito... – soltou-se rapidamente de seu marido e caminhara para fora do quarto irritada.

- eu adoro irritá-la! – Sorriu perante as atitudes da moça. Adorava tirá-la do sério.

Decidiu segui-la, por certo possuía um belo plano para irritá-la ainda mais. Desceu a grande escadaria de madeira e dirigiu-se aos aposentos onde a luz estava acesa. Ele a viu. Parecia em ter dificuldades de organizar os objetos de cozinha nos armários altos. Viu-a sobre as pontas dos pés e tentava inutilmente guardar o objeto de vidro. Estava descalça, foi o que constatara. Por um momento ficou a admirar seu belo corpo, mas era injusto admirá-la sabendo que precisava de ajuda. O armário era alto e sua altura não colaborava muito. Observou as belas pernas torneadas que a saia o permitia ver, mas fora tirado de seus devaneios ao notar que ela quase derrubara o objeto cortante. Era melhor ele mesmo fazer isso antes que algo pior acontecesse.

Caminhou em direção à ela posicionando-se atrás da mesma, envolvera a cintura da mesma com um de seus fortes braços, enquanto seu braço livre dirigiu-se ao braço estendido de Yuuki, o mesmo braço que tentava colocar o objeto de vidro no armário alto. Colou seu corpo ao dela e segurou a pequena mão da jovem. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado bruscamente deparando-se com zero. Seu coração se acelerou, suas pernas ficaram bambas. Teria perdido o equilíbrio se o forte braço de Zero não estivesse em volta de sua fina cintura. Suas mãos ficaram tremulas e teria derrubado o objeto de vidro se ele não o tivesse pegado antes que atingisse o chão de mármore. Ele segurou fortemente o refratário tentando impedir de que algo pudesse acontecer. Levou o refratário ao armário aberto e o empurrou fazendo com que este deslizasse sobre a madeira clara.

- Zero... – Yuuki murmurou.

- Está bem? – Ele perguntou e logo sorriu sedutoramente.

- Estou... – continuou a sussurrar. Oh droga, como o desejava.

- Que bom! – Continuou a sorrir. Por mais que desejasse se afastar, seu corpo não obedecia às ordens de sua mente. Oh, ela o deixava louco.

Yuuki sabia que se continuassem nesta posição, algo que desejava poderia acontecer. Mas não queria brincar com seus próprios sentimentos, sabia que tipo de homem Zero era. E por isso não poderia deixar que este pudesse a tratar como um simples brinquedo. Não iria admitir tal coisa, alem do mais... Quem estava tentando enganar? Ela o desejava, mas não queria criar falsas esperanças, e quanto menos esperasse descobriria a verdadeira intenção de seu _marido_. Não queria se tornar um simples objeto nas mãos de Zero. Sabia que o quanto mais se afastasse deste, melhor seria para si.

- Preciso de ajuda! – Ela tentou desviar a atenção de Zero de seus lábios carnudos.

- E quer que eu a ajude? – Ele não tinha forças para se afastar. Seu corpo não obedecia a suas ordens.

- Sim... Preciso... Guardar... Isto! – Respondeu pausadamente. E logo conseguiu se libertar dos fortes braços de Zero.

- Certo... – Ele voltou a si. Conseguiu desta vez fazer com que seu corpo obedecesse as ordens de seu cérebro.

- Poderia... Guardar estas coisas? – Yuuki segurou a grande caixa e levou-a em direção a pia de mármore. Indicou a caixa a Zero e logo apontara para o armário suspenso na parede acima da pia.

- Claro... – Ele murmurou ainda confuso.

Retirou calmamente uma das peças que era protegida pela caixa e guardara no armário suspenso na parede. Suspirou cansado. Se não fosse pela maldita empresa Kuran não estaria passando por nada disso. Não teria se casado com uma bela jovem, não teria quase perdido a vida... Não teria mudado tanto.

Permaneceu ali... Organizando os objetos de sua antiga casa. Seus lábios proferiram um pequeno palavrão, mas Yuuki não percebeu o que havia acabado de dizer. Continuou ali... ate que o ultimo objeto fosse guardado no armário.

- Parece que terminamos tudo por aqui! – Yuuki quebrara aquele silencio.

- Parece que sim! – Zero concordou.

- Me diga uma coisa Zero...

- O que... **Doce** Yuuki? – ele ainda insistia em lhe chamar deste modo.

- Quando pretende fazer sua matricula? Digo... Para a faculdade! – Sua curiosidade falara mais alto.

- O mais rápido possível... Não será só a empresa kuran que terei que administrar Yuuki... Terei que administrar a empresa de meu pai também! – Dizendo isso. Retirou um de seus cigarros da pequena caixa e o acendera sem rodeios.

- Entendo... – Ela tentou ignorar a presença do tal _poluente_ naquele ambiente. (rimoou *o*)

- Não sei se lhe contei, mas... A perícia não achou nada no apartamento! – A expressão da jovem mudou. Ela não sabia que ele contratara alguém para _explorar_ sua casa?

- Eu não estou entendo... Você contratou alguém para fazer a perícia daquele local? – Perguntou confusa.

- Sim, eu precisava fazer isso. Mas infelizmente não acharam nada que pudesse nos ajudar a descobrir quem é o invasor! – Resmungou irritado.

-... – Yuuki permaneceu quieta.

- oh! – Ele lembrou-se se algo. – Antes que me esqueça, não quero que ninguém saiba onde estamos... Entendeu? – Ordenou.

- Sim... Você não quer correr o risco de perder a vida novamente, mas meus pais e minha família irão querer saber onde estou morando agora! – Continuou arrumando os objetos em seus devidos lugares.

- Apenas eles poderão saber onde estamos... Mais ninguém! – Ele a vira assentir positivamente a cabeça. Esperava que isto não acontecesse novamente, mas não sabia se este tipo de coisa voltaria a se repetir. – Teremos que nos virar aqui!

- Como assim? – Ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Se pensa que contrataremos alguém para cuidar da casa, está muito enganada... – Zero fora interrompido.

- Está me dizendo que eu terei que fazer o trabalho doméstico? – Como ele ousara lhe obrigar a fazer tal coisa? Alias fora ele que resolvera se mudar, nada como mais justo ele fazer as tarefas diárias.

- Oh... – Ele irritou-se com a ironia de Yuuki. – E o que você pensa que eu fazia antes de nos '_casarmos?' _

- er... Nada? – Cruzou os finos braços sobre seu farto busto.

- Está enganada... Eu tive que aprender a me virar! – Caminhou em direção à outra caixa fechada depositada ao canto da bela mesa de vidro. Pegou-a e constatara que era pesada. Caminhara pela cozinha ate chegar ao armário aberto. – Se pensa que não farei nada... Melhor mudar seus conceitos sobre mim!

- Certo, me desculpe... Foi errado pensar desta maneira sobre você! – Desculpou-se. Ainda achava que Zero não faria nada naquela residência.

- Aceito suas desculpas _Senhorita Kiryuu_... – Falara formalmente, pois sabia que esta se irritaria com toda essa formalidade.

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, o que foi em vão. Viu abrir a caixa fechada com certa agressividade. E seus fortes músculos se destacaram por debaixo da fina camiseta branca social que usava. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e tentara achar algo mais interessante do que fitar os fortes músculos de Zero. Desde quando passara a desejá-lo tanto assim?

- "Estou ficando louca..." – Pensou. – "Sim, eu estou... Estou ficando louca pelo Zero!" – Mesmo a contra gosto, admitira para si mesma que o desejava.

- É... Essas coisas são da sala! – Yuuki o ouviu dizer.

Zero retirou com cuidado os objetos de vidro que foram guardados delicadamente dentro da caixa. Eram simples vasos e belos enfeites de cristais. Ele deixou que seus pés o guiassem em direção à sala, carregava consigo dois belos objetos de cristais. Seus olhos chocolates acompanhavam os seus movimentos lentos. O viu depositar os objetos sobre os moveis da sala. Não demorou a estar novamente na cozinha e logo voltou para a sala trazendo mais alguns dos belos cristais que estavam sendo protegidos pela caixa. Decidiu ajudá-lo... Fez o mesmo que ele. Trouxe consigo os vasos até a sala e o entregara a Zero delicadamente. Os olhos lilases fitaram por um momento as pequenas mãos que seguravam os cristais. Seu olhar logo se dirigiu à dona delas... O que a fez ruborizar-se.

- Obrigado! – Ele agradeceu.

- Eu irei pegar o resto... – Murmurou baixo assim que entregara os cristais a ele.

- Certo. – Segurou firmemente o objeto de vidro por entre seus dedos tentando o possível para não derrubá-lo. A viu afastar-se e logo fitou o que segurava por alguns instantes. – Isto... Ficará ali! – murmurou baixo. E logo se dirigiu ao local onde o cristal permaneceria.

Ajeitou-os sobre os moveis e os fitara demoradamente. Escutou passos aproximando-se de si e isso o tirou de seus devaneios. Encarou Yuuki que trazia consigo mais dois belos objetos.

- Estes são os últimos!

- Eu já imaginava que seriam. – Segurou um dos objetos. – Pode colocar esse naquele local? – Perguntou calmamente enquanto se dirigia para o local onde depositaria o cristal que segurava.

- Claro! – Caminhou ao lugar indicado e depositara o cristal sobre o belíssimo móvel. A luz da sala o refletia e com isso podia ver inúmeros jatos de luzes de variadas cores ao redor de si. – Zero... Está o chamou.

- O que? – Ouviu que as palavras do mesmo eram pronunciadas calmamente. Como podia mudar de humor tão rápido assim? Não sabia, mas preferiu ignorar a mudança de humor de seu marido.

- Você disse que iria se matricular na faculdade... Até agora não o fez, quando pretende fazer isso? – Parou de fitar o belo cristal e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Creio que amanhã poderei resolver isso! – Caminhou por entre a sala e sentou-se esparradamente sobre o sofá de couro.

- entendo...

- Não se preocupe Yuuki... Eu não deixarei a empresa de seu pai falir! – Sorriu a ela e seu sorriso fora retribuído.

- Obrigada... Zero... – Murmurou baixo e dera um fraco sorriso a ele.

OoOoOo

Caminhava pelo corredor da enorme universidade. Havia feito sua escolha. Matriculara-se naquela universidade com a intenção de futuramente administrar não só a empresa de seu velho pai, mais sim a empresa Kuran. Prometeu a certa jovem que não permitiria que a de seu pai empresa falisse. Era este então o motivo para estar ali? Talvez... Ele estava ciente que apenas ela... Não iria conseguir ter o total controle sobre aquele lugar. Alias, havia lhe feito uma promessa... E não poderia quebrá-la desta tal forma. Desejava descobrir o que realmente acontecia naquele local, e principalmente... Tentava descobrir quem realmente era o homem que invadiu seu apartamento, e este tinha cuja intenção de lhes tirar a vida. Suspirou derrotadamente. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser... E não possuía nada que o pudesse ajudar. A única coisa que fez, foi uma pequena pericia em seu apartamento... Mas sabia que não poderia se arriscar muito. Desejava contratar alguém profissional para investigar sobre a invasão. Mas tinha medo... Medo que algo como aquilo voltasse a se repetir, pois não estaria apenas se colocando em risco... E sim, colocando em risco a vida de **sua** mulher.

Suspirou novamente, mas desta vez seu suspirou saíra com um ar irritado. Segurava por entre seus longos dedos um papel que mostrava a aceitação de sua matricula. Logo passaria a freqüentar aquela enorme universidade. Continuou a caminhar pelos corredores e sua presença fora notada por aqueles que se dirigiam para suas salas. Olhares femininos eram dirigidos a si, estava acostumado com o modo como as mulheres sempre lhe olhava, mas não deixou-se se intimidar por eles. Se alguém não o notasse, por certo estaria louco por não reparar no belo homem alto que caminhava calmamente pelos aposentos do prédio.

Olhares, e mais olhares. Oh Deus, ate quando continuariam o encarando? Isso não lhe incomodava, mas possuía um temperamento forte... Queria dizer inúmeros impropérios, mas não o fez. Xingara-se mentalmente. Deveria ter escolhido outra universidade, mas qualquer universidade que escolhesse este tipo de coisa iria se repetir. Suspirou derrotado ignorando o fato de que estava sendo observado por todos ao seu redor. Continuou a caminhar e decidira-se que iria esperar Yuuki, alias... Fora por causa dela que resolvera se matricular nesta universidade. As aulas por certo já deveriam estar acabando... Dirigiu-se para o estacionamento do campus e adentrara no belo carro que estava estacionado. Seus dedos tatearam a superfície do aparelho de som, e logo descobriu o botão certo para ligá-lo. Os orbes lilases foram automaticamente em direção ao céu, o dia estava belo... Mas parecia que a temperatura quente logo iria sumir, dando lugar para o frio. Não podia ver claramente o radiante sol devido ao vidro escuro de seu automóvel, mas sabia que o tempo logo mudaria. Encostou-se no banco e ouviu seu estomago reclamar por comida. Maldita Yuuki... Quanto tempo mais ainda tinha que esperá-la? Suspirou mais uma vez naquele dia e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem. Estava cansado... Em sua vida toda, nunca fizera o que agora estava fazendo. Mas o desejo de descobrir o _assassino_ que invadiu seu apartamento falara mais alto. Orgulhoso... Era isso o que realmente era. Não era apenas por orgulho que desejava descobrir quem invadira sua residência... Mas sim, pela promessa que fizera a uma certa jovem.

OoOoOo

Suspirou novamente. Levou suas delicadas mãos em direção aos longos cabelos castanhos. Fitou a sua frente a bela jovem de madeixas alaranjadas e logo virou-se para fitar a outra jovem que as acompanhavam.

- então é verdade? – Rima perguntou?

- o que é verdade? – A outra jovem que as acompanhavam se pronunciara.

- Parece que o marido de Yuuki se matriculou aqui! – Rima lhe explicou. – Não sabia disso Sayori?

- Não... Yuuki não me disse nada! – lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador em direção à sua amiga de infância.

- Desculpe-me Yori, há outras coisas que estão me perturbando... Mal pude lembrar-me disto!

- Coisas que estão lhe perturbando? – Sayori perguntou confusa. Fazia um bom tempo que não possuía uma conversa com sua amiga de infância, mal sabia das coisas que estavam acontecendo com ela.

- Sim Sayori! – Rima adiantou-se não permitindo que Yuuki pudesse responder a pergunta da mesma. – Coisas como: Meu Deus, essas mulheres estão assediando o meu marido na universidade!

- o que? – Conteve-se para não gritar perante o comentário de Rima. Mais uma coisa que teria que aprender, a controlar sua mudança repentina de humor.

- ah sim... Isso é verdade! – Sayori concordou com Rima. E logo riu da expressão irritada de sua amiga de longas datas.

- Mas é claro... Isso é o que está perturbando-a. – Rima divertia-se com o constrangimento de Yuuki.

- Sabem que não é isso! – Trincou os dentes irritada.

Movimentou-se desconfortavelmente sobre a cadeira que estava sentara e olhou fixamente em algum ponto interessante do refeitório onde se encontrava. Tentava inutilmente diminuir o seu constrangimento, o que fora em vão. Uma vez que seu rosto encontrava-se vermelho, nada poderia fazer para mudar a coloração de sua face.

- O que anda acontecendo Yuuki? – Sayori perguntou preocupada.

- bem... Muitas coisas estão acontecendo... – Yuuki suspirou.

- Como o que? – Rima também estava curiosa. Apesar de não possuir a mesma amizade que Sayori possuía com Yuuki, ainda assim se importava com a colega de classe. – Não me diga que seu marido é ruim de cama! – Rima riu debochadamente. Como um ser tão perfeito poderia ser mal de cama? Não... Definitivamente não.

- Eu não sei... – Ela murmurou constrangida.

- Co... Como assim? – Rima gaguejou. Então... Yuuki nunca dormira com ele, era isso mesmo que estava ouvindo?

- Eu nunca... – Não precisou completar sua frase. Rima já entendera tudo.

- entendo... – Ela a interrompeu. – Mas você só pode ser louca, não?

- louca? – Yuuki levou a lata de refrigerante em direção aos lábios, e deixou que o líquido gelado passasse por sua garganta seca.

- Sim... Você é louca por ainda se conservar enquanto tem um Deus Grego dormindo ao seu lado na mesma cama que você!

- Eu tenho os meus motivos Rima... – Yuuki fora interrompida pela mesma.

- Motivos? Háa... Que motivos? – Rima imitou-a, levando seu refrigerante em direção aos lábios. Bebericou sua bebida gelada enquanto a fitava pelo canto dos olhos.

- De fato Rima, Yuuki tem seus motivos! – Sayori pronunciou-se. Ela sabia o que se passava na vida de sua amiga, mas não poderia permitir que Rima a julgasse sem saber de seus verdadeiros motivos.

- Então... Se realmente tem motivos Yuuki... Diga-me!

- Creio que não seja de seu interesse... Mas já que faz tanta questão de saber o que acontece, eu irei lhe dizer!

Suspirou derrotada, mas cumprira o que dissera. Fez um pequeno resumo do que acontecia. Rima a observava atentamente, podia compreender um pouco os motivos de Yuuki. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não estava convencida o suficiente de que estes eram motivos aceitáveis. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência não perderia a chance de compartilhar a mesma cama com um belo homem como Zero.

- Eu entendo um pouco os seus motivos Yuuki... Muitas coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais... – Rima fora interrompida.

- Sim... Yuuki murmurou baixo.

- Mas devo avisá-la sobre algo!

- Algo? – Perguntou curiosa. – Sobre o que? – Yuuki voltara a fazer suas perguntas.

- Irá chegar uma hora que ele irá se cansar! – Rima alertou-a.

- Se cansar? – Desta vez fora Sayori que perguntara.

- Sim, ele não a esperara muito Yuuki... Você já possui idade para fazer esse tipo de coisa!

- Ela sempre foi criada para seguir sempre o correto Rima! – Sayori lançou um olhar irônico à jovem de madeixas claras. – Sei disso porque convive com Yuuki durante toda minha infância.

- Eu sei disso Sayori... Mas assim como eu, Zero pensa sobre a mesma coisa... – Começou dirigindo-se a Sayori, mas logo virou-se para conversar com Yuuki. – Escute Yuuki... Você é uma mulher casar, é normal dormir com seu marido. – Rima viu que o rosto da jovem avermelhara-se. – Alias, você fora criada para sempre fazer a coisa certa, então... Não estará cometendo nenhum pecado se Zero a possuir...

- Odeio ter que confessar... Mas Rima está certa! – Sayori a interrompeu.

- Você está **Casada** com ele... Coloque isto em sua cabeça! – Rima alertou-a.

- mas...

- Sei que está insegura Yuuki! – seus olhos castanhos fitavam sua bela amiga de infância.

- Chegará uma hora, que ele irá cansar de esperá-la... Assim como eu, você sabe como os homens são. Ele irá cansar, e procurará outra mulher para saciar os seus desejos sexuais... Já que ele nunca teve uma noite de puro prazer com sua **esposa**! – Rima terminou sua frase.

- Acha mesmo que ele faria isso Rima? – Sayori não estava satisfeita com isso. – Eu o conheci e ele não parece ser do jeito que está dizendo!

- Eu também o conheci, mas todos os homens são iguais... Independente da maneira como se comportam... Todos são iguais! – Ela trincou os dentes.

- Rima tem razão Yori! – Yuuki murmurou baixo.

- Yuuki... – seus pequenos lábios sussurraram o nome de sua amiga.

- Quem não o conhece bem, não o julga desta maneira... Mas ele é exatamente isso que estamos falando. – Yuuki levou novamente seu refrigerante em direção aos seus perfeitos lábios. – Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que ele fosse o tipo bem educado, mas depois eu percebi que foi errado julgar um livro pela capa... Ele não era o que eu realmente pensava que era. Com o tempo, eu descobri realmente o que ele era, Descobri muitas coisas a seu respeito... Mas eu estou cansada disso tudo, eu não queria me casar com alguém que mal conhecia!

- Vocês se conhecem desde pequenos, não é? – Rima perguntou. – Pelo o que eu soube, seu pai e o pai dele sempre foram amigos...

- Sim Rima, nos conhecemos ainda pequenos... Eu me lembro pouco de como Zero era, na época em que nos conhecemos eu deveria ter uns três ou quatro anos... Depois disso nunca mais eu o vi. Meu pai estava dando duro na empresa, e o pai dele estava fazendo o mesmo. Então, foram poucas às vezes em que nos encontrávamos junto com nossas famílias.

- Entendo... - Rima murmurou.

Permaneceram quietas, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos. Este que logo foram deixados de lado ao notarem o horário que seus relógios indicavam.

- Oh Droga, eu tenho que ir! – Yori levantou-se apressada de seu acento.

- Nós também... – Assim como Yuuki, Rima pronunciou-se. Ambas falaram juntas, como se elas pudessem prever o que cada uma iria dizer.

- Se não ir para a aula agora, meu professor não me deixará entrar. – Yori suspirou.

- O nosso não iria tolerar mais um atraso, certo Yuuki?

- Sim Rima, se caso não chegarmos a tempo... Não entraremos na aula.

- Nós vemos depois então! – A jovem de curtos cabelos escuros despediu-se de ambas as jovens que cursavam administração, para logo virar-se e dirigir-se apressada a sua sala.

- Até mais Yori! – Yuuki murmurou. Seus orbes escuros observaram atentamente o rosto delicado de Rima. Pegou seu material que estava sobre a mesa e Rima a imitara. Não pensou muito antes de caminhar com passos largos pela universidade, sabia que caso não chegasse a tempo para assistir a próxima aula, ficaria para fora da sala. E desta vez não estaria sozinha, Rima estava junto a ela e sabia que esta a acompanharia novamente para cabular aula, caso o professor não permitisse a entrada de ambas na sala. Oh droga, era errado cabular aula. Mas não podia fazer nada se sempre perdia o horário.

OoOoOo

Respirou fundo, levando o ar de encontro aos seus pulmões. Estava cansada devido às aulas que tivera esta manhã. Tudo o que desejava era estar em sua residência e tomar um belo banho para aliviar a temperatura de seu corpo. Estava calor, e seus longos cabelos estavam atrapalhando-a. Imaginou a água gelada do chuveiro percorrendo cada centímetro de seu belo corpo, ou então... O liquido posto em seu copo junto com pequenas pedras de gelo, e logo mais estaria bebericando a bebida dos Deuses. Oh, como desejava acabar com aquele calor insuportável... Era por isso que gostava mais do frio do que o calor.

- Yuuki, está me ouvindo? – Ouviu ser chamada. Quem ousava lhe tirar de seus **maravilhosos** pensamentos?

- Hum... O que? – Parou sua caminhada e fez pouco caso de quem a chamava. Olhou ao seu redor e observou as enormes arvores que jaziam em frente à universidade.

- Estava conversando com você, mas vejo que não está interessada! – Rima a imitara. Fazendo pouco caso daquela conversa, mas era evidente que estava irritada com a atitude de Yuuki. E devido a isso, Sayori riu da atitude infantil de ambas por querem se ignorar.

- Desculpe-me Rima, eu estava só pensando... – Yuuki confessara.

- E em que tanto pensava Yuuki? – Desta vez, Sayori que se pronunciara.

- Em como seria bom um banho, ou uma bebida com **muito** gelo! – Podiam ver que seus orbes chocolates brilharam com seus pensamentos novamente.

- Você nunca muda! – Sayori voltou a rir.

- Ela sempre será assim Sayo... – Rima parara bruscamente de falar, assim como também parara de andar.

- O que foi Rima? – Yuuki perguntou. E assim como Rima, ambas amigas da mesma pararam sua caminhada e seguiram o olhar da jovem.

- Aquele não é o carro de Zero, Yuuki? – Rima perguntara.

- Ah, sim... – Ela murmurou.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? Pensei que ele não iria mais buscá-la! – Sayori cruzara o braço sobre seus seios fartos.

- Bem... Como havíamos conversado, ele se matriculou hoje na universidade. Então como já estava aqui, decidiu por me esperar... Creio que seja isso Yori!

- Entendo... – A mesma sussurrou.

- Bem, já que Yuuki irá embora, nós também vamos! – Rima quebrara o silencio que surgira sobre o local. Segurou firmemente sua grande bolsa prateada onde seu material permanecia, e caminhara puxando consigo a jovem de curtos cabelos escuros.

- Ma... Mas Rima! – Sayori protestou.

– Ate mais Yuuki! – ignorou o protesto de Sayori e continuara a puxá-la em direção aos enormes portões da universidade.

Por um momento permaneceu parada, tentando cogitar o que acabara de acontecer. Julgando pelo comportamento de Rima, esta estava tentando deixá-la sozinha com **seu** marido. A expressão de seu rosto mudou ao pensar em tal coisa. Não sabia se esta estava querendo ajudá-la ou atrapalhá-la, mas em todo caso teria que encarar Zero. Suspirou e logo voltara a fazer sua caminhada, mas desta vez dirigiu-se ao belíssimo carro no estacionamento da universidade. Segurou fortemente seu material com medo de que este caísse de suas pequenas mãos, e com passos firmes chegara até o caríssimo carro do belo jovem de madeixas prateadas.

Parou diante do carro e fitou através dos vidros blindados, podia ver a silueta de Zero, mas não o conseguia ver nitidamente. A cor escura do vidro dificultava a sua visão, mas não pôde deixar de reparar que **seu** belíssimo marido encontrava-se adormecido sobre o banco de couro. Um sorriso formou-se sobre seu rosto delicado, ele dormia tão sereno. E por isso a idéia de acordá-lo fora descartada.

Levou a mão em direção ao vidro escuro, mas não tivera coragem de batê-lo. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então teve a coragem que lhe faltava. Bateu sobre o vidro algumas vezes e esperou que Zero despertasse. Na primeira tentativa não obteve resultado, então novamente voltara a bater no vidro. Continuou a bater até que for fim este despertara de seu sono. O viu espreguiçar-se e não pôde deixar de notar a expressão em seu rosto, seu corpo deveria estar dolorido devido mal jeito na coluna. Passara algumas horas dormindo no desconfortável banco de couro, e isto o ajudara a contribuir com sua dor. Suspirou cansada, por certo seria ela que teria que cuidá-lo por estar desta maneira. Seria um modo de retribuir o dia em que ele a cuidara de sua gripe, e a protegera do indesejado invasor. Piscou por alguns instantes e o vidro do carro logo se abrira revelando um belo homem sonolento.

- ah, é você! – Ele dissera irritado, sempre acordava mal humorado.

- como assim "ah, é você?" – Yuuki trincara os dentes irritada. Sua vontade era de esganá-lo até a morte.

- Meu Deus, será que todo dia está mulher ficará de TPM? – Zero elevou a cabeça para cima e fitou a parte interna do teto de seu veiculo. Levantou os braços para o alto, suplicando para o ser mais poderoso da terra.

- Gr, cale a boca! – Ela ordenou impaciente.

- Como desejar **doce** Yuuki! – Sorriu ao pronunciar o odiado apelido de Yuuki.

- Humph! – Caminhou ate a porta do passageiro pisando fortemente sobre o solo. Ele a tirava do serio.

Acomodou-se sobre o banco de couro e fechara a porta do carro com uma força desnecessária. Zero a fitava pelo canto do olho, ainda podia-se perceber o quanto este estava sonolento. Continuou a observá-la, viu os movimentos que os finos braços fizeram para aconchegar o material da mesma sobra suas torneadas coxas. Oh Deus, estava ficando louco. Podia sentir seu membro pulsar de desejo, como gostaria de aconchegar-se por entre aquelas grossas pernas. Como desejava fazer tal coisa. Nenhuma mulher o deixara deste jeito, porque logo se sentiria atraído pela beleza de _sua mulher?_ Não sabia, mais a desejava como jamais desejara outra mulher.

- Pretende ir a algum lugar? – Ela decidira quebrar aquele contato visual.

- não é bom se expor! – Suas grandes mãos posicionaram-se sobre o volante e não demorara a ligar o carro e o colocar em movimento.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Yuuki não se interessou em suas breves palavras. – Sempre sai, porque agora está evitando tal coisa?

- Há algum problema em eu querer protegê-la? – Perguntou. E suas palavras a fizeram corar. - Alguém deseja nos matar, e quase fomos executados... Se realmente for alguém da empresa que ordenou que nos matassem, então esta pessoa possui poder... Não sabemos com quem estamos nos metendo... Se expor, só nos trará prejuízos! – Murmurou ele calmamente.

- Você sempre está certo... Tem certeza de que deseja mesmo fazer administração? – Riu ironicamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele não entendera.

- Já pensou em entrar para a polícia, sei lá?

- Nunca gostei deste tipo de coisa... E meu pai me mataria caso fizesse isso... – Tentou inutilmente prestar atenção na rua movimentada, seus olhos desejavam observá-la... Apenas ela.

- De fato, que pergunta patética que fiz... – Ficara sem graça com a situação. – Mas, me diga... – Tentara mudar de assunto rapidamente, não gostaria de fazer novamente perguntas desnecessárias.

- O que? – Voltou seus olhos à rua.

- Então deseja mesmo passar o resto de sua vida trancafiado dentro de uma casa? – Yuuki não conseguira deixar o tom de irônica em sua voz.

- E temos escolha? A não ser que queira morrer... – Murmurou rouco. – Se quiser se suicidar eu não a impedirei! – Falou no mesmo tom irônico que ela.

- Não é isso... Eu não irei agüentar ficar trancafiada em uma casa como se fosse uma prisioneira! – Irritou-se. De fato, estava realmente de TPM?

- Não seria uma má idéia você ser minha prisioneira. – Voltou o olhar a ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

- Pervertido! – Revirou os orbes em sinal de irritação. Como ainda conseguia conviver com um homem... Um homem... Um homem tão perfeito? Não possuía outra palavra para se usar? Corou logo que fizera esta pergunta para si mesma.

Permanecera emburrada durante todo o trajeto para sua residência. E Zero divertia-se com o modo como Yuuki se comportava. Durante o percurso à sua casa, passara a maior parte de seu tempo observando as diversas casas pela janela escura do veiculo. Desejava novamente bebericar uma bebida gelada e tomar um bom banho para aliviar a alta temperatura de seu corpo. E pensando em tais pensamentos, não percebera que acabara de chegar à sua bela casa.

Vira seu marido apertar um botão de um pequeno controle, e o grande portão abriu-se automaticamente. Zero estacionou o seu belo carro na imensa garagem e antes mesmo que pudesse desligar o veiculo, notara que uma apressada jovem fizera questão de sair do carro. Seus orbes lilases fizeram questão de observar todos os movimentos da jovem, mas o roncar de seu estomago o tirara de seus devaneios. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, como gostaria de alimentar-se com um belo almoço e logo passar a tarde toda dormindo sobre sua confortável cama. Era o paraíso... Fora o que realmente pensara. Sem perceber, deixou-se ser levado por seus pés que logo o guiaram para dentro de sua residência.

Observou demoradamente os simples objetos que enfeitavam a sala, juntamente com a parte reservada para a mesa de jantar. Tudo parecia estar limpo e organizado, continuou a fitar o novo local onde passaria a morar, mas fora obrigado a desviar os orbes destes e dirigir-se à cozinha. Seu estomago insistia em continuar a roncar, mas parara bruscamente sua caminhada ao perceber o que Yuuki pretendia fazer.

- O que está fazendo? – Não conseguira conter sua curiosidade.

- Almoço... Não sei se está com fome, mas eu estou! – Ela confessou. Continuou a organizar as panelas que usaria para preparar algo para alimentar-se, e enquanto preparava os objetos que usaria os olhos atentos de seu marido a observavam. – Alias, fora você mesmo que disse que teremos que nos virar aqui... – Ela o lembrou.

- Se não quisermos que descubram onde moramos, e se tememos por nossas vidas... Este é o certo a se fazer!

- De fato, acho que estou começando a acreditar que tem razão!

- Não é razão... E sim temor... Assim como eu, sei que você também teme por sua vida. – Ele fizera uma pequena pausa, mas logo finalizara sua frase mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Alias, não sabia que cozinhava! – Um sorriso de canto brotara sobre seus lábios.

- Aprendi com minha mãe... – Ela respondera seu ultimo comentário.

- Entendo... – Ele apenas murmurou.

- Enquanto preparo algo... Por que não vá tomar um banho?

- Não quer que eu te ajude? – Ele fizera a pergunta. Não possuía nenhuma intenção de ajudá-la, mas não pôde conter suas malditas perguntas.

- Não será necessário, ate porque você é quem sempre prepara algo... Deixe que eu prepare algo desta vez, tudo bem? – Yuuki virou-se para fitá-lo e lhe lançara uma pequena piscadela. Mal ela sabia os efeitos que isso o causava. Maldito desejo.

- Tu... Tudo bem, tomarei um banho enquanto isso! – Procurou não gaguejar. E procurou principalmente não mostrar o quanto estava excitado... O quanto a desejava.

Virou-se ficando de costas para esta e apressara-se para subir a grande escadaria. Podia sentir seu membro pulsar, e nada como um ótimo banho gelado para aliviar a sua excitação. Adentrou seu quarto e não demorou a despir-se, retirou suas peças de roupas e as jogara em um quanto qualquer de seu espaçoso aposento. Sua peça intima revelava suas suspeitas, a peça encontrava-se justa e um farto volume podia ser visto. Suspirou derrotado. Yuuki kuran era a única que o deixava deste jeito com simples maneiras cotidianas. Estava ficando louco...

- Veja o que faz comigo... Yuuki Kuran! – murmurou para si mesmo e logo adentrara no banheiro. Sua excitação passaria, bastasse tomar um demorado banho de água gelada.

OoOoOo

Desceu a longa escadaria descalço. Seus pés tocavam a madeira que serviam como degraus. Segurava em uma das mãos a toalha depositada sobre sua cabeça, e fazia rápidos movimentos sobre ela com a intenção de que seus curtos cabelos secassem mais rápido. Descera o ultimo degrau e seu nariz captara um cheiro incrivelmente bom. Não precisou raciocinar para estar na cozinha, parecia que o cheiro o convidava a juntar-se com a dona que preparava aquela refeição que possuía um delicioso cheiro. Viu-a cortando os legumes sobre a tabua posta na pia de mármore, enquanto as panelas terminavam de cozinhar o que tanto preparavam. A lâmina da faca cortava agilmente os legumes que seriam para a salada, e este permaneceu parado apenas fitando os movimentos que sua esposa fazia.

- Vejo que ainda não terminou! – Ele decidira quebrar aquele silencio, mas arrependeu-se por tal coisa. Não esperava que Yuuki se assustasse e que acidentalmente levasse a lâmina da faca em direção à sua mão delicada e pequena. Oh droga, mil vezes droga... Porque não ficara quieto?

- Ai... – Ela choramingou baixo, enquanto sentia o liquido quente escorrer pelo corte que fizera. Abriu a torneira rapidamente e depositara debaixo da água gelada sua mão ferida.

- Oh, me desculpe Yuuki... Não pensei que se assustaria! – Largou a toalha que estava sobre seus cabelos úmidos sobre a cadeira da cozinha e dirigiu-se a passos rápidos em direção a jovem ferida. – Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Si... Sim! – Ela receou um pouco.

Os orbes lilases fitavam a mão pequena e delicada de baixo da água, e o sangue da mesma se misturava com a água que lhe tocava o corte. Sua expressão era de dor, já que o ferimento ardia devido à água gelada que insistia em tocar a pele.

- Deixe-me ver Yuuki! – Zero disse calmamente enquanto pegava levemente na pequena mão da jovem. Sua mão livre tateou a torneia e a fechara rapidamente. Observou o corte e aliviou-se a constatar que este não era fundo. – Tem sorte de que fora apenas um pequeno corte. – disse por fim.

- Está ardendo... – Yuuki resmungou.

- Eu sei que está... Venha, sente-se aqui! – Guiou-a em direção ao balcão de pedra e a suspendera pela cintura ate que esta sentasse sobre o espaçoso balcão. – Enrole sua mão nisto... – A entregara um pano que se encontrava perto de ambos.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança... Sabia? – Ela o perguntara observando atentamente o local onde estava sentada.

- Isto é o que eu ganho por querer cuidá-la? – Perguntou fingindo-se ofendido. Caminhara em direção ao outro cômodo da casa em busca de medicamentos.

-... – Ela decidira ignorar tal conversa.

- Creio que isto deve ajudar um pouco... – Voltou á cozinha trazendo consigo uma pequena caixa branca que continha inúmeros medicamentos. Posicionou-se na frente de Yuuki e a vira com expressão de dor. – Deixe-me ver novamente sua mão! – Ela o obedecera. Retirou o pano manchado de sangue que cobria sua mão ferida e a deixara que fosse examinada.

- Está doendo! – resmungou, mas desta vez suas palavras não passaram de sussurros.

- Eu sei que está, mas não se preocupe que eu irei cuidar de você Yuuki! – Ela viu o leve sorriso sobre os lábios de Zero. Viu o quando retirara algo dentro da pequena caixa e passara sobre o ferimento, pelo o que notara era algum medicamente que desconhecia. – Terá que ficar com a mão enfaixada...

- Tudo bem... – Ela continuou a sussurrar.

- Se eu a machucar, me avise! (eu pensei merdaa –qq.)

- Certo... – Desta vez não sussurrara.

Seus orbes escuros estavam fixos sobre os movimentos que as mãos de Zero faziam ao envolver a faixa sobre sua pequena e delicada mão. De fato, sentira apenas um pequeno incomodo devido ao objeto que insistia em lhe envolver a mão e uma boa parte de seu pulso, mas confessara a si mesma de que Zero não a machucara. Ele cuidou delicadamente de sua mão ferida, a qual não sentira nada enquanto estava sob os cuidados do mesmo... Apenas sentia a ardência do ferimento que era coberto sobre a tal pomada desconhecida. Onde estava o grosseiro Zero de antes? Ou ate mesmo aquele pervertido que sempre insistia em lhe fazer piadas maliciosas? Onde estava?

Estava pergunta passara por sua cabeça, mas era impossível tentar responde-la. Ela mesma não sabia o que acontecera para seu marido estar se comportando de tal maneira. Ele realmente estava mudando como antes dissera que faria? Ou só estava fazendo tais coisas para não permitir que seus olhos vissem o sangue que escorria sobre o ferimento aberto? Não... Zero não temia por sangue, ou temia? Perguntas... E mais perguntas... Nenhuma delas sabia responder.

- Pronto! – A voz grossa do homem que mexia tanto consigo mesma fora o que a despertara de seus devaneios.

-... – Por um momento permaneceu quieta, mas seus olhos fixaram-se sobre seu curativo.

- Eu a machuquei? – Desta vez ele fizera uma simples pergunta. Mal sabia ele os efeitos que seus charmes tinham sobre ela.

- Não... – Adiantou-se em falar.

- Que bom, por um momento pensei que a tivesse machucado!

Oh droga, porque ele estava tão preocupado com seu estado, ou melhor... **Com sua vida?** Ele realmente estava disposto a mudar-se. Podia-se ver que aos poucos deixara de ser o que era antes... Mas isto não era algo bom? Deveria estar feliz? Definitivamente... Não sabia.

- Você não poderá continuar aqui na cozinha Yuuki... – Repreendeu-a. Não estava disposto a cogitar que ela continuasse a cozinhar com a mão deste estado.

- Mas... Já estava terminando! – Tentou argumentar, o que fora em vão. Sentiu os fortes braços de Zero novamente em torno de sua cintura, e percebera que este a obrigara a descer do balcão. Seus pés tocaram o chão e um único pensamento se passara por sua cabeça. – "Liberdade!"

- Suba e vá tomar um banho... Não se preocupe caso molhe a faixa, se isto acontecer eu cuidarei de você _pequena._ – **Pequena?** Que raio de apelido era aquele? Pelo o que sabia este sempre a chamara por algo que tanto detestava. Porque então a estava chamando de pequena ao invés de **Doce Yuuki** como sempre fazia? – Eu irei terminar aqui! – Sua grande mão indicou o almoço em andamento.

- Tudo bem... Já que terminará o almoço, eu irei tomar um banho! – Virou-se quebrando o contato visual que possuía com o belo homem a sua frente e caminhou a passos apressados em direção à porta da cozinha, mas parara bruscamente diante desta. – Zero? – Chamou-o roucamente.

- o que? – Ele encontrava-se diante da tabua posta na pia e terminava de fazer o que antes a jovem fazia. Parou de cortar os poucos legumes e virou-se para encará-la, mas tudo o que pôde ver foi suas costas e a bela visão de seu perfeito corpo. (já atee sabeem o quue tanto ele admiravaa –apanhaa.) Aos poucos ela se virara e um simples sorriso brotara sobre seus lábios carnudos.

- Obrigada! – Fora tudo o que dissera. Virou-se novamente e desta vez passara pela porta da cozinha e sem hesitar subira apressada a grande escadaria.

-...

O belo homem continuou parado apenas fitando o lugar onde antes ela se encontrava. Sorrira de canto, mas não pôde controlar as batidas descompassadas em seu peito. Ela o deixava louco... Não possuía duvidas sobre isso.

OoOoOo

Fitou novamente o seu reflexo no enorme espelho que jazia em seu quarto e se sentira aliviada pelo banho que acabara de tomar. Seus orbes castanhos vagaram pelo quarto vazio a procura de algo que lhe indicasse as horas. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo demorara em seu banho, já que uma de suas mãos estava machucada, obteve certa dificuldade em banhar-se com a mão livre de medicamentos e faixas. Observou atentamente o objeto depositado sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama de casal. Já se passara da 13:30 da tarde. Oh céus, demorou tanto assim em seu banho? Mas é claro, não podia esquecer o fato de que uma de suas mãos estava ferida.

Suspirou ao sentir seu estomago reclamar novamente, ajeitou automaticamente a barra do vestido que usava, a qual se encontrava dobrada. Suas delineadas pernas movimentaram-se graciosamente em direção à porta de seu quarto e logo se vira descendo a longa escadaria, indo em direção à cozinha. Parou ao perceber que tudo se encontrava organizado, os pratos e os talheres encontravam-se depositados sobre a mesa juntamente com algumas diversas variedades de saladas. Sorriu fracamente, que marido **maravilhoso **com quem se casara. E ao notar imediatamente o que se passara por sua cabeça, suas bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho. O almoço estava pronto, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Zero naquele ambiente.

Procurou pelo mesmo silenciosamente e se aproximara da janela da sala, logo o encontrou ao lado de fora da casa e pelo o que seus olhos captaram, ele fazia seus costumeiros exercícios. Sua regata branca estava jogada sobre um quanto qualquer ao seu lado enquanto fazia abdominais. Seus lábios murmuravam baixo o numero de abdominais que já fizera. Suas costas largas e seus músculos fortes e torneados despertaram certo interesse da parte de sua mulher. Nunca imaginou que o veria fazendo os exercícios que costuma fazer. Ele era o seu ponto fraco... Na verdade, músculos fortes e torneados, costas largas e desnudas... Era o que mais gostava em um homem.

- Mais o que... – Murmurou indignada. Novamente estava tento fantasias com **seu** marido. Estava muito pervertida, seria este então... O resultado por passar horas ao lado de um homem pervertido, mas que ao mesmo tempo era irresistível? – Droga! – Resmungou novamente. – Estava pensando novamente em coisas impróprias. Desde quando sua mente se tornara tão depravada?

Suspirou derrotada. Não podia negar... Mesmo não admitindo para si mesma que não desejava casar com homem algum, neste exato momento se sentia atraída pelo belo homem ao lado de fora de sua casa. Mas estaria ela cometendo um pecado? Não... Pelo o que sabia, estava casada e pelo matrimonio só poderia entregar-se ou pensar em entregar-se após o casamento. Não era errado desejar um homem... Ou era? Balançou a cabeça, estava confusa demais. E para deixar que estes pensamentos não dominassem sua mente _inocente_, decidira acabar com toda aquela tortura. Sim, tortura... Era tortura admirá-lo e desejá-lo apenas para si mesma. Seus pés a guiaram em direção à porta fechada da sala, e assim que se deparara frente a frente com ela... Abrira-a sem demora e dirigiu-se ao belo homem que tanto desejava, mas que tentava não admitir tal fato.

- Parece que ainda não almoçou! – Decidiu mostrar-lhe a ele que estava presente naquele local.

- humn...? – Ele parara de fazer seus exercícios e levantara a cabeça para encarar o ser que ousara lhe interromper. – Vejo que já terminou seu banho... – Ele levantou-se e manteve-se de pé. Os músculos eram acariciados pelas finas linhas de suor que explorava seu belo corpo. (G-zuiis , quue visãao do paraisoo –morri.)

- Esteve me esperando? – Ela ignorou as palavras de Zero.

- Sim, não gosto de almoçar sozinho... E... – Por um momento hesitara em lhe perguntar. – Como está sua mão? – Sentia-se culpado, se não fosse por si ela não teria se assustado e cortado acidentalmente sua mão.

- Está melhor, mas ainda dói um pouco! – Ela confessou.

- Me desculpe... – Zero murmurou.

- Você realmente está bem? – Yuuki não o reconhecia.

- Porque a pergunta?

- O Zero ao qual eu conheci jamais me pediria desculpas... – Ela sussurrou, mas ele pôde entender perfeitamente o que seus lábios proferiam.

- O Zero ao qual você conheceu, aos poucos está mudando... – Agora fora ele que sussurrara.

-... – Permaneceu quieta mais o roncar de seu estomago despertara a atenção de ambos.

- Deve estar com fome... Venha, vamos almoçar!

Zero arqueou as costas e pegara sua regata que se encontrava jogada sobre o chão. Colocou-a desajeitadamente sobre o ombro e passara a caminhar em direção à porta aberta da enorme casa.

- Tem certeza de que ficará aí parada? – Ele continuou a caminhar mais não deixara de lhe fazer mais uma de suas perguntas.

- oh... – Ela saíra de um pequeno transe e logo se dera conta do que acontecia. – Já estou indo! – Seguiu-o apressada e enfim conseguira alcançar seus passos.

Ambos caminharam juntos à cozinha e o roncar de seus estômagos o obrigaram a alimentar-se. Mesmo com os praguejares de Yuuki, Zero não a deixou que se movimentasse muito sua pequena e delicada mão ferida. Tivera que almoçar lentamente, coisa que não estava acostumada a fazer. Mas preferia demorar a degustar seu alimento ao ter eu ouvir os impropérios que os lábios de seu marido proferiam a cada desobediência que fazia. Mesmo com tudo isto, não pôde deixar de sorrir... Ele voltara novamente a cuidar de si... E parecia realmente que aos poucos estava mudando.

OoOoOo

Sentiu a maciez do colchão sobre suas costas. Após uma bela refeição, nada melhor que dormir depois de alimentar-se bem. Fechou os olhos e bocejou, seus orbes marejaram lentamente. Sentia o sono incomodando-a, logo não iria agüentar e se entregaria totalmente a sua inconsciência. Ouviu os passos de Zero sobre os aposentos de ambos, abriu lentamente um dos orbes e o viu retirar a regata branca.

- irá tomar outro banho? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, está um calor insuportável... E eu acabei de fazer alguns exercícios! – De fato, estava um calor horrível. (ui Zero, vêm fazer exercicioos comigoo :G –apanhaa.)

- antes de ir, poderia ligar o ar condicionado? – Novamente fizera uma de suas perguntas. (realmentee , vendo o Zero assim... Taa um caloor do cassetee :G) Remexeu-se um pouco ajeitando-se melhor sobre a enorme cama.

- Claro! – Ele murmurou.

Caminhou em direção ao ar condicionado suspenso na parede e o ligou programando-o que permanecesse em uma boa temperatura. Logo se dirigiu em direção ás janelas abertas e as fechara para que o ar quente não se chocasse contra o ar gelado, sendo assim... O ambiente permaneceria fresco. Ele a vira que logo adormeceria, então deixara as janelas completamente fechadas sem que nenhum raio solar iluminasse o ambiente. E assim que fizera tal coisa, podia sentir que a temperatura de seus aposentos mudava aos poucos. Lentamente seus pés o guiaram para o banheiro, mas antes que adentrasse neste ouvira um pequeno sussurro.

- Obrigada! – Yuuki sussurrou. Mesmo tendo falado baixo, ele a escutou e em resposta de seu agradecimento, apenas um sorriso brotara sobre seus tentadores lábios.

Atravessou a porta bem trabalhada do belo banheiro e a fechara atrás de si. Retirou a única peça que lhe restava, sua calça juntamente com sua peça intima. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que desta vez a água gelada caísse sobre seu corpo másculo. Não sabia explicar qual era a sensação da água gelada percorrer cada detalhe de seu corpo quente, (ui, quente :G) mas gostava do efeito que esta fazia sobre si.

Não demorou em seu banho, agora gostaria de saber qual seria o efeito ao qual seu corpo reagiria perante a nova temperatura de seu quarto. Passou a toalha sobre si e a mesma secara as pequenas gotas que insistiam em permanecer sobre sua pele. Colocou as roupas que usara novamente, ainda estavam limpas... Sendo que fazia pouco tempo que tomara seu ultimo banho. Este banho apenas fora para aliviar o insuportável calor. O que obteve resultado, já que se sentia bem melhor.

Segurou a maçaneta da porta e não hesitara em virá-la. A porta se abriu e com os movimentos desta a nova temperatura do quarto se chocara contra o seu peito desnudo. Alivio... Fora isso o que sentira. Como era bom estar em um ambiente gelado no calor. Agora tudo o que desejava era deitar-se e dormir, como sempre fizera. Suspirou de alivio e seus pés o guiaram novamente, mas desta vez eles o guiaram em direção a enorme cama, a qual uma bela jovem encontrava-se deitada sobre ela. Deitou-se rapidamente sobre a cama e fechara os orbes, mas voltara a abri-los ao notar que Yuuki remexera-se se virando em direção a ele. Movimentou a cabeça e a fitara intensamente, pensara que ela estivesse dormindo. Mas se enganara, seus orbes estavam abertos e os mesmos o fitava.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo! – Zero decidiu quebrar o silencio sobre aquele local.

- é impossível tentar dormir com um calor como este... – Ela murmurou.

- Mas o ar condicionado está ligado!

- Sim, eu sei... Mas não consigo! – Fechou os olhos e grossas mãos acariciavam seus longos cabelos castanhos. – Zero... – Voltou a abrir seus olhos e um murmuro passara por seus lábios.

- Tente dormir, parece cansada... – Ela corou devido à proximidade dos corpos e corou mais ainda ao escutar o modo como Zero falava com a jovem. Os corações de ambos dispararam-se, o que seria este novo sentimento que sentia? Não sabia o que poderia ser.

Deixou-se levar pelo o que acontecia e mal notou que seus lábios estavam indo de encontro aos dele. Um beijo lento surgira, sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada por fortes braços e logo seu corpo chocara-se contra o forte peito de Zero. Agora sabiam, ambos se desejavam, mas não conseguiam admitir tal coisa para si mesmos. Continuaram a beijar-se, mas foram obrigados a se separarem por falta de ar. Lentamente abriram seus orbes e fitaram-se por um longo tempo.

- Zero... – Ela o chamou.

- humn...?

- me torne mulher? – Perguntou envergonhada. Lembrara-se das palavras de Rima... Ele logo se cansaria e não gostaria de o ver com outra mulher. Não possuía duvidas de que realmente o desejasse e no momento era tudo o que realmente queria, ser dele... Apenas dele.

OoOoOoO

_Destaa veez eu demoreei bastantee .-. Gomenee pelaa demoraa , maas tenhoo tantaas coisaas praa fazeer maas em compensaçãao eu escrevii mais de 40 paginaas aquii no word :G siim , Estée cap. ficoou grandênhoo ... e de todos os caps. De todaas as fiics que jaa escrevii , Estée aquii foi o maior de todoos :G rsrsrsrs ... vãao teer bastantee coisaa praa lereeem :G uhuul –apanhaa. E antees que me mateem , o hentaai ficaráa paraa o proximoo cap. .-. eu deixareei paraa o proximoo porquue jáa deeu maais de 40 paginaas o cap. e see eu escrevesse o hentaai nestee cap. enormee , ele ficariaa muitoo grandee .-. seem falaar quue eu gostoo poucoo de deixaar vocêes curiosoos :G muaamuaamuaa –apanhaa. Boom , queroo agradeçaar a todos aqueles que lê minhaa fiic , e quue sempree comentaam aquii *o* obg minna |õ|eu seei quue no cap. passado eu nãao respondii as reviews D: entãao , ireei respondeer as reviews do caap. Anterioor (: _

_**Review ~**_

_**Cosette: **__seráa mesmoo quue é o Ridoo ? :O podee seer quue siim amoor (: ou ... podee seer outroo :G aiin amigaa , see elaa nãao se entregoou na mesaa , podee teer certezaa que proximoo cap. elaa se entregaa :G uhuumn * siim , aos poucoos elees vãao percebendoo o quantoo se desejaam , comoo foi nestee cap. :G e siim , elees sãao cumplicees ... jaa quue muitaas coisaas aindaa iraam aconteceer :G uii uii –qq. É , vocêe falaa mesmoo quue as aulaas na facuul sãao osso .-. se as minhaas jáa sãao phodaas , quandoo eu foor praa facuul eu voou morrer definitivamentee .-. maais tipoo , na minhaa escola tbm funcionaa os trecoos de DP e tallz , a minhaa sortee é quue na maioriaa das materiaas eu jaa passei , sôo devee teer duaas materiaas quue eu vou pegaar DP :X é osso .-. siim siim , taa no começoo a fiic aindaa :G muitaas coisaas vãao aconteceer ... e é beem provaveel que suaa primaa tenhaa saidoo das comuus D: see elaa curtii animees e etc , suavee ... achoo quue elaa nãao iriaa saiir , maas see elaa neem curtee , entãao é provaveel que ela não sejaa maais membroo * ahh , por causaa dessa pequenaa inavasãao , elees vãao descobriir aindaa algumaas coisinhaas (: Cosette você não é a unicaa :O eu tbm sofroo de rinitee , qualqueer coisaa eu jaa espirro D: normaal ;/ queridaa , obg poor leer minhaa fiic e poor comentaar aquii tbm *o* desculpee pelaa demoraa D: maais o cap. taã grandãao *-* entãao , eu sinceramentee esperoo quue vocêe gostee (: kissus amigaa :*_

_**Ana Paula:**__ own xaraa , atee vocêe estáa aquii *-* ficoo feliiz que estejaa gostando da fiic , obg poor leer elaa e poor comentaar xaraa (: esperoo quue gostee destee cap. tãao grandee ^^ kissus amigaa :*_

_É isso minna , obg pelaas reviews * esperoo quue gosteem destee cap. poucoo grandinhoo ^^ e enquantoo ao hentaai , creioo que nãao demorareei a postá-loo , e see demoraar ... jaa sabeem .-. estoou todaa enroladaa com os trabalhoos e provaas .-. kissus :* _


	9. Doce Desejo

**Cap. 9 – Doce desejo.**

_- me torne mulher? – Perguntou envergonhada. Lembrara-se das palavras de Rima... Ele logo se cansaria e não gostaria de o ver com outra mulher. Não possuía duvidas de que realmente o desejasse e no momento era tudo o que realmente queria, ser dele... Apenas dele._

- o que? – Zero de inicio não acreditou no que a jovem lhe pedira, mas logo percebera que ela não estava fazendo uma brincadeira ou coisa parecida.

- é isto o que ouviu... Me torne mulher Zero!

Seu rosto delicado tornou-se vermelho. Escondeu o rosto por entre o travesseiro evitando que este percebesse que estava ruborizada. Mas pôde sentir que mãos fortes seguravam delicadamente seu queixo e com cuidado seu queixo fora erguido, e com tal movimento... Fora obrigada a encarar o belo homem a sua frente, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir que ele distribuía inúmeros beijos em sua face. Ele fazia uma pequena trilha ate encontrar os lábios carnudos de Yuuki. Envolvera sua cintura fina trazendo o corpo da mesma para mais perto de si. Yuuki deixou-se levar pelos seus instintos, envolvera o pescoço de Zero juntamente com seus ombros fortes e largos. Suas línguas dançavam sob o mesmo ritmo. Zero apertou a cintura de Yuuki com força, forçando seu pequeno corpo a se colar ao seu. Separaram-se por falta de ar, os orbes lilases fitavam os orbes castanhos da jovem. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante.

- É isso mesmo o que quer pequena? – Zero sussurrara em seu ouvido.

- Si... Si... Sim! – Gaguejou freneticamente. – Eu quero ser sua, apenas sua... – Novamente corara. – Me torne mulher Zero! – Tornou-se a repetir.

_(o hentai será em italicoo õ/)_

_Sentira o belo homem apertá-la com mais força, trazendo ainda mais o seu corpo em direção ao seu. Yuuki recebera um cálido beijo na base de seu pescoço, e se arrepiara com o doce toque de seu marido. Zero afrouxou seu abraço, afastou seus lábios lentamente do pescoço da jovem e fitara os contornos de seu fino rosto e de seu corpo escultural. Seus orbes logo mudaram de rumo, e este se posicionaram sobre os carnudos lábios de Yuuki. Um sorriso escapara dos lábios de Zero, Yuuki nunca o tinha visto sorrir deste modo. Então ele realmente pretendia mudar... Era isso mesmo o que parecia?_

_Fitou mais atentamente aquele belo sorriso, uma boa parte de seus dentes alinhados ficara a mostra devido ao sorriso que dera. A tentação de sentir novamente o gosto que seus lábios possuíam era tamanha. Depositara uma de suas grandes mãos sobre o rosto da jovem e deixou que seus lábios tocassem novamente os lábios de Yuuki. Zero a obrigara a manter suas costas sobre o colchão. Sentiu o peso do corpo de Zero sobre o seu, Zero separa suas pernas e seu quadril se encaixara perfeitamente por entre elas. O vestido curto e simples subira devido ao movimento que suas pernas fizeram para separar-se, esta ficou na altura de seu quadril. Yuuki podia sentir o membro de Zero contra a sua feminilidade. Ruborizou, o que diabos estava fazendo? Perguntara-se mentalmente... Mas desejava tanto saber como seria esta __inocente__ experiência. _

_Fechou seus orbes e novamente seus lábios se encontraram com os lábios de Zero. Deixou que ele tocasse a parte interna de suas coxas, e acariciasse sua feminilidade por cima de sua delicada calcinha. Gemera roucamente, mas a boca de Zero sobre a sua abafara o seu gemido. Oh Deus, se soubesse que este tipo de coisa era tão prazerosa já teria se entregado a ele a muito tempo atrás._

_- Zero... – Yuuki murmurara seu nome após o termino do beijo._

_- Eu irei fazê-la sentir prazer Yuuki... Eu nunca desejei nenhuma mulher como a desejo agora... Seja minha, apenas minha pequena! – Ele sussurrara em seu ouvido. _

_- me prometa... ? – Ela parara de falar._

_- O que? – Ele continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. _

_- Que não irá me machucar? Por favor, seja cuidadoso! – Seus lábios movimentaram-se lentamente e palavras roucas foram proferidas destes. _

_- Eu nunca a machucaria minha pequena... Não tenha medo, se eu a machucar... Avise-me! _

_- Sim... – Ela corou novamente._

_Apesar de seu nervosismo, queria ser dele... Era isso o que realmente desejava. Seria a primeira vez que descobriria os desejos carnais. Zero aproximou seus lábios da face de Yuuki e distribuíra diversos beijos por seu rosto e logo em seguida fez uma pequena trilha em direção ao nódulo de sua orelha. Seus alinhados dentes perfuraram levemente a cartilagem de sua pequena orelha, e isso proporcionava certo prazer a Yuuki. Os pêlos de seus braços eriçaram mostrando o quanto um simples toque deixava alguém arrepiado. Um gemido demorado escapara dos lábios de Yuuki e Zero sorrira ao saber sobre as reações que causava na jovem. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar com os lábios da jovem. Yuuki enlaçara o pescoço de Zero e acariciava-lhe os curtos cabelos do mesmo. Deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse e sentira as mãos fortes de Zero segurarem a barra de seu vestido e o puxando para cima na intenção de tirá-lo, mas os lábios colados o impedia de continuar o que pretendia fazer. _

_Interromperam o beijo para que ele pudesse retirar o vestido de Yuuki. Agora a jovem encontrava-se apenas com suas costumeiras peças intimas. Seu rosto ruborizou e se sentira tensa, não era uma coisa que estava acostumada a se fazer... E mesmo com todo o seu nervosismo o desejava mais que tudo. Ele fitara o perfeito corpo e lhe lançara mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos. _

_- você é perfeita... – Ele admirara o escultural corpo da garota._

_-..._

_Sua mão fora em direção aos seios fartos da jovem, aperto-os levemente e sentira o tecido do bojo do sutiã que esta usava. Resmungara impaciente, isso atrapalhava seus planos. Passou seus braços musculosos pelas costas da mesma e levantou-a da cama, mantendo-a sentada. Seus orbes lilases rumaram para o sutiã que escondia os belos seios fartos. Oh Deus, tudo que é belo é para se mostrar. E fora com este pensamento que deixara suas mãos tatearem o feixe do sutiã. O abrira e deixara que as alças do mesmo deslizassem sobre os braços finos de Yuuki. _

_- Ninguém nunca a disse o quanto são belos? – Ele perguntara._

_- Oh... – Ela cobrira seus seios com seus próprios braços e Zero a im__pedira._

_- Não... Eles são lindos! – Repreendera. – Por Deus Yuuki, deixe-me tocá-los! _

_-..._

_Aos poucos, deixara-se comover pelas palavras de seu marido, retirara os braços de seus seios arredondados e fartos. Novamente os braços de Zero fizeram com que as costas de Yuuki tocassem o colchão macio. Sua boca se aproximou de um dos seios da mesma, e enquanto mantinha sua boca ocupada brincando com o pequeno e delicado mamilo, sua mão acariciava o seio livre de suas brincadeiras. Yuuki fechara os olhos e um gemido sairá por entre os lábios, e Zero gostava de saber que o causador dos gemidos de Yuuki era ele próprio. Sua língua ainda envolvia o seu bico enrijecido, brincava com o mesmo dando diversas mordidas e lentas chupadas. Suas orelhas captarão mais um gemido de Yuuki. Parara o que estava fazendo e levantara a cabeça lentamente. Os orbes lilases se encontraram com os orbes castanhos. Zero sorrira para ela e logo voltara com sua brincadeira. _

_- Ze... Zero... – Yuuki pronunciava o seu nome entre um gemido ou outro. E isto o excitava, podia sentir que sua calça encontrava-se apertada e com um certo volume._

_Deixou-se entorpecer pelo perfume do hidratante corporal que ela usava sempre após o termino de seu banho. Parou com a sua brincadeira e levantou a cabeça devagar e passou a fitá-la, podia sentir o gosto da pele de Yuuki, mais ainda não era o suficiente. Queria mais... Queria torná-la sua... E era isso o que pretendia fazer. Apenas as brincadeiras eróticas não o satisfaziam, sentia seu membro em total ereção... Zero sentiu sua regata ser retirada as presas por Yuuki e logo ser jogada em algum canto qualquer do quarto. __As mãos de Yuuki passeavam pelo peitoral desnudo do belo homem. Oh, como era forte. Seus músculos perfeitos deixariam qualquer mulher louca de desejo. Sentiu a reação da pele de Zero sob seus toques, os pêlos de seus braços e de sua nuca eriçaram-se. Enquanto continuava a acariciar o peitoral do mesmo, deixou que ele lhe tocasse seu ponto intimo. Um gemido escapara de sua boa, mas este fora abafado por um beijo, e logo se separaram por falta de ar._

_As mãos de Yuuki deslizaram pelos quadrados que a barriga de Zero possuía, fazendo uma pequena trilha em direção a calça do mesmo. Os primeiros botões de sua calça foram abertos, e logo os dedos trêmulos de Yuuki seguraram o zíper da calça jeans, puxou o mesmo para baixo abrindo-o rapidamente. O tecido escuro deslizara por suas pernas deixando à mostra sua cueca preta. A atenção do mesmo se dirigira a delicada calcinha da jovem._

_- AAHM... – Yuuki tentou conter um gemido ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Zero acariciarem sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha._

_O belo homem não conseguia mais resistir... Segurou a lateral de sua calcinha e puxou-a rapidamente para baixo. Esta deslizava sobre suas pernas torneadas e a excitação do mesmo crescia cada vez mais. Seu membro se encontrava ereto dentro de sua cueca... Mas ainda não era hora de penetrá-la. Queria sentir o sabor da pele da jovem, poder sentir o quanto ela se encontrava excitada e deixar sua língua sugar a umidade de sua feminilidade. Tinha isso em mente... Mas a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços pulsava sobre sua pele bronzeada, parecia que seus movimentos não correspondiam o que seu cérebro ordenava. Mesmo com a louca vontade de torná-la sua, se contentou com tal coisa... Afastou as pernas de Yuuki mesmo contra os protestos da mesma e deixou que seus lábios aproximassem de sua feminilidade. Sua língua umidade tocara a superfície quente de sua vagina, esta brincara com seus clitóris, e isso fazia com que gemidos saíssem de sua garganta. _

_- Zero... Isto está me enlouquecendo! – Yuuki confessara. Nunca pensara que tal coisa seria tão prazerosa._

_Zero levantou lentamente a sua cabeça e fitou-a. Yuuki o observava, mas seus orbes suplicavam para que Zero não parasse o que estava fazendo. Onde estava a sua vergonha? Desde quando perdera a vergonha diante de seu marido? Ah sim, o prazer que sentia não a permitia que se ruborizasse, alem do mais... Tudo o que podia pensar no momento era o quanto Zero a enlouquecia. _

_O belo rapaz não agüentara mais, seu membro pulsava tentando encontrar o lugar certo para poder encaixar-se. Suspirou derrotado, não pudera cumprir o que os olhos de Yuuki pediam... Mas iria fazer coisa melhor do que aquilo. Sua cueca fora arrancada com agressividade, seu membro fora revelado pelo tecido retirado. Lentamente introduziu apenas a cabeça do mesmo, notara que Yuuki mordera o lábio inferior ao sentir uma pontada de dor invadir-lhe o corpo. Ele parara e sua mão acariciara o rosto da mesma que lhe mostrava sofrimento. Zero segurara a mão de Yuuki e sussurrara no ouvido da mesma. _

_- Se eu a machucar, avise-me! – Ele repetira o que antes havia dito. – Ou então, aperte minha mão! – Ele apertara levemente a mão da mesma e distribuía beijos por todo seu rosto e lhe sussurrava em seu ouvido para que ela se acalmasse. _

_Ele introduzira mais um pouco o seu pênis dentro dela, e ela apertara fortemente sua mão. De imediato parara o que fazia e permaneceu parado para que ela se acostumasse com o novo invasor. Penetrou-a mais fundo, e desta vez ouvira um pequeno grito da parte dela._

_- huumn... – Ela resmungava. – Ze... Zero!_

_- Eu prometi que seria cuidadoso, e estou tentando o máximo fazer isso... Desculpe-me se estou machucando-a... – Ele fora interrompido._

_- Tudo bem... – Ouvira ela dizer. – Não me importo se esteja doendo... Mas estou satisfeita de que minha primeira vez é com você e não com outro homem! – Ela murmurou baixo._

_- E você acha que eu permitiria que você dormisse com outro homem? – Ele perguntou._

_- eu... - Ela fora interrompida. _

_- Yuuki, você está casada comigo... Você me pertence, eu jamais permitiria que outro homem a tocasse... Se ele tentasse algo do tipo, eu o mataria! _

_- Seu possessivo... – Ela riu. _

_- Não... Eu apenas cuido do que é __meu!__ – Zero corrigiu-a. _

_- e quem disse que sou sua? – Perguntou agora esquecendo do pequeno incomodo deste __invasor__. _

_- a partir de hoje, você será! – E após proferir estas palavras, penetrou-a mais fundo. E ela soltara um grito alto. _

_No inicio, as estocadas eram lentas... Mas aos poucos foi acostumando-se com o pênis do mesmo dentro de si. Yuuki sentia que as estocadas passaram a ficar cada vez mais rápidas, pode sentir todo o membro de Zero dentro de seu corpo. A dor agora dera o lugar para o prazer. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do belo homem, e sua mão acariciava o cabelo macio. Fechara os olhos com força sentindo o prazer fluir sobre seu corpo. Esta era uma nova experiência para Yuuki. _

_- Ma... Is... Rá... Pido... Ze... Zero! AAHH! – desta vez seu gemido fora o mais alto que dera. E apesar de gaguejar, o jovem rapaz entendera o que os lábios da mesma proferiram. Obedecera o seu pedido aumentando mais o ritmo das estocadas. _

_Deixou-se levar pelas caricias de Zero, seu corpo estremeceu e os bicos enrijecidos de seus seios se chocaram contra o peito másculo do forte rapaz. Mordeu o lábio inferior novamente... Não conseguia se conter, era uma maldita mania que possuía. Estava perdida em pensamentos, mas as palavras proferidas pelos lábios de Zero a tiraram de seus devaneios. _

_- Yuuki... – Zero a chamou. – Diga meu nome... Quero ouvi-la dizer meu nome... Apenas o meu!_

_- Ze... Ze... Zero! – Ordenou o que seu marido lhe pedira. As palavras saiam entrecortadas. A respiração ofegante era visível. _

_- AAAHM! – Zero gemeu._

_Ele chegara ao orgasmo primeiro, mas não parara de penetrá-la. Queria fazê-la sentir o extremo prazer que sentira. Continuara com as estocadas. A jovem sentira o sêmen do mesmo escorrer pela parte interna de suas coxas. O gemido alto que saíra da garganta de Yuuki a denunciara que esta acabara de chegar ao orgasmo._

_- AAHHH! – Yuuki gemeu alto._

_Seu corpo estremecera, sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Zero sobre os seus. Suas pernas ainda se encontravam enlaçadas sobre a cintura do mesmo. E podia sentir que o membro de Zero ainda se encontrava dentro de si. Retirou seu membro de dentro da jovem e __acariciou os longos cabelos de Yuuki, e a manteve entre seus braços com a cabeça encostada sobre seu peito. Sentiu o perfume forte de seu corpo. O suor escorria pela testa de ambos, denunciando os movimentos que fizeram. _

_Aconchegou-se melhor sobre os braços do mesmo e sentira que ele a cobrira com o lençol posto sobre a cama. Estava cansada e não demorou a adormecer, o calor de seus corpos logo foram refrescados pela temperatura do ar-condicionado. Assim como Yuuki, Zero estava cansado e decidira seguir o mesmo exemplo que ela. Seus orbes lilases se fecharam, e logo fora tomado por sua inconsciência. _

OoOoOoO

Fechara seus olhos com uma força desnecessária, os abrira e percebera que se encontrava nu sobre sua enorme cama. Mas desta vez não estava sozinho nesta, um corpo feminino e incrivelmente delicado estava desfalecido sobre ela. Sorrira de imediato ao lembrar-se do que acontecera. Yuuki havia mesmo se entregado a ele? Ou isso era mais uma de suas fantasias? Não... Uma **inocente** fantasia não o deixaria do modo como ficara. Alargara ainda mais seu sorriso, ela realmente se entregara a ele. Seus olhos dirigiram-se a ela, era tão pequena e frágil e ao mesmo tempo... Tão bela. Sim, bela... Nunca pensara que admitiria tal coisa. Mas casara-se com uma jovem de tamanha beleza.

Resolvera acordá-la. Cutucou-lhe lentamente um dos ombros, chamando-a com um simples sussurro. Ainda estava um enlouquecedor calor, e seus corpos encontravam-se grudentos devido ao exercício que ambos praticaram juntos. Desejava tomar um banho, mas o queria se sua pequena garota o fizesse companhia. Chamou novamente e ela remexeu-se descobrindo boa parte dos seios fartos. Por Deus, já podia sentir seu membro enrijecido novamente. Ela o deixava LOUCO.

- Yuuki... – Chamou calmamente.

- Humn? – Esta murmurou remexendo-se sobre a cama novamente.

- venha tomar um banho... Comigo!

- Deixe-me dormir... – Ela não estava totalmente acordada, e devido a isso não pôde entender as palavras de Zero.

- Venha... – Ele a chamara novamente. Aproximou-se da mesma e acariciara seus longos cabelos castanhos. Aos poucos despertara, abrira lentamente os orbes se deparando com seu belíssimo marido.

- que horas são? – Esfregou as pequenas mãos sobre os olhos recém abertos.

- Por certo são... 19:00 horas! – Ele a respondera.

- Dormimos tanto assim?

- Pelo jeito, sim... – Zero murmurou.

- humn... – Resmungou para si mesma.

- Venha pequena... – Este murmurou no ouvido da jovem. Continuou a acariciar as longas madeixas castanhas da mesma proporcionando diversos arrepios sobre a pele alva.

- Ve... Venha? Pa... Para onde? – Gaguejou.

- Vamos tomar um banho... – Zero roçou a ponta de seu nariz e seus lábios sobre o rosto de Yuuki. Suas grandes mãos tateavam a pele macia da jovem. – Por Deus Yuuki, você me deixa LOUCO! – Zero dera ênfase na ultima palavra de sua fala.

- Se deseja tanto tomar um banho... Então porque não vai? – Ela novamente fechou os olhos dando a atender que pretendia continuar a dormir.

- Porque será mais divertido se você estiver comigo! – Ela arrepiou-se ao sentir o hálito quente de seu marido contra o seu pescoço desnudo.

- Faz tanta questão assim de que eu realmente tome um banho? – Remexe-se na intenção de fugir dos lábios de seu marido. (enquantoo elaa fojee delee , noois corre atraas dôo Zeroo tzãao .-. atoroon :9)

- Claro, não quero estar casado com uma mulher com um odor horrível! – Riu divertido.

- Idiota. – Ela disse alta e em boa voz. - Você fala como se eu fosse uma porca imunda...

- De fato, você realmente é uma porca imunda. – Ele continuou a rir. Não sabia por que mentira, mas Yuuki era tudo menos uma porca imunda... Pelo contrario, seu maravilhoso cheiro o embriagava.

- Ora seu... – Riu junto a ele.

- E então? – Zero sentou-se sobre a cama e fitou a bela jovem que jazia sobre a enorme cama.

- E então o que? – Desta vez, Yuuki abrira os orbes para assim fitar-lhe o maravilhoso homem nu a sua frente.

- Aceita tomar um rápido banho? Ou prefere continuar a mofar nesta cama?

- Prefiro continuar a mofar nesta cama! – Ela virou-se e novamente fechara os orbes. Desejava tanto voltar a dormir.

- Se depender de mim você não continuara ai! – Levantou-se calmamente da cama dando a volta na mesma. Parou diante de Yuuki e sorrira travesso.

- O que quer dizer com... ISSOOO? – Ela gritara a ultima palavra de sua frase ao perceber que fora segurada pelos fortes braços de Zero. – O... O que pensa que esta fazendo Zero Kiryuu? – Estava incomodada por se encontrar posta sobre os largos ombros de seu marido. Socara suas costas freneticamente, mas nenhum de seus socos parecia surtir algum efeito em Zero.

- Levando-a pra o banheiro! – Continuou a sorrir travesso. Segurou-a por entre seus largos e musculosos ombros, uma de suas mãos fora depositada sobre o traseiro da mesma por cima do lençol que infelizmente envolvia o corpo da jovem. Acariciou o mesmo lentamente e sentira fracos socos atingirem suas largas costas.

- Se não tirar sua mão daí eu a arrancarei fora! – Yuuki trincara os dentes irritada.

- HAHAHAHA... – Ele riu alto e logo se dirigiu ate o banheiro. Chegou ao mesmo e a depositara no chão recebendo inúmeros socos sobre o peitoral desnudo.

- Eu irei matá-lo! – Escutou a mesma proferir palavras agressivas. E Rira ainda mais. – Do que está rindo? – Franziu o cenho irritada.

Ela continuara a dar fracos socos sobre seu peito, sentira seus pulsos serem envolvidos por grandes mãos. Olhara para elas e viram as grandes mãos de Zero seguraram firmemente seus pequenos pulsos. O fitou irritada, seu rosto ainda encontrava-se franzido. E isto o divertia cada vez mais. Deixou seus lábios aproximarem-se do ouvido de Yuuki e sussurrara rápidas palavras.

- Irá me matar? – O hálito quente de Zero percorria a extensão de seu pescoço. – Tente... **Doce** Yuuki! – Murmurou contra seu pescoço o seu odiado apelido, mas não pode conter-se e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

-...

- Mudou de idéia? Pensei que realmente desejava me matar! – Dera um sorriso de canto.

- Você não presta... – Ela novamente trincara os dentes em sinal de irritação. Sentiu os lábios do mesmo percorrer seu pescoço e seu alvo rosto. Seus lábios se tocaram.

- Só agora fora perceber... Que eu realmente não presto? – Perguntou contra os lábios da **doce** mulher.

-... – Não deixou que esta respondesse, a beijara intensamente a impedindo de proferir quaisquer palavras.

O lençol que envolvia o pequeno e delicado corpo de Yuuki caíra sobre seus pés. Zero a envolvera pela cintura sustentando o corpo da jovem com seus fortes braços. Levantou-a fazendo com que não permitisse que os pés da mesma tocassem o chão gelado. E por fim, caminhou em direção ao Box aberto. Continuou a beijá-la e aos poucos a deixara novamente sobre o chão. Suas mãos tateavam o azulejo e abrira o chuveiro lentamente. A água morna chocara-se contra os dois corpos nus presentes no local. E o beijo fora interrompido por Yuuki, esta sentira a água morna percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo e parara o beijo. Fitou Zero interrogativamente, e pôde ver que o mesmo não gostara que o beijo fosse interrompido pela curiosidade da jovem.

- huumn... - Bufou irritado.

- Você é muito pervertido, já te disseram isso? – Ela perguntou. Há minutos atrás estava o socando e agora parecia calma diante da situação em que se encontravam.

- Já... Uma pequena e **doce** garota já me disse isso! – Ele aproximou-se de Yuuki e a beijara novamente. (ta quentee aquii née ? x.x)

Sua cintura fora enlaçada pelos braços de Zero com urgência, sentiu suas costas serem tocadas pelo azulejo gelado e seu corpo sustentado. O rapaz a erguera fazendo com que suas pernas enlaçassem sua cintura um pouco larga. Um gemido escapara de seus lábios carnudos ao sentir ser invadida pelo membro de seu marido. Ele a penetrara profundamente, e suas estocadas rápidas proporcionavam mais prazeres a ambos. Parecia um pouco complicado sustentá-la entre seus fortes braços e ao mesmo tempo penetrá-la com tal agilidade, mas não se importou com tal coisa... Apenas se concentrava no prazer que sentia e no prazer que a estava fazendo sentir, nada no momento o impediria de continuar seus **exercícios.**

- AAAAHM! – Yuuki gemeu alto. – MA... MAIS... RAPI... DO ZE... ZERO! – Suas palavras eram pronunciadas com dificuldade.

- AAAAAAHM... – O rapaz gemera junto a ela e procurava deixar suas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas. Oh, como ela o deixava louco.

Ele chegara ao êxtase, e não conseguira se conter... Seu sêmen a invadira mesmo contra sua vontade. Não queria que ela engravidasse, pelo menos não agora. Obviamente que desejava possuir um herdeiro, mais ainda era cedo para se pensar em tal coisa. E com tais pensamentos inadequados, continuou a penetrá-la ate que esta chegasse ao êxtase.

A respiração ofegante, os corpos molhados devido à água do chuveiro... Nada disso os faziam desviar os orbes de si mesmos. Cada um fitava a face do outro, ambos estavam na mesma altura... Zero ainda sustentava o pequeno e delicado corpo de Yuuki o que fazia com que a mesma fosse de sua altura. Ela o enlaçara pelo pescoço e o abraçara apoiando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do mesmo.

- Zero... – Chamou-o roucamente.

- humn...?

- eu sinceramente... – Parara de falar por um momento.

- O que? Continue pequena... – Ele a incentivava a continuar sua frase.

- Nunca pensei que faria algo deste tipo com você! – Confessara. (Eu jáa *o* -apanhaa.)

- Se quiser podemos repetir a dose! – Ele riu maliciosamente.

- Bobo... – Riu devido ao que este lhe dissera. – Eu não me importaria de repeti-la mais vezes... – Corou violentamente ao proferir tal coisa.

- Está falando serio? – Ele continuou a rir.

- Si... Sim! – Gaguejou envergonhada.

- Por Deus Yuuki, não me diga coisas como essas... Eu ainda ficarei louco por causa disso! – Estremeceu violentamente.

- Eu... O deixo... Louco?

- Não sabe o quanto pequena...

- Oh... – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Sentiu que seus braços estremeceram-se e decidiu colocá-la sob o chão novamente, caso a permitisse que ela caísse de seus braços, o que era algo impossível. Mas se preveniria caso isso pudesse acontecer. Os pés de Yuuki tocaram o piso molhado e descalça pôde perceber o quanto Zero era mais alto que si. Obviamente que ele realmente era mais alto que si, mas sempre costumava usar seus belíssimos sapatos altos e isto a impedia de ver realmente a diferença de altura que ambos possuíam. Fitou por um momento seus pés descalços, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir algo gelado sobre sua cabeça.

- mas o que...? – murmurou baixo.

- deixe-me lavar seus cabelos... – Zero passara o shampoo sobre a cabeça de Yuuki, e seus habilidosos dedos acariciavam os longos fios castanhos.

Onde fora toda a vergonha que tinha? Dias atrás ainda encontrava-se envergonhada com o simples fato de ter um homem ao seu lado todas as noites. E agora estava banhando-se com o mesmo. Era possível sua vergonha ter desaparecido assim... De uma hora para outra? De fato, certas coisas que julgamos serem impossíveis realmente acontecem.

Continuaram a se banhar, mas o banho não tardou a acabar. Sabiam que se ambos continuassem no chuveiro, voltariam a possuir-se rapidamente. O que não era uma má idéia, mas tinham que pensar também sobre a água, por mais engraçado que poderia se parecer. Ela estava acabando e era errado desperdiçá-la, alias, ambos não gostariam de gastar seu adorável dinheiro com coisas que poderiam se prevenir. O banho terminara mesmo contra o protesto do forte homem de madeixas claras. Mas o que tanto reclamava? Ainda possuía a noite inteira para fazer o que tanto desejava.

OoOoOo

Os orbes permaneciam fixos na grande tela a sua frente enquanto remexia-se desconfortável no sofá onde estava deitada. Balançou o controle em mãos despreocupadamente e abriu e fechou os olhos diversas vezes, não entendia o que se passava na televisão já que se esqueceu de assistir os capítulos anteriores da novela. Droga, só porque havia gostado na novela que passava. Fora justamente esquecer-se de assistir a continuação da mesma. Oh, às vezes desejava possuir uma boa memória.

- Não sabia que gostava de novelas! – A voz grossa falara juntamente com os atores da novela, tirando sua atenção da tela que fitava atentamente. Sentou-se no sofá procurando o ser que proferira tais palavras, e o encontrara parado próximo a escada.

- apenas de algumas... – Murmurou baixo, não sabia que estava sendo observada.

- Entendo... – Zero também murmurara.

- Pensei que ficaria no quarto assistindo aquele tolo filme! – Ela voltou-se a se deitar no sofá de ouro.

- Deveria ouvi-la mais vezes, o filme realmente não era bom. – Zero confessou dirigindo-se à cozinha.

- Está com fome? – Yuuki perguntou. Procurou seu celular sobre o sofá e quase o derrubara no chão ao tocá-lo. O segurou e observou a tela do mesmo. – Nossa... Já é tudo isso? – Observou o horário perplexa.

- Sim, eu estou um pouco...

- Deve ter algo ai na cozinha! – Ela levantou-se do sofá ignorando completamente a televisão ligada e caminhou ate a cozinha. – E então? Achou algo? – Perguntou enquanto encarava as musculosas costas largas de Zero. O mesmo tentava encontrar algo no armário suspenso na parede da cozinha.

- Humn... Lembre-me mais tarde de ir até o mercado! – Fechou os armários virando-se rapidamente e logo suspirou derrotado.

- Tudo bem... Se eu não esquecer... – Ele dirigiu-se ate a sala novamente. Seus pés o seguiram e antes mesmo que percebesse já estava na sala onde minutos antes estava assistindo sua novela. – O que pretende fazer? – O viu capturar o aparelho telefônico e logo discou rapidamente números conhecidos.

- Pedirei algo... Uma pizza, talvez! – Murmurou rouco. Levou o aparelho ao ouvido e esperou que alguém atendesse no outro lado da linha.

- humn... – Dera de ombros. Voltou a acomodar-se no sofá e tentou prestar atenção no que se passava na novela. O que era inútil, já que perdera os capítulos anteriores da mesma.

Continuou a prestar atenção na televisão, mas algo a incomodava. Havia um ator novo na novela... Raios, porque fora se esquecer de assisti-la? Martirizava-se mentalmente, tudo culpa da bendita mudança. Se não fosse por ela, ainda estaria no apartamento de Zero e lá sabia que poderia assisti-la sem preocupações. Mas seu marido insistira que mudassem de residência.

- Certo... Duas pizzas será o suficiente! – Pôde ouvir seu marido dizer ao telefone. Como assim duas pizzas? Era muita coisa, ela mesmo não comia muitos pedaços de pizzas... Ah sim, estava se esquecendo de que Zero comia mais que um... Mais que um simples animal faminto. Oh céus, onde fora parar? Era o que ela se perguntava mentalmente.

-...

- Obrigado! – O ouviu agradecer e logo desligou o aparelho telefônico.

- Duas pizzas? – Ela perguntou perplexa.

- O que? – Zero a fitou interrogativamente.

- não acha que duas pizzas são... Bastante?

- Não... Eu realmente estou com fome hoje! – Zero confessou.

- Oh... Eu percebi! – Ela levantou-se novamente do sofá. – Quer ajuda para preparar algo... A mesa, sei lá?

- Não é necessário... Eu mesmo faço isso **doce** Yuuki! – Sorriu ao perceber o rosto emburrado de sua esposa após ter proferido o tão odiado apelido da mesma.

- Tudo bem então... – Suspirou cansada. – Você está ansioso, ou algo parecido? – Ela perguntou.

- Um pouco...

- E posso saber o motivo para estar deste jeito? – Ela retornou a lhe fazer mais uma de suas perguntas interrogativas.

- Pretendo ir à empresa amanhã, farei uma pequena reunião! – Ele lhe dissera.

- Reunião? O que pretende fazer? – Ela caminhou em direção a Zero e parara a uma distancia segura dele.

- Quero exportar alguns veículos para outros países, mas para isso preciso conversar com os nossos sócios... – Zero lhe respondera. Virou-se e seus pés o levaram para a cozinha.

- Você não quer apenas fazer isso... – Ela o seguiu.

- Como assim? – No momento em que ouvira as palavras de Yuuki não compreendera de imediato o que elas queriam dizer.

- Não é por este motivo que quer comparecer na empresa... É por outro, não é?

- Outro motivo? – Retirou do armário alguns pratos e copos limpos e depositara sobre a mesa de vidro.

- Você quer descobrir quem está falindo a empresa! – Ele parara bruscamente de organizar os objetos sobre a mesa.

- Sim, de fato eu desejo isso... Mas também não posso ver a empresa se afundando cada vez mais e não fazer nada a respeito! – Sua voz grossa preencheu-lhe o ambiente quieto.

- Entendo... – Murmurou baixo. – O que fará quando descobrir quem realmente está fazendo a empresa falir?

- Deixarei isso com você e seu pai... Alias a empresa é sua... Sou apenas mais um dos sócios!

- humn... Obrigada Zero!

-... – Ele permaneceu quieto, não ousou dizer-lhe nenhuma palavra. Mas compreendeu a gratidão de _sua_ esposa. Ela assim como o pai da mesma, desejava descobrir o que realmente acontecia com a empresa.

OoOoOo

Caminhava lentamente pelos longos corredores da universidade. Suspirou derrotado em saber que teria que estudar novamente o que já estudara quando se matriculara em administração há dois anos atrás. E em pensar que voltaria a rever toda a matéria, o deixava irritado. Droga, se não fosse por sua **doce** esposa não estaria passando por isso.

Continuou a caminhar dirigindo-se à sua sala. Ignorando quaisquer olhares femininos ao longo de seu percurso. Desde o dia em que pisara naquela universidade, diversos olhares femininos eram dirigidos a si. E muitas tentavam ao menos ignorar o belíssimo anel em seu dedo anular. Trincou os dentes em sinal de irritação. Sempre fora assediado pelas mulheres ao seu redor. (uii , vêem aquii Zero que eu vou te taraar :G) Mas eram raras as vezes em que dava-lhe atenção a elas.

- Mais que inferno! – Resmungou alto e logo parou diante a sala que seria onde teria sua primeira aula.

Entrou na sala elegantemente, chamando a atenção de diversas pessoas. Sentou-se na primeira carteira vazia que seus orbes lilases encontraram. E apoiara seu fichário negro relaxadamente sobre a mesa a sua frente. Suspirou novamente e esperou que o professor que daria sua primeira aula chegasse o mais rápido possível. Caso contrário trataria de matá-lo rapidamente.

Sorriu com seus diabólicos pensamentos. Yuuki deveria estar melhor que si. Obviamente a inteligente jovem não estaria tendo tão problemas como si próprio. Oh, como desejava ter continuado em sua cama. Estaria dormindo até agora, mas não... Fora justo inventar em matricular-se na universidade novamente. Droga, o que não fazia por aquela **maldita **e **doce** garota.

OoOoOo

- Ei Yuuki... Psiu... – Ouvira ser chamada baixamente.

- O que foi Rima? – Sussurrou a mesma que se encontrava sentada na carteira atrás de si.

- Entendeu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou com uma voz chorosa.

- Da matéria? Er... Algumas coisas! – Confessara derrotada.

- acho que precisarei de algum professor particular, quem sabe algum aluno bonitão não possa me ajudar? – Sorriu maliciosamente.

- É... Quem sabe Rima! – Suspirou cansada. Com o passar do tempo sua amiga ficava cada vez mais pervertida. Suas mãos foram automaticamente em direção aos seus cabelos, ajeitando os fios bagunçados.

- Yuuki... Soube que seu marido começara hoje na faculdade! – Rima comentou.

- Como soube disso? – Yuuki arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

- Não escutou? – Rima perguntou confusa. – Todas as mulheres que estudam aqui só comentam sobre isso... Tenha cuidado Yuuki, se elas souberem que ele é seu marido é capaz de matá-la para deixá-lo viúvo... Livre e desimpedido... Aquelas cobras! – Retorceu a face demonstrando seu desgosto.

- Creio que elas não saberão que ele é meu marido!

- E porque não? – Rima não entendeu.

- Eu não irei fazer nada que denunciasse que ele é meu marido... – Yuuki fora interrompida.

- Não aqui, mais em outro lugar... Não, você não perderia a chance! – Riu maliciosamente.

- Zero está casado comigo por uma simples obrigação... Ele pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele... Ele só está casado comigo pelo simples fato que a empresa de meu pai irá falir... – Yuuki fora novamente interrompida.

- Quer dizer que... Quando conseguir reerguer a empresa, irá pedir um divorcio... Ou algo do tipo? – Rima não acreditara. – Como pode deixar um Deus desse sozinho Yuuki? – Ela tentou controlar o seu tom de voz. – Não acredito que irá fazer isso!

- eu ainda não sei... É verdade que eu estou casada com ele apenas por isso, mas... Quem pedirá o divorcio será ele... Tenho certeza disso!

- Não pode julgá-lo Yuuki... – Desta vez Rima fora interrompida.

- Não Rima, tenho certeza que depois que ele se ver livre deste pequeno problema, nós não iremos continuar casados...

- Yuuki, ninguém sabe o futuro... Então não tente adivinhá-lo! – Ela continuou a repreendê-la.

- mas... – Yuuki tentou protestar.

- Já sabe da minha opinião Yuuki... – Rima continuou a falar. – Agora é melhor prestarmos atenção na aula, o professor já está ciente da nossa pequena conversa! – Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Huumn... – Yuuki apenas murmurou para si mesma.

Voltou a prestar atenção em sua aula, o que de fato, não funcionara. Estava pensando em algo muito diferente da matéria que seu professor lhe ensinava. Oh Droga, estava novamente pensando em seu **maravilhoso** marido.

OoOoOo

Continuou a mascar seu chiclete silenciosamente. Estava começando a se irritar. Novamente voltara a estudar o que antes aprendera na universidade, e isto o irritava. O que não fazia pela sua bela esposa.

- Mais que inferno! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Suas aulas daquele entediante dia já haviam acabado, e agora se encontrava parado ao lado de seu carro esperando uma bela e atrasada jovem.

Com a ajuda de sua língua conseguira fazer uma pequena bola de chiclete, mas esta se estourou ao atingir um tamanho que não suportara. Encostou-se em seu belíssimo carro e cruzara os braços sobre o peito musculoso. Continuou a esperá-la, o que de fato, aumentara a sua irritação. Diabos... Onde ela estava? Perguntou-se mentalmente diversas vezes. Não conseguira tirar seus orbes sobre a entrada da faculdade, lá seria o lugar onde veria sua **esposa** sair. Sua demora o incomodava, detestava esperar alguém. Fechou os orbes e contou até dez lentamente. Talvez isto pudesse ajudá-lo a diminuir sua irritação. E antes mesmo que terminasse de contar até dez ouvira uma suave voz lhe tirando de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe-me pela demora...

- Tudo bem... Yuuki! – Espere... Há um momento atrás estava contanto até dez para aliviar a sua irritação. Como poderia agora estar tão calmo? Ah sim, aquela garota o fazia esquecer-se do que acontecia. Sua irritação fora substituída pela calmaria. E só Yuuki possuía o dom de fazer tal coisa.

- Espero que eu não tenha feito você esperar tanto!

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso Yuuki... – Desta vez sua voz saíra mais fria que o previsto. – Você tem seus motivos...

- mesmo assim... Desculpe-me! – Se desculpara novamente.

-... – Permaneceu quieto, não dissera uma única palavra. Segurou por entre seus dedos a chave do carro e apertara o pequeno botão para destravá-lo. – Entre! – Ele ordenou.

- humn... – Ela não protestara o modo como este a tratava, resolveu dar de ombros. Ele devia ter seus motivos para se comportar daquela maneira, parecia estressado com algo... Mas Yuuki não tivera coragem o suficiente para perguntar o que tanto o incomodava. – Pretende ir à empresa, não é? – Não tivera coragem de lhe perguntar o que o incomodava, mas conseguira perguntar algo que certamente tiraria suas duvidas.

- Se não se importar, eu desejo resolver algo... – Proferiu tais palavras e entrara no carro rapidamente. E pôde ver que Yuuki seguira seu exemplo. O barulho das portas se fechando tiraram ambos de seus devaneios. – Irei marcar a reunião... Podemos almoçar mais tarde? – Perguntou e logo ligou o carro, colocando-o em movimento.

- oh... Claro! – Yuuki murmurou baixo.

- Não irei demorar... A reunião será rápida... – Por um momento ele virara a cabeça ignorando as ruas em que seu carro percorria. Fitou-a rapidamente e lhe lançara um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- Olhe para frente, ainda não desejo perder a vida! – Ela o repreendeu.

- Não se preocupe, não iremos bater! – Zero a obedecera. Voltou a prestar atenção nas ruas em que percorria. Não fizera isso porque realmente desejava, se pudesse... Passaria todo o tempo admirando a beleza que sua esposa herdara, mas para tranqüilizara voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia. Alias, se continuasse a fitá-la, era bem provável que bateria o carro. E não queria expor sua belíssima esposa ao perigo. – Satisfeita? – Ele perguntou debochadamente.

- Um pouco... – Yuuki confessou.

O silêncio incômodo pairou sobre aquele ambiente. Os dedos longos e finos de Yuuki tateavam a superfície do aparelho de som. A música que tocava era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio torturante. Seus pensamentos invadiram sua mente, e antes que pudesse se dar conta de algo, o carro estava sendo estacionado próximo a empresa que herdaria de seu pai. Oh Deus, como o tempo passara rápido... Mal percebera que já se encontrava em frente a _sua_ empresa.

Suspirou pesadamente e assim que Zero desligara o veiculo pulou para fora deste apressadamente. Fechara a porta do carro, e constatara de que esta estava bem fechada. Viu Zero sair do carro e ajeitar despreocupadamente as madeixas desgrenhadas. Fitou-o admirada, ele estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para ajudá-la. Estava realmente grata pelo o que ele estava fazendo, na verdade... Possuía certo orgulho por ter um **marido** como ele.

Fora tirada de seus devaneios ao observar os movimentos de Zero, ele caminhava calmamente em direção as portas de vidro da enorme empresa e a sua atitude a obrigara a seguir seus passos.

- Pensei que iria parar o carro no estacionamento da empresa! - Passou a caminhar juntamente á ele e assim que passara pela porta de vidro, fitou o pequeno movimento de pessoas sobre aquele local.

- Não... Creio que não irei demorar neste lugar... – Ele murmurou baixo, para apenas **ela** o ouvir.

- Humn... Entendo... – Murmurou assim como ele.

Zero caminhara em direção a recepcionista e lhe dissera alto e em boa voz.

- A senhorita poderia mandar um recado a todas as secretarias dos sócios? – Ele perguntou, e com isso lhe lançara um pequeno sorriso galanteador.

- Oh... – Ela o fitou admirando sua tamanha beleza.

- "Metido!" – Yuuki estreitara os orbes e virara o rosto em sinal de desgosto.

- Claro... – Continuou com a cabeça virada para outra direção, mas pôde ouvir as palavras da jovem recepcionista. E pelo o que percebia, Zero estava se passando de bom homem... O que de fato, não o era. – Qual o recado que devo passá-las? – Batucou o pé sobre o piso de carpete demonstrando a sua impaciência. Mas porque realmente estava se comportando desta maneira? Estaria ela com ciúmes? Não, nunca sentiria ciúmes de um homem como Zero... Ou sentiria?

- Quero que as avise para que os sócios da empresa compareçam na sala da Senhorita Kuran... – Ele apontou a jovem garota que continuava a batucar a sola de seus finos sapatos sobre o carpete. - _Minha esposa..._ – Zero completou a frase. E a jovem recepcionista tirara o belo sorriso de seus lábios. Droga, ele era comprometido. E era casado justamente com a _filha_ de seu _chefe._ Maldição... – Diga a elas que é uma pequena reunião... Quero que todos compareçam! – Finalizou sua frase.

- Certo... Eu irei avisá-las! – A recepcionista segurou o telefone entre as mãos e estava pronta para começar a fazer suas costumeiras ligações, mas fora parada por Zero.

- A reunião começara daqui a dez minutos, será no 3° andar do prédio... Por favor, peça para que não se atrasem, e que compareçam, sim? – Zero piscara um de seus orbes lilases a recepcionista.

-... – Esta o fitava encantada, mas logo se lembrara que ele era comprometido e com isso... Balançara a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Eu irei avisá-las! – Ela murmurou baixo, mas Zero a ouvira apesar disto.

- Certo, estarei esperando-os... Obrigado! – Ele virou-se a deixando sozinha para fazer as ligações e avisar as secretarias, e riu com a cena que vira. Yuuki continuava batucando seu sapato contra o carpete. – Vamos Yuuki... – Ele a chamara e fora em direção ao elevador.

Para sua sorte, não precisou esperar pelo elevador. Este já se encontrava a disposição no andar em que se encontravam. Abriu a porta e esperou que Yuuki entrasse no mesmo para logo adentrar junto a ela. A jovem fitou-se no espelho do elevador e constatara que seu cabelo estava bagunçado e logo passou a arrumá-lo. Zero apertara o botão do 3° andar e esperou o mesmo chegar ao seu destino enquanto **sua** mulher continuava a arrumar suas madeixas.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Ambos caminharam para fora do mesmo e seguiram em direção a sala que aquele andar possuía. Adentraram a grande sala iluminada pelos raios do sol que atravessaram as janelas de vidro e posicionaram próxima a grande mesa de vidro. Ficaram a esperar e assim que os dez minutos de passaram, batidas na porta fora ouvida. Continuaram parados nos mesmos lugares onde estavam e logo a porta da enorme sala se abrira e diversos homem, todos trajados de ternos negros adentraram na sala iluminada pelos raios solares.

Zero olhou o seu relógio que jazia sobre seu pulso e constatara que todos havia chego no horário certo a que ele lhes pedira. E pela quantidade de homens na sala, julgou que todos os sócios estavam presentes. Sorriu perante a isso, a recepcionista fizera exatamente o que ele lhe pedira. A Reunião estava para começar...

- Boa Tarde... Senhores! – Sua voz grossa preenchera o silêncio entre os murmúrios que os homens de ternos trocavam entre si. E o sorriso ainda permanecia sobre os carnudos lábios do mesmo...

OoOoOoO

_Aêe aêe , eu finalmentee termineei o cap. 9 ;D neem eu acreditoo nisso meool x.x boom , me desculpeem devidoo a demoraa praa atualizaar a fiic :S maais finaal de anoo ... vocêes sabeem comoo é ^^ provaas e trabalhoos .-. e minhaa vidaa pessoal tbm nãao andaa láa aquelaas coisaas :X um dos motivoos paraa eu ter demoradoo na atualizaçãao da fanfic é que minha avó faleceu e devidoo a isso eu andeei um tempoo sem inspiraçãao D: Desculpeem mesmoo :/ maais meeus trabalhos e minhaas provaas já acabaraam ;D beem , sôo tenhoo alguns trabalhoos e provaas praa fazeer ... maais em relaçãao a isso eu estou tranquilaa (: boom , enquantoo ao hentaai ... estáa aêe gentee *-* finalmentee o hentaaai ;D rsrsrsrsrs .... Esperoo que gosteem *o* ahh , obg para todoos que acompanhaam e comentaam na minhaa fanfic *o* obg mesmoo minna-saan 3_

_-_

**Mariiana Marcatto:**_ amigaa , nãao me matee :O o hentaai estáa aii *-* eu esperoo que gostee delee *o* obg pelaa review queridaa ;D kissus :*_

**Cosette:**_ Calmaa Cosette o_o ai estáa o hentaai amigaa ^^ eu demoreei maais jaa atualizeei a fiic ;D serioo ? *o* vou escutaar essa musicaa entãao amigaa ;D obg por me avisaar *-* ée o_o o que se passa pelaa cabeçaa dessa garotaa ? estaar de martirizandoo por ter fantasiaas com o Zero ¬¬ (__OMG, entao eu vou pro inferno!) ² concordoo .-. achoo que vou iir pro infernoo coom vocêe ^^ -apanhaa. Aiin neem me falee :G eu sou gamadaa em musculoos amigaa *o* qualquer homem forte e bonitoo que eu vejoo... eu já ficoo gamadaa *o* beem Cosette , logoo vocêes irãao sabeer quem é que está realmente falindo a empresa :B (eu nãao vou contaar –rsrsrsrs.) aiin amigaa , boaa sortee nessas suaas provaas :B e vocêe não vaai ser a unicaa a ficaar atée dezembroo estudandoo .-. eu tenhoo certezaa que vou ficaar de DP x.x maais eu achoo que me recuperoo por causaa de uns seminarioos que eu andeei apresentandoo ;D e o hentaai estáa aii amigaa ;D eu esperoo que gostee *-* obg pelaa review queridaa ;D kissus onê-chaan :* 3_

**Mara: **_oláa queridaa ;D sejaa beem vindaa *-*ficoo feliiz em sabeer que estejaa gostandoo da fiic *o* o hentaai estáa aiii ;D esperoo que sejaa de seu agradoo Estee cap. (: eu agradeçoo pelaa suaa review queridaa *o* continuee acompanhando a fiic (: kissus amigaa :* _


	10. Projetos

**Cap. 1O – Projetos. **

_- Boa Tarde... Senhores! – Sua voz grossa preenchera o silêncio entre os murmúrios que os homens de ternos trocavam entre si. E o sorriso ainda permanecia sobre os carnudos lábios do mesmo... _

Yuuki o fitou por um momento, via o sorriso debochado sobre os lábios carnudos de seu marido. Seus orbes mudaram de rumo rapidamente, e passaram a observar os homens trajados de terno que acabara de adentrar em sua sala. Dois deles eram seus parentes. Seu primo Kaname e seu tio Rido. Kaname era filho de Rido, e ele era seu tio por parte de pai. Ele era irmão de seu pai... Continuou a fitar os homens e vira que eles faziam questão de acomodar-se sobre as cadeiras que fazia parte da enorme mesa. Seguira seus exemplos, assim como Zero. Ambos sentaram-se ao lado do outro, ajeitaram-se confortavelmente, mas alguém preferira descobrir o real motivo daquela reunião.

- Senhorita Kuran, não só eu... Mas todos os presentes nesta sala querem saber o real motivo para tal reunião! – Um dos sócios ousara lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Bem... – Yuuki começara a falar. E todos a fitaram atentamente. – Zero fora quem marcou esta reunião, e o mesmo tem algumas coisas a tratar com os senhores! – Disse a todos os presentes.

- Zero? – Um dos sócios ousara novamente lhe perguntar.

- Sim, Sou marido da Senhorita Kuran... – Fora Zero quem respondera a pergunta de um dos sócios. – Sou filho do dono da empresa Kiryuu! – E após dizer tal coisa, os senhores trajados de terno deixaram o queixo cair repentinamente.

- Então Senhor Kiryuu... – Gaguejou um dos homens. – O que tanto queria nos dizer para ter marcado tal reunião? – Ele continuou a proferir tais palavras.

- Tenho idéias em mente e gostaria de saber a opinião de meus sócios! – Bradou alto e em boa voz.

- Então diga! – Um deles disse friamente. E os orbes lilases fitavam o ser de tamanha frieza. Ora, já o vira no jantar em que ocorrera seu casamento com Yuuki. Se não se enganara ele era parente de Yuuki. Mas, não sabia ao certo porque este estava lhe tratando com tamanha frieza, e o porquê estar lhe lançando olhares raivosos... Teria ele motivos para fazer isso?

- Certo... – Ele levantou-se de onde se encontrava sentado e passara a andar envolta a mesa observando atentamente os movimentos dos sócios de Yuuki. – Estou pensando em exportar alguns veículos para os continentes mais próximos de nosso país! – Ele dissera o que realmente pretendia fazer.

- E como fará algo deste tipo Senhor Kiryuu? ... Se não for o meu atrevimento lhe perguntar... Mas todos sabem que a empresa não está em condições de fazer tal coisa! – O sócio que lhe dirigia a palavra fora interrompido...

- Como sou um herdeiro da empresa Kiryuu, me tornei aliado da empresa Kuran... Já que sou casado com Yuuki agora, então bancarei as despesas para fazer a exportação... Eu sei que a empresa de _minha_ mulher não está em boas condições, por isto estou tentando ajudá-la ao máximo que posso! – Ele continuou a caminhar envolta a grande mesa, mas logo decidira voltar a acomodar-se na cadeira que estava sentando antes.

- Creio que isto possa funcionar! – Um belo rapaz jovem de madeixas e orbes castanhos dera a sua opinião.

- Kaname... – Yuuki murmurou o nome do mesmo.

- Os convoquei aqui apenas para saber a opinião de todos perante a isto... – Zero voltara a falar. – Se estiverem todos de acordo, logo começarei á fazer o que for necessário para a exportação dos veículos! – Ele finalizara sua frase.

- Por Favor Senhores, nos digam o que acham a respeito disto! – Desta vez, fora Yuuki quem se pronunciara.

- Um chefe sabe o que é melhor para a sua empresa... – Um dos sócios dissera. – Eu estou de acordo...

- Concordo com o Senhor Himura... Também estou de acordo! – Outro sócio concordara.

- Oh... – Yuuki murmurou.

- Já lhe dei minha opinião... Prima! – Kaname sorrira docemente a jovem garota de madeixas longas. E ela lhe retribuirá o sorriso.

- Todos estão de acordo então? – Zerou voltou a perguntar.

- Não... – Um dos sócios bradou alto e em boa voz, e todos os presentes o fitaram confusos.

- E... Por que não? – Zero o fitou atentamente. Era o mesmo homem que o tratava friamente.

- Sinceramente _Zero_... – Ele fizera questão de dizer seu nome. – Acha mesmo que exportar alguns veículos irá evitar que a empresa possa falir? – O tal homem continuava a tratá-lo com certa _frieza._

- Estou tentando fazer algo... Se possuir alguma idéia melhor, creio que todos gostariam de ouvi-la! – Zero estreitara seu orbes lilases. Não havia gostado do modo como aquele homem se referia à empresa.

- O Senhor Kiryuu está tentando nos ajudar, não sabemos o que fazer e não podemos ignorar tal idéia! – Yuuki dissera.

- Ela está certa! – Kaname voltara a falar. – O que podemos fazer no momento, é apenas tentar arriscar!

- Mesmo sendo apenas alguns veículos a serem exportados, eles nos serão bem uteis... Além do mais, não estamos sozinhos... A empresa Kiryuu irá bancar as despesas disso tudo! – A única mulher da sala se pronunciara novamente.

- _Haam... Façam o que quiserem!_ – O tal sócio que possuía frieza em suas palavras, fizera questão de levantar-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e passara a caminhar em direção a porta da sala. E antes mesmo que alguém pudesse protestar perante a sua atitude, este já se encontrava fora do campo de visão de todos. (ele saiu da sala, táa ? .-. as vezees o meu modo de escritaa podee confundiir o leitoor :S)

- Então... – Zero não parara de fitar a porta, por onde aquele sócio frio acabara de sair. – Estão todos de acordo?

- Sim Senhor Kiryuu... Respeitamos a sua atitude! – Ele ouviu alguém lhe dizer, mais seus orbes ainda continuava fixo na porta de madeira.

- Certo... Então logo começarei a organizar as coisas para a exportação dos veículos! – Ele murmurou e logo fora tirado de seus devaneios, passando a fitar o restante dos sócios presentes naquela sala. – Eu agradeço por todos terem comparecido a esta reunião de ultima hora!

- Não se preocupe Senhor Kiryuu... Nós retornaremos para nossas respectivas salas, qualquer coisa sabe onde nos encontrar!

- Eu agradeço Senhores... – Zero acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Tenham uma boa tarde!

E dizendo tais palavras, os restantes dos sócios dirigiram-se lentamente em direção a porta da sala. E saíram desta calmamente para logo se dirigirem paras suas respectivas salas. Após todos saírem de seus aposentos, Zero suspirou pesadamente e logo deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre a cadeira confortável do escritório. Depositou sua grande mão em frente ao seu rosto e fechara os olhos em sinal de cansaço. Mas o cansaço dera lugar para a fome... Droga, havia se esquecido que não comera nada desde que saiu daquela maldita faculdade.

- Yuuki... – Zero a chamara.

- O que? – Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Deseja ir almoçar em algum lugar? – Ele levantou-se da cadeira para poder fitar-lhe o rosto delicado.

- Se for de seu desejo... Por mim tudo bem! – Ela lhe dissera. – Mas como temos que passar no mercado, acho melhor irmos agora até ele e preparamos algo em casa...

- Ai, é mesmo... – Zero fechara os orbes e levara sua mão novamente em direção a face. – Já estava me esquecendo de passar no mercado! – Retirou lentamente a grande mão de sua face e suspirou mais uma vez naquele dia. - Bom, iremos fazer assim então... Passaremos no mercado e iremos para casa! – Ele finalizara sua frase.

- Se é o que realmente deseja fazer Zero... Faremos isso então!

-...

Ele a fitou e não pensou duas vezes em se dirigir em direção a porta do escritório. A jovem garota pegara a sua bolsa que estava depositada sobre a mesa de vidro e segurou-a firmemente por entre seus longos e finos dedos. E passara a caminhar na intenção de acompanhar os passos de seu marido. Saíram do grande e iluminado escritório e rumaram para fora do prédio, onde um belíssimo carro os esperava. A fome os incomodava, não viam à hora de estarem com as compras do mercado feitas e estarem em sua casa saboreando algo que pudesse saciar a fome que sentiam...

OoOoOo

Suspirou derrotada. As sacolas que tinha em mãos foram depositadas sobre a mesa de vidro que permanecia ao canto da cozinha. Acabara de sair do mercado e todas as suas compras eram espalhadas por toda a cozinha. Algumas dentre estas sacolas eram pesadas. Carregara as mais leves deixando as pesadas para seu marido transportá-las. (elaa neem é boba .-.) Voltou a dirigir-se até o belíssimo veiculo para terminar de coletar o restante das compras e ao seu percurso pode ver seu marido levando as sacolas mais pesadas para dentro de casa.

- Porque não contratamos alguma empregada, ou algo do tipo? – Ela ousou perguntar a Zero. E o mesmo parou o seu trajeto para responder a sua pergunta.

- Porque ninguém deve saber onde estamos... Ou quer que sejamos mortos? – Ele respondera sua pergunta, mais não resistiu em lhe perguntar sobre tal assunto.

- Você não entende... Não irá acontecer novamente o que aconteceu em seu apartamento! – Protestou Yuuki.

- Quem pode nos garantir isso? – Zero virou-se e passara a caminhar novamente em direção a grande casa, sendo seguido pela bela jovem que carregava junto a si algumas sacolas.

- Eu só não sei como conseguiremos nos virar sozinhos... Já viu o tamanho desta casa? – Yuuki protestou novamente.

- Eu sei que pode ser difícil, mas Yuuki... – Terminou de depositar as compras sobre o balcão e virou a face para fitá-la. – Estou apenas tentando protegê-la!

- ma... Mas... – Ela foi interrompida.

- Se não morasse comigo, eu me viraria... – Continuou ele. – Naquela noite, quando invadiram o apartamento... Se não estivesse comigo o que acha que eu teria feito?

- Pelo o que te conheço, você teria matado aquele homem! – A jovem garota murmurou.

- Exatamente... Mas eu tinha medo de deixá-la sozinha, eu não sabia quem era o invasor... Entende o que quero dizer?

Ele a fitou e esperou que ela lhe desse alguma resposta. Por um momento a jovem garota passou a fitá-lo, mas desviou seu olhar... Sabia que ele tinha razão. Se não fosse por si mesma... Não seria um aborrecimento para Zero.

- Eu... Entendo! – Ela balbuciou.

- Não quero que se sinta culpada em relação a isso, mas eu poderia fazer diversas coisas sabendo que não precisaria me preocupar com você... _Mas eu me preocupo!_ – Yuuki o fitou perplexa. Então... Ele se preocupava com ela. – Não quero que... Aquilo volte a acontecer, por isso... Peço-lhe, Tenha um **pouco mais** de paciência Yuuki!

- Certo... Eu entendi, desculpe-me por fazer se preocupar tanto comigo! – A jovem garota caminhou em direção a mesa da cozinha, decidida a organizar suas compras nos seus devidos lugares.

Retirou de dentro das sacolas as compras que fizera e guardou-as na dispensa. Continuou a organizá-las, mas uma presença reconfortante predominada sobre o local onde estava. Virou a cabeça lentamente fazendo seus longos cabelos se movimentarem e fitou a figura de Zero parada diante de si, a qual o mesmo lhe estendia latas em conservas.

- Irei ajudá-la! – Pôde ouvir o que os tentadores lábios de seu marido sussurravam.

- Obrigada! – Fora tudo o que ela conseguira dizer.

- Eu... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Yuuki segurou as latas em conservas que seu marido lhe estendia, e sorriu ao mesmo.

- Já não está fazendo? – Continuou a sorrir.

- Quem era aquele homem que estava na reunião hoje? – Zero ignorou a pergunta da bela morena.

- Que homem? Havia vários... – Novamente ela fora interrompida.

- Aquele... Que ousou me enfrentar! – Zero trincara os dentes em sinal de irritação. – O que era contra a idéia de exportação dos veículos! – Ele lhe dissera e Yuuki pareceu se lembrar.

- Oh... Ele é meu parente! – Começou ela. – Ele é meu tio, irmão de meu pai!

- Foi como imaginei... Normalmente um sócio não se comportaria como ele se comportou! – Zero lhe entregou mais uma lata em conservas. E a jovem garota continuou a guardá-las.

- Sinto muito pela maneira como ele agiu... Meu tio não possui um bom humor... Ele sempre é nervoso, perde a paciência muito rápido!

- Se não me engano, ele estava no jantar de nosso casamento! – Zero comentou.

- Sim, e alguns sócios também se encontravam presentes...

- E... Como se chama seu tio? – Zero retornou a perguntar.

- Porque tanto quer saber a respeito de meu parente? – Yuuki arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Ora, não é obvio? – Ironizou Zero. – Preciso saber pelo menos o nome de cada sócio e em que área cada um trabalha, já que serei como um sócio da empresa também... – Ele lhe respondeu. – E então? Como ele se chama? – Voltou a fazer a mesma pergunta a ela.

- Seu nome é Rido... _Rido Kuran_! – Seus lábios se movimentaram e quando se dera por si já havia lhe dito o nome de seu tio.

- Então este é o nome do desgraçado... – O belo rapaz murmurou para si mesmo.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Yuuki terminou de organizar as compras e virou-se deixando de lado a sua atenção sobre a dispensa.

- Não... – Mentiu Zero. – E em que área seu tio trabalha? – O belo rapaz não pensou duas vezes em lhe fazer tal pergunta.

- Contabilidade... – Ela lhe respondeu novamente.

- Maldito seja... – Murmurou para si novamente.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Yuuki arqueou as sobrancelhas e lhe fizera a mesma pergunta que instantes atrás. Zero realmente disse algo? Ou era ela que estava ficando louca ao ponto de ouvir coisas?

- Quem? Eu? ... – Se fizera de desentendido. – Não, eu não disse nada! – Mentira mais uma vez.

- Pensei ter ouvido algo... – Confessou.

- Acho que é a fome... Ainda nem almoçamos! – Ele tentou mudar de assunto. Mas se suas suspeitas estiverem corretas, logo Yuuki deveria saber o que realmente acontecia.

- Eu creio que seja isso mesmo... – Ela confessara novamente.

- Termine de arrumar as coisas, eu irei preparar algo! – Zero afastou-se da dispensa e caminhou em direção ao restante das sacolas, algo ali deveria servir para se preparar um bom almoço.

- Tudo bem... – Escutou o que ela dissera, mas sua atenção estava sobre as inúmeras compras espalhadas pela cozinha.

-...

Mexeu na maioria das sacolas em busca de algo que o inspirava para preparar o almoço. Mas seus pensamentos o impediam de inspirar-se em um determinado prato. Suspirou cansado... "Quem poderia estar falindo a empresa?" Eram estes os pensamentos que corriam por sua mente. Não podia julgar ou ao menos opinar qual dos homens naquela sala de reuniões poderiam desejar acabar com a empresa Kuran. Sentiu a cabeça doer... Estes problemas o deixavam com uma tremenda enxaqueca. Mas não podia negar... Mesmo com as fortes dores de cabeça, ele continuava a pensar em seus negócios...

OoOoOoO

Terminou de falar e retirou o aparelho telefônico de sua orelha o levando de encontro a sua base. Movimentou-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira giratória de seu escritório e passou a fitar suas delicadas mãos.

- Ele aceitou! – Murmurou para o outro ser que se encontrava junto á ela naquele grande escritório.

- Então... Seu pai não se importa de exportar alguns veículos? – O belo rapaz de madeixas claras perguntou.

- Não Zero... – Ela adiantou-se em responder. – Meu pai está aceitando tudo, para não fazer a empresa falir!

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso Yuuki! – Zero levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentado e passou a caminhar a passos lentos sobre o grande aposento.

- Quando pretende exportar os veículos? – Yuuki o imitou, levantando-se da cadeira giratória e passando a aproximar-se de Zero.

- Quanto mais rápido... Melhor! – Ele suspirou.

- Parece cansado... Não deveria se preocupar tanto! – A jovem garota levou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos em direção às curtas madeixas de Zero, e passou a acariciá-las lentamente.

-...

Ele a fitou e soltara um discreto sorriso. Aproximou-se mais da delicada jovem e enlaçara a sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto de si. E não se conteve, deixando seus lábios tocarem os vermelhos lábios de Yuuki. Beijou-a com intensidade, e deixou que sua habilidosa língua explorasse a boca daquela belíssima mulher. Separaram-se por falta de ar e fitaram-se por um curto período de tempo.

- Por Deus Yuuki... Por que faz isso comigo? – Ele perguntou lhe distribuindo diversos beijos sobre seu rosto.

- Isso... O que? – A jovem fechara os orbes para sentir melhor o contato dos lábios de Zero sobre sua pele alva.

- Me enlouquecer... – Ele murmurou.

- Eu... O enlouqueço? – Ela riu discretamente.

- Não sabe o quanto... – Sentiu seu membro enrijecido dentro de suas vestimentas.

- Eu gostaria de saber! – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. E ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Voltaram a se beijar, desejando-se cada vez mais. As mãos grandes e fortes de Zero acariciavam as torneadas coxas de Yuuki por cima de sua calça jeans. E ele protestara por constatar que ela estava de calça. Oh droga, queria sentir a reação que pele alva de Yuuki teria diante de seus toques. Mas fora obrigado a deter-se devido a batidas na porta do escritório. Separou-se contra sua vontade, e xingou mentalmente aquele que ousara lhe interromper. Maldito seja...

- Depois continuamos o que estávamos fazendo! – Ele lhe sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Afastou-se de Yuuki e dirigiu em direção a porta com passos rápidos. Queria saber quem era aquele que ousara lhe atrapalhar. E com os orbes estreitos e a face franzida, abriu a porta do escritório com tamanha rapidez. Fazendo a jovem secretaria dar um pequeno pulo com o susto que levara.

- Senhor Kiryuu... – Ela murmurou roucamente.

- Oh, é você! – Zero fez pouco caso da presença da jovem secretaria.

- Desculpe se interrompi algo Senhor Kiryuu... Mas eu fiz o que me pediu. A exportadora está esperando... Querem que o Senhor lhes diga quais são os modelos dos veículos que serão exportados e esperam que você assine um documento... – A secretaria finalizou sua frase.

- Obrigado... Eu mandarei a eles um e-mail com os modelos dos veículos e logo assinarei o documento! – Ele lhe piscou um olho e novamente a secretaria estremecera diante a isso.

- Ah... Ce... Certo! – Balbuciou a jovem. – Se precisar de algo estarei na minha sala... Com licença. – Se retirou logo que terminara sua frase.

Zero fechara a porta do grande escritório e virou-se encontrando os olhos escuros de Yuuki. Fitou-a por um momento e suspirou, caminhando em direção ao pequeno computador que pertencia ao escritório. Ajeitou-se na cadeira giratória e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem sobre o teclado barulhento. E sob os olhares atentos de sua mulher mandara o e-mail que dissera para a jove, secretaria.

- Pronto... – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

- mandou o e-mail? – Yuuki o surpreendeu. Zero virou lentamente sua cabeça e a encontrou em pé atrás da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Sim... Agora só preciso assinar o documento e logo os veículos estarão sendo exportados! – Ele virou-se fazendo com que a cadeira giratória seguisse seus movimentos. A mesma se movimentou e o belo jovem permaneceu parado a frente de Yuuki.

- Não sabe o quanto sou grata pelo o que tem feito... – Yuuki murmurou baixo, mas ele conseguiu ouvir as palavras que os lábios da jovem proferiram.

- Eu lhe prometi que te ajudaria, e estou fazendo o que posso... – Mas o rapaz fora interrompido.

Sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Yuuki sobre os seus. Iniciando um delicado beijo. Por um momento ele se surpreendeu com a atitude da jovem, mas não se conteve em lhe corresponder o beijo que lhe foi roubado. Fechou os orbes lilases e entre abriu a boca para aprofundar o beijo. Não demorou para que os lábios se separarem, os orbes lilases fitavam os orbes castanhos atentamente. E os mesmos não puderam deixar de notar o pequeno sorriso sobre os lábios da belíssima mulher a sua frente.

- Obrigada! – Ela lhe dissera juntamente com o pequeno sorriso estampado sobre sua delicada face.

-... – Ele a fitou e retribuiu o sorriso. E logo dissera para si mesmo, que faria tudo o que fez novamente... Apenas para vê-la sorrindo como fazia agora.

OoOoOoO

_Oláa gentee *-* (levaa umaa pedradaa) boom , creioo que eu tenhaa demoradoo um pouquinhoo pra atualizaar essa fiic no FF ^^' maais boom ... Agora que estou de feriaas, estou maais tranquilaa em relaçãao ao meu tempoo :D (eu aindaa nãao acreditoo que estou de feriaas *o*) OKSPOAKSPAOSKAPOSK :D er , em relaçãao á fiic ... Este cap. ficou __**beem**__ curto em relaçãao aos anteriorees :S é que eu iaa deixaar o cap. de umaa outraa maneiraa , eu tinhaa ideiaas praa elee ... e minhaa ideiaa eraa de fazeer que algoo acontecesse quando os veículos fossem exportadoos ... outraa coisaa por parte da pessoa que estáa fazendoo a empresaa faliir .-. maais acheei melhoor neem colocaar sobree istoo no cap. :X porquue sabee , elees já estãao atée investigandoo sobree quem é que está fazendoo a empresaa faliir e tallz ... e eu aindaa nãao penseei em __comoo vou fazeer__ praa elees descobrireem :O entãao acheei que iaa ficaar muitaa coisaa nessa fiic :S iaa ficaar pior que novela mexicana x.x por isso que o cap. ficou pequenoo :/ porquue eu tinha outraas ideiaas praa elee :X mais em todo caso , eu já estou com idéias novas para o próximo cap. *-* e pelo o que eu estou pensando em como ele vaai ser... Muitaas coisaas vãao aconteceer ;D e eu queroo ... seei laa , deixaar que rolee maais romance na fiic :X porquue neem ta tendoo e eu estou me odiando por isso ÇÇ gomenee ... maais prometoo que no proximoo vaai teer ;D boom , antes de eu finalizaar meu pequenoo grande textoo ^^' Quero agradecer a todoos que lêem a fiic , tanto aquii no FF comoo lá na comuu *-* arigatou mesmoo minna-san. E queroo agradeceer principalmente a __**Cosette **__e a __**Sanný **__*-* que sempree me motivaam a continuar a escrevê-laa :D obrigada meninaas *-* eu esperoo que gosteem destee cap. (apesaar de teer ficadoo pequenoo :/) e boom , já vou indoo porquue jáa é quasee uma da manhãa aquii ^^' terminei de escreveer o cap. agoraa ;D boom ... vou respondeer as reviews e vou ficandoo por aquii ... kissus :* _

_**Reviews:**_

_**Cosette: **__own amigaa *-* eu ficoo feliz em saber que tenhaa gostadoo do hentaai ;D e em relação a ele pedir o divorcio, ainda não penseei sobre isso ... maais quem sabe eu não penso XD rsrsrsrs ; (sou máa –apanhaa.) aiin , sabee que eu tbm amo essas cenaas amigaa ;D quandoo ele sempre provocaa elaa , elaa ficaa bravaa maais sempree acabaa sedendoo *-* eu adoroo isso ;D eei Cosette , morreu nãao :O já posteei o cap. ^^' podee mataar suaa curiosidadee agoraa ;D gomenee se demoreei a atualizaar a fiic :/ e na idéia da Yuuki ficar gravidaa , essa idéia minha aindaa nãao estáa discartada ;D mais se eu fizer com que ela engravide , aii seráa sóo maais praa frentee na fiic :B (vamoos agarrar o Zerinhoo Junior cosette, já que o Zerãao... a Yuuki já roubou de noois :X ôo derrota .-.) OAKSPOAKSPAOSKAPSOK :D esperoo que gostee destee cap. queridaa *-* obrigadoo pelaa review, e por sempre estar me motivandoo a continuar a escrever *-* arigatou mesmo queridaa s2 kissus :* _

_Ahh , antees de eu iir ... nãao esqueçaam de apertaar esse lindoo botãozinhoo verdee aii em baixoo XD rsrsrsrsrs ... se fizereem isso a autora vai ficar muito feliiz :D kissus minna-saan :* _


	11. Casa de Campo Parte 1

**Cap. 11 – Casa de Campo. (parte 1)**

Jogou a grande bolsa sobre o sofá de sua casa e fez questão de seguir o mesmo exemplo que o objeto. Jogou-se confortavelmente sobre o sofá de couro branco e suspirou cansada, dando graças a Deus que já era sexta-feira e que já havia ido à faculdade como sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Deixou que seus orbes se fechassem e inalou melhor o perfume do incenso que queimava próximo a si. Escutou a porta da sala se fechar, mas não precisou abrir os orbes pra constatar quem acabar de entrar.

- Mas já está assim? – Ouviu a voz grossa do ser que adentrara sua casa.

- Algum problema com isso Zero? – Resmungou contrariada.

- Não imaginava que estaria tão cansada! – Ele ignorou a ousadia de sua pergunta.

- Acordar cedo... Me deixa cansada! – A jovem garota confessara. (somoos duaas Yuuki .-.)

- Oh... Eu pude perceber isso! – Ele rodou os olhos impaciente. Mas tal ato fora ignorado por Yuuki, já que o telefone começara a tocar. – Deixa que eu atendo! – Zero passou sua grande mão sobre suas madeixas e caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao aparelho telefônico que insistia em continuar a tocar.

- Faça como quiser! – E novamente... O belo homem ignorou o que sua esposa lhe dissera.

- Alô? – Perguntou após ter levado o aparelho a sua orelha.

_- Oh... Zero! – _Uma voz conhecida se fez presente._ – Yuuki está ai? _

- Oh Senhora Kuran, Boa tarde... – E assim que seu marido dissera formalmente ao telefone o sobrenome de sua família, sentou-se no sofá rapidamente e o fitou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que minha mãe quer? – A jovem perguntara para o belo rapaz que se encontrava ocupado com o aparelho telefônico, e devido a isso tivera que ignorar sua pergunta.

_- Querido... Yuuki está ai? – _A educada Senhora lhe perguntou.

- Sim... Irei chamá-la!

_- Obrigada! – _Ao fundo pode ouvir as palavras de sua sogra.

-... – Retirou o telefone de sua orelha e o depositou sobre a estante onde este se encontrava, já que o telefone não era sem fio. – Telefone... Pra Você! – Ele indicou o aparelho e observou atentamente quando Yuuki levantara do sofá e caminhava em direção a si.

- Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu ao belo rapaz de madeixas prateadas, e logo pegara o telefone que estava sobre a estante e o levara até sua orelha. – Boa Tarde... Mãe...

_- Oh... Olá Querida! – _Escutou a voz de sua mãe no outro lado da linha.

- Aconteceu... Algo? – Perguntou confusa. Alias, sua mãe deveria ter um motivo para fazer tal ligação.

_- Não, não... Não aconteceu nada Filha!_ – Ela lhe respondeu. – _Estou apenas ligando para avisá-la..._ – Mas a Senhora fora interrompida por sua **educadíssima **filha.

- Avisar-me? Sobre o que? – Yuuki continuou confusa.

_- Bem... Você sabe que sempre vamos a nossa casa de campo..._ – E novamente ela fora interrompida.

- Sim, eu sei... – Murmurou.

_- Pois bem... Amanhã estaremos lá!_ – Ouviu uma rouca risada ao fundo. Por certo seu pai deveria estar rindo perante as atitudes de sua mãe. – _Todos estarão... E eu não pude deixar de avisá-la Yuuki... _

- Todos? Todos quem? – Levou sua delicada mão em direção as madeixas castanhas e as bagunçou lentamente.

_- Oh você sabe... Os de sempre!_ – E novamente a risada rouca preencheu-se ao fundo. Por Deus, não diga que estava no viva-voz! _– Nós, seu tio e seu primo... E por certo ele levara mais um de seus costumeiros amigos... Ah, não posso me esquecer da família de Zero, eles também estarão presentes! _

_- _oh... Sim, os de sempre! – Murmurou.

_- Bom, como sempre fazemos... Passaremos este final de semana na casa de campo! _

- Certo... – Voltou a bagunçar seu cabelo.

_- E queremos que estejam presentes... _

- Entendi... Que horas quer que estejamos lá? – Virou-se e encostou-se na estante e logo encontrou um par de olhos lilases que a fitavam confusos.

_- Estaremos lá cedo... Então se quiser chegar um pouco mais tarde, não há problema Querida!_ – E ao dizer isso tossiu um pouco devido à garganta encontrar-se seca.

- Tudo bem... Mas pelo que os conheço, por certo irão fazer um churrasco ou algo do tipo! – Suspirou derrotada. Seus pais eram os únicos a se divertir com coisas tão... Ridículas? Não... Na verdade não era isso, ambos apenas queriam passar um pouco mais de tempo com a família que possuíam.

_- Exatamente... Por isso não chegue tão tarde!_ – Mais essa, agora tinha que ouvir sua mãe a repreendê-la.

- Certo... Eu irei conversar com Zero, e caso nós iremos, estaremos ai por volta do horário do almoço! – Fechou os olhos, para logo sentir pontas de dedos tocarem a superfície de sua face. E com tal toque, abriu os orbes rapidamente deparando-se com Zero.

_- Tudo bem Querida... Mas esperamos realmente que vão!_ – Não pode ouvir direito o que sua mãe lhe dissera, porque sua atenção estava totalmente sobre o belíssimo homem a sua frente.

-... – Permaneceu quieta apenas o fitando.

_- Yuuki, ainda está ai?_ – Sua mãe lhe perguntou. _– Yuuki?_ – E só então pode ouvi-la. Já que está lhe tirara de seus devaneios.

- Sim mãe, estou aqui... Desculpe... Eu... Estava distraída! – E ao dizer tal coisa, não pode deixar de notar quando os lábios de Zero se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

_- Oh tudo bem... Pelo menos ainda está viva, por um momento eu pensei que já havia apodrecido ai parada com este telefone!_ – Riu de sua própria piada.

- Mãe... – Mas Yuuki a repreendera de sua piada sem graça.

- _Certo, me desculpe... Bom querida, agora precisarei ir. Ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas para amanhã!_

- uhuum... – Murmurou baixo, mas continuou a fitar o rosto de seu marido a sua frente.

_- até mais Querida, nos vemos amanhã! _– E ao dizer tal coisa, pode notar que sua mãe desligara o telefone.

-... – O telefone ficou mudo, e devido a isso... Tirara o aparelho de sua orelha e abaixara a mão lentamente.

- O que foi? – Escutou seu marido lhe perguntar. Ele permanecia a sua frente e continuava a fitar-lhe o rosto.

- Zero... – Por fim ela dissera. Colocou o telefone no gancho e resolveu voltar para dar atenção ao belo homem que seu marido era. – Meus pais querem que nós vamos amanhã para a casa de campo...

- Casa de campo? – Ele a interrompeu.

- Sim... Não se lembra? – Ela perguntou confusa. – Foi lá que nos conhecemos... Quando ainda éramos crianças! (nãao sei se lembraam maais no primeiro cap. da fic eu havia ditoo que eles se conheciaam quando eram crianças ;D qualquer coisaa... ta la no cap. 1 ^^')

- Oh... Sim! Minha família costumava passar o final de semana nesta casa de campo... E fora lá que... – Ele fora interrompido.

- Nos conhecemos! – Yuuki dissera.

- É... – Ele murmurou. – Me diga Yuuki... Quem estará na casa de campo amanhã? – Ele quis saber.

- Bem, por certo minha família... Meus pais, meu tio e meu primo... E como sempre, meu primo trará alguns de seus amigos, já que a esposa dele é modelo e pelo o que eu soube ela está viajando a trabalho no momento! – Yuuki respondera. (eu tbm havia comentado que o kaname é casadoo ;D ele é casado com a Ruka, mas eu não havia dito quaal era o seu trabalho :B)

- Entendi... – Zero murmurou.

- Ah... Sua família também irá! – Yuuki completou a frase que dissera instantes atrás.

- Eles também irão... – Zero suspirou.

- Algo o incomoda?

- Não Yuuki... – Ele sorriu e acariciou a face de sua esposa. – Mas eu nunca me dei bem com a minha família. Sempre que saímos ou viajamos, sempre temos algum motivo para brigar... Então eu tento evitar isso.

- Então... Não deseja ir? – Piscou algumas vezes.

- Claro que quero ir, faz um bom tempo que não vou à casa de campo dos Senhores Kuran! – Zero sorriu em resposta.

- Que bom que desejar ir... Se você não fosse minha mãe diria que eu fiz sua cabeça para que ficasse! – Riu fracamente.

- Ela não diria uma coisa dessas... Ou diria? – Zero arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Sim, ela diria! – Yuuki sorriu.

- Vejo que minha sogra é pior do que pensei... – E ao dizer isso, pode arrancar algumas risadas de Yuuki.

- Bem... Vou organizar minhas coisas, farei uma pequena mala... – Mas ao tentar completar sua frase, fora interrompida.

- Pequena? Espero só ver... – Zero sorriu debochadamente.

- Sim, será pequena...

- É o que veremos então... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Havia esquecido que ele se encontrava **muito** próximo de si.

- Já lhe disse que é chato? – Murmurou baixo, mas ele escutara suas palavras devido à proximidade dos corpos.

- não sabia que me achava chato! – Distribuiu diversos beijos sobre o rosto delicado de Yuuki, enquanto o coração de ambos acelerava-se de uma maneira que nem mesmo eles sabiam.

- Sim, terrivelmente chato... Um chato... _Maravilhoso! – _Deixou-se levar pelas caricias do belo homem.

- Então agora me acha maravilhoso? – Zero riu.

- Eu sempre o achei! – Yuuki confessou.

- Ora... Eu não sabia disso! – E dizendo tais palavras, pressionou seus lábios sobre os carnudos lábios de Yuuki. E um _maravilhoso_ beijo surgira.

- Eu... Preci... So... Arrumar Minhas... Coisas! – Ela dissera entre o beijo.

- Agora... Não! – Enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Enquanto os finos braços rodeavam seu pescoço.

- Mas... Zero... – ela resmungou. Mas assim como ele, não queria que aquele beijo acabasse... Mas ela realmente precisava organizar suas coisas. – Por... Favor!

- Droga... – Ele afastou-se dela. – Tudo bem... Vai! – Caminhou irritado em direção ao sofá e sentou-se com os braços cruzados sobre o forte peito.

Yuuki viu aquela cena, e sorriu diante do comportamento de Zero. Ele parecia mais com uma criança... Se é que não era pior. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e acariciara o cabelo do mesmo. O viu relaxar e a expressão dura no rosto se suavizar.

- Se continuar aqui eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de te jogar neste sofá e continuar o que estava fazendo... – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Já estava de saída mesmo! – Ela dera de ombros.

Mas assim que se virara, sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por uma das fortes mãos de Zero. E antes mesmo que pudesse protestar se viu jogada sobre o sofá de couro branco. Os lábios do rapaz voltaram a pressionar seus lábios e logo se esquecera do que realmente iria fazer. Deixou-se ser conduzida por ele, e o beijo se tornara mais intenso. Os corações de ambos encontravam-se acelerados, e suas mãos suavam. Que raios eram isto? Nunca sentiram algo parecido, mas ambos se desejavam e sabiam disso.

OoOoOoO

Estacionou seu veiculo em frente a um portão grande de madeira e deixou que seus olhos lilases se dirigissem para a bela jovem sentada no banco do passageiro ao seu lado. Ele a fitou interrogativamente. Esta era realmente a casa de campo dos pais de sua esposa? Esta era a pergunta ao qual tentava achar uma resposta.

- Este... É o local? – Ousou lhe perguntar.

- Sim... Zero! – Yuuki respondeu rapidamente. – Não acredito que não se lembra...

- Faz tempo que não venho a este lugar, como quer que eu me lembre de algo como isso? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Não faz tanto tempo assim... Ou faz?

- Sim Yuuki, faz. – Ele rodou os olhos. – Este portão está pelo menos aberto?

- Se minha família já estiver ai, por certo ele está... – E antes que Yuuki pudesse terminar sua frase, Zero apressou-se em abrir a porta do carro e pular para fora deste. – Ze... Zero?

Caminhou em direção ao grande portão de madeira e levou ambas as mãos em direção á tranca do mesmo. E sem nenhum esforço conseguiu abrir o portão, deixou-o aberto para disponibilizar a passagem do veiculo. Por um momento olhou no interior do terreno, cujo local era coberto por uma curta grama, altas árvores e belíssimas flores. Ao quais eram cuidadas com a costumeira chuva que predominava sobre o local.

Voltou ao seu belíssimo carro e acomodou-se sobre o banco de couro. Retornou a ligar o veiculo e rumou para dentro do campo totalmente verde. Estacionou novamente o carro, mas desta vez estacionara juntamente com os outros que se encontravam próximos a gigantesca casa de campo. Desligou o veiculo e abriu a porta do carro, saindo deste por fim.

- Nem acredito que realmente chegamos! – Lançara um olhar ameaçador em direção a Yuuki. Durante todo o trajeto até a casa de campo, sua **querida** esposa sempre o repreendera devido à alta velocidade com que dirigia sobre as estradas defeituosas.

- Não reclame Zero, não estou com paciência para ouvir suas reclamações! – E dizendo tal coisa, saíra do carro rapidamente e logo se espreguiçara, fazendo com que os músculos que até então estavam sem funcionar, começassem a trabalhar.

- Humn... – Ele trincou os dentes. Poderia matá-la a qualquer momento, mas decidiu fazer tal coisa quando estivessem sozinhos em seus quartos. Deste modo, poderia matá-la lenta e dolorosamente. (adoroo :9)

Abriu o porta malas de seu carro e retirou de dentro dele toda a bagagem que levavam. Segurou a **pequena** mala de Yuuki e a depositara sobre a grama curta.

- Pensei ter ouvido dizê-la que iria trazer poucas coisas. – Ele a olhou confuso.

- Oh... Eu ia, mas eu vi que havia coisas que eu realmente precisava trazer... – Yuuki murmurou baixo.

- Já imagino que coisas deveriam ser!

-...

Diante a tal comentário de seu marido, permaneceu quieta. Tudo o que realmente poderia fazer é tentar ignorá-lo. Suspirou cansada e o viu retirar toda a bagagem de dentro do belo carro. E logo arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver que ele se dirigia em direção ao portão de madeira.

- o que pretende fazer? – Ela lhe perguntou o obvio.

- Irei fechar o portão, ou quer que sejamos assaltados enquanto dormimos? – Ele sorriu debochadamente.

- Este portão nunca está com algum cadeado enquanto estamos aqui... Então se ele estiver apenas fechado ou aberto, não fará tanta diferença! – Yuuki rodou os olhos impaciente.

- Mesmo assim, o deixarei do mesmo modo que o encontrei! – Seu marido lhe disse, mas preferiu não protestar diante disso.

-...

Olhou a grande casa a sua frente, uma boa parte dela era completamente cheia de vidros. Apenas a entrada, se assim preferisse. Os delicados móveis podiam ser vistos pelo vidro da entrada, muita coisa não mudara desde a última vez que esteve naquele local. Continuou fitando atentamente os detalhes da casa e mal pode deixa de notar quando alguém passara a andar pelo interior desta. Devido aos vidros, a tal pessoa pode notar a presença de dois jovens ao exterior da casa. E um sorriso fora posto sobre seus lábios ao reconhecer os tais jovens.

A bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, igualmente aos da sua filha, passou a caminhar ate a porta de vidro abrindo a apressadamente. Desceu os primeiros lances de degraus a sua frente para assim pisar no curto gramado. E com um sorriso sobre o rosto dirigiu a passos rápidos até os jovens que carregavam algumas malas.

- Espero não estarmos atrasados... Mãe! – A jovem que possuía a mesma beleza da mulher que acabara de chegar resolvera se pronunciar.

- Não estão atrasados Yuuki, alias ainda estamos preparando algumas coisas para o churrasco. – Ela lhe sorriu amavelmente. – Ah... Olá Zero, mas que indelicadeza de minha parte! – Juuri se repreendeu.

- Não é nenhuma indelicadeza Senhora Juuri! – Bradou o belíssimo rapaz de madeixas claras.

- Peço desculpas Zero.

- Não há necessidades de se desculpar! – Novamente ele bradou alto e em boa voz.

- Mesmo assim, quero que aceite minhas desculpas! – Agora sabia para quem Yuuki puxara. Ambas as mulheres eram idênticas, tanto fisicamente como na maneira que se portavam. (eu tbm achoo .-.)

- Mãe... Todos já chegaram? – Sua filha ousou lhe perguntar.

- Oh, sim Yuuki... Todos já se encontram presentes. – Juuri respondeu sua pergunta. – Bem... Vamos entrar que eu vou mostrar o quarto ao qual irão ficar! (rimoo *o*)

-...

Segurou a alça de sua mala para assim constatar o quanto esta estava pesada. Deveria ter ouvido Zero... Não deveria ter trazido tanta coisa, já que passaria apenas o final de semana na casa de campo de seus pais. Suspirou derrota, quando é que aprenderia a ouvir as outras pessoas? Perguntou-se mentalmente, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao sentir que sua mala fora lhe tirada de suas mãos.

- Mas o que... – Murmurou baixo.

- Sua mala está pesada, deixe que eu a leve! – Zero segurou a mala de Yuuki. Como ele conseguia levar uma mala tão pesada com tamanha... Facilidade?

Fitou-o por um momento. Claro que ele conseguiria carregar uma mala pesada como aquela, olhe só como eram seus definidos músculos. Os seguiram até a grande casa e logo balançou a cabeça negativamente ao perceber que estava admirando-o. Oh Deus, deste jeito ficara louca... Se já não o está.

Adentrou naquela casa que já fizera um bom tempo que não a invadia. Pisou sobre o piso de madeira fazendo com que seu sapato de salto alto fizesse um pequeno barulho.

- Lembra-se do terceiro quarto no segundo andar, Yuuki? – Sua mãe lhe perguntou, desviando a atenção da jovem de seus sapatos barulhentos.

- Humn... Sim mãe! – Ela lhe respondeu.

- Vocês ficaram naquele quarto...

- Ótimo! – Yuuki a interrompera.

- Se o quarto não for de seus gostos, há outros quartos no terceiro andar!

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Senhora Kuran, aquele quarto será o suficiente. - Desta vez fora Zero quem se pronunciara.

- Oh, Tudo bem e... Zero? – A mãe de sua esposa o chamou.

- O que _Senhora Kuran_?

- Me chame apenas de _Juuri_ querido. – Ela lhe sorriu amavelmente. – Bom... Se precisarem de mim estarei na cozinha preparando as coisas para o churrasco!

- Tudo bem mãe, obrigada! – E dizendo tal coisa viu quando sua mãe afastou-se a fim de dirigir-se para a cozinha.

Seus pés a guiaram até a escadaria de mármore, o barulho de seus sapatos chocando-se contra o piso de madeira a incomodava de certa forma. Mas decidiu ignorar o barulho incomodo. Subiu a escadaria de mármore sendo seguida por Zero que trazia consigo mesmo as malas que trouxeram. Chegou ao segundo andar e caminhou calmamente em direção ao terceiro quarto, sendo seguida sempre por Zero.

Sem rodeios abriu a porta do aposento que ficaria e adentrou o espaçoso quarto. E não pensou duas vezes para tirar-lhe os sapatos barulhentos dos pés. Oh, como era bom andar descalça e sentir o quanto aquele chão de madeira era fresco.

- Coloco isto aonde? – Pôde ouvir a voz de seu marido lhe tirar de seus devaneios.

- Bem... – Olhou ao seu redor e fitou o guarda roupa branco. – Pode colocar aqui! – Abriu umas das portas do guarda roupa e esperou que Zero colocasse as malas dentro do mesmo. (sabe aqueles guarda roupas de hotéis? ;D geralmente a maioria deles tem o lugares próprios para colocar malas õ/)

Zero arregaçou as mangas de sua camiseta social branca e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam assim que colocara os orbes sobre Yuuki. Mas que diabos ela pretendia fazer remexendo na **pequena** mala que trouxera?

- Yuuki...? – Perguntou confuso. (own , 2OO paginas no Word *-*)

- O que? – Ela permaneceu de costas a Zero, fazendo com que lhe proporciona-se uma visão melhor de seu corpo.

- O que pretende fazer?

- achar alguma roupa melhor que esta que estou usando! – Lhe respondeu continuando a remexer na mala.

- E está não está boa? – Rodou os olhos.

- Não... Não está! – Argumentou.

- Feh... Eu definitivamente não entendo as mulheres! – Rodou novamente os orbes. – Estarei lá em baixo... Faz _muito_ tempo desde que estive aqui. Vou dar uma volta pela casa, ainda não me lembro muito daqui!

- Certo... Faça como quiser. – Depositou uma roupa sobre a cama, por certo seria esta roupa que mudaria.

-...

E com tal atitude de Yuuki, rodou novamente os orbes. Ele definitivamente não entendia as mulheres. Caminhou em direção a porta saindo logo em seguida desta para fechá-la atrás de si.

- Ai, aqui está escuro! – Pôde ouvi-la reclamar do outro lado da porta. E um barulho pela mesma fora feito, o qual constatou que ela abrira a sacada que antes se encontrava fechada.

Sorriu de canto. E seus pés o guiaram até a escadaria de mármore. Desceu-a lentamente e não demorou a estar no ultimo degrau da escada. Caminhou por entre a grande sala a qual encontrava-se belíssimos moveis, todos de uma tonalidade clara e uma televisão simples ao qual não passava de 29 polegadas. Nada havia mudado tanto desde a última vez que fora aquele lugar. Apenas parecia que moveis novos estavam presentes, e que belíssimas plantas foram cultivadas naquele rico solo.

Continuou a andar pela casa, sabia que não se lembrava muito bem da casa ao qual um dia já se hospedara. E por este motivo passou a explorá-la atentamente. Fora em quase todos os cômodos da mesma e enfim conseguira se lembrar um pouco daquele lugar. For fim dera mais um de seus costumeiros suspiros. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu parado próximo a uma janela ao qual mostrava o restante do campo coberto de flores. (omg *-* palavras no Word *o*)

Mas um barulho incomodou um pouco o seu refletir. Abriu os orbes lilases e caminhou em direção a onde o tal som se mostrava mais alto. Viu-se diante de uma grande porta, a qual se encontrava aberta. Como se esta o convidasse a passar pela mesma. O Barulho lhe era tentador, mais sua curiosidade era ainda mais. Passou pela porta aberta saindo da casa bem decorada, e o que viu fora como mais uma das festinhas que já comparecera.

- Ora Zero... – Ouviu uma das pessoas que estavam diante de si lhe chamar. E constatou que essa mesma pessoa era a mãe de sua esposa. – Venha Querido... Algumas carnes já estão prontas!

- Oh... Sim Senhora Kuran! – E dizendo tais coisas, voltou a caminhar, mas desta vez caminhou em direção ao restante das pessoas.

Primeiro fitou o lugar ao seu redor. O campo aberto, e no centro deste uma piscina era a principal atração. Voltou a fitar o restante do lugar, havia uma parte coberta. A qual estava à churrasqueira e uma mesa de madeira com diversas cadeiras ao seu redor. A mesa estava organizada e a churrasqueira permitia que as chamas dançassem sobre ela. Desviou os orbes, passando a fitar os presentes naquele local.

Entre essas pessoas, havia oito presentes que lhe eram conhecidos. A família de sua mulher, e sua própria família. Mas havia dois jovens que não os conheciam. Um deles possuía curtas madeixas ruivas, e o outro possuía madeixas douradas e ambos eram portadores de belíssimos orbes azuis. Mas a presença desses desconhecidos não o incomodava, outra presença entre aquelas pessoas lhe chamou a atenção. Não esperava ver o homem ao qual lhe enfrentara naquela reunião, mas decidiu tentar ignorar tal fato. Desviou os orbes do homem ao qual descobrira que se chamava Rido, e os dirigiu até os dois rapazes desconhecidos.

(seguintee miinna , eu vou dizer quem é que estavam lá ... pra vocês terem uma pequena noção porque eu ainda não sei se escreverei cenas com todos os personagens que estão presentes agora ^^ então eles são: os pais da Yuuki e a irmã da mesma. O kaname e o _Rido_... "comoo já perceberam" o pai do Zero o irmão do mesmo e a mulher ao qual o pai do Zero se casou... a qual não é sua mãe biológica... e mais os dois jovens desconhecidos que eu aposto que já sabem quem sãao *-*)

Caminhou até eles e os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Um ato educado, da parte do rebelde rapaz. Mas soube rapidamente, que os rapazes desconhecidos eram amigos de kaname... O primo de sua esposa. Lembrara-se claramente que Yuuki havia comentado que seu primo iria trazer um de seus amigos, já que sua esposa era modelo e no momento se encontrava viajando. Então... Esses são os amigos do rapaz? Bem... Parecia que sim.

- Prazer... Sou Aidou Hanabusa! – O rapaz de madeixas loiras ao qual no primeiro momento o julgara como desconhecido lhe estendeu uma de suas mãos esperando que o outro o cumprimentasse com tamanha educação.

- Prazer... Sou Zero Kiryuu! – Zero estendeu sua mão, trocando um pequeno cumprimento com o rapaz loiro. – E você... – Ele dissera referindo-se ao de madeixas ruivas que estava junto a Aidou quando o mesmo resolvera se apresentar. Soltou a mão de Aidou e desta vez a estendera em direção ao outro que o acompanhava.

- Shiki Senri... Muitíssimo Prazer Senhor Kiryuu! – Ele trocou um aperto de mão com Zero cumprimentando-o de uma forma educada.

- Digo o mesmo aos Senhores! – Mesmo não estando em um ambiente de trabalho ou algo do tipo, ele ainda continuava a se comportar com certa formalidade.

Continuaram a conversar. Logo Kaname aproximou-se dos jovens homens e entrara na conversa. Enquanto conversavam, o cheiro da carne posta na churrasqueira fazia com que o estomago do jovem Kiryuu roncasse. Não havia se alimentado direito antes de sair de casa, isto porque acordara um pouco tarde e sua _adorável_ esposa decidira o acelerar. Droga, mil vezes droga... Oh, falando em sua querida esposa... A mesma decidira aparecer.

Sentiu delicadas mãos enlaçarem os seus fortes braços. Virou a cabeça e encontrou Yuuki ao seu lado. Ela usava um curto shorts jeans com uma tonalidade branca e uma pequena regata, ao qual deixava claramente que alguém apreciasse a visão de seus seios fartos. Podia-se ver a estampa com delicadas flores ao qual o biquíni da mesma possuía, já que a regata branca permitia a visibilidade do mesmo. Oh Deus, se ela estava tentando deixá-lo excitado... Ela conseguira. Porque realmente o estava deixando... Seu corpo estremeceu, mas tentou não demonstrar isso a ninguém. Mas sua feição mudara ao notar que não era apenas ele que a fitava.

- Yuuki? – Um dos rapazes ao qual estivera conversando dissera o nome de sua esposa.

- Sim? – Ela fitou aquele cujo pronunciara seu nome e lhe lançara um sorriso amigável. – Oh, Aidou Hanabusa... Há quanto tempo!

- Nossa! – Ele encontrava-se espantado com a mudança rápida de Yuuki. – Na ultima vez em que nos vimos você ainda era pequena... E agora... Cresceu tão rápido... – Ele a fitou de cima a baixo. E Zero estreitara os orbes demonstrando que não estava confortável com os olhares que ele lançava a SUA Yuuki. - É, você definitivamente cresceu! – E desta vez os orbes azuis do rapaz se dirigiram aos fartos seios da jovem!

Oh, mil vezes droga... Porque ela não colocara uma roupa mais larga? Estava ao ponto de socar a face do atrevimento daquele homem. Ora, onde já se viu... Saborear sua mulher com olhos, principalmente na frente dele... A qual era casado com a jovem. E o pior de tudo, Yuuki parecia não perceber a intenção nos olhos azuis de Aidou.

- Então... Já se conhecem? – Ouviu sua esposa perguntar. E esta fora a frase que o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Perdão, disse algo? – Zero perguntou.

- Você e Aidou? Parecem que já se conhecem...

- Nos conhecemos agora! – Aidou a interrompera.

- Aidou é o amigo de meu primo... Ele é o único ao qual Kaname o conhece há mais tempo... E o Senri Shiki, é primo de Aidou. E devido a isso eles se conhecem há anos! – Yuuki explicou.

- Sim, é isso mesmo... – Desta vez fora Kaname, seu primo que se pronunciara.

- Pensei que ia Trocar de roupa Zero! – Yuuki voltou ao belo rapaz ao qual segurava fortemente seu braço, ignorando a afirmação de kaname.

- Estou confortável assim **minha** pequena... – Ele fizera questão de pronunciar a palavra minha, com certo _ênfase._

- Vocês estão juntos? – O rapaz de madeixas ruivas perguntou.

- Eles estão casados! – Kaname respondeu por eles.

- Como é? – Desta vez o rapaz de madeixas douradas se intrometeu. Como assim... Casados?

-... – Zero sorriu vitoriosamente. E logo confirmou o que Kaname dissera. – Sim, **Estamos casados.** – E novamente colocara certo ênfase em suas palavras.

- Ora, Não soube disso! – Aidou protestou e olhou de maneira reprovadora em direção á kaname. Cujo mesmo era seu amigo de longas datas. E por ele ser primo de Yuuki, não lhe custava absolutamente nada lhe dizer que ela se casara.

Continuou a olhar Kaname de maneira reprovadora. Mas fora abrigado a desviar sua atenção. A mãe da bela jovem a sua frente estavam chamando-os.

- Andem... Venham comer! – Ela chamou a todos para se reunir próximo a churrasqueira.

Caminharam juntamente em direção ao restante das pessoas, e passaram a sentar-se sobre as mesas próximas ao local. E em nenhum momento se quer Zero permitiu sair ao lado de Yuuki. Havia visto o modo como aquele maldito homem a fitava. E não gostara do comportamento do mesmo.

- "Não... Eu não estou com Ciúmes!" – Ele pensou suspirando logo em seguida.

- Algo errado? – Acomodou-se na cadeira de madeira e o fitou interrogativamente.

- Não... Nada... Mas... Bem... – Ele tentou escolher as palavras certas para dizer.

- O que Zero?

- Você deveria ter colocado uma roupa mais discreta! – Ele estreitou os orbes lilases e virou a face para o outro lado, afim de não fitá-la.

- O que tem demais com minha roupa? – Ela lhe perguntou.

- Bem nada, é só que...

- Então não vejo motivo para usar uma roupa mais discreta! – Yuuki o interrompeu.

- É, você está certa! – Murmurou para si mesmo.

-...

Tentou ignorar. E para conseguir fazer tal coisa serviu-se um pouco do churrasco e passou a saborear seu alimento. Mastigou a carne macia, e uma vez ou outra se pegava fitando a jovem sentada ao seu lado. Bebeu um pouco do refrigerante gelado e deixou que o líquido descesse por sua garganta, refrescando-o. Todos pareciam satisfeitos depois de um belo churrasco, e agora se encontravam reunidos apenas conversando. As vozes ao seu redor eram tudo o que lhe prendia a atenção.

Tentou ignorar não só o fato de olhares estarem sobre sua esposa, mas também tentou ignorar uma certa presença no local. E no final, todo seu esforço fora em vão, porque uma certa pergunta o fez ser pego de surpresa.

- Então Zero... Soube que você e Yuuki mudaram de residência, mas ainda não sabemos onde estão agora... – Maldita seja sua sogra. Ela definitivamente era bem pior do que pensara.

No momento em que ela lhe fizera a pergunta, os restantes das pessoas diminuíram o tom de voz. E devido a isso a pergunta dela ficara audível para todos. A fitou perplexo, não esperava que ela lhe fizesse tal pergunta, alias havia dito a Yuuki que não era para ninguém saber onde estavam morando no momento. E agora não sabia o que fazer... Não poderia simplesmente... Mentir para Juuri. Do modo como conhecia Yuuki, ela certamente diria a sua mãe onde estava morando. Ele realmente pretendia contar onde estavam, mas não esperava que ela lhe perguntasse justamente na frente de tantas pessoas. E as quais, estão neste exato momento o fitando esperando uma simples resposta.

- Então... Onde estão morando? – Ela retornou a fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Be... Bem... – Ele balbuciou de imediato, e virou a face para fitar Yuuki.

E como o esperado, ela o estava observando esperando a simples resposta que o mesmo diria. Ele fitou-a, na esperança que ela pudesse lhe tirar desta. Mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, incentivando-o a responder a pergunta de sua mãe.

Os presentes não entendiam a atitude de Zero em responder uma pergunta tão simples. E o mesmo tentava achar uma saída para tal. Não que não deseja dizer a sua família e a família de Yuuki onde estavam morando, mas precisam ser cautelosos. Da ultima vez seu apartamento fora invadido, e havia pessoas presentes naquele local que acabara de conhecer. Não poderia confiar nelas sendo que as conhecera á algumas horas atrás. E todos o fitavam sem dizer uma única palavra... Oh Deus, onde fora se meter? (eu sei :9 –apanhaa.)

Seus orbes lilases desviaram da jovem garota ao seu lado, vasculhou o local e seus orbes pararam sobre seu pai, ao qual o mesmo já se encontrava ciente de tudo. Antes de mudar-se havia lhe dito o que acontecia, e o mesmo pareceu compreender o que se passava. Suspirou derrotado... A única saída, seria responder esta maldito pergunta.

- Antes morávamos em um apartamento... – Ousou lhe responder. Fitou a mãe de Yuuki, tentando ignorar os olhares que se encontravam sobre si. - Agora passamos a morar em uma casa... – Ele procurou mudar um pouco o rumo que seguiria aquela conversa. Sabia que não demoraria para que ela lhe perguntasse o local que a casa de ambos ficavam. - Precisávamos de um lugar um pouco maior! – E por fim decidiu mentir. Boa parte do que dissera era verdade, mas a ultima parte fora mentira. Já que precisava de uma desculpa para justificar a mudança de casa.

- Oh, entendo... – Ela murmurou com um sorriso em seu rosto. – E onde fica a nova residência? – Oh Deus, ela lhe perguntara tudo o que menos desejava responder.

- Bem... – Ele desejava cavar um grande buraco e jogar-se dentro dele. – É próximo ao Centro da cidade...

- É na praça... Quer dizer, na rua de trás... Próximo ao Centro da cidade! – Yuuki o interrompera.

- Oh, Eu sei onde fica! – Sua mãe sorriu.

- _Que bom..._ – Zero dissera com certa ironia em sua voz.

Tentara de alguma forma ocultar onde realmente morava. Mas aquela era a família de Yuuki e a sua família também se encontravam presentes. Mesmo assim estava receoso e realmente desejava que ninguém soubesse do local. Deveria ser para que apenas os dois tivessem conhecimento daquela residência. Mas a pergunta de Juuri... Fora de certo modo... Inesperada. Oh Deus, aquele seria definitivamente o final de semana mais longo de sua vida.

OoOoOo

_Primeiramente , quero lhes desejar um Feliz Natal ... Atrasado , nee ? ^^' rsrsrsrsrs ... e bom lhes desejo desde um já um Próspero ano novo (: aêe õ/ maais um ano estáa acabandoo *-* nãao aguentoo maais 2OO9 :X quue cheguee logoo 2O1O ;D boom , eu demoreei um pouquinhoo pra atualizaar :/ maais a inspiraçãao ta osso ;x maais eu tentoo escreveer ^^' idéias é o que não me faltaa o foda mesmo é passar proo papeel :S maais um diaa eu consigoo ;D e vocês já devem ter percebido que o cap. está em duas partees (: a primeira parte é essa õ/ e tentarei não demorar muito com a parte 2 ;D Agradeço pelas reviews , muito obrigado mesmoo (: e boom ; comoo eu disse ... Desejo desde já um prospero ano novo ... Boas Festaas miinna-saan (: e que 2O1O seja melhor do que a poha que estáa sendo essee anoo ;x é tensoo .-. Espero que gosteem do cap. ;D não sei se demorarei a postar o próximo cap. :S mais com essas festaas de finais de ano ; creio que este será o ultimo cap. que eu irei postar em 2OO9 (: é bem provável que o cap. 12 saiaa apenas depois que acabar essas festaas ^^' não fiz um hentaai nestee cap. porque estava com idéias para elee , maais eu pretendoo fazer no proximoo (: eu aindaa acho que não está rolando muito romance nessa fiic :S me desculpeem por isso ÇÇ' mais no próximo cap. pretendo colocar um pouquinhoo maais de romancee ;D eu esperoo ^^' er ... achoo que jáa disse o que tinhaa pra dizeer :O esperoo que curtaam Estée cap. (: E maais uma veez |õ| pohaa de 2O1O quue nãao chegaa :X –este é o meu jeito de desejar-lhes boas festaas ^^' q brink's miinna-saan (: _

_**Reviews ***_

_**Cosette: **__siim amigaa , vamoos agarrar o Zerinhoo :G a parte de baixoo é minhaa ;D (omg , vou virar pedofilaa .-. q -apanhaa.) Sim amoor , aos poucoos o Zero tzão vai mudandoo (: e com o tempoo vãao descobriir que é que está falindo a empresaa õ/ só não vou dizer quem é se não acabaa a graçaa :3 rsrsrsrsrs q. eu fico feliz que tenha gostadoo do cap. *o* neste não rolou muitaa coisaa , maais rolou um ciuminhoo .... comoo vocêe viu aêe ;D amigaa , Boa festas pra você ... Tudo de boom (: e que venhaa 2O1O *-* (acho que já falei isso umaas 5OO mil vezees ;x) _

APERTA**GO** :D (ou entãao , aperteem este lindoo botãozinho verdee ai em baixoo... e faça uma escritora feliz *-* Deixe sua review , dizendo o que está achando desta merda que eu escrevoo :D seu dedo não vai cair se fizer isso :3 q)

_**B**__ý: __**A**__nný-__**c**__han._


	12. Casa de Campo Parte 2

**Cap. 12 – Casa de Campo. (Parte 2)**

Permaneceu sentado na borda da piscina, e suas longas pernas fora postas para dentro desta. Agora usava uma simples bermuda, deixando o peito musculoso completamente nu. Seus orbes lilases se dirigiram para o céu naquela tarde, e logo constatou que o mesmo escurecia. Não tardaria para que a noite dominasse completamente o perfeito céu. O vento começara a se tornar frio, pelo o que soube as noites naquele lugar eram frias, mas tentou ignoram tal coisa.

Abaixou os orbes e fitou a bela visão a sua frente. Sua _adorável_ esposa estava juntamente com ele naquela grande piscina. Mas a mesma se encontrava dentro da piscina e pelo o que percebera ela tentava inutilmente desfazer os nozes que se formaram em seus longos cabelos castanhos. Suspirou derrotado, se não fosse por seus pensamentos que estavam lhe tirando sua total atenção naquele momento, poderia dizer que não tardaria a ficar excitado ao ver sua mulher com um simples biquíni. Mas os seus pensamentos realmente o incomodavam naquele momento...

- Está muito quieto... – Ouviu uma delicada voz cortar o silencio que predominava sobre aquele local.

-... – Ele fitou-a e logo olhou ao seu redor, para ver se alguém estava junto a eles. Mas assim que terminara o churrasco, todos se dirigiam para dentro da grande casa, deixando-os sozinhos naquele local. Constatou que não havia ninguém e dera um suspiro.

- o que tanto lhe incomoda Zero? – Yuuki voltou a se pronunciar.

- Não deveríamos ter falado a eles...

- Sobre o que? Ah sim, sobre a casa... – Yuuki nadou na intenção de se aproximar de Zero, ficando mais perto do mesmo. – Mas que mal pode acontecer... Estamos entre famílias!

- Isto eu sei... Mas deveríamos nos manter calados... – E assim que dissera fora interrompido por sua _adorável _mulher.

- Não se preocupe com isto, são apenas pessoas de nossas famílias!

- Que seja! – Ele resmungou fazendo questão de se levantar da borda da piscina, mantendo-se de pé. – Está escurecendo Yuuki... Melhor sair da água!

- Já irei sair! – Ela posicionou seus finos braços sobre a borda da piscina e dera um pequeno impulso, sustentando seu corpo por seus braços apoiados e logo se encontrava de pé ao lado de Zero, ao qual estava apenas com as pernas molhadas.

-... – Ficou calado estranhando o fato dela não pegar uma toalha ou se cobrir com as roupas que usava antes. Ela não... Não pretendia ir até o quarto apenas com este pequeno biquíni, ao qual mostrava boa parte do corpo esbelto.

- Vamos! – Ela começou a andar em direção a casa. Por Deus, se ela pensava que ele deixaria que aquele maldito rapaz de madeixas douradas a visse deste jeito... Ela estava muitíssima enganada.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Ele segurou seu pulso a impedindo de continuar sua caminhada. Estava cedo de... Ciúmes?

- Vou entrar! – Ela disse o óbvio.

- Não deste jeito... – Zero trincou os dentes. Ela ficara louca de andar por ai desta maneira?

- E qual o problema disso? Estamos em uma Ca...

- Ande, vista isto! – Zero a soltou e caminhou até o local onde deixara sua camiseta. Segurou-a por entre os dedos e a entregou a jovem garota.

- Não é necessa... – E novamente fora interrompida.

- Apenas vista! – Ele ordenou.

Os orbes castanhos fitaram a blusa que tinha em mãos. E antes que realmente a colocasse em seu corpo, ouviu uma risada alta vinda de dentro da casa. Ergueu os orbes e fitou seu marido, ao qual estava com os punhos cerrados. Oh droga, então o desgraçado estava mesmo dentro da casa. Fora a única coisa que se passara pela cabeça do rapaz. Yuuki observava a atitude do mesmo, e outra risada alta pôde ser ouvida. Oh, não diga que Zero estava...

- Zero... Está com ciúmes? – Ela riu.

- Quem disse que estou? – Zero cuspiu as palavras.

- Ao julgar pela sua atitude... – Yuuki o provocou.

- O que a faz pensar que realmente estou com ciúmes?

- Ora, não é obvio? – Continuou a provocá-lo. – Oh, acho que me enganei então. Tome... Não preciso da sua camiseta. Vou para o quarto assim mesmo, logo irei tomar um banh...

- NÃO! – Zero praticamente gritara. – Coloque a camiseta! – Ele voltou a ordenar.

- Só se admitir que realmente está com ciúmes! – Yuuki riu vitoriosamente.

- Eu não... Certo, eu estou com ciúmes! – Ele confessara.

Ela riu diante da atitude de seu marido. Devia ser por isso que o amava tanto... Ora, então o amava-o? Sim, de fato o amava. Ele era o único que fazia seu coração disparar. Mas... Ele não sentia o mesmo por ela... Ou sentia? Pelo o que sabia, estavam casados apenas por obrigações, ao qual logo iriam cumprir. Tinha medo de dizer a ele, alias não estavam casados porque realmente desejavam...

Abaixou a cabeça e fitou os próprios pés e seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para o tecido de algodão que segurava por entre suas mãos. Sorriu fracamente e obedeceu ao que Zero lhe ordenou, colocou a camiseta de algodão e o perfume de seu marido invadiu suas narinas. Seu cheiro era tão... Bom!

- Satisfeito? – Fora tudo o que pudera dizer.

-... – O belo rapaz parou por um momento de jogar centenas de pragas sobre o homem loiro que se encontrava dentro da casa. E fizera questão de dar atenção à belíssima mulher ao qual estava com sua camiseta. – É um pouco grande... – Ele constatou vendo que a camiseta parecia mais como um curto vestido em sua mulher. – Mas ficará com isto por um curto tempo.

- Tudo bem... – Ela lhe sorriu como jamais havia sorrido.

-... – Zero lhe retribuiu o sorriso e caminhou em direção a casa sendo seguido pela mulher com trajes de homem. (eu tinha que escrever isso *o*)

Passaram pelo cômodo da sala, e fitou as pessoas que conversavam e permaneciam sentadas nos belíssimos moveis. Mas fitou uma em especial naquele momento. O homem de madeixas douradas. Ora, se ele ousasse dirigir um único olhar, por mais rápido que seja em direção a SUA Yuuki. Ele iria partir para agressão... E definitivamente mataria aquele... Maldito!

Não pensou muito, simplesmente segurou as delicadas mãos de Yuuki puxando-a para mais perto de si de maneira possessiva. Sempre fora possessivo, mas não permitiria que aquele atrevido a comesse com os olhos novamente. Um de seus braços enlaçou a fina cintura de Yuuki. E sua raiva não o fizera perceber que já se encontrava na escadaria de mármore, pronto para se dirigir ao seu aposento. Subiu as escadas rápido demais, e Yuuki quase tropeçara em seus próprios pés, mas conseguira manter o equilíbrio. Atravessaram o corredor dos quartos e entrara em umas das portas do local.

- Nossa... – Yuuki murmurou. O que dera em Zero para fazer ter atitude?

O vira fechar a porta, e resmungar algum impropério ao qual tentou ignorar. Ela lhe lançara um curto sorriso, ele se importava... Sabia que se importava. Caminhou até a janela aberta e fitou a escuridão daquela noite. No céu... A lua se encontrava por entre as nuvens que continuavam a vagar e os primeiros pontos brilhantes das estrelas começavam a surgir. Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, mas não precisou verificar quem era.

- É lindo, não? – Ela lhe perguntou.

- Sim... – E fora tudo o que Zero dissera.

O vento lhe acariciou a face, e um tremor passou por seu corpo. As noites naquele lugar sempre eram frias...

- Vá tomar um banho Yuuki... Você está molhada e a noite o tempo sempre esfria... Poderá ficar doente! – Ele ordenou e ao mesmo tempo a repreendera.

- humn... – Ela murmurou para si mesma.

O vento novamente acariciara sua face, mas desta vez levara o perfume de seus cabelos castanhos em direção a Zero. Ele inalou aquele maravilhoso perfume e fechou os olhos na intenção de poder senti-lo melhor. A jovem garota virou-se com a intenção de ir até o grande banheiro para tomar um rápido banho, mas os braços de Zero envolveram seu corpo trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Fora obrigada a apoiar sua cabeça sobre o peito musculoso de seu marido, já que se encontravam muito próximos um do outro. A diferença de altura era evidente, ele era bem mais alto que si e seus músculos eram bem torneados. Agora ela... Era pequena e magra, e ambos possuíam uma grande diferença.

- Zero... – Ela murmurou. – Vou acabar te molhando! – Lembrou que minutos antes estava submersa na piscina.

- Não tem problema... – Seu hálito quente tocava toda a extensão do pescoço alvo de Yuuki. Oh, ele deixava-a louca...

- Ze... Zero! – Ousou dizer o nome de seu marido.

- Yuuki, seja minha... Agora! – Não pode deixar de curvar seus lábios em um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

-... – A garota permaneceu quieta, mas não esperava que Zero segurasse firmemente o seu queixo e levantasse sua cabeça, obrigando-a a fita-lo. E não esperava mais ainda que este lhe roubasse um beijo.

Mesmo com o inesperado beijo, Yuuki não se afastou. Pelo o contrario, deixou-se ser conduzida pelo habilidoso homem que a mantinha presa em seus fortes braços. Sentiu uma pressão desnecessária em sua cintura, mas ignorou... Tudo o que realmente lhe prendia a atenção era aquele beijo cujo o sabor era o mais tentador que já provara.

A camiseta que era de Zero fora arrancada as pressas de seu corpo. E o biquíni florido era tudo o que tinha por baixo daquela roupa. Suas costas tocaram a borda da janela, e o corpo de Zero se manteve a sua frente, prendendo-a naquele local. Deixou com que suas fortes mãos acariciassem os seios fartos de Yuuki, ao quais eram cobertos pelo biquíni.

Não teve tempo de soltar um demorado gemido, a parte de cima de seu biquíni fora levantada, deixando a mostra os seios da jovem. Os bicos enrijecidos devido ao vento gelado daquela noite eram convidativos. Não se conteve... A língua de Zero brincava com os bicos de seus seios.

- Ahmn... – Era tudo o que os lábios de Yuuki proferiam.

Ficou brincando com os tentares seios de Yuuki, enquanto a ouvia gemer e proferir seu nome diversas vezes. Seu membro pulsava dentro da bermuda que usava, podia senti-la mais apertada... Se é que esta poderia ficar mais apertada. Oh Deus, Yuuki o deixava... Louco.

Não agüentando mais aquele simples jogo, depositou suas mãos em cada ombro de sua mulher e ela o olhara de maneira confusa. O que ele pretendia fazer? Arqueou as sobrancelhas e entre abriu os lábios com a intenção de lhe perguntar, mas fora obrigada a virar-se de costas a Zero. Ele que se encontrava com as mãos em seu ombro a fizera se virar rapidamente. E as mesmas mãos que a fizeram se virar de costas para Zero, a empurraram gentilmente na intenção de deixar seu corpo arqueado para frente sobre a janela aberta. Mas que diabos Zero pretendia fazer? Encontrava-se praticamente deitada sobre a janela, e uma parte de seu corpo estava para fora da mesma. Arregalou os orbes ao ver a altura daquela janela. Não era para menos... Já que estava no segundo andar da casa.

- Ze... Zero? – Ela ousou dizer o nome de seu marido. – O... O que pretende fazer? – Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seu tom de voz.

-... – Ele apenas sorriu diante da atitude de Yuuki. – Não se preocupe minha pequena, eu irei lhe proporcionar o melhor prazer que já sentiu! – Sorriu maliciosamente. (ah se ele falasse isso pra miim :G q)

Desabotoou sua bermuda e abrira seu zíper. Sentiu um certo alivio ao fazer tal coisa, seu membro estava em um lugar um tanto apertado...

- Ze... Zero! – Yuuki murmurou receosa.

- O que? – O jovem rapaz segurou a lateral da parte de baixo do biquíni de Yuuki.

E com apenas um movimento, puxou as linhas que faziam o laço, desfazendo-os por completo fazendo com que a parte de baixo do biquíni florido caísse aos pés da jovem garota que permanecia arqueada sobre a janela aberta. Seu rosto começara a queimar, e não demorou a descobrir que ficara ruborizada.

- Ze... – Ela iria dizer o nome de seu marido, mas fora impedida de falar. Sentira que o mesmo a penetrara por trás. – Ze... Zero! – E por fim disse o que tanto era difícil de pronunciar.

-...

Ele a penetrara sem aviso, e as estocadas ficavam cada vez mais rápidas na medida em que fazia seus movimentos. Não esperava que ele a penetrasse por trás, mas por um lado ele estava certo... Ele estava fazendo-a sentir um prazer que jamais sentira antes. Seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos na medida em que se aproximavam do êxtase.

- AAHHHM! – Um gemido alto saíra da garganta de Yuuki. – Al... Alguém... Pode nos... Ver! – Ela tentou protestar.

Zero sorriu com o que Yuuki acabara de dizer. Se alguém os visse, aquilo se tornaria mais... Excitante. Ele então... Seguiu o mesmo exemplo de Yuuki. Arqueou seu corpo para frente se mantendo deitado sobre as costas curvadas da jovem.

- AAAHHH! – Ela gemeu novamente.

- Shiu, **doce** Yuuki... Os _vizinhos_ podem nos ouvir.

E ela sabia quais vizinhos Zero estava se referindo. E ele fazia isto apenas para provocá-la... Oh, que marido fora arrumar. Mas ela sabia, que onde houvesse defeitos também havia a perfeição... E apesar de todos os defeitos que seu marido tinha, ele ainda sim possuía milhares de perfeições... Ora, deveria ser por isso que tanto o amava.

Mordeu o lábio inferior afim de conter um novo gemido alto, mas o prazer que Zero a estava proporcionando a estava deixando-a totalmente louca. Louca de... Prazer!

As narinas de Zero inalaram o restante do perfume que os cabelos de Yuuki possuíam. Qual o motivo para gostar-lhe tanto do cheiro que emanava nela? Qual o motivo para sentir tanto ciúmes, apenas pelo fato de outro homem a olhá-la? Qual o motivo por desejá-la a todo o momento? Qual o motivo que o faz sentir os fortes batimentos descompassados em seu peito? Qual o motivo para querer protegê-la ou sempre lhe implicar com as roupas que sempre usa? Qual o motivo por gostar tanto daqueles tentadores lábios e principalmente do sorriso que neles sempre se encontram? Oh Deus, lhe peço... O ajudem a responder todas as suas duvidas! Mas estava obvio, ele sabia mais que ninguém o verdadeiro motivo para todas as suas perguntas.

- "Eu... A amo!" – E com este pensamento do rapaz, ambos chegaram juntos ao orgasmo.

As respirações ofegantes. Os corpos suados e os cabelos grudados sobre suas testas. E o sêmen do rapaz escorria livremente sobre a parte interna de suas coxas. Dera um suspiro de alivio... Nunca sentira tal prazer como este. E para selar seus pensamentos sobre o ultimo acontecimento, um sorriso fora posto em seus lábios.

(g-zuiis o_o minha imaginaçãao fluiu nesse hentaai ^^' q)

OoOoOoO

Os raios solares insistiam em atravessar a pequena parte aberta da janela, fazendo com que o espaçoso aposento iluminasse um pouco a escuridão que antes predominava sobre o local. A claridade incomodou aquele que descansava sobre a grande cama de casal. E devido a isso ousou despertar, abrindo os olhos rapidamente. Mas com tal ato fora obrigado a fechar os olhos, para se acostumar com a claridade da manhã.

Resmungou um de seus costumeiros impropérios e remexeu-se na cama... Mas algo o deteve. Parou de se remexer e movimento a cabeça para o lado, fitando o ser que dormia tranquilamente sobre o seu peito desnudo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, oh Deus... Como era linda a visão que estava tendo. Sua esposa se encontrava com sua cabeça apoiada em seu forte peito, enquanto seus seios estavam contra suas costelas. As costas desnudas e o lençol os envolviam da cintura para baixo. Mas que visão... Se continuasse fitando-a não poderia permitir que seu membro não ficasse ereto... Oh Droga, ele estava começando a ficar.

Fechou os olhos afastando os pensamentos impróprios, mas as lembranças da noite passada resolveram lhe atormentar. Yuuki... Yuuki... Ela definitivamente conseguia o deixar louco. Nunca uma mulher conseguira mexer tanto consigo mesmo... Deveria ser por isso que tanto a amava. Sim, descobrira que a amava... Aquela **doce** garota mexia muito consigo.

Sorriu. Deixando a mostra seus perfeitos dentes retos. Aproximou seu rosto delicadamente em direção a face de Yuuki. E depositara um rápido e delicado beijo sobre a testa da mesma. Sorriu mais uma vez e admirou-a dormindo. A claridade não mais o incomodava... Na verdade nada o incomodava naquele momento. Suspirou alto demais, mas se xingou mentalmente por ter feito isso. A jovem abrira os orbes e os fechara rapidamente devido a claridade. Colocou as mãos sobre os orbes e as esfregou de maneira desajeitada, fazendo o jovem Kiryuu sorrir perante a isso.

- Bom dia minha pequena! – Ele voltou a depositar mais um beijo em sua testa. E rapidamente depositara vários outros sobre a face de sua esposa.

- Bom... Bom dia... – A voz de sono era visível em suas palavras.

- Dormiu bem? – Zero acariciou suas longas madeixas delicadamente.

- Ahaam... – De alguma maneira... Ela se sentia protegida nos braços de Zero.

-... – Ele continuou a acariciar suas madeixas, e ela fechara os olhos dando a entender que voltaria a dormir. – Hei... Está se aproveitando de mim? – Zero riu e dirigiu o olhar a caricia que ele lhe fazia.

- Eu apenas quero dormir mais um pouco... E seu _cafuné_ é ótimo! – Ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

- É, ela está se aproveitando de mim! – Zero disse arrancando algumas risadas de sua amada.

- Você que decidiu fazer esse _cafuné_, não me venha dizer que sou eu que estou se aproveitando de você! – Ela abriu os olhos e movimento a cabeça para cima na intenção de fitá-lo.

- Estou brincando... – Ele sorriu e fez o mesmo que ela.

Fitou os orbes castanhos de sua amada, e naquele momento seus lábios eram tão convidativos... Beijou-a sem raciocinar direito. Não podia fazer nada se aqueles lábios carnudos e vermelhos estavam tão convidativos. Beijou-a com veracidade, devorando os carnudos lábios. Ambos se separaram por falta de ar... Ficaram fitando-se por um curto tempo até que Zero resolvera se pronunciar.

- Eu apenas direi isso uma única vez... – Ele começara. – Então escute bem... – Ele fizera uma pausa, piscou algumas vezes e virou a face para o outro lado na intenção de não encará-la. – _Eu amo você!_ – Zero disse. Nunca dissera isto pra ninguém... Deveria ser por isso que se encontrava um pouco embaraçado para revelar tal coisa.

- O... O que? – Fingiu não ter escutado. E um sorriso brotara nos lábios da jovem garota.

- Sei que escutou Yuuki... – Ele continuou a fitar algum ponto qualquer da parede do quarto que pelo seu ponto de vista julgava ser bem interessante.

- Na verdade não... – Ela abafou sua risada. – Ora Zero, Eu tam... – Ela iria continuar sua frase, mas ele voltou a fitá-la e sua voz sumira.

Oh Droga, agora sabia muitíssimo bem porque ele virara a face para o outro lado. Era tão difícil assim dizer que o amava? Seu coração disparara no momento em que ouvira as palavras de seu marido. Não esperava que este realmente pudesse a amar... Alias, haviam se casado por apenas obrigações... E agora acabara de descobrir que ele sentia o mesmo que si.

- Continue... O que ia dizer! – Desta vez ele não a ordenara como muitas vezes fazia. Pediu-a educadamente, o que a fez se surpreender.

- Er... Bem... – Ela tentou lhe dizer, e então foi que surgira uma idéia em sua mente. Virou o rosto, assim como Zero fizera e se preparou para lhe dizer o que antes não conseguira. – Eu também... O amo... O Amo muito! – Podia sentir como se seu coração saísse a qualquer momento por sua boca. Colocou a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmar as descompassadas batidas do mesmo.

Sua atenção fora desviada no momento que sentira seu queixo ser erguido por uma das mãos de Zero. Devido a isso fora obrigada a fitar o belo rosto de seu marido. Ruborizou-se e viu que ele sorrira perante o seu constrangimento. Oh... Ela fica tão bela quando está corada...

- Diga novamente... Olhando para mim! – Ele lhe pediu sorrindo radiantemente.

-... - Yuuki engoliu em seco e seu coração disparara. Sua face continuou vermelha, mas iria fazer o que Zero lhe pedia... – Eu... Eu... Amo você! - Por fim conseguira dizer olhando fixamente para o belo rosto do homem que amava.

Ela voltou a depositar sua cabeça sobre o musculoso peito de Zero, e tentou esconder nele sua face ruborizada. O jovem rapaz riu de sua atitude infantil, mas não comentou nada a respeito. Apenas a envolvera em seus braços, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Você fica ainda mais bela quando está ruborizada! – Zero sussurrou em seu ouvido deixando-a arrepiada. Oh droga, se ele realmente pretendia deixá-la louca... Estava conseguindo. – Eu a amo... **Minha **_pequena._ – Zero voltou a lhe dizer, e sentiu que sua face ficara mais quente.

Droga, maldita hora para ficar ruborizada... Mas, ele lhe dissera que ficava bela com o rosto corado... Deveria começar a ficar assim mais vezes. E com tal pensamento, riu de si mesma. Ele a amava... Ambos se amavam. Então... Era isso o que realmente importava.

OoOoOoO

Deixou que a água da torneira caísse sobre a louça coberta de sabão. Havia dito a sua mãe que cuidaria da louça, e era isso o que estava fazendo. Era domingo, e já passara da hora do almoço. Naquela casa de campo, ninguém ainda almoçara... Apesar de o relógio indicar que já passara do horário de almoço, a maioria ainda não ousara fazer o desjejum...

Suspirou. Continuou a lavar o restante da louça que ainda restava. Ora, grande progresso fizera... Apenas restavam pouquíssimas louças para se lavar. Sorriu satisfeita, por um lado pensara que demoraria mais para terminar o que estava fazendo... Mas não pensara que terminaria tão rápido, ah claro... Não podia esquecer de que seu amado a estava ajudando.

- Pronto! – Disse após terminar de lavar a louça suja. – Terminou? – Yuuki perguntou, referindo-se a louça ao qual seu marido a secava com um pano de prato seco.

- Estou terminando... – Ele murmurou. E não demorou a secar o restante da louça limpa. – Bem, agora está tudo limpo! – Ele disse fitando sua doce esposa, ao qual guardava a louça seca em seus devidos lugares.

- Sim... Até que terminamos isso bem rápido!

- De fato. – Zero lhe lançara um sorriso malicioso. O que não passara despercebido por Yuuki.

- O que? – A jovem dama perguntou fingindo ser inocente, algo que certamente não o era.

- Já que terminamos bem rápido a louça... Que tal aproveitarmos o tempo que ainda nos resta? – Zero continuou a sorrir malicioso.

Aproximou-se da jovem Kuran e enlaçara sua fina cintura com seus fortes braços, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Seus lábios se tocaram, um ansiava pela boca do outro. Mas logo se separaram ao escutar que alguém os chamava. Separaram-se e fitaram o ser de madeixas douradas que interrompera o beijo.

- O que quer? – Zero estreitara os orbes. Como pudera ter tamanha ousadia em lhe interromper... Aquele maldito!

- Zero... – Yuuki o repreendeu.

- Bem... Juuri está pedindo que você leve algumas bebidas lá fora Yuuki! – Aidou recuou um passo para trás, a expressão na face de Zero de certo modo o amedrontava.

O que? Ele os interrompera por miseras bebidas? Maldito seja... Agora que o enforcaria mesmo...

- Certo... Eu e Zero levaremos as bebidas! – Yuuki segurou um dos braços de seu marido ao constatar que o mesmo fizera questão em avançar um passo em direção a Aidou. – Obrigado por nos avisar Aidou-kun! – Yuuki sorriu amavelmente.

- Oh, tudo bem... – E dizendo tal coisa, virou-se saindo do local rapidamente antes que algo de ruim o acontecesse. (OAKSPAOSKAPOSKAPS =D Dedicado a minha querida amiga Cosette õ/ que sempre me dá idéias pra fanfic ;D elaa entendee :D OAKSPAOSKAPSOKAS * eu mee raxeei nessa partee :3)

-...

- _Obrigado por nos avisar __**Aidou-kun!**_ – Zero fizera uma voz fina juntamente com um tom de deboche.

Yuuki o fitou por alguns instantes e logo rira alto devido a atitude infantil de seu marido.

- Ora Zero, pare de ser ciumento... – Ela continuou a rir alto.

-... – Ele bufou raivosamente, e revirou os olhos.

Realmente, suas atitudes pareciam de uma criança. Mas não se importava com isso, o que realmente queria era voltar a sua casa. Não porque não gostara do local, e sim porque se ficasse mais um minuto se quer ao lado do miserável homem de cabelos dourados... Não iria se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. Oh Deus, quem foi o maldito que inventara o ciúme?...

OoOoOo

_Cof... Cof... Olha quem está aqui minna-san :D –leva um tiroo. Er ... Achoo que demorei um pouquinhoo pra postaar ^^' gomenee .-. e me desculpeem tbm peloo cap. podree :X seem falaar nesse finaal , acabei por deixandoo essa partee mesmoo (: eu iaa atée escreveer maais, só que ando sem inspiraçãao :/ entãao resolvii acabaar logo com o cap. se não eu iriaa demoraar mais do que eu jáa estavaa demorandoo :S ahh , Estée é o primeiroo cap. de 2010 *-* _

_falando em 2010, comoo foi a viradaa de anoo de vocêes ? *o* espero que tenha sidoo melhoor que a minhaa ^^' rsrsrsrs ; boom ... de qualquer modoo, esperoo que gosteem do cap. ^^' e eu queroo agradeceer a minhaa amigaa Cosette :D por me dar ideiaas pra fiic *o* OAKSPAOSAPOSKAPSOAS :D elaa entendee õ/ er ... adoroo o Aidou :3 OAKSPASKAPSOKASPOAKS * -to rindoo altoo. _

_Boom , eu nãao sei quantoos caps. A fanfic iráa teer D: maais posso lhes dizer que logo ela acabaraa :/ siim , daquii a uns dois ou 3 caps. D: é que eu queroo terminaar estáa fiic o quantoo antees ... não sei se sabeem , maais ela já passou de 218 paginaas no Word :O até agora é a maior fic que eu já escrevii, e eu tambéem nãao gostoo de enrolaar muitoo a historia D: eu haviaa ditoo que faria uma longfic, e elaa realmentee estaa longaa .-. maais eu tenho ideias pra outras historiaas, e sempree escrevo uma historiia por veez... por isso vou adiantaar maais as coisaas nessa fanfic pra logoo terminá-la (: _

_Estou ansiosaa praa escrever minhas outras fanfics, que eu comeceei a poucoo tempoo, mais devido a esta fanfic... Ela é prioridade para eu escrevê-la... E tempo, é uma coisaa que as vezees nãao tenhoo e se tenhoo façoo outraas coisaas... que obviamentee, nãao é escrever na fanfic D: esperoo que entendaam... quem sabee minha próxima fanfic sejaa maioor que essa ? x.x _

_não prometo que essa tenha apenas mais dois ou três caps. :S podee ter atée maais devidoo as coisaas que pretendoo com elaa, nuncaa se sabee ... maais eu realmentee pretendoo acabá-la logoo ^^ apenaas isso... Quantos mais caps. ela iráa teer, aii é umaa coisaa que nãao seei realmentee respondeer :S_

_Beem, achoo que jáa disse tudo o que tinhaa pra dizeer ... eu agradeçoo as reviews e a todaas da comunidade no orkuut *-* muitoo obrigadaa mesmoo (: e pra finalizar esse grande textoo que acabeei de escreveer ... responderei as reviews :D_

_**Cosette: **__ahh nãao amigaa, Aidou nãao podee morrer .-. é ele que faz a fic se tornaar engraçadaa õ/ OAKSPAOSKAPSOKAPSOAKS ... ahh comoo eu já haviaa lhe ditoo, me interessei por suaa ideiaa ... e aii estáa ela *-* OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPSOAKS :D obg pelo ótimo 2010 queridaa :D tudoo de boom praa vocêe. Obrigadaa pelaa review e por estar sempree lendo a fanfic. Kissus amigaa :*_

-

APERTA**GO** :D


	13. Maldito seja

**Cap. 13 – Maldito seja... **

Suspirou mais uma vez. Já se passara sete longos dias desde que voltara para casa depois do final de semana na casa de campo. Sua convivência com Zero estava se tornando cada vez melhor, e a empresa estava começando a se erguer novamente... Ainda faltava muito para que ela voltasse a ser como antes, mas confessava que estava bem melhor.

Ajeitou-se sobre a sua cama enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro, Zero tomava banho. Um longo dia se passara, e agora deveria ser por volta das nove horas da noite. Ultimamente estava tão cansada... Não sabia o motivo para tal, mas resolveu ignorar tal coisa já que nesses dias passou a se dedicar mais aos estudos e à empresa que não demoraria a herdar de seu pai. Seu pai já estava velho, logo se aposentaria.

-... – Um barulho de seu estomago fora ouvido. Ora, não fazia muito tempo desde que comera sua ultima refeição.

Piscou algumas vezes e preparou-se para se levantar de onde estava deitada. Sua intenção era descer a longa escadaria e atacar a geladeira. Sim, era isso mesmo o que pretendia fazer.

Calcou o macio chinelo e obrigou suas pernas a se movimentarem. Saiu de seus aposentos e desceu lentamente a escadaria. Não fez se quer a menção de acender a luz da escada, a residência não era tão escura para se realizar tal coisa.

Continuou a descê-la cuidadosamente para não pisar em falso e acabar caindo. O que certamente seria uma experiência desagradável. Chegou ao termino da escadaria, forçou sua vista para enxergar melhor o lugar escuro. Mas por um momento suas pernas ficaram paralisadas, seus olhos arregalados, sua boca aberta e as batidas de seu coração descompassadas.

Engoliu em seco. O que seria aquilo? Em meio à escuridão via uma silhueta de um homem e parecia que este estava de costas a ela observando atentamente cada detalhe daquele lugar. Por certo ainda não se dera conta de sua presença. Mas que droga, era isto mesmo que estava diante de seus olhos? Novamente alguém tentara invadir sua residência...

- "mas que..." – Se conteve em pensar em algum palavrão, e mesmo se tentasse terminar seus pensamentos não o conseguiria... Lembrou-se rapidamente de algo que Zero lhe dissera...

_* Flash Back *_

_- pelo o que viu... A pessoa que invadiu aqui não roubou nada! – fitou o teto por alguns instantes._

_- Sim, eu percebi isso. – A jovem aproximou-se da cama e acomodou-se sobre ela. - Se a intenção dele não era furtar nada daqui... – Ela o incentivava a continuar a falar._

_- ele queria nos matar! – Zero completou sua frase._

_* Fim do Flash Back *_

Arregalara ainda mais seus orbes. Era verdade... A intenção do suposto invasor era tirar a vida daqueles que moravam na residência... Recuou alguns passos, parecia que ele ainda não percebera sua presença. Virou-se lentamente e obrigou as pernas paralisadas a se movimentarem. A idéia de que poderia morrer a qualquer momento não era muito animadora.

Subiu as escadas mais que depressa, tentando não fazer um ruído sequer. Quando chegou ao topo da escadaria não pensou muito antes de sair correndo e adentrar as pressas seus aposentos. Procurou não fazer barulho na hora em que abriria a porta para entrar no quarto, e principalmente quando a fecharia. Assim que a fez, assim que constatara que a porta estava fechada tratou de girar a chave trancando-a rapidamente.

Não soube como conseguira fazer tudo aquilo, sendo que suas mãos estavam tremulas. Mas obteve algum resultado perante a isso. Estava ofegante e as batidas rápidas de seu coração estavam descompassadas. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e fechou os olhos fortemente. Suspirou desesperada. Levou a mão automaticamente em direção ao interruptor e assim que apagara a luz alguém se pronunciara em meio à escuridão.

- Qual o motivo pra manter a luz apagada? – A voz grossa de seu marido lhe chamara a atenção. – Acenda essa luz Yuuki! – Ele pediu.

-...

A jovem abrira os orbes castanhos e fitou a silhueta escura de Zero. E pela sombra do mesmo pode ver uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Oh claro, ele estava no banho quando resolvera assaltar a geladeira. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar que estava. Os olhos queriam marejar... Droga, porque estava sentindo esses turbilhões de sentimentos? Nunca fora de chorar em uma situação desesperadora... Então porque agora sentia vontade de chorar? Mas agora... Não era hora de tentar responder as suas perguntas.

Via que Zero aproximava-se de si. O quarto ainda se encontrava escuro, e dera graças a Deus por ele estar, assim Zero não perceberia suas mãos tremulas... Mas o certo seria lhe dizer o que realmente acontecia, mas parecia que sua garganta não emitia nenhum som. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez, seus orbes ficaram sobre a grande figura máscula que caminhava em direção a si. Segurou a respiração por alguns instantes e só a soltara quando a luz do quarto fora novamente acesa. Droga, maldito Zero que resolvera acendê-la.

Fitou os orbes lilases, e para fazer tal coisa precisara olhar para cima já que era bem menor que seu marido. O peito musculoso de Zero era tentador, estava se contendo para não acariciá-lo... Não... Agora não era hora para se pensar nesse tipo de coisa, ou era? Não... Definitivamente esta não era à hora apropriada.

- O que foi? – Não... Era tudo o que não queria que ele lhe perguntasse, mas fora tarde de mais... Ele já percebera sua respiração ofegante e suas tremulas mãos.

-...

- Yuuki... O que foi? – As grandes mãos de Zero seguraram firmemente as tremulas mãos de Yuuki. – "Droga, o que realmente estava acontecendo?" – Eram esses os pensamentos do rapaz de madeixas prateadas. – Yuuki... – Ele ousou lhe chamar novamente. Estava começando a se... Preocupar...

- Ele está aqui! – Fora tudo o que os lábios de Yuuki proferiram.

- Ele quem? – Zero arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Aquele homem... _O que invadiu o apartamento!_ – Sua voz não passara de um sussurro.

- Como é? – Zero alterou o tom de voz. – O que disse Yuuki...?

- Ele está aqui Zero... Tenho certeza que é ele! – A jovem continuou a sussurrar e seus orbes marejaram... Droga, porque estava tão sensível ultimamente...?

- Calma... – Ele a abraçou fortemente. Agora entendia porque ela resolvera apagar a luz. E então fizera o mesmo que ela. Levara a mão automaticamente em direção ao interruptor e apagara a luz logo em seguida. – Você... O viu? – Ele perguntou próximo de seu ouvido.

- Sim... Eu estava descendo as escadas e ia para a cozinha, mas eu vi a sombra de um homem! – Ela depositara a cabeça sobre o peito desnudo de Zero. Droga, não queria morrer...

- Certo... Eu vou ver e você ficará aqui... Escutou? – Ele separou-se de Yuuki e caminhara em direção ao closet.

Vestiu a primeira vestimenta que encontrou. Apenas uma de suas costumeiras calças jeans e deixou o peito musculoso completamente desnudo. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com qual vestimenta usar. (Dedicadoo a Sanný :D ela quue pediiiu *--* obg por sempre me daar ideiaas ;D OAKSPAOSKAPSOKAS * elaa sabee do que se trataa õ/)

E mais que depressa, abrira a gaveta de sua cômoda e em meio a algumas peças de roupa encontrou uma pequena bolsa de couro a qual a mesma guardava sua preciosa arma. Retirou a arma de dentro da bolsa de couro e logo constatara se a mesma possuía balas. Fechou os olhos, e permitiu-se pensar no que estaria por vir. Mas não se importava se algo acontecesse a si mesmo... Estava mesmo é preocupado que o pior pudesse acontecer à sua jovem garota.

- Assim que eu sair, você irá trancar a porta... E ficará aqui, Entendeu? – Desta vez, isso não era um pedido e sim uma ordem...

-... – A jovem garota manteve-se quieta e acenara a cabeça positivamente entendo tudo o que seu marido lhe pedia.

- Ótimo! – Ele murmurou.

Antes de começar a vasculhar, teve que constatar realmente se sua esposa estaria segura. Esperou por um tempo ao lado de fora de seu aposento e assim que percebera que a porta fora trancada passou a vasculhar cautelosamente o local onde se encontrava. A arma em mãos, pronto para dispará-la a qualquer ruído que ouvisse. A escuridão não o ajudava muito, e mesmo assim observou atentamente cada canto de sua residência... Até admitir que nada se encontrava no segundo andar da casa. Fitou a escadaria... Muito convidativa por sinal. Mas é claro! Yuuki havia lhe dito que o vira no andar de baixo... Possivelmente o maldito ainda se encontrava lá. Segurou por entre os dedos a arma com certa força desnecessária, a raiva que sentia por este maldito aumentava a cada degrau que descia a escadaria.

- "Qual é o real motivo para desejar tanto a nossa morte?" - Era essa a pergunta que vagava por sua mente. A qual não se sabia... A resposta.

Terminou de descer a longa escadaria. Desceu-a cautelosamente, atento a qualquer ruído no local. Por um momento ficou parado em frente à escadaria. Vasculhou o local onde se encontrava e não achara nada. Ousou dar alguns passos, apontando sua arma sempre para frente e olhando ao seu redor a procura de algo que não sabia se estava lá.

Seus orbes se dirigiram para a porta aberta da cozinha e não hesitou em vasculhá-la. Entrou no aposentou cauteloso, e procurou em cada canto do local. Ouvira alguns passos. Parou. Era como um predador, pronto para apanhar sua preciosa presa... Era exatamente isso que estava sendo agora, um predador e esperava a hora certa para atacar...

Ouviu novamente passos, mas desta vez conseguira identificar o lugar aonde os passos se encontravam. Na cozinha havia outra porta... Ao qual levava diretamente a um pequeno caminho até a lavanderia... Claro, um matador precisava vasculhar todo o lugar, para assim não correr o risco de deixar nenhuma vitima viva ou alguma prova que o incriminasse. Ouviu novamente mais um barulho, ele estava próximo da lavanderia. Sabia que ele estava naquele local, o baixo barulho o denunciava.

Ousou dar dois passos, não precisou se quer acender a luz, sabia exatamente qual era seu alvo. Apontou a arma em direção ao local onde julgava ser o lugar onde o invasor estaria. Parou. Não iria arriscar chegar muito perto do lugar, como qualquer humano qualquer... Ele também temia por sua vida. Alias, deveria acabar com isso rapidamente já que não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua **adorável **esposa. Não ousou dar mais nenhum passo. Posicionou-se em meio à cozinha, tentando ficar o mais próximo da porta. No caso de ter algum lugar para se refugiar ou até mesmo esconder-se. Oh meu Deus, que patética a situação que se encontrava...

Suspirou. Seus orbes se fixaram na porta ao qual levava a lavanderia... Mirou a arma na direção que olhava e assim vira a silhueta do suposto invasor... Puxou o gatilho sem temer o que poderia acontecer... E o barulho do tiro preencheu todo o silencio que predominava sobre o aposento...

OoOoOo

Seus pés movimentavam-se rapidamente. Não conseguia ficar calma, sabendo que poderia ser um assassino que invadira sua casa. Zero estava no andar de baixo... E o medo de que algo ruim pudesse acontecer a incomodava.

Não conseguia ficar quieta no grande quarto... Seu coração estava descompassado... Ora, ultimamente estava demonstrando muito as suas emoções, nunca fora deste jeito... Não sabia o motivo para estar assim...

Suspirou cansada. E longe dos orbes atentos de Zero deixou-se ser levada pelas lágrimas que tentava inutilmente contê-las. As pernas trêmulas foram obrigadas a se dobrarem... E seus joelhos atingiram fortemente o piso... Colocou as mãos sobre sua delicada face e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas, até que morressem no canto de seus lábios ou em seu queixo.

Continuou ajoelhada sobre o piso gelado, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar o barulho de um tiro. Por um momento sua respiração falhara, seus olhos arregalaram-se e parecia que seu coração não possuía mais forças para bombear sangue... Mais o que diabos realmente estava acontecendo? Era essa a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça... Estava preocupada, não sabia o que acontecia e o pior... Escutara o barulho de um único tiro...

- Não... – murmurou fraca.

Por certo, o pior já havia acontecido. Piscou inúmeras vezes e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Ou poderia? Mesmo com o corpo trêmulo, ousou levantar-se do chão frio e caminhar em direção a porta trancada de seu aposento. Girou a chave, destrancando a porta. Ouviu mais tiros e devido a isso, abriu a porta do quarto mais que depressa e ousou descer as escadas lentamente. Degrau por Degrau...

OoOoOo

Trincou os dentes raivosamente. Estava novamente na sala da casa, protegendo-se dos tiros que o invasor lhe direcionava.

- "**Maldito seja**... Ele possui um silenciador!" – Resmungou em pensamentos.

Desta vez não poderia arriscar-se. O maldito possuía um silenciador, o que o impedia de ouvir o barulho do tiro ou de prever que o mesmo poderia lhe atingir. Estava em desvantagem, o maldito poderia estar em qualquer lugar e Zero poderia ser atingido sem ao menos prever quando. Já que o maldito invasor resolvera equipar bem a arma que tinha em mãos. O único modo era esperar o momento certo para atirar...

Escutou novamente passos... Por certo o invasor pretendia constatar de que realmente Zero estaria morto. Ajeitou-se lentamente no lugar onde se encontrava. Estava próximo a mesa de jantar, ajoelhado sobre o chão com a arma em mãos pronto para dispará-la mais uma vez. O barulho dos passos ficou mais nítido... Ótimo, o maldito estava se aproximando. Pode ver claramente a silhueta de um homem alto aparecer na sala. Ele havia saído da lavanderia, havia saído do esconderijo que desejava tanto saber.

O viu quando o mesmo mexera na arma, por certo para colocar mais algumas balas na mesma. Estreitou os orbes ao fitar a cena... Maldito seja! Zero segurou a arma com certa força desnecessária, a levantou pronto para atirar... Mas o que vira fez seus pulmões pararem de funcionar. Na escada... Yuuki estava parada estática... Mas que diabos ela estaria fazendo? Não havia ordenado com que ela ficasse no quarto? Então por qual motivo ela resolvera sair dele? Droga... Isso não era nada bom, ainda mais porque o invasor já sabia sobre a presença da mesma.

Mordeu seu lábio inferior com força... E seus orbes arregalaram-se quando ele fizera menção de erguer a arma em direção a sua mulher. Como ele ousara fazer tal coisa? Seu sangue fervera... Seus olhos estreitaram-se, mirou a arma em direção ao tal homem e atirara na arma do mesmo. Um murmurou baixo por parte de Yuuki pode ser ouvido.

A arma que o tal homem segurava caiu ao chão sem nenhuma utilidade... E devido a isso o invasor desviara sua atenção da jovem parada na escadaria para observar o estrago que sua arma se encontrava agora. E com esse descuido do mesmo, não pensou duas vezes em disparar um novo tiro. O tiro pegara de raspão no braço do invasor fazendo-o reclamar com a dor que sentia. O sangue escorria do ferimento aberto e apesar do disparo não ter pegado diretamente no braço do tal homem, ainda assim ele ficara ferido....

A jovem garota ficou paralisada diante do que via. O homem ferido resmungara um impropério. Sua arma estava sem nenhuma utilidade e agora seu braço estava ferido. E o pior, não realizara o seu objetivo... Ora, pro inferno a porcaria de seu objetivo. Não ficaria naquele local para ser morto pelo outro homem armado, ou para responder pelo ato de invasão, e ate mesmo por assassinatos que já cometera. Muitos dos assassinatos que fizera fora algo bem rápido e simples, mas nenhum deles havia um homem armado o esperando. Resmungou mais um palavrão, pegou a arma destruída com um rápido movimento e correra na intenção de sair daquela residência. Não ficaria para ser morto, e muito menos para responder pelos seus atos.

Os orbes lilases viram o que o tal homem pretendia fazer, disparou mais algumas vezes e ao constatar que o mesmo não se encontrava mais em seu campo de visão, correra na intenção de alcançá-lo. O maldito homem saíra pela cozinha, atravessando a outra porta que ficava na cozinha, a qual levava diretamente em direção a lavanderia. Correu até o local e a porta de vidro da lavanderia se encontrava aberta, a mesma porta levava em direção ao exterior da casa aonde se encontrava o quintão. Saíra pela porta de vidro e correra pelo quintão, desviando de algumas roupas presas no varal. Correu e o vira sair pelo portão, o mesmo portão que agora estava arrombado.

- _LIGA A MERDA DESSE CARRO!_ – Fora tudo o que o homem que perseguia dissera. (na verdade gritara, né .-.)

Segurou a arma fortemente, e atirou novamente... Em vão. O homem ferido entrou dentro de um carro escuro, e o mesmo carro roncou altamente, cantando os pneus e os obrigando a se movimentarem. Droga, ele não estava sozinho... Maldito seja!

- _Maldição..._ – Zero trincou os dentes em sinal de irritação. Jogou a arma contra a grama bem aparada. Rosnou alto e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos bagunçados.

Eles realmente queriam matá-los. Era a segunda vez que este tipo de coisa acontecia... Droga, por qual motivo estariam fazendo isso? Dinheiro? Alguém estaria pagando-os para matá-los? É... Esta seria a melhor resposta para suas duvidas... De fato, sim. Suspirou derrotado... Agora não havia nada para se fazer. Apanhou a arma que jogara na grama aparada e rumou em direção a sua casa.

Dirigiu-se até a sala e fitou o local onde Yuuki estaria... E a cena que encontrou não fora uma das melhores que já vira. Yuuki estava sentada nos primeiros degraus da longa escadaria, estava encostada na parede ao seu lado e com a sua cabeça baixa deixando sua franja lhe cobrir os orbes castanhos.

Aproximou-se da jovem e lhe tocara no rosto, o que a fez levantar a cabeça rapidamente devido ao susto. Zero estava diante de si, com a expressão preocupada na face. E assim que o mesmo vira os orbes marejados fizera questão de ajoelhar-se a sua frente para observá-la melhor.

- Por que não ficou no quarto? – Ele estava irritado com a atitude que Yuuki tivera, mas não conseguia demonstrar sua irritação agora... Não enquanto estaria fitando os orbes marejados de Yuuki.

-... – Ela de inicio não respondeu.

- Por que... Yuuki? – Ele voltou a fazer essa mesma pergunta.

- Ouvi o barulho dos tiros... – Yuuki murmurou baixo. – Fiquei... Preocupada! – Ela confessou e com isso algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Droga, por que estava tão sensível ultimamente?

Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem sobre sua face, mas as mesmas foram acolhidas pelos longos dedos de Zero. Sentiu sua face ser acariciada e mirou os olhos castanhos em direção ao homem que lhe proporcionava tal caricia. Tão belo em meio à escuridão... Apenas a lua iluminava a escuridão da noite e pequenos raios adentravam a casa iluminando a tenebrosa escuridão. Ficou a fitá-lo... Tão calmo, tão belo...

- Não deveria ter saído do quarto... Você sabia que era perigoso! – Zero a repreendera.

- Desculpe... – Ela abaixara a cabeça e mordera o lábio inferior com força.

- Não se preocupe... O importante é que está bem! – Zero acariciou o topo de sua cabeça bagunçando os fios longos de suas madeixas castanhas. Um sorriso brotara em seus lábios. Vendo-a desta maneira... Tão indefesa... O obrigara a abraçá-la fortemente.

- Ze... Zero... – Um sussurro escapou de sua garganta.

- Não se preocupe _minha_ pequena...

- Hai* ... – (Sim*) Yuuki retribuíra o abraço e deixou com que sua cabeça afundasse no peito musculoso de seu marido. Ora, sempre se sentia protegida... Quando estava junto a ele. – Eu só não entendo uma coisa! – Ela ousou dizer.

- O que? – O jovem rapaz afastou-se de Yuuki para poder fitar-lhe os grandes olhos da mesma.

- Apenas a nossa família sabia onde estamos morando... Como esses homens descobriram onde estávamos se apenas nossa família tinha o conhecimento do local? – Yuuki perguntou alarmada.

A jovem garota perguntou e Zero a fitava com uma expressão confusa em sua face. Ela estava certa... Então havia alguém de suas famílias que estaria metido no meio disso tudo? Era provável... Já que apenas eles tinham o total conhecimento de onde estariam morando...

Se alguém realmente desejava matá-los... A pergunta que queriam tanto responder era... Quem? Quem de suas próprias famílias teria a coragem de tirar-lhe suas vidas? Algum deles... Realmente desejava fazer tal coisa... Então, quem é esta pessoa que os faziam ter tanta dor de cabeça?

A resposta para suas duvidas, certamente eles ainda não a possuíam...

**OoOoOo**

_Eaii minna-san *-* Como vocêes estãao? (: Espero que estejam bem :D bom, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho pra postaar ... Mas o meu notbook onde estava a Fanfic deu pau D: ele ta travando toda hora e eu não consigo mexer nele ... vou levá-lo pra assistência e tentar resolver isso x.x mas em relação a arrumá-lo eu estava tranqüila (: isso já aconteceu muitas e muitas vezes comigo, mais o meu medo era de perder tudo o que estava nele ÇÇ principalmente minhas fics, musicas e fotos ÇÇ _

_Mais um anjo de nome __**Cosette**__ veio me ajudar *-* eu consegui entrar no meu notbook e mandar minhas fics por e-mail para ela antes que ele resolvesse travar x.x e ela me mandou as minhas fics *-* querida muito obrigada *o* não sabe o quantoo sou grata amiga *-* muitoo obg mesmoo s2 Beem, enquantoo o meu Notbook está com problema... Eu usarei o outro pc aqui de casa pra escrever a fanfic :D _

_E devo avisá-los também que nesta quinta feira eu vou viajaar com uma amiga minhaa ... Então antes de viajar eu tinha que postar aqui já que vou ficar uns dias sem entrar no pc e não escreverei na fic D: maais eu vou levar um caderno pra viagem e vou escrever minhas idéias nele ... É uma boa née :O aii é só passar a fic pro pc, e então eu não demorarei muito pra postar o cap. 14 ^^ _

_Em relação ao cap. eu esperoo que gosteem *-* ele não está pequeno e nem muito grande... maais dá pro gasto x.x Coloqueei minhas idéias no papel :D Logo vocês irão saber quem está falindo a empresa... Bom com os acontecimentos do cap. acho que muitos já tem seus palpites :O Parei o cap. Ai porque vocêes sabeem... adoroo Deixar vocês curiosos *-* OKAPSOAKSPAOSKAPS :D bem é isso, agradeço pelas reviews *-* muito obg mesmoo ... Eu irei respondê-las agora *-*_

**Reviews ...**

**Cosette:** OAKSPAOSKAPSOK :D quue boom que gostou da parte do Aidou amiga :D eu acheei interessante a sua idéia :D entãao tinha que colocá-la no cap. õ/ ahh Cosette, e quem não queria um marido como o Zero? *O* imagina... teriamoos muitos hentais na janela :D OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPSOK –tapareey. O querida, magina *-* eu é que tenho que agrade-la por tudo amiga (: muitoo obg mesmoo *-* er ... to vendo que você não gosta do kaname nessa fiic o_o OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPS * bom, se ele está realmente falindo a empresa, em breve você saberá Cosette *-* OAKSPAOKSAPSOKAS :D Eu agradeço pela Review amiga, muito obg *-* está ai o cap. 13 eu espero que goste :D kissus Cosette :* s2

**Sany: **Ont Sanný, eu fico feliz em saber que goste da fanfic *-* mais como eu havia dito antes, ainda não pretendo terminá-la :D muitas coisas ainda tem que acontecer (: rsrsrsrs ... Obg pela Review amigaa *-* Está ai o cap. 13 (: eu espero que goste.. kissus Sanny :* s2

-

APERTA**GO** :D


	14. Estratégia

**Cap. 14 – Estratégia. **

_A resposta para suas duvidas, certamente eles ainda não a possuíam... _

-... - Fitou por um momento a expressão confusa de sua mulher a sua frente. - Não havia pensado nisso... E agora que falou... – Zero estreitara os orbes.

- Apenas nossa Família tinha o conhecimento de onde estávamos... Quer dizer então que... – Yuuki fora interrompida.

- Algum deles está metido nessa invasão... – Zero a interrompeu e logo resolvera completar a frase de Yuuki. – Não apenas nessa, na anterior também! – Zero suspirou.

- Então quem? – Yuuki alterou um pouco seu tom de voz. – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... Que alguém da nossa família deseja tanto a nossa morte! – Ela estremeceu.

- Eu também não... – O rapaz fechara os orbes. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e ajeitou-se ao lado de Yuuki sentando-se ao lado da garota em um dos degraus da longa escadaria.

- Minha família não possui algum motivo para fazer tal coisa... – Yuuki murmurou baixo, mas devido ao silencio que predominava sobre o local... Zero fora capaz de escutá-la. – E sua família muito menos... Então... – Ela se calou por um momento.

- Tudo nos leva a crer que foi o restante das pessoas que estavam na casa de campo... Os amigos de seu primo, por exemplo... – Novamente seu marido resolvera completar a sua frase.

- Não... Não foram os amigos de Kaname... – Yuuki protestou demonstrando que sua intenção era defender seu primo ou os amigos do mesmo sobre as acusações de Zero. – Quando ocorreu à primeira invasão você não os conhecia... E eu não mantinha contato com nenhum deles, apesar de serem meus conhecidos... – Ela continuou seu dialogo.

- Então os únicos que restam são... Seu tio e seu primo Yuuki... – Os orbes lilases fitavam atentamente a expressão da jovem mulher... Era da família da mesma que estavam conversando...

- Droga Zero... – Ela exclamou irritada. – Minha própria família não teria motivos para fazer o que acontecera!

- Então me responda uma coisa Yuuki... Como esses homens descobriram onde estávamos? – O rapaz alterou o seu tom de voz.

- Eu... Não sei... – Ela disse pausadamente e a raiva ainda era evidente em sua voz e na expressão de seu rosto.

- Olha... Não quero brigar nem nada do tipo Yuuki, mas nós temos que concordar... Que algo muito estranho está acontecendo!

- _Que algo muito estranho está acontecendo_... Isso eu já sei... Mas minha família não tem motivos pra ter feito isso! – Protestou novamente.

- Será mesmo? – Ele perguntou com certo... Sarcasmo.

-... – Ela revirou os orbes castanhos e tentou ignorá-lo.

- Yuuki... Escute-me. – Zero começou novamente um dialogo, já que o outro fora interrompido pela sua **adorável** esposa. – Essas coisas começaram a acontecer depois que me casei com você na intenção de reerguer a empresa de seu pai...

-... – Ela manteve-se calada. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas seu orgulho a impedia de admitir que estivesse errada.

- Se o que aconteceu está relacionado à empresa... Seus pais e sua irmã não têm motivos para fazer isso, já que os mesmos pediram ajuda para que a empresa não falisse. – Ele fitava-a, mas parecia que a mesma não queria encará-lo. Ela manteve-se com sua costumeira boa postura, olhando apenas para frente. O que fez Zero se perguntar se havia algo de interessante na escuridão daquele local. – Minha família não tem nenhum motivo... Isso é meio que obvio!

- E aonde quer chegar com isso? – A jovem garota perguntou e desta vez virou o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Se a minha família e a sua não têm motivos para fazer o que acabou de acontecer... Tudo nos leva á crer que os restantes das pessoas têm algo relacionado a está invasão... – Ele lhe disse como se aquilo fosse uma coisa obvia.

- Então... – Ela o incentivou a continuar.

- Se o que aconteceu está relacionado com a empresa... Os amigos de seu primo não têm nada haver com isso, já que os mesmo são apenas conhecidos e não sabem de nada do que se passa naquela empresa!

- O que nos faz pensar... Que meu tio e meu primo são os principais suspeitos! – Ela murmurou.

- Exatamente... Está começando a pensar mais rápido **Doce** Yuuki! – Zero riu, sabia que ela detestava aquele _apelido_.

- Pare Zero... Não estou com animo pra agüentar seus comentários desnecessários! – Estreitou os orbes castanhos e bufou raivosa.

- Certo... Desculpe-me! – Passou sua grande mão sobre seus cabelos prateados deixando-os totalmente bagunçados. – Mas Yuuki... **Você não pode fingir que a realidade é uma mentira!** – Levantou-se do degrau onde estava sentado e ficou em pé apenas fitando sua esposa.

-... – Yuuki resolvera ficar quieta.

Se seus parentes realmente estavam relacionados ao que acontecera... Em breve iria descobrir. Mas não conseguia acreditar na possibilidade deles estarem envolvidos nisso tudo... Era sua família... Rido era irmão de seu pai e kaname... Seu primo... Os mesmos sempre conviveram com si, era algo que não podia acreditar.

Eles possuíam motivos para fazerem aquilo? Não... De certa forma não. Mas o que a lhe incomodava era que apenas os presentes na casa de campo tinham o total conhecimento de onde moravam... Como seria possível os invasores saberem onde estavam?

É, teria que acreditar nas palavras de Zero. Algum deles realmente desejava a morte de ambos... E tudo os levavam a crer que seu tio e seu primo eram os principais suspeitos. Mas como acreditar que sua própria família tentou matá-los? De certa forma... Isso era algo impossível de se acreditar. Mas precisava saber da verdade... Teria então que descobrir a _verdade_. E mais uma vez acreditaria nas palavras de seu marido, mas agora ela estaria disposta a descobrir o que tanto a incomodava.

- Zero... – Ela o chamou.

- O que? – Seu marido cruzara os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu realmente não estou acreditando que meus parentes estão relacionados a tudo o que anda acontecendo... Mas eu estou disposta a _descobrir a verdade!_ – A jovem levantou-se do degrau onde estava sentada e manteve-se em pé. – Então... Instale na empresa câmeras e escutas nas salas de Rido e Kaname...

-... – Seu marido permaneceu quieto, mas um sorriso brotara em seus lábios.

- Eu sei que é uma falta de educação para com eles... _Mas eu realmente quero saber a verdade!_ – Yuuki confessou.

- Está indo pelo caminho certo... Eu a admiro por isso! – Sorriu de lado. – Eu farei o que está me pedindo... Em breve câmeras e escutas estarão instaladas nas salas de Rido e Kaname!

- Obrigada...

Ele lhe sorriu em resposta. Em breve saberiam a _verdade_... E era exatamente a _verdade_ que ambos queriam descobrir no momento.

OoOoOoO

Agora estava feito... Não poderia voltar atrás. As câmeras e as escutas já foram instaladas nas salas de seus suspeitos. Passou sua mão sobre os cabelos prateados e suspirou demoradamente. Se era a verdade que tanto almejam... Era a verdade que iriam possuir. A idéia brilhante de Yuuki não podia ser descartada. Câmeras e escutas era a melhor maneira para tentar descobrir o que realmente se passava por aquele local.

Mas as câmeras e escutas não foram colocadas apenas nas salas dos suspeitos... Foram instaladas em toda a empresa, para que aqueles que circulavam pelo local pensassem que era uma maneira de proteção. E as câmeras instaladas nas salas dos suspeitos foram colocadas de maneira que não fossem vistas, assim como as escutas.

Aproveitara que era feriado, e que a empresa se encontrava vazia para assim colocar a idéia brilhante de Yuuki em ação. Agora estava feito... As câmeras estavam instaladas assim como as escutas. E tudo o que poderia fazer no momento eram esperar pela _verdade..._

- Vamos ver... Quem _realmente_ ganhou a **batalha!** – Zero sorriu vitoriosamente. Muito em breve a _verdade_ estaria diante de seus orbes...

Caminhou lentamente, se dirigindo a sala de Yuuki. Abriu a porta mais que depressa... Assustando a solitária mulher que se encontrava em sua sala. Ela piscou algumas vezes esperando como se o homem que acabara de entrar lhe dissesse algo.

- Está tudo certo Yuuki... – Ele lhe dissera.

- Obrigada Zero... – Ela lhe sorriu.

- Não se preocupe... Se o que pensamos realmente estiver certo... Se Kaname ou Rido estiverem mesmo por trás de tudo isso... Em breve iremos descobrir a verdade!

- Você não instalou câmeras e escutas apenas nas salas deles, não é? – Yuuki caminhou até Zero, esperando uma resposta por parte do mesmo.

- Não... Eu instalei em todo o prédio e em todas as salas!

- Fez o certo... Caso eles descubram as câmeras... Podem pensar que não estão apenas sendo vigiados, mas que são suspeitos de algo... – A jovem murmurou.

- Acho difícil saberem onde as câmeras estão... Elas não são tão grandes e estão bem escondidas! – O belíssimo rapaz lhe sorriu, e com isso viu-se retribuindo o sorriso. – Eu teria colocado câmeras apenas nas salas de Kaname e Rido... Mas você está certa. _Podem pensar que não estão apenas sendo vigiados, mas que são suspeitos de algo._ – Zero repetiu o que sua mulher lhe dissera.

- De fato... É melhor se prevenir, mas você já as testou? Para ver se estão funcionando?

- Irei fazer isso agora...

Caminhou até a pequena televisão que agora se encontrava na sala. Ligou-a e rapidamente imagens apareceram na tela. Imagens que as câmeras instaladas a transmitiam.

- É. Estão funcionando... – Zero fora interrompido.

- As escutas também estão?

- Vou ir às salas... Vê se estão funcionando! – Ele retirou-se, saindo da sala onde antes de encontrava.

A jovem virou-se para ter sua atenção apenas nas imagens na televisão pequena. Não demorou em ver que Zero estava em umas das salas... Então as câmeras realmente funcionavam... Agora só precisava constatar de que as escutas que funcionavam. Viu o queixo de Zero mexer-se... E sua voz fora transmitida pelo pequeno aparelho de televisão.

_- Espero que essa merda esteja funcionando... _– Yuuki riu de suas palavras, mas parara de rir assim que outras palavras foram pronunciadas por parte de Zero. _– Alias Yuuki... Eu amo você! _– Ela piscou algumas vezes. E sorriu diante das palavras de Zero.

Agora sabia que as câmeras e as escutas estavam em funcionamento. Viu que Zero sorria, e sabia que ele sorria para si... Retribui o sorriso mesmo sabendo que ele não iria ver.

OoOoOoO

Encontrava-se encostado em seu belissimo veiculo, no estacionamento da universidade... Esperando sua** querida **esposa. Que por certo estaria mais uma vez conversando com suas colegas de sala. O horario de aula já havia terminado... E estava ansioso para se dirigir a empresa e tentar descobrir algo a respeito de seus suspeitos. Era isso o que tanto o incomodava... A ansiedade de descobrir o que realmente acontecia...

-... - Suspirou mais uma vez. Cruzara os braços em frente ao peito e bateu a sola do sapato contra o asfalto demonstrando sua impaciência. Ora... Mas aonde Yuuki estaria? E não demorara a avistar a jovem garota caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

- Desculpe a demora... - Ela desculpou-se.

- Não.. Tudo bem! - Sua verdadeira vontade era de lhe dizer o quanto estava irritado com a demora da mesma, mas não estava com muito animo para começar uma pequena discução... Deixou o assunto de lado. O que realmente desejava no momento era dirigir-se até a empresa...

- Zero... Antes de irmos até a empresa eu gostaria de almoçar... Estou com fome! - Yuuki fizera um pequeno muxoxo, tentanto convencê-lo a mudar sua trajetoria.

- Desculpe-me Yuuki... Mas vamos direto para a empresa!

- Mas... - Zero a interrompera.

- Eu compro algo para comer depois... Eu prometo! - Virara a cabeça para fitá-la e um sorriso brotara em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem... - Ela suspirou... Mas a ideia de estar sendo cuidada por Zero lhe era tentadora.

Não demorou a estarem em frente a empresa. O primeiro que resolvera sair do carro fora Zero... A jovem piscou algumas vezes enquanto observava a maneira que seu marido se comportava, mas decidiu seguir seu exemplo... Saiu do carro batendo a porta com certa força desnecessaria. E antes que pudesse se desculpar pelo o que fizera, reparou que Zero não se encontrava mais no lugar onde o vira pela ultima vez. Olhou ao redor, e então o vira pronto para adentrar o grande prédio...

- Ora... Ele está mais ansioso do que eu! - Yuuki suspirou. Caminhou rapidamente em direção ao prédio, tentando acompanhar os passos rapidos de seu marido.

E assim que conseguira, continuou a andar ao lado do mesmo... Passou pela recepcionista ignorando-a, e a mesma parecia ter ficado chateada por ter sido ignorada pelo jovem Kiryuu.

- Boa tarde!

Apesar de seu marido ter ignorado-a... Não poderia seguir o mesmo exemplo que ele. Comprimentou-a, mas mesmo assim ela continuava com a expressão arrazada em sua face... Ele poderia ter pelo menos cumprimentado-a. Mas sorriu diante da situação. Isso queria dizer que a mesma não era tão atraente aos olhos de seu marido. Bem... Pelo menos era isto o que achava.

Dirigiram-se em direção à sua propria sala... E antes que pudera ter o prazer de sentar-se em uma das confortaveis cadeiras, vira a pequena tela transmitir uma imagem. Zero resolvera ligar a pequena televisão, a qual a mesma transmitia imagens das cameras em toda a empresa... Mas apenas duas imagens na tela lhe eram interessantes ao ponto de vista do rapaz. Caminhou até onde seu marido estava e passou a prestar atenção nas imagens... Cada um seguia sua rotina de trabalho. Tudo parecia estar normal... Até que um homem desconhecido decidira entrar em uma das salas...

OoOoOoO

_Er... podem socar a autoraa, eu deixoo :3 mentiraa ;-; onegaai... nãao me bateem, nãao me mateem e nãao me jogueem no rio ;-; OAKSPAOKSPAOSK :D gomenee pela demora D: fiqueei meio que seem inspiraçãao .-. fui viajaar com uma amiga minhaa ... e tambéem fuii em doois aniversarioos de doois primoos meuus ; entãao meio que fiqueei seem tempoo ;-; e tambéem .. porquue eu estou assistindoo muitoos animees *-* (vicioo) rsrsrsrs .... maais aquii estou eu coom maais um cap. da fanfic õ/ Agradeço as Reviews *-* Arigatou Gozaimasu :D_

_**Reviews**_

_**Yuria-chan:**__ ont, eu fico feliz em saber que a fanfic seja de seu agrado *-* Obrigada pelo elogio *-* e você também tem muito jeito com as palavras *o* sua fiic é maravilhosa :G uma das melhores que eu já li e eu fico realmente feliz por você estar lendo uma fanfic minha... pra miim é uma honra *-* Está ai a continuação :D eu espero que goste e muito obrigada pela Review :3 Kissus Yuria-chan :* s2_

_-_

_**Sany: **__ah querida *-* você mereceu o recadinho especial *o* obg por sempre me dar idéias Sanny :G Brigaas seem camisaa sãao as melhorees :D OAKSPAOSKAPOSKAPSOAS * obg pelaa idéia *-* e obg tambéem pela Review :D tanto aquii comoo na comu :D obg mesmoo Sanny *-* Está ai o cap. 14 :D espero que seja de seu agrado ... Kissus amiga :* s2_

_-_

_**Cosette: **__amigaa .. serio mesmoo que não está gostando do Kaname ? :O AKSPAOKSAPOSKAS :D boom ... see vocêe estáa maais enroladoo do que sei lah o quue ... nesse cap. vocêe vaai ficaar maais .-. o final desse cap. vaai ter o que falaar :D eu sintoo isso .-. OAKSPAOKSAPOSKAPSO :D e siim, vocêe é um anjoo amigaa *-* eu a agradeço pelas idéias :D e a agradeço também pelas Reviews que você sempre escreve aqui *-* boom .. o Cap. 14 estáa aii e eu esperoo que vocêe gostee :D Kissus meeu amoor :* s2_

_-_

APERTA**GO** :D


	15. Descobertas

**Cap. 15 - Descobertas. **

_Caminhou até onde seu marido estava e passou a prestar atenção nas imagens... Cada um seguia sua rotina de trabalho. Tudo parecia estar normal... Até que um homem desconhecido decidira entrar em uma das salas... _

- _O que veio fazer aqui? _- As câmeras transmitiam as imagens.

- _você sabe muito bem o que eu vim fazer aqui!_ - O desconhecido se pronunciou. - _Quero o dinheiro... _

Dinheiro? Então este era o real motivo para o tal desconhecido estar ali... Por dinheiro?

- _Ora, você quer o Dinheiro por algo que não o fez?_ - O homem bem vestido riu ironicamente.

- _Este foi o acordo... Meu trabalho em troca da grande quantia de dinheiro!_ - O Desconhecido ousou dar um passo, com sua postura ameaçadora... Como se estivesse pronto para agredir o homem que por certo... Lhe devia algo.

- _Um trabalho que infelizmente você não foi capaz de realizá-lo!_ - Riu novamente, com sua costumeira irônia.

- _Escute aqui..._ - O grande homem avançara mais um passo em direção ao sócio sentado em sua confortável cadeira. - _Eu fiz exatamente o que me pedira..._ - Ele protestara. - _Então... Entregue logo a quantia que me deve!_

Os dois homens continuaram a dialogar, sem saber que ambos estavam sendo observados... A jovem garota piscou algumas vezes, de maneira confusa... Ora, mais que raios eles estavam conversando? Seria... Este desconhecido... Um novo sócio da empresa? Aparentimente... Não! Ele não era um novo sócio. Então... Quem ele realmente era? Era exatamente esta a pergunta que não possuia resposta. Tentou deixar suas duvidas de lado, para assim continuar a prestar atenção no que acontecia. Quem sabe talvez pudesse resolver suas duvidas...

- _Eu não lhe devo nada... Então, pode se retirar de minha sala!_

- _Não irei sair... Enquanto não me entregar a quantia que me deve._ - O desconhecido suspirou. Parecia que tentava manter a calma diante daquela situação.

- _Se quer tanto o dinheiro... Deveria ter feito o que eu havia lhe ordenado._

_- Meu trabalho não será em vão... Eu não fui até aquele lugar por nada! - _O desconhecido homem trincara os dentes em sinal de irritação. Fechara sua mão direita e com seu punho cerrado, ousara socar fortemente a mesa a sua frente.

_- Já que não foi à aquele lugar por nada... Então você deveria ter..._ - Ele não deixou-se levar pelas ameaças que o rapaz lhe demonstrava, mas não esperava que o mesmo fosse interromper suas palavras.

- _Deveria ter Executado-os... Eu sei disso!_

Aqueles que ousavam observar a cena, estremesseram diante das palavras do desconhecido homem. Se o que eles conversavam era realmente a verdade... Então fora ele que invadira o lugar onde estavam? Não... Precisavam de outra prova. Queriam ter certeza de que ele realmente fora o causador da invasão...

- Zero... - Yuuki murmurou.

- É... Eu estou tão impressionado como você... Mas precisamos de provas! - Ele estreitara os orbes, mantendo-os direcionados a tela da televisão.

- E isso não é o bastante? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas demosntrando sua confusão.

- Não... Se tiver mais coisas a serem reveladas, a camêra gravara a conversa deles... E então poderemos não ter apenas a verdade, mais sim... Teremos como acusá-los! - Ele suspirou, cruzou os braços e continuou a observar a televisão.

- Então... O melhor a se fazer agora é continuar a observá-los! - Ela suspirou. Como desejava que isto acabasse logo, como queria que a verdade fosse descoberta... Mesmo que um de seus parentes estivesse relacionado a tudo isso. Não ousou dizer mais nada, mas continuou a observar a conversa dos dois homens.

-_ Se sabe.. Então porque não os matou Yagari Touga?_ - O dialogo entre eles voltara.

Então, o desconhecido homem se chamava... Yagari Touga.

- _Você sabe muito bem o porque..._ - O homem cujo o nome era Yagari Touga, resolvera se sentar em uma das cadeiras diante a grande mesa. Ora, aquela conversa seria... Longa pelo o que previa.

- _Ah sim, por você não ter a capacidade de não realizar um de seus trabalhos! _- Ele ironizou mais uma vez.

- _Guarde suas ironias apenas para si mesmo... _- Yagari rosnou. - _Mas como eu já havia lhe dito, eu não fui até aquele lugar por nada. Então, mê de a quantia que me deve! - _Endireitou-se sua coluna, mantendo-se ereto.

Yagari logo retirara a jaqueta de couro, ficando apenas com uma simples camiseta branca... Mas a atadura em seu braço não passara despercebido para aqueles que os observavam. Assim que seus orbes lilases foram obrigados a observar atentamente a atadura... E uma rápida lembrança se passara por sua mente.

_* Flash Back *_

_Mordeu seu lábio inferior com força... E seus orbes arregalaram-se quando ele fizera menção de erguer a arma em direção a sua mulher. Como ele ousara fazer tal coisa? Seu sangue fervera... Seus olhos estreitaram-se, mirou a arma em direção ao tal homem e atirara na arma do mesmo. Um murmurou baixo por parte de Yuuki pode ser ouvido._

_A arma que o tal homem segurava caiu ao chão sem nenhuma utilidade... E devido a isso o invasor desviara sua atenção da jovem parada na escadaria para observar o estrago que sua arma se encontrava agora. E com esse descuido do mesmo, não pensou duas vezes em disparar um novo tiro. _

_O tiro pegara de raspão no braço do invasor fazendo-o reclamar com a dor que sentia. O sangue escorria do ferimento aberto e apesar do disparo não ter pegado diretamente no braço do tal homem, ainda assim ele ficara ferido...._

_* Fim do Flash Back * _**(parte do cap. 13)**

- Yuuki... Agora eu sei quem foi que invadiu nossa casa! - E assim concluíra suas suspeitas.

A atadura estava no mesmo lugar onde havia atirado no homem que invadira sua residência... Então... Yagari Touga era o suposto invasor. Maldito, ele ousara erguer a arma para sua mulher... E jamais o perdoaria por ter feito tal coisa. Cerrou seus punhos, controlando-se para não invadir aquele escritório... Mas sabia que agora não poderia... Agora não era a hora...

- Hummn...? - Ela murmurou.

- A atadura de _Yagari Touga_... Está no mesmo lugar onde eu atirei no invasor! - Zero explicou.

- Então... Ele realmente é o homem que invadira a residência!

- Tudo indica que sim... Mas o mais censato a se fazer no momento é continuar a observá-los.

-...

Manteu-se quieta... mas a conversa dos dois homens estavam realmente muito... Interessante...

_- E porque acha que eu iria fazer isso? - _Voltou a prestar atenção no dialogo dos dois homens.

- _Porque muitos adorariam saber qual seria a sua verdadeira face... _

_- O que quer dizer com isso? - _O sorriso ironico em sua face desaparecera, dando lugar para uma expressão ameaçadora.

- _Você sabe muito bem... Eles iriam adorar saber que você está fazendo desvio de dinheiro! - _Desta vez, fora Yagari que resolvera rir.

- O que? Desvio de Dinheiro... - Yuuki arregalara seus orbes.

- Então é por isso que a empresa está Falindo... Ótimo tio você tem Yuuki! - Zero ironizou. - Não estou surpreso... Já que ele trabalha com a contabilidade da empresa!

- Então... Rido que está falindo a empresa! - Ela piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que realmente descobrira.

- É o que parece Yuuki... - Zero suspirou.

Não conseguia acreditar... Que seu próprio tio, era o causador de sua dor de cabeça...

OoOoOo

_Domo minna-saan :D Daijoubu Desu ka? :D boom, destaa veez eu nãao demoreei tantoo praa postaar o cap. x.x maais eu fiqueei a tardee todaa escrevendoo elee .-. OAKSPAOSKAPSOAKS ;D elee nãao estáa muitoo grandee :O comparando os caps. Anteriorees ... só deu umas 7 paginas aquii .-. e boom, em relação a ele, o que está em itálico são as falas dos outroos personagens :D eu fiiz assim que é pra nãao confundiir tantoo na hora de leer e eu esperoo que vocêes nãao se confundeem (:_

_Beem , eraa pra Estee seer o ultimo cap. ;O maais deixeei elee assim (: nãao seei se o próximo cap. vai seer o ultimoo ... tudo depende de minhas idéias, e antes que me pergunteem.. eu pretendo sim fazer um epilogo ;D dedicadoo a vocêes *-* mais vamoos concordar que esta fanfic já deu, ne x.x OAKSPAOKSAPOSKAS ;D e boom, achoo que este era o tão esperado cap, não ? ;O rsrsrsrs... Eu espero que gostem do cap. apesaar de seer beem curtoo D:_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Yuria-chan:**__ ont querida *-* acha mesmo que o Zero é inteligente ? ;D rsrsrsrs ... siim siim, nãao teem que ficaar dandoo trelaa pra essas funcionariaas :x maais eu fiqueei com dó delaa D: OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAS * boom... achoo que a tão esperada revelaçãao surgiiu ;O eu espero que goste deste cap. querida e muito obg pela sua review. Kissus :* s2_

_**Cosette:**__ ah amigaa, morre nãao D: quuem é que vaai leer minha fiic se você morrer ? ;-; /choreeý. OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPSOAKS :D boom, nãao seei se vocêe vaai continuaar achandoo que é o kaname depois de ler este cap :O ont, eu ficoo grataa por vocêe nãao me bateer, nãao me mataar e neem me jogaar no riio :G OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAS ;D seei beem comoo é isso, eu mesmoo quandoo to no colegioo ficoo pensandoo nas fiics .-. O q seria de nós sem fics, hein? =D [2] tenho que concordar com você ;O meu amor, obg pela review, e espero que goste deste __**pequeno**__ cap. Kissus :* s2_

_**Sany:**__ amigaa, ficoo feliiz que tenha gostadoo *-* OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPSOAS ;D vou pensaar no seu casoo Sanny *-* quuem sabee o nome da filhaa delees nãao seja sany ;O OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAPSOAKS * beem espertaa você :3 nadaa bobaa .-. obr pela review querida *-* espero que goste do cap. (: Kissus :* s2_

_**Mara:** ont, queridaa... eu já ireei mataar a suaa curiosidade agoraa :D OAKSPAOSKAPSOAKS * ficoo feliiz por estaar gostandoo da fanfiic (: agradeçoo pelaa review, e agradeço tambéem por ler uma de minhaas fiics *-* obg mesmo :D e boom... maais pra frentee nós vamoos descobriir se a Yuuki estáa mesmoo gravidaa :D estáa aii o tão esperado cap. *-* apesaar de ter ficadoo bem curtoo D: maais eu esperoo que vocêe gostee *-* Kissus amigaa :* s2 _

_-_

APERTA**GO** :D


	16. A verdade que tanto Desejara!

**-**

**Cap. 16 - A verdade que tanto... Desejara!**

- _Como você ousa... _- Pode ouvir seu tio dizer, o mesmo ousou trincar os dentes. Demonstrando que não estava satisfeito com a atitude do outro homem.

_- Ora Rido... Pense o que quiser... Mas eu lhe garanto que muitos pagariam para descobrir que quem está falindo a empresa Kuran... é o próprio irmão do dono!_ - Yagari gospira suas palavras e um sorriso fora posto em seus lábios. Parecia bastante satisfeito por proferir tais coisas...

E no outro cômodo, dois jovens mantiam-se calados... Prestavam atenção atentamente na conversa entre os dois homens, mas com suas expressões perplexas... Na verdade... Apenas a jovem Kuran mantia uma expressão perplexa em sua face. Descobrira que quem falia a empresa era seu próprio tio, irmão de seu pai... Ao qual herdara a empresa de seu falecido avô... Mas, por qual motivo ele desejava tanto falir a empresa? Ou... Porque realmente estaria fazendo isso?

-... - Sentou-se inquieta na confortável cadeira. Desejava descobrir a verdade... Mas a realidade parecia ser muito dura. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus próprios olhos viam. E então... Fora que lembrou-se das palavras de Zero, quando invadiram pela segunda vez a casa onde moravam...

_* Flash Back *_

– _Mas Yuuki... __**Você não pode fingir que a realidade é uma mentira!**__ – Levantou-se do degrau onde estava sentado e ficou em pé apenas fitando sua esposa._

_* Fim do Flash Back * (parte do cap. 14)_

Zero estivera certo... Ele sempre estava certo. Sempre fingia que a realidade era uma mentira... Mas desta vez, teria que acreditar, que ela era a mais pura verdade... Suspirou com seus pensamentos. Mas o dialogo entre seu parente e o homem que por certo, chamava-se Yagari Touga... Lhe chamaram a atenção.

_- HAHAHAHA! - _Rido riu. E o sorriso que antes estava prostado sobre os lábios de Yagari Touga desapareceram... _- Acha mesmo que iriam acreditar em você? - _A ironia novamente se encontrava em seu tom de voz. - _Não me subestime Yagari!_ - Rido lhe avisara.

_- Você que deveria não me subestimar... _

-.... - O sorriso no rosto de Rido dera lugar novamente para sua expressão ameaçadora. Ora... Como ele ousava lhe dirigir a palavra deste modo?

_- Mas é claro que eles iriam acreditar... _- Desta vez Yagari rira. - _Se não me pagar a quantia que me deve... É claro!_

- _Como você ousa... _- Rido trincara os dentes. Levantara-se da confortável cadeira onde estava sentado e cerrara os punhos de uma maneira ameaçadora, como era de seu costume.

- _Eu lhe avisei Rido. Quem deveria não subestimar o outro... É você. _- Yagari levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e apanhara a jaqueta que minutos antes resolvera tirá-la. - _Irei me retirar... Mas não se esqueça. Lhe darei um prazo de três dias para depositar a quantia em minha conta. Caso contrário... Bem, creio que já sabe o que acontecerá!_ - E proferindo tais palavras, a conversa se dera como encerrada. Yagari colocara sua bela jaqueta, e a passos lentos dirigiu-se até a porta, na intenção de retirar-se.

- _Maldito... Chantagista! _- Rido cerrara ainda mais seu punho, e com certa força desnecessaria ousara socar a mesa à sua frente. Seus planos estavam indo... De mal à pior...

OoOoOoO

Piscou algumas vezes, processando ainda o que acabara de acontecer. Olhou de relançe para o seu marido que mantinha sua postura ereta e continuava sentado sobre a elegante cadeira estofada. O fato de seu tio estar falindo a empresa lhe assustava... Não porque o temia, mas sim por saber que o mesmo pertencia a sua familia. Soltou um pequeno suspiro, e o tal não passara despercebido pelos atentos orbes lilases que agora observava cautalosamente tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Tem algo a dizer? - Yuuki ousou perguntar. Ainda estava tentando processar o ocorrido.

- Quer mesmo saber a minha opinião perante a tudo isto? - Virou sua cabeça com rapidez afim de fitá-la, mas com o processo de tal movimento fez com que seus curtos cabelos bagunçassem.

- Se eu disser que não, estarei mentindo!

- Certo... - Zero cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e soltou rapidamente boa parte do oxigênio que levara aos seus pulmões, dando um longo suspiro. - Eu acho estranho o fato de seu tio estar falindo a empresa logo agora... Porque não o fez antes? - Zero se perguntou. - Me diga Yuuki. Rido sempre fez parte da empresa... Como sócio?

- Pelo o que eu me lembre... Sim Zero! - Ela respondeu calmamente a pergunta de Zero.

- A questão é... Se ele sempre fizera parte da empresa, porque logo agora que seu pai se aposentara ele resolvera a falir? - Zero fechara os orbes. A maioria de suas duvidas já conseguira suas respostas... Mas ainda haviam duvidas que não deixavam de atormentá-lo.

- Bem... Apesar de Rido e meu pai serem irmãos, ainda assim o dono da empresa fora meu pai! Mas eu não entendo... - Ela parou de falar. - Havia algum motivo pra ele querer ver algo que seu próprio pai construiu desmoronar?

- É isso o que eu quero realmente descobrir! Nós já sabemos quem está falindo a empresa, mas não sabemos qual o motivo para Rido ter feito o que fez...

- Quem sabe... Vingança? - Yuuki comentou.

- Vingança? - O jovem rapaz arqueara sua sobrancelha. - Não... Acho que ele não teria motivos para fazer isso... - Ele foi interrompido.

- Então me explique o fato de nossa casa ter sido invadida duas vezes... E por termos ficado na mira de uma arma!

-... - Zero permaneceu calado, mas boa parte do que Yuuki dissera... Fazia sentido.

- Mas vingança... Sobre o que? - Agora fora a vez da jovem Kuran se perguntar.

-... - Zero continuou calado. Tentando processar as palavras de Yuuki, mas lembrou-se que ela havia lhe dito que mesmo que Rido e o pai da mesma fossem irmãos, ainda assim o pai da jovem Kuran fora quem herdara a empresa. - Talvez... - Ele começou a falar. - Rido tivesse raiva por Haruka ter herdado a empresa e não ele... E assim que soube que seu pai se aposentara resolveu fazer tudo o que fizera...

- Eu ainda não continuo entendo Zero... - Yuuki a interrompera novamente. - Assim como meu pai, Rido também possuía um grande posto na empresa!

- Mas Yuuki... Geralmente o filho mais velho que toma a posse dos bens de seu legítimo pai... Alguém tem que continuar os negócios da família... E Haruka é mais velho que Rido.

- E ele também não é totalmente irmão de meu pai...

- Co... Como assim? - O jovem Kiryuu arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

- Eles são irmãos por parte de pai, pelo menos fora o que eu soube! - Ela piscou algumas vezes. - Mas, Seiren é mais velha que eu e mesmo assim ela não herdara a empresa Kuran!

- O herdeiro tem direito de aceitar ou recusar... Se ela recusou, óbviamente a herança será passada para a segunda herdeira, que no caso é você Yuuki. - Zero lhe explicou. - Mas se você possuir um irmão gêmeo... Poderá dividir a herança. Ou se não, terá que descobrir qual foi que nasceu primeiro! (er... me empolgueei com a minhaa imaginaçãao aquii x.x –apanhaa.)

-... - Prestou atenção nas palavras do jovem Kiryuu, e no final da frase do mesmo rira ao constatar o que ele havia lhe dito. - Zero, acha mesmo que o motivo de Rido estar falindo a empresa seja este?

- Eu creio que sim. Ou você desconfia que seja por outro motivo?

- Não... Eu ainda não sei ao certo o real motivo, ou ao menos tenho algo em mente para julgar tal coisa! - A jovem Kuran respondera a pergunta de Zero.

-...

Ambos permaneceram calados por alguns instantes, mas o torturante silêncio fora quebrado pelas palavras de Yuuki.

- Zero, me responda uma coisa!

- O que? – O forte rapaz a instigara a continuar sua frase.

- O que iremos fazer em relação a tudo o que anda acontecendo?

- Eu estava pensando justamente nisso...

-... – Yuuki mordeu seu lábio inferior, como era de seu costume.

- Nós temos provas Yuuki... Podemos encriminá-los a qualquer momento. O video gravado, e o portão de nossa residência arrombado juntamente com as marcas de tiro nas paredes, e não esquecendo o fato de que as câmeras do meu antigo apartamento possivelmente capitaram quando invadiram o apartamento... Isso tudo é mais que o suficiente para encriminá-los! – Ele lhe dissera. – Seu tio não pensou nas consequencias disso tudo... Ele tinha em mente nos ver mortos nesta segunda invasão causada por Yagari Touga... O que não duvido nada de que Yagari tenha invadido o meu apartamente naquela vez!

- mas... – Ela iria dizer algo, mas não esperou ser interrompida pelo jovem Kiryuu.

- Seu tio Yuuki não esperava que iriamos estar vivos! E não esperava ainda mais que estariamos prontos para qualquer tipo de coisa que fosse acontecer... Ele estava confiante de que estariamos mortos e no final não pensou nas consequencias que poderiam vir a acontecer caso o que realmente planejava desse errado!

- Então... O que exatamente você está pretendendo fazer? – Desta vez Zero a deixara que completasse sua frase.

- Não é óbvio Yuuki? Temos provas que podem encriminá-los... Tudo o que realmente precisamos fazer é contratar um advogado. Ou alguém que possa nos ajudar a colocá-los atrás das grades... Desvio de dinheiro, a tentativa de homício são crimes Yuuki!

- Eu sei que são! – Suspirou. – Estava apenas pensando no que realmente devemos fazer.

- O certo seria isso! – Zero retirou o seu tão precioso maço de cigarros da jaqueta que usava, e deixou que seus dedos apanhassem um dos cigarros que se encontravam na caixa. O levara em direção aos lábios e o ancendera, dando uma grande tragada levando a fumaça de encontro aos seus pulmões já poluidos pelo nicotina. Havia parado de fumar, mas o estresse dos problemas que andanvam lhe perturbando o fizera a voltar a fazer o que era de seu costume.

-...

Não demorou por Yuuki acabar por estreitar os orbes ao ver que seu marido voltara a fumar. Fechara o rosto ao sentir o forte cheiro de fumaça invadir suas narinas e fora capaz de sentir seu estomago embrulhar-se. Ultimamente este tipo de coisa estava a lhe acontecer. Não sabia o porque... Mas seus enjôos se tornavam cada vez mais costumeiros. Segurou por um momento a sua respiração, e só voltara a inalar o oxigênio novamente assim que fizera questão de apanhar o cigarro das mãos de Zero e apagar a ponta do mesmo que insistia em continuar a queimar.

- O que? – O impotente homem arqueou suas sobrancelhas, não entendendo o motivo para Yuuki ter feito tal coisa.

- Este cheiro está me fazendo mal! – A garota possuía uma expressão estranha em sua face. Como se demonstrasse ao forte homem à sua frente que a fumaça do cigarro realmente a estava incomodando.

-... – Ele suspirou, mas concordou em não fumar próximo de sua belissima mulher. E em sinal de sua gratidão por Zero ter concordado em não fumar, um singelo sorriso fora posto em seus delicados lábios.

OoOoOo

Novamente estava assistindo as gravações do video que a câmera captara. Ao seu lado estava seu impotente marido e um outro homem que analisava cada parte do video gravado. Logo o video fora finalizado, e o jovem advogado suspirou diante do que vira. Já estava acostumado com coisas deste tipo, mas em pensar que poderia ser mais um de seus casos demorados suspirou lamentando por ter vindo. Mas a grande quantia de dinheiro que o casal estava lhe proporcionando... De fato não era de se recusar.

- E então Takuma Ichijou... O que achou da gravação? – Ouviu a voz grossa de Zero quebrar o silêncio que pairava sobre aquele local e dirigiu suas palavras ao homem que momentos antes estavam se falando pelo aparelho telefônico.

- De fato é algo que não se pode ser ignorado Senhor Kiryuu! – O jovem advogado que aparentava ter cerca de seus vinte e sete anos resolvera se pronunciar.

- Certo... Quero que abra um processo em cima destes dois homens!

- Não está sendo muito precipitado Senhor Kiryuu? – O jovem homem de madeixas curtas e douradas ousou o contra dizer.

- O que? – Ele perguntou contrariado, e seus orbes cerrados foram dirigidos ao advogado de maneira... Ameaçadora.

- O que quero dizer Senhor Kiryuu... É que você não possuíu muitos argumentos contra o... Yagari Touga, se este for realmente o nome daquele homem!

- Seja como for Ichijou... Uma grande quantia de dinheiro será posta na conta deste maldito daqui a três dias, e como você realmente pôde ver... O mesmo está chantagiando Rido... Sem esquecermos o fato de que minha residência fora invadida e o arrombamento no portão e as marcas de tiro nas paredes denunciam o ato de tentativa de homício. – Zero trincou os dentes.

- Pode não ter sido uma tentativa de homício como o Senhor mesmo está me dizendo... Poderia ter sido uma tentativa de roubo!

- Uma tentativa de roubo? – Desta vez fora Yuuki que se pronunciara. A mesma riu alto demonstrando o tom de ironia em sua voz e a atenção dos dois homens presentes na sala foram dirigidas a ela. – Se realmente fosse uma tentativa de roubo, eu tenho certeza de que eles deveriam ter roubado algo, o que não aconteceu! – Ela protestou. – Sem falar que o tal Yagari Touga fala no video sobre algo como... _Executado-os._ O que de fato é muita coincidência!

- Seja como for Ichijou... Eu realmente quero que abra um processo sobre eles!

- Certo! – O jovem advogado suspirou. – Eu irei fazer isso, mas caso Yagari Touga ganhe o caso... Nada poderei fazer Senhor Kiryuu.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele não ganhara o caso...

- Mas antes que você resolva fazer algo Ichijou... Iremos primeiro constatar algumas coisas! – A jovem Kuran se pronunciou, ignorando o fato de ter interrompido as palavras de seu marido.

- Constatar... Algumas coisas? – Zero não entendia.

- Sim Zero... Algumas coisas... – E proferindo tais palavras, a conversa entre os três jovens presentes deu-se como encerrada.

OoOoOo

_Yo Minna-san *-* Daijobou Desu Ka? :D er ... eu sei que demorei pra atualizar o cap. D: maais só agoraa que eu tivee um poucoo de inspiraçãao e eu demoreei tambéem porquue meeu pc foi pro concertoo e tallz .-. a minhaa sortee é que nadaa foi perdido *-* mais o cap. 16 eu ainda não havia escrito ele :/ e entãao tive que dar uma agilizadaa por causaa que já estava demorando dimaais D: o cap. Nãao é muitoo grandee, eu confesso :/ maais eu garantoo que estáa maior que o anterioor x.x rsrsrsrs ; Bem eu espero que gostem *-* e eu agradeçoo pelas reviews *o* irei responder elas agora e enquanto a fic... mais alguns caps. E ela já acaba ;-; mais pelas ideias que estou tendoo, provavel que o proximo seja o ultimoo ;O mais eu ainda não sei x.x aquii no word já passou das 256 paginas x.x –morri. Por isso quero terminá-la :/ ela já está bem grande x.x –morri //2 er, vou parar de falaar aquii e responder as reviews de vocês *-* uhuul õ/_

_**Reviews ***_

_**Sany:**__ sabee Sanný, eu espero realmente que este tipo de coisa aconteça ;O q OAKSPAOKSPAOSKAS * não sei se vai rolar uma brigaa sem camisaa entree elees, maais pode ter certezaa que dessa vez o Rido se ferrou feio amigaa :O OAKSPAOKSAPOSKAPSOAS * aiin Deools, acho que vou ter que te por na fiic :D OAKSPAOSKAPSOAKPSOAKS * meu amor, muito obg pela Review *u* ai está o cap. 16, eu espero que goste e me desculpe pela demora D: Kissus minha flor :* s2_

_**Mary de Aquario:**__ Bom querida, acho que com este cap. você vai ter uma ideia de como o Rido vai ter sua Bunda chutada ;O HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAS. Ont, Eu fico realmente muito feliz por saber que a fanfic seja de seu agrado *-* e nem me fale de falta de tempo D: ultimamente estou tendo tanto isso ;-; tem tantas fics minhas que eu preciso finaliza-las... mas a falta de tempo é realmente o inimigo mortal de uma ficwriter .-. Sabe, eu nem sabia que personagem colocar como o invasor D: e o Yagari foi de fato o que me veioo na mente :D e acho que ele se encaixou bem na fic sendo como o invasor, pelo jeito dele no anime *-* ont *u* rsrsrsrs ; bem, eu agradeço sua Review *-* muitoo obg mesmo *o* vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz por receber as reviews de todas vocês *-* e sim Mary, a essa fic está realmente grande x.x a maior que eu já escrevi até agora :D rsrsrsrs. Er .. omg, escrevi uma biblia agora aqui ;-; melhoor eu calaar minha boaa .-. rsrsrs. Kissus querida :* espero que gosta do cap. *-* s2_

_**Cosette:**__ ah amigaa, se eu contasse ia acabaar a graça ;O HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA. Mas o kaname-senpai não estáa no meioo disso nãao (: te garantoo õ/ rsrsrsrs ; o Zerinho Junior ? :O HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAS. Achoo que essa duvida já foi respondida neste cap. :D HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAS. Ah, eu já to pensando no final da fanfic... maais seei la, nãao sei aindaa no que vou fazer x.x eu quero terminar essa fic logo, mas as ideias invadem minha mente x.x –morri. HUAHSUAHSUAHSAUS. Espero que goste deste cap. Cosette *-* muito obg pela Review querida *o* Kissus minha onê-chan :* s2 _

_**Luna P Tsukino:**__ Ont Lunaa *o* nãao sabees o quanto fiqueei feliz em ler sua Review *O* caraa, me sinto lisonjeada por saber disso *-* Eu realmente fico muito Feliiz *o* Eu a agradeçoo por comentar tanto no orkut como aqui no FF *o* Arigatou Gozaimasu Luna *-* aiin, eu to feliiz agoraa *-* HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAS. Eu espero que estee cap. seja de seu agrado Luna :D Obg pela Review querida *o* Kissus minha Flor :* s2_

**-**

APERTA**GO **:D


	17. Investigação

**Cap. 17 – Investigação.**

Assim que constatara que o jovem advogado sairá da sala onde se encontravam... O jovem Kiryuu fizera questão de observar atentamente a mulher próxima a si. Pensara no que ela queria tanto constatar...

- Yuuki... – Ele murmurou seu nome com certo receio.

- Sim? – A jovem kuran passou a fitá-lo.

- O que tanto você quer constatar? – Zero fora direto no assunto. Era uma de suas qualidades que mais o satisfazia, sempre era direto no assunto quando as coisas lhe eram realmente... Interessantes.

- ah sim... – Ela caminhou por entre a sala, desfazendo a distância entre os dois presentes no local. – Vamos ao seu antigo apartamento!

- Fazer o que lá? Posso saber? – Zero arqueara suas sobrancelhas de certa maneira... Confusa.

- Bem... Você havia dito que possivelmente as câmeras do prédio gravariam o momento em que Yagari Touga invadira seu apartamento!

-...

- Pois então, vamos ao seu apartamento... Verificaremos as gravações e iremos fazer uma pequena comparação. Quero ter a absoluta certeza de que Yagari Touga é realmente o suposto invasor! – Yuuki lhe disse calmamente.

Por um momento permaneceu quieto apenas processando as palavras de sua esposa. Mas logo se dera conta de que a idéia da mesma era absolutamente... Brilhante! Piscou seus orbes lilases, uma... Duas. Três vezes... E um sorriso brotara sobre os lábios do imponente Kiryuu. Ora, não imaginava o quanto sua esposa poderia raciocinar as coisas dessa maneira, já que era ele quem tinha as idéias do que se deveria fazer ou no que era o mais sensato a se fazer perante a uma situação como esta. Mas tinha que confessar que um pensamento como este não lhe passara por sua cabeça... Ora, Yuuki deveria estar convivendo muito consigo!

- Meu amor... – Ele passou as costas de suas mãos sobre a delicada e macia pele do rosto de Yuuki. E seu sorriso se abrira cada vez mais. – Excelente idéia!

E ao terminar de dizer sua frase não pensou em depositar inúmeros beijos sobre o local onde contornava a face da jovem com suas mãos. Continuou a depositar os incessantes beijos por toda a face da garota, e logo pode notar a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Quem diria... A jovem Kuran ainda corava perante as suas caricias.

- Sabe... – Ela tentou fazê-lo desistir de cobrir seu rosto todo com os incessantes beijos. E então, resolvera criar um dialogo na intenção de fazê-lo parar. Aquilo a estava deixando... De fato, _tonta._ – Foi muito bom você ter chamado um advogado que todos desconhecem aqui da empresa... Se fosse alguém conhecido, certamente despertaria a atenção de todos pela sua presença no local! – Yuuki continuou seu dialogo.

- Eu sei, eu pensei a respeito disso. E então resolvi chamar alguém conhecido por minha família! – Mesmo com a intenção de iniciar um dialogo por parte de Yuuki, o jovem Kiryuu não desistira tão facilmente de deixar a face da garota coberta por seus beijos. – Faz tanto tempo que não ficamos desse jeito... Estávamos focados em apenas descobrir o que realmente acontecia que esquecemos... De nós mesmos! – Agora, ele murmurava as simples palavras com os lábios colados aos lábios de Yuuki.

- De fato, mas agora que sabemos de tudo. Eu me pergunto... – A garota parou de falar. Permaneceu quieta pensando em como continuaria sua frase. Ora, deveria ter ficado de boca calada...

- Continue! – Zero pediu, parecia realmente interessado no que Yuuki lhe dizia.

- Bem... O que iremos fazer a partir daqui? – Yuuki afastou-se de Zero a fim de fitá-lo.

- Como assim? – Novamente o imponente homem arqueara as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

- Nos casamos apenas para que meu pai não perdesse a empresa Zero... No inicio fora apenas isso. Mas agora, tudo está parecendo se ajeitar. Meu tio será punido e aos poucos a empresa se erguera... E então, não seria mais necessário estarmos casados... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou que sua franja lhe cobrisse os orbes. Ora, novamente esses turbilhões de sentimentos estavam lhe perturbando. O que estaria acontecendo com si?

- Ora Yuuki, não diga besteiras! – Zero trincou os dentes, repreendendo-a por dizer tais coisas.

- Não estou dizendo nenhuma besteira Zero... – Levantou a cabeça e novamente passou a fitá-lo. - No inicio me casei com você justamente por causa disso... Para que você me ajudasse a reerguer a empresa. Ela estava falindo, e tudo o que tínhamos não seria o suficiente para reerguê-la...

- Sim, eu sei disso! – Ele lhe respondeu com certa paciência, o que de fato não era de seu costume.

- O que quero dizer é... Certamente você vai querer continuar a ter a vida que tinha antes de acontecer tudo isso... – Voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Olha, escute! – Segurou seu queixo firmemente, o levantando para fazê-la olhar para si. – Se pensas que eu irei me divorciar de você apenas porque o _problema_ que fez nos casar foi resolvido... Você está muito enganada **doce** Yuuki! – E dizendo o tão odiado apelido, sorriu em seguida prevendo os tapas e socos que por certo levaria, mas nada o aconteceu. O que o deixara... Impressionado com a atitude da mesma.

- Mas... – Ela tentou protestar. – Achei que você...

- Já disse para não dizer besteiras! – Zero a repreendera. – No inicio eu não hesitaria em pedir o divorcio... Foi um casamento inesperado Yuuki! Todos sabem, mas agora é diferente... Eu mudei, quer dizer... Você me fez mudar Yuuki! – Não hesitou, e então selou seus lábios aos dela.

E enquanto a puxava com uma de suas mãos para mais perto de si, sua mão livre acariciava as longas madeixas da mesma. Ficaram um curto tempo naquela posição, e Yuuki já podia sentir suas bochechas quentes... Então, Zero não iria pedir o divorcio! Isso de alguma maneira a deixava _feliz._ Todos sabiam que aquele casamento fora algo inesperado... Não precisava esconder a ninguém que havia se casado com um _estranho_... Que só fizera aquilo devido à falência da empresa Kuran!

E sabia que muitos esperavam realmente que depois que _o_ problema fosse resolvido... Não teriam mais motivos para continuar casados! Esperava realmente que Zero fosse divorciar-se de si... Mas enganara-se! O jovem Kiryuu não mostrava vontade nenhuma de fazer tal coisa, pelo contrario... O mesmo havia lhe dito alto e em boa voz que continuaria casado consigo. Que era com a jovem Kuran que desejava passar ao lado da mesma o resto de sua vida!

-... – Suas bochechas ainda se encontravam quentes.

Ora, depois de muito tempo ainda corava com a atitude impensada de Zero? Sim, de fato ainda passava por aquela situação. Mas o que realmente poderia fazer... Se possuía um belíssimo homem ao seu lado?

OoOoOoOo

O maldito vento que adentrava o vidro aberto não mais bagunçava suas longas madeixas castanhas. O carro agora se encontrava parado em frente a um belo condomínio. A jovem Kuran suspirou pesadamente... A _investigação_ da qual desejava fazer começaria agora... Se o que pensava estivesse devidamente correto, mas uma descoberta se pronunciaria em meio a tantos acontecimentos recentes!

-... Vamos? - Ela perguntou.

- Hai*... (sim*)

Aquele que conduzia o veiculo retirou a chave do contato, demonstrando que agora seria à hora apropriada para se retirar de dentro do caríssimo automóvel. Seus orbes lilases se fecharam, estava cansado. Porque as coisas não podiam se resolver de uma maneira mais rápida? Se fosse o homem que era antes de se casar com Yuuki, diria que tudo o que faziam era de total perda de tempo... Mas era para ELA que estava se expondo tanto. E não se arrependia de nada do que fez ou do que ainda poderia vir a fazer. É, Yuuki definitivamente o fizera mudar... Algo que pensara que nunca aconteceria. _Mudar_...

- Certo... Então vamos! – Ela fora a primeira a adiantar-se e sair do veiculo, enquanto Zero de alguma maneira ainda permanecia dentro do carro.

E em uma maneira rápida para chamar a atenção do rapaz, dera leves batidas no vidro que agora se encontrava totalmente fechado. O rapaz de imediato saíra de seus devaneios e rapidamente seguiu o mesmo exemplo que Yuuki. Saiu do veiculo apertando em seguida o pequeno botão na chave, para logo constatar se seu carro estava devidamente trancado. Com passos rápidos dirigiram-se até a entrada de seu _antigo_ prédio, e não demorou a possuírem autorização para entrar no recinto. Por certo o porteiro acharia estranha a visita de Zero no local, mas sem raciocinar o motivo da vinda do mesmo... Dera a autorização para que adentrasse no condomínio.

- Ótima a vigilância por aqui! – Yuuki riu debochadamente.

- Sou um antigo morador daqui, o porteiro me conhece! – Ele disse, o que de fato era o óbvio.

- Disso eu sei... Mas você falou o certo! Era um _antigo morador_. Então, não vejo motivo para ele autorizar nossa entrada! – Caminhou ao lado do mesmo, fazia um bom tempo que não entrava naquele condomínio, por certo pensava que poderia se perder. E manter-se ao lado de Zero naquele lugar, seria a coisa certa a ser fazer.

- Ora Yuuki, não diga besteiras! – O jovem homem de madeixas claras repreendera sua mulher. Era conhecido do lugar... Então, não via problema algum o porteiro lhe autorizar sua entrada.

-... – Ela decidiu então não retrucar. O que de fato era algo estranho de sua parte, sendo que sempre que possuía uma chance mínima de provocar Zero... Não perderia a chance para fazê-lo. Mas por alguma razão desconhecida ela manteve-se calada. Ora, ultimamente estava tão diferente! Nem parecia si mesma...

Continuou a segui-lo, e enquanto o fazia reparou no lugar onde estavam. Olhou atentamente ao seu redor, era de fato um lugar desconhecido por ela. A sua frente uma porta de madeira escura insistia em continuar fechada, e a mesma a deixava completamente curiosa. O que diabos estariam fazendo num lugar totalmente vazio a qual não possuía nada ou qualquer conforto ao seu redor? Tudo o que tinha ali era a tenebrosa porta de madeira que permanecia fechada. Ora, não diga que a pequena saleta através dessa porta era o local onde as câmeras transmitiam suas gravações... Só poderia ser isso!

- Zero? – A jovem Kuran piscou algumas vezes, adivinhando o que viria a seguir.

- Nani?* (o que?*)

- é aqui? – Novamente ela fizera mais uma de suas perguntas, e a mesma não demorou a ser respondida.

- Hai!* (Sim!*) – E fora tudo o que Zero lhe dissera.

-...

Observou Zero caminhar lentamente ate a porta fechada dando fortes batidas na madeira escura. A porta que antes se encontrava fechada fora aberta as pressas por um homem de aparência muito bela.

- Ora... Senhor Kiryuu? O que faz aqui? – O desconhecido de madeixas avermelhadas, pele branca e orbes castanhos se pronunciara.

- Akatsuki Kain... Preciso de um _grande_ favor seu!

- Um... Favor? – O homem ao qual se chamava Akatsuki Kain fitava seu marido de maneira confusa.

- Sim... Eu e minha esposa precisamos de um _grande_ favor seu!

Ate o momento o homem de cabelos avermelhados não havia notado a presença de Yuuki no local. O mesmo tentava raciocinar o que diabos de favor Zero queria que ele fizesse. E Assim que o jovem Kiryuu referiu-se a belíssima mulher que se encontrava próximo a ele... Fora que realmente notara a presença da jovem.

- Certo... Se for algo que eu possa fazer, irei ajudá-lo! – Ele lhe disse calmamente.

- Você possui as gravações das câmeras do prédio, certo?

- Sim, eu sempre tenho as gravações das câmeras! – Ora, aquelas eram as palavras de que realmente desejava tanto ouvir.

- Ótimo! – O jovem Kiryuu lhe lançou um sorriso animador, tudo pareceria estar dando certo... Pelo menos era isso o que pensava. – Gostaria que você me deixasse dar uma olhada nelas! – Zero continuou a sorrir.

- Este é o favor que deseja que eu faça? – O belo homem de madeixas avermelhadas arqueou suas sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

- Se fizer isso, estaremos realmente muito gratos! – E desta vez, fora a vez de Yuuki de se pronunciar.

- Pode fazer este favor Akatsuki?

- Bem... Vindo de você, acho que não teria nenhum problema! – O modo frio com que ele pronunciava suas palavras despertou certo interesse na jovem Kuran. Conhecia alguém que possuía o mesmo jeito que ele... E sabia perfeitamente quem era esta pessoa, tanto é que acabara se casando com a mesma!

- Ótimo, então você teria as gravações do mês de Março? – Zero lhe perguntara.

- Provavelmente, sim Kiryuu!

- É exatamente isso que precisamos... Irá ser de muita ajuda Yuuki! – Desta vez o jovem Kiryuu dirigia suas palavras a sua mulher.

- De fato... Zero! – Ela lhe lançara um pequeno sorriso. Ela sabia que as gravações de fato seriam muito uteis... Mas não eram exatamente as gravações que tanto estavam dispostos a ver, ambos queriam descobrir se Yagari Touga realmente teve algum acesso naquele prédio.

-... - Continuou a sorrir, em nenhum momento ousou tirar o sorriso de seu rosto. Estava crente de suas suspeitas... – "_Yagari Touga é o invasor._" – Yuuki pensou.

A jovem Kuran queria apenas ter mais provas contra Yagari Touga, assim poderia incriminá-lo tendo a garantia de que o mesmo fosse preso.

- "_Obviamente irão perguntar o que ele fazia no prédio, sendo que ele não é um morador do local ou algo relacionado ao condomínio. Irão perguntar... E se algo acontecer, ele não vai ficar quieto para levar a culpa sozinho. Obviamente vai dizer quem mais está relacionado a tudo isso..._" – Ela continuou a pensar. – "_Ele não vai levar a culpa sozinho... E por isso, vai falar sobre todos os seus aliados!" _

Permaneceu parada, com sua costumeira expressão pensativa. Estava perdida em seus devaneios que mal notara quando Zero fizera questão de entrar na saleta à frente. Mas seus pensamentos a estavam levando a alguma conclusão... Se Yagari Touga fosse processado e assim obtivesse sua prisão... Ele falaria sobre seu _tio_. Não tinha muitas provas contra Rido, mas se Yagari Touga dissesse sobre ele... A prisão de ambos seria obtida. Era errado desejar ver seu parente preso, mas o que ele fizera... Tanto para si, quanto para as pessoas que amava... Era algo... Imperdoável!

- Yuuki? – Zero a chamara. Havia saído da saleta onde estava, na intenção de procurar à jovem Kuran, mas não ficara surpreso por encontrá-la parada em frente à sala.

- Hummn...? – Ela saiu de seus devaneios e então notou que tanto Zero quanto Akatsuki já estavam vendo as gravações, enquanto ela... Estava perdida em seus pensamentos. – Desculpe! – Se desculpou, e assim que o fizera rumou em direção ao local onde seu marido estava.

Entrou na sala e não se surpreendeu em ver alguns monitores ligados, mostrando o que as câmeras do prédio transmitiam... Aquela local a fazia comparar os monitores que se encontravam em sua sala na empresa de seu pai... Tudo era tão parecido! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ora... Agora não era hora para comparar os monitores de sua sala com os monitores do prédio. Baka*... (idiota*...)

- Aqui estão todas as gravações do mês de Março! – Ouviu o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados dizer.

- Certo... Poderia me mostrar às gravações dos últimos dias do mês?

Seus olhos se dirigiram para o seu marido, ao qual se pronunciava agora. O fitou atentamente... Ele era tão... **Maravilhoso!** Sim, _maravilhoso_ seria a palavra correta para descrevê-lo. Nenhum outro homem faria o que ele estava fazendo, disso tinha absoluta certeza. (ahhh *-* 68.000 palavras no Word õ/)

- Claro Kiryuu!

- Fico realmente grato por isso Akatsuki Kain!

- Não sei o que tanto quer com essas gravações Kiryuu, mas se é algo de que realmente precisa... Eu irei ajudá-lo!

O ruivo lhe lançou um sorriso amigável, o qual fora retribuído por seu marido. Enquanto os fortes homens se comunicavam a sua frente, ficou apenas a observá-los... No entanto, seu marido fizera questão de lhe chamar a atenção.

- Yuuki?

- Nani?* (o que?*)

- Se lembra qual o dia daquele ocorrido? – Zero lhe perguntou, tentando ocultar qualquer informação desnecessária.

- Bem... Eu sei que dia 26 nos mudamos, então... – Yuuki fora interrompida.

- É provável que aquilo aconteceu entre o dia **21** _ao dia_ **25**!

- ...

- É isso mesmo! – Ele concluiu suas suspeitas. – Por favor Akatsuki, deixe-me ver as gravações do período destes dias!

- Claro... – O vira fazer um rápido movimento, pegando algumas fitas próximas a si. – Aqui estão Kiryuu! – E novamente com um movimento rápido, o jovem entregou a seu marido as fitas que tinha em mãos.

- Obrigado Akatsuki... Mas, apenas por curiosidade! – Ele coçou o canto de seu rosto. – Posso levar a gravação? Assim que eu terminar de vê-las eu irei lhe entregar!

- Bem... – O rapaz pareceu pensativo. E por um momento pensou que o mesmo não permitiria tal coisa. – Já que é você... Não vejo problema! – E em seguida lhe sorriu. Ora, ele estava apenas brincando? Jurava que ele não deixaria...

- Ora, muito obrigado Akatsuki... Não sabe o quanto eu e minha esposa ficamos gratos! – Zero sorriu. Ultimamente estava sorrindo tanto... Diferente de quando o reencontrou. Quase não sorria, e sempre estava com sua costumeira frieza...

-... – O rapaz de madeixas avermelhadas apenas acenou sua cabeça.

- Certo, então vamos Yuuki... Temos _muitas_ fitas para olhar! – O jovem Kiryuu sorriu, e com isso arrancou certas risadas de sua companheira.

Novamente ele estava fazendo o que de fato... Seria impossível para si!

OoOoOoO

Continuou a observar atentamente cada fita... As primeiras fitas de fato não mostraram nada de interessante, mas tinha que confessar que o prédio era realmente bem movimentado. Zero se encontrava junto a si, avaliando cada parte das gravações. Ambos olhavam o período noturno de cada fita, já que fora a noite que acontecera a invasão... Mas mesmo de noite, o prédio ainda assim se encontrava com um pouco movimento... E devido a isso, seria possível que Yagari Touga adentrasse no condomínio sem problema algum.

Desviou seus orbes da tela e fitou o lugar onde se encontrava. Novamente estava dentro de seu escritório, junto de Zero e Ichijou Takuma, o advogado que ambos contrataram... O silêncio predominava sobre o local, e apenas os únicos presentes na grande sala estavam concentrados o bastante para se importarem com tal coisa.

- Ichijou... – A jovem Kuran resolvera se pronunciar em meio ao silêncio.

- Nani?* - (O que?*) A atenção do jovem advogado se dirigira a ela.

- Assim que possuirmos a certeza de que Yagari Touga invadiu o prédio, você já pode abrir um processo contra ele e meu _tio_! – Ela referiu-se a seu parente de maneira enojada, o que chamara a atenção de Zero. O mesmo parou de olhar a tela para assim prestar atenção na conversa dos outros presentes na sala.

- Claro... Não se preocupe Senhorita Kiryuu, vou fazer tudo o que for de meu alcance... Alias, acho que vocês não precisam se preocupar muito...

- O que quer dizer com isso Ichijou? – Desta vez Zero resolvera se intrometer.

- Andei pesquisando sobre Yagari Touga... Ele tem passagens na polícia, mas não foi indiciado... Parece que ele está sendo procurado, ou algo do tipo!

- Não acredito... – Yuuki murmurou.

- Sim! É isso o que eu descobri até agora... De todo jeito Yagari Touga irá preso. Mas se abrirmos um processo contra ele, não garanto nada de que ele irá comparecer... O mais sensato a se fazer é levá-lo para uma delegacia. Ele já tem passagem pela polícia, e será preso na mesma hora... E com as provas que vocês têm, ele ficara um bom tempo preso!

- Não sei por que está ajudando Ichijou... Sendo que seu trabalho é apenas processá-los! – O Jovem Kiryuu alfinetou.

- Ora... Zero! – Yuuki o repreendera. – Pare com isso... – Estreitou seus orbes de maneira ameaçadora.

- De fato, mas a quantia que vocês estão me fornecendo... Digamos assim... É bem maior do que eu realmente esperava receber! – O advogado lhe lançara um sorriso vitorioso.

A exportação dos veículos fora de fato, muito útil. Conseguira reerguer apenas uma parte da empresa, mas o restante do dinheiro estava sendo usado na acusação contra Yagari e seu _tio_... Aos poucos tudo se ajeitaria... Bem, era isso o que pensava!

– Estou apenas tentando ajudá-los, mas já que recusa minha ajuda... – Ichijou fora interrompido.

- Não! Pelo contrário... Fico grato por sua ajuda! – O jovem Kiryuu o interrompera.

- Ze... Zero! – Ele era impossível... Fora o que concluíra em sua mente. Em um momento estava criticando a ajuda do advogado, agora o estava **agradecendo**... Ahh, não estava entendendo mais nada...

- Mas o que você disse é verdade... Não adiantaria nada apenas processá-los. Quero-os presos Ichijou... É isso o que eu realmente quero agora! – Zero trincou os dentes.

- Certo! Se for isso o que quer... Vamos até uma delegacia e faremos uma ocorrência! A polícia investigara o caso... E assim que derem os dois como presos, abriremos um processo contra eles!

- Estou de acordo!

-... – Yuuki os observavam cautelosamente.

Os fortes homens trocaram apertos de mãos e sorrisos entre eles. Um acordo fora feito... E parecia que nada poderia dar errado! Pelo menos... Era isso o que desejavam! Permaneceram por mais um momento assim, até que uma imagem na tela os fizera desviar sua atenção para a mesma... Então era verdade... _Yagari Touga_ realmente estava no prédio...

OoOoOoO

Yo minna-san ^^ Daijobou Desu Ka? Eu espero que sim… hehehehe! Er… Gomen, Gomen ;-; eu posso explicar esse minha demora pra postar .-. Estava vendo animes :O –confesso. Viu? É um bom motivo pra eu ter demorado tanto ^^ –apanhaa. Tive que escrever o cap. correndo sabe ? Tinha pessoas na minha sala de aula que já estavam me ameaçando ; -; Sim, minhas amiguinhas otakus Tati e Vanný... er .... Eu amo vocês minhas onê-chan *-* [/ leva um tiro. HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHS. É, se eu não postasse hoje, acho que segunda eu terei minha cabeça arrancada pela Tati ;-; enfim ... Ai está o DEMORADO cap. e eu espero que gostem meus amores :D E antes que eu me esqueçaa, não faço direito nem nada do tipo ;-; então, me desculpem... mais usarei as minhas idéias pra colocar no cap. sei que devo estar BEM errada, mais eu sou burra, ok? Dêem um desconto ;-; er... Vou ficando por aquii ... Kissus :*

_Reviews_

**Luna P Tsukino:** Meu amoor *-* Desculpe a demora D: pode me matar se quiser Luna ;-; rsrsrsrs, mas se você me matar, ai não termino nunca essa fic .--. eu tbm amo o Ichijou cara *u* Eu tinha que colocar ele como advogado :D eu não resisti *o* Bem, acho que em breve você vai descobrir o real motivo pro tio Rido estar falindo a empresa :D muito em breve Luna ... porque logo a fic vai acabar :/ -chora. E bom.... Se a Yuuki está realmente grávida... vamoos descobrir isso mais pra frente tbm :D OAKSPAOSKAPOSKAPSO :D Espero que goste deste cap. e me desculpe pela demora onê-chan D: obg pela Review Luna *u* fico tão feliiz *o* Kissus meu amor :* s2

**Cosette**: Cosette meu amor *u* em breve vamos poder ter o nosso Zerinho Junior :D HAUSHAUHSUAHSUA. Ah, mais em breve tudo dá certo :D você vai ver *-* HAUSHAUHSAHSUAS. Ah Cosette, já que você faz direito... poderia me dar umas aulinhas ? .-. HAUHSUAHSUAHSUA. Gomen, você deve estar toda atrapalhada com a facul... er... Ignore meu pedido suplicante ;-; rsrsrsrs... Desculpe a demora onê-chan D: mais ai está o cap. 17 *u* e eu espero que o mesmo seja de seu agrado :D Agradeço a Review *-* não sabe o quanto fico feliz ... Kissus minha onê-chan :* s2

**Sanný:** Meu amoor, Ai está o cap. 17 :D Desculpe a demora :/ Espero que ele seja de seu agrado sany-chan *-*obg pela Review meu amoor *u* muito obg mesmoo... Kissus minha onê-chan :* s2

**Mary de Aquario:** aiin, eu tinha que colocar o Ichijou na fic amiga *u* não resistii, e ele de advogado é linds *-* HOHOHOHOHOO –pensamentos pervertidos estão fluindo na minha cabeça. menina,, ichijou eh gostoso e merece representar a lei (de todas as formas) [2] ahh, nisso eu tenho que concordar com você Mary *O* -mais pensamentos pervertidos estão fluindo na minha cabeça. HAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSU. Agradeço a Review Mary *u* muito obg mesmo querida :D Kissus :* s2

APERTA**GO** :D


	18. Preocupações

**Cap. 18 – Preocupações.**

A fita denunciava tudo... _Yagari Touga_ teve acesso ao prédio. E isso facilitava de fato as coisas para os presentes naquela sala. A jovem Kuran sorriu. Se colocasse Yagari na prisão, ele contaria _tudo_, exatamente _tudo_ sobre seu tio... E agora era isso o que mais desejava fazer!

- Mas Ichijou... Na fita não mostra o ato de invasão! Apenas mostra que Yagari Touga esteve no prédio... – Zero argumentou.

- Sim, mas por qual motivo Yagari Touga estaria no prédio? É isso que quero que entendam... – O belo advogado fora interrompido.

- Se ele não possui parentes ou amigos no prédio, ou muito ao menos é conhecido no local... Tem que ter algum motivo para ele estar ai! – Fora Yuuki que o interrompera.

- Sim, é isso o que estou tentando dizer!

- Entendo... – Suas grandes mãos foram automaticamente em direção á suas curtas madeixas prateadas, bagunçando-as com o movimento feito por elas.

- Não somos nós que iremos investigar isso... Vocês possuem as provas, não? É mais que o suficiente no momento!

- Então... – Yuuki o incentivava a continuar a falar.

- Aconselho a fazer uma ocorrência na delegacia, e deixar que a própria polícia investigue o caso... Mas foi o que eu lhe disse, Yagari Touga já tem passagens na polícia... Ele será preso do mesmo jeito. O problema será Rido... A única prova que vocês têm contra ele é aquela fita gravada entre a conversa de Rido e Yagari... Mas creio que apenas isso não seria suficiente!

- É... Eu já esperava por isso! – Yuuki deu de ombros. E em seguida um demorado suspiro escapara por entre seus lábios.

- Vocês deveriam dar um pouco mais de atenção á ele! Ou descobrir mais alguma coisa que realmente o incrimine! – Aconselhou o jovem advogado.

- Como o que? – Yuuki protestou.

- Ele é da contabilidade, certo? Então... Deve haver algo... – Zero fora interrompido. E o fino gripo abafado de sua mulher fez com que os dois homens presentes a fitassem de maneira interrogativa.

- É claro! – Ela exclamou. – No vídeo Yagari fala sobre desvio de dinheiro... E Rido mexe com contabilidade, só temos que provar realmente que ele está fazendo desvio de dinheiro... É simples!

- De todas as idéias que já tivemos até agora... Primeiramente acho que deviam fazer isso! – O advogado balançava a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

- Queria saber como você vai fazer isso... – O sorriso malicioso era evidente sobre a face de Zero. Ele iria adorar saber o que se passava neste momento na cabeça de sua mulher.

- É obvio... Pediremos a Rido o valor que deu as vendas passadas... E então iremos analisar a sua conta bancaria!

- Interessante... – Zero sorriu. Ah, se soubessem o quanto ele se sentia orgulhoso por ter se casado com uma mulher como Yuuki...

- Se ele estiver fazendo desvio de dinheiro... Uma parte das vendas estará na conta da empresa. E o restante que falta será adicionado na conta de Rido! – Continuou ela. – Será preciso analisar as datas... A data das vendas, do recebimento... E ver a quantidade de dinheiro que conseguimos com as vendas... E então, ver se esta mesma quantidade foi colocada na conta da empresa...

- No entanto... No mesmo momento que estamos analisando as datas e a quantidade de dinheiro que conseguimos com as vendas... Estaremos analisando a conta de Rido, vendo as datas e a quantidade de dinheiro que o mesmo depositara em sua conta! – Zero murmurou pensativo.

- Exatamente Zero!

- O que precisamos são as datas e a quantidade de dinheiro que foi depositada em ambas as contas!

- É uma excelente idéia Senhorita Kiryuu... – O advogado aprovara.

- Realmente... Mas, se pedirmos para Rido dar o valor, ele não irá permitir tal coisa. Nem a nós e nem a nenhum funcionário daqui!

- Conheço alguém que o irá fazer entregar os valores marcados sem que ele abra a boca para reclamar uma única palavra Zero! – Yuuki sorriu vitoriosamente.

- **Quem?** – Tanto Zero, quanto Ichijou acabaram por pronunciar a pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu _pai_, Claro! – E o sorriso na face da jovem aumentara ainda mais.

- Porque não pensamos nisso antes, henm? – O jovem Kiryuu perguntou.

E não fora apenas Yuuki que sorria vitoriosamente naquele momento... Outros belos homens que se encontravam junto a si tinham o mesmo sorriso estampado em suas belíssimas faces.

- Certo... Está decidido então! – O sorriso no rosto de seu marido aumentara de tamanho.

Sentia de alguma maneira que as coisas definitivamente iriam _melhorar_... E para ter a absoluta certeza de que de fato melhorariam, todos os presentes na sala decidiram fazer uma _pequena_ visita para os parentes da _doce_ Kiryuu!

Já tinha em mente o dialogo que faria com seu pai. Explicaria a ele o que acontecia... E suplicaria a ajuda do mesmo, a qual sabia que não seria recusada. Saíram por fim da grande empresa, rumando rapidamente em direção ao veiculo parado no estacionamento. O percurso que se faria era muito bem conhecido... Mas com o decorrer do caminho, o asfalto aparentava ser maior... Os minutos pareciam demorar mais a se passar... Assim como o sinal demoravam a mudar de cor...

Tudo parecia estar diferente. Não sabia se realmente estava acontecendo aquilo que via, ou se sua ansiedade pela chegada em casa a estava deixando-a louca... Não sabia, mas a segunda sugestão parecia ser a mais correta em relação a isso! Suspirou cansada, as coisas poderiam de fato ocorrer mais rápido... Mas _tudo_ tinha seu tempo. Alias, já que _tudo_ realmente possuía seu tempo... O tempo de percurso do veiculo já teve seu fim... Sem prestar atenção no que fazia ou no que pensava, não percebera que já estava em sua casa.

Saiu do carro mais que depressa, sendo acompanhada por seu marido e pelo jovem advogado, e sem dizer uma única palavra caminhou a passos rápidos para dentro daquela casa que lhe era tão familiar. Abriu a porta da entrada rapidamente, fazendo-a ranger alto e com o ato a atenção dos moradores da casa foram dirigidas para os novos _intrusos_.

- Yu... Yuuki? – Ouviu a doce voz de sua mãe lhe chamar... De certa forma com o tom de surpresa em sua voz. Por certo não esperava a repentina visita de sua filha.

- Desculpe vir e não avisar mãe... Mas tenho algo importante a conversar com todos vocês! – E dizendo isso, milhares de coisas passaram-se pela cabeça dos presentes naquele local.

- Ora minha Yuuki... – Sua mãe colocara uma de suas mãos sobre seu rosto, fingindo estar secando uma lágrima imaginaria. – Não nos diga que está _grávida_! – E ao completar sua frase, um grito escapara dos lábios pintados de vermelho de sua mãe. (er.. entenderam que ela está usando batom né? .-. Sou péssima pra explicar e deixar bem claro coisas desse tipo x.x)

- **NANI?** – Tanto Yuuki como Zero gritaram falando ao mesmo tempo.

- O... O... Que está dizendo mãe? – A jovem Kuran de inicio gaguejara.

O que diabos sua mãe estava falando? Ou melhor... Que tipo de coisas pervertidas ela pensara? Estava ali para lhe dizer outra coisa... Mas quando sua mãe lhe dissera sobre uma _gravidez_, não pôde deixar de lembrar que sua menstruação de fato estava atrasada... Mas, agora não era à hora para pensar nas mudanças de seu corpo... Pelo amor de Deus!

- Ora? Então não está? – O sorriso no rosto de sua mãe desaparecera, dando lugar para uma expressão desanimadora. Ora, como queria um neto!

- Nã... Não! – Yuuki gaguejou novamente. E todos os olhares se dirigiram a ela. Sentiu seu rosto corar e juntamente seu coração começara a bater mais rápido, mas logo se lembrou do real motivo para estar naquele lugar. – Viemos por outra coisa...

- Então... O que realmente vieram fazer aqui? – Seiren perguntou e ao lado de sua irmã o noivo da mesma se encontrava. (Já havia comentado no começo da fanfic que Seiren é irmã de Yuuki... Acho que vocês lembraam o.õ')

- Bem... – E então... A jovem Kuran contou. Disse _tudo_ o que acontecia, e _tudo_ o que fizeram para conseguir as respostas de suas duvidas...

- Entendo... – Seu pai que permanecia sentado no confortável sofá de couro branco suspirou. Como poderia imaginar? Seu próprio _irmão_ era o causador de sua dor de cabeça...

- Não queria contar isso antes meu pai, queria ter certeza sobre minhas duvidas! – Yuuki suspirou.

Assim como seu pai o restante de sua família também se encontrava perplexos com as revelações daquela tarde. Como poderiam imaginar que _Rido_ havia feito _tudo isso! _Aquele que julgara ser de sua confiança, agora era o causador de sua dor de cabeça.

- Fizeram muitíssimo bem em ter me contado... – Seu pai suspirou mais uma vez.

- Oh minha Yuuki... – Sua mãe a abraçou. - Quero aquele homem que ousou apontar a arma para você preso! – Viu quando sua mãe trincara os dentes. Ora, como este maldito homem ousara apontar a arma para a sua preciosa menina? - Filho da... – E limitou-se em continuar sua frase.

- Não se preocupe... Em breve ele estará preso! – E o jovem advogado se pronunciara.

- Por isso que não quis herdar a empresa... Isso é totalmente preocupante! – Pôde ouvir sua irmã murmurar.

- Agradeço pelos seus serviços Ichijou! – O pai de Yuuki agradecera. – O que mais me deixa com raiva, é que ele decidiu fazer tudo isso em minha ausência!

- Ausência? – Ichijou se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Sim... Estou velho e doente, e por isso me afastei da empresa. Eu sei que se eu não estivesse ausente ele não teria feito nada disso... Yuuki estava _cuidando_ da empresa, então por certo ele achou a hora certa para agir!

- Tenho certeza que quando me casei com Yuuki e passei a cuidar da empresa junto com ela, ele se sentiu ameaçado pela minha presença e por isso decidiu nos matar... – Zero murmurou.

- Exato Zero! – A doce voz de sua esposa preencheu o lugar. Oh, como _amava_ aquela voz.

- Ele contratou alguém... Que no caso seria _Yagari Touga._ Deu o endereço de onde morávamos, e as informações de que realmente Yagari precisaria... A primeira invasão não ocorreu nenhum resultado... E assim que eu e Zero nos mudamos, ele não pode fazer nada para nos prejudicar! – Disse Yuuki.

- Oh, me desculpem... – Uma voz baixa chamara a atenção dos presentes. – Na casa de campo eu perguntei a onde estavam morando... – Sua mãe murmurou chorosa lembrando-se do que fizera.

- Acabamos por dizer onde estávamos e nesta época tínhamos uma leve suspeita... Mas nós estávamos em família... Então dizer parecia não ser algo que nos prejudicaria! – Yuuki completou.

- E então... Novamente Yagari invadiu nossa casa, e desta vez ele realmente quase nos matou. Rido estava confiante de que não sairíamos vivos, mas o problema foi confiar demais nas habilidades de um ser tão fraco quanto Yagari... No final ele fugiu, junto com um carro que o aguardava na rua! – Sentiu os braços de Zero envolverem seu corpo de maneira protetora enquanto o mesmo falava no que acontecera.

- Começamos então a investigar... – A jovem Kuran murmurou.

- E tudo o que conseguimos até agora foi isso! – E o forte Kiryuu completara sua frase.

- Porém... – Desta vez Ichijou começara a falar. – Sugeri a eles para deixarem a policia fazer este tipo de coisa. Temos provas de que os incriminem... Basta deixar com eles e então Yagari e Rido serão presos!

- Mas ainda não temos provas suficientes contra Rido meu pai... Por isso viemos aqui pedir sua ajuda e assim lhe contar o que realmente acontecia!

- Entendo... – O velho homem dera mais um suspiro naquele dia. – O que pretendem fazer? (Bem, sei que no anime Haruka não é velho. Mas na fic ele não é um vampiro, por isso achei digno deixá-lo aparentar ter mais idade ^^)

- Bem... – Yuuki começou, mas Zero atreveu-se a interrompê-la para assim contar o que pretendiam fazer para descobrir se realmente Rido fazia desvio de dinheiro.

- Não é uma idéia que deve ser ignorada. Eu a aprovo! – Haruka sorriu.

Assim como seu pai, decidiu por seguir seu exemplo. Sorriu, o que não passara despercebido pelos atentos olhos lilases de seu marido.

- Farei isso amanhã, nossa conversa levou uma boa parte da tarde! – A voz grossa de seu pai era autoritária, deveria ser por isso que sabia que Rido não ousaria contra dizer uma ordem de seu pai.

- Viemos apenas para lhes dizer isso, qualquer coisa que conversamos... Que _morra_ aqui! – E com as palavras de Yuuki, poderia notar que a conversa se dera como encerrada, assim como aquele assunto... E que deveriam manter-se quietos deixando tudo o que falaram completamente _morto_. – Meu pai, iremos nos retirar!

- Estarei amanhã na empresa, farei o que me pediu Yuuki! Venha amanhã aqui em casa no final da tarde, lhe darei tudo o que me pediu...

- Eu agradeço meu pai! – Ela sorriu e seu velho pai retribuíra o sorriso.

- Ichijou você terá que ir até seu escritório, certo?

- Sim Zero... – O advogado respondeu.

- Então eu o deixarei lá!

- Agradeço Senhor Kiryuu! – O belíssimo advogado concordara em deixar que Zero o escoltasse até seu escritório.

- Então vamos Zero? – Perguntou para aquele que cismava em continuar a acariciar suas longas madeixas castanhas.

- Hai!* (Sim!*)

Os três jovens rumaram em direção à porta de madeira que se encontrava aberta. Não demoraram a estarem dentro do carro, e no trajeto que logo fariam deixaria Ichijou em seu escritório e rumariam para casa. Enquanto faziam isso, a jovem Kuran refletia sobre o que acontecera e o que ainda poderia vir a acontecer...

OoOoOoO

Jogou-se sobre a grande e espaçosa cama. Havia terminado de tomar um demorado banho, estava cansada... Sentia fome constantemente além dos inesperados enjôos... Mas o que diabos acontecia com ela? Suspirou derrotada. Estava tão cansada que não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Oh, como desejava uma massagem em seus ombros, possivelmente dormiria melhor essa noite se alguém a fizesse. Pensou em Zero, mas logo se lembrou de que o mesmo cismara em preparar algo já que dissera que estava faminto! Suspirou mais uma vez... Seus olhos se fecharam e se não fossem pelo cheiro que invadira suas narinas, poderia muito bem estar dormindo agora.

- Zero? – Ela perguntou sonolenta, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Humn...? – Ele murmurou próximo a si.

- O que você...? – Yuuki abriu os olhos e decidira sentar-se sobre a cama a fim de fitá-lo.

- Preparei algo... Para _você_ comer! – Segurava entre suas mãos uma grande bandeja a qual possuía um prato com uma pequena porção de comida, por certo ele realmente fez pensando _nela_...

- Pensei que era você que estava faminto e nã... – Ela não pôde completar sua frase.

O cheiro do alimento próximo a si invadira suas narinas, e por algum motivo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar... Oh não, novamente estava tendo aqueles inesperados enjôos! Levou à mão a boca e fechou os olhos na tentativa inútil de conter o enjôo, porém ainda podia sentir o cheiro do alimento presente naquele local.

- Yuuki... – Os orbes de Zero arquearam-se com a confusão que estava tendo, não entendia porque Yuuki estava fazendo tal coisa.

Não conseguia mais agüentar. Precisava dirigir-se para o banheiro mais próximo de si. E fora exatamente isso o que fizera, saltou da cama num salto e correu apressada ao banheiro deixando que olhos preocupados a seguissem. Adentrou no banheiro dirigindo imediatamente para o vaso sanitário, levantou a tampa do mesmo e colocou exatamente _tudo_ para fora... O barulho que fizera despertou os pensamentos confusos do rapaz, o mesmo levantou-se da cama e rumou até o banheiro com a intenção de ver se sua adorável esposa estava bem, e não ficara surpreso por vê-la abaixada em frente ao vaso segurando inutilmente suas madeixas teimosas enquanto colocava _tudo _para fora...

- Você... Está se sentindo bem Yuuki? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Caminhou até ela a ajudando a segurar os fios de cabelos que caiam em seu rosto.

- Humn... - Ela murmurou, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre sua boca na intenção de conter um novo enjôo. - Estou... Apenas enjoada! – Confessou ela. De certa forma, ela não mentira... Mas ocultara o fato de que já andava sentindo enjôos constantementes. – A comida me deixou assim... – Confessou.

- Oh... Então fique aqui... Irei levá-la para baixo, e que droga... Porque não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem? – Apesar de estar preocupado, ainda assim ele desejava saber o motivo de Yuuki ter escondido que não estava boa...

- Estou tendo muitos enjôos... Mas nunca sei quando vou tê-los! – Ela confessou, dizendo a verdade.

Estavam tão concentrados e preocupados com a empresa, que não queria que Zero se preocupasse com ela... Já estavam enfrentando muitas preocupações ultimamente, e ela apenas o iria preocupar ainda mais!

- Então... A levarei a um médico! - O imponente homem prostestou perante a atitude de sua esposa. Ela poderia ter lhe dito que não estava sentindo-se bem ultimamente...

- É apenas um enjôo... Eu estou bem!

- Se continuar a ter enjôos... Me avise, irei levá-la em um médico, tudo bem? - Perguntou de forma carinhosa, passou uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça da delicada garota à sua frente, acariciando lentamente a mesma. - Mas, quer algum remédio... Alguma coisa?

Algum remédio? Alguma coisa? Oh, sim... Ela queria. Na verdade fazia um bom tempo que estava sentindo vontade de comer chocolate!

- Estou com _vontade_ de comer chocolate! – Ela confessou.

- Com... _Vontade?_ Mas você não está boa, e creio que chocolate não seja bom para você comer agora!

- Mas..._ Estou com vontade!_ Por Favor... – Ela lhe lançou um pequeno muxoxo, a qual o convenceu de buscar chocolates a sua **adorável** esposa! (Eu geralmente faço isso pra conseguir as coisas :D HAHAHAHA –nn)

- Tudo bem... - Suspirou derrotado. - Mas não vá dizer que não a avisei! - Levantou-se calmamente dirigindo-se para fora daquele local, deixando para trás sua _enjoada_ esposa.

Respirou pesadamente, não estava mais enjoada como antes. Decidiu por fim levantar-se do chão onde estava abaixada momentos antes e rumou até a bela pia de mármore. Lavara seu rosto, suspirando logo em seguida. Escovou seus dentes, deixando o refrescante sabor de menta dominar-lhe a boca. Secou suas mãos juntamente com seu rosto e saíra do banheiro assim que terminara o processo da secagem.

Fitou o vazio quarto, a bandeja a qual Zero lhe trouxera não se encontrava mais presente no local. Suspirou novamente, desta vez aliviada. Se sentisse novamente o cheiro daquele alimento, por certo seu estômago embrulharia novamente. E dera graças a Deus por Zero ter levado a bandeija para fora do alcance de seu olfato. Caminhou em direção a cama, onde minutos antes estava deitada... Deitou-se novamente sobre ela. Ainda não estava muito bem, apesar de seu enjôo ter passado... Mas ainda assim sentia-se receosa em relação a sua saúde. Mas o que diabos estaria acontecendo? Queria a resposta para sua pergunta... Mas não a possuía.

- _"É... Acho que terei que ir à um medico!" _- Tal pensamento se passara por sua cabeça, o mesmo a fizera suspirar pesadamente.

Fechou seus orbes castanhos por alguns momentos, enquanto repousava sobre a grande cama de casal. Esperou por mais alguns minutos e logo seus ouvidos captaram o barulho de passos. Não precisou abrir seus orbes para constatar de quem eram aqueles passos, sabia que Zero subia as escadas lentamente... E o barulho da sola de seus sapatos se chocando contra o frio chão podia ser ouvido pelo interior da casa. Tudo o que seus ouvidos pôde realmente constatar fora a recente chegada de Zero no quarto... Assim como o momento em que o mesmo parara de andar. Pôde sentir a presença de alguém proxima a si, e por isso lentamente fora obrigada a abrir seus olhos. E não ficara surpresa em encontrar um par de orbes lilases a sua frente fitando-a atentamente.

- Sente-se melhor Yuuki? - Zero perguntou.

- Um pouco... - Um murmurio saíra de seus lábios.

- Que bom...

Ele lhe sorriu amigavelmente, de fato... Ficara mais aliviado por saber que sua mulher estava sentindo-se melhor. Mas isso não mudara o fato de que a mesma estava passando mal minutos antes. Ora, _maldita_ garota. Ela poderia ter lhe dito que não estava sentindo-se bem, assim poderia ter levado-a em um médico... Mas não, sua** adorável **esposa preferiu manter-se quieta para não o preocupá-lo. _Maldita_ seja...

- ... - Ele suspirou pesadamente. E em seguida abrira os olhos, parecia ter lembrado-se de algo. - Aqui está! O chocolate que me pediu... - Esperou que ela sentasse sobre a cama para entregar-lhe a barra fechada de chocolate a ela. Sua sorte era que havia algumas barras de chocolates guardadas na dispensa, caso contrário teria que sair atrás de uma!

- Humn... Arigatou!* (Obrigada*) - Assim que agradecera segurou por entre suas mãos a barra fechada de chocolate, e não pensou muito antes de abrir o pacote as pressas saboreando rapidamente o conteúdo do mesmo. - Está uma delicia, você quer? - Comia a grande barra com gosto, mesmo assim oferecera ao seu marido.

- Iie, arigatou gozaimasu!* (Não, muito obrigado!*) - Recusou na hora saborar o chocolate lhe oferecido. Mas o que o surpreendera fora o fato de a ver comer a barra com tanta vontade. Coçou a cabeça confuso. Ora, nunca a vira comer algo desta maneira... Sempre a vira se comportar como uma dama... Em qualquer lugar que a mesma estivera.

- Nani?* (o que?*) - Ela perguntou de maneira confusa. Piscou seus orbes algumas vezes tentando descobrir o que era que se passava pela cabeça de Zero.

- hanm... Nada, não é nada!

O rapaz virou-se dando as costas para a _aparentimente_ infantil garota, caminhou pelo quarto entrando em seguida no closet. Colocou algo que o pudesse aquecer durante aquela noite fria e não demorou a rumar para o banheiro na intenção de fazer sua higiene bucal. E assim que o fizera, voltou ao seu quarto jogando-se sobre a grande cama logo em seguida. Fechou seus olhos lilases, enquanto sua doce Yuuki saboreava a barra de chocolate. Sorriu para si mesmo. Quem o conhecia ficaria surpreso em ver o quanto mudara depois que reencontrara Yuuki... Zero Kiryuu jamais se permitiria realizar algum pedido de qualquer mulher, mas como era a **sua** Yuuki... Então não negaria _nenhum_ pedido feito por ela. (Nyaa *-*)

Esperou pacientimente a mesma terminar a sua _refeição_, enquanto isso permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns momentos. Sentiu a cama mexer-se no momento em que Yuuki levantara-se da cama para assim rumar até o banheiro, com o desejo de novamente escovar seus alinhados dentes. E assim que o fizera voltou ao quarto deitando-se novamente sobre a cama.

- Zero... - Ela o chamara.

- Humn... - Ele apenas murmurou continuando de olhos fechados.

- Boa noite! - Murmurou ela. Assim que se cobrira com o grosso edredom deitou-se sobre a cama e feichou seus orbes pronta para dormir, mas o delicado beijo que sentira em sua testa a fizera abrir os olhos novamente. - Zero...

-Konbanwa... Hime-sama!* (Boa noite, princesa!*)

E ao ouvir tais palavras, relaxou seu corpo inerte sobre a cama fechando seus olhos logo em seguida. As palavras doces de Zero de alguma maneira a fizera esquecer do costumeiro enjôo que acabara de ter. No momento encontrava-se livre de quaisquer preocupações... Bem, _agora_ não é? Porque sabia que no dia seguinte as preocupações que no momento não a atormentava voltaria mais uma vez para tirar-lhe o sossego... Sossego este que possuia agora.

OoOoOoO

Bocejou mais uma vez naquela manhã. Estava sentindo sono constantemente e não sabia o motivo para tal. Por fim, tentou ignorar estes pensamentos voltados ao seu sono e tentou se concentrar no caminho que fazia pelo extenso corredor da faculdade. Aulas daquela manhã haviam terminado... A tarde logo chegaria e com isso a hora do almoço também. Oh, a hora do almoço... A sagrada hora em que todos se reunem para tirar-lhe o desjejum. E lembrando do almoço que mais tarde teria, ouviu seu estômago roncar clamando por uma porção de comida... Deus, deste jeito ficaria gorda!

Balançou a cabeça negativamente espantando esses pensamentos, mas além de sentir sono.. Também sentia fome constantemente. Deveria estar com algum problema... O mais sensato a se fazer seria procurar um médico. Isso, era o que faria... Procuraria um médico, talvez ele pudesse desvendar o que tanto acontecia consigo. Continuou a rumar pelo corredor com estes pensamentos em mente, e devido aos mesmos não notara quando saíra de dentro da faculdade e acabara chegando em frente aos portões da universidade que cursava. Avistou por perto curtas madeixas prateadas, sorriu fracamente e caminhou apressada em direção ao dono daqueles cabelos que tanto amava. Posicionara-se ao seu lado e assim que Zero notara sua presença, um sorriso brotara sobre seus lábios bem desenhados.

- Desculpe se demorei... - Yuuki se desculpara.

- Não... Não se desculpe, não há necessidades! - O imponente rapaz sussurrou e em seguida colou seus lábios sobre os lábios de sua mulher iniciando um beijo, ao qual o mesmo foi interrompido por Yuuki.

- ... - Oh, seu enjôo não poderia vir em _melhor_ hora. Ela pensara ironicamente.

- O que foi? Está sentindo enjôo novamente? Está se sent...

- Eu estou bem! - Ela afirmou antes que Zero resolvesse lhe dirigir mais uma pergunta.

- Oh, eu estou vendo! - Rodou os orbes lilases demonstrando o tom de deboche que usava. - Ande Yuuki, entre no carro... Levarei você à um médico! - Ordenou.

- Já disse que estou bem! - Seus braços foram automaticamente em direção ao seu peito, onde foram cruzados logo em seguida enquanto tentava inutilmente protestar de alguma maneira. Está certo que ela realmente pensava em visitar um médico... Mas queria fazer isso sozinha. Estavam com diversos problemas ultimamente, e sua saúde apenas iria preocupar ainda mais o belíssimo homem com quem se casara.

- _Yuuki Kiryuu, não discuta comigo!_ - Pôde sentir o tom ameaçador por parte de Zero. O viu estreitar os olhos e fitou a mão do mesmo que apontava em direção ao carro, como se ordenasse de forma silenciosa que ela adentrasse no veículo.

-... - Não disse nada, apenas suspirou de forma mais silenciosa que podia e rumou a passos lentos até o carro estacionado.

Adentrou o veículo e esperou que Zero entrasse no mesmo, e assim que constatou a entrada de Zero no automóvel... Puxou a porta de maneira mais lenta que podia o que acabara não passando despercebido ao homem sentado ao seu lado, ao qual o mesmo tentava inutilmente conter suas palavras ofensivas. Estava começando a se irritar e sabia que Yuuki fazia isso apenas para provocá-lo... Bem, pelo menos era o que _pensava_.

- Irei levá-la a um conhecido de minha família, ele é um excelente médico... Então não se preocupe! - Precisou proferir estas palavras, caso contrário iria dizer coisas que certamente a jovem Kuran não gostaria de ouvir.

- Hai...* (Sim...*) - Sussurrou desanimada. E a contra gosto... Decidiu por fim acompanhar Zero.

OoOoOo

O gigantesco prédio a sua frente de alguma maneira era convidativo aos olhos do jovem Kuran. O prédio era de fato muito bem conhecido por ele... Mas aos olhos daquela que o acompanhava, o gigantesco prédio era assustador, frio e sombrio. Estes eram os termos ao qual procurava para definir o que se passava por sua mente. Mas... Não precisava se preocupar tanto, não é? Era apenas uma simples consulta médica... Bem, pelo menos era o que achava.

Com suas pernas trêmulas, aumentou seus passos na intenção de acompanhar seu marido. E antes que pudesse se dar conta já estava dentro dos aposentos do prédio que julgava ser assustador, frio e sombrio. Piscou seus orbes algumas vezes, se concentrando no que acontecia ao seu redor. Viu Zero conversar com a recepcionista do local e a mesma lhe indicou o elevador mais próximo, dizendo que não haveria problema se Zero resolvesse subir até o andar do tal medico mesmo não tendo nenhuma consulta marcada. O médico era conhecido da família, deveria ser por isso que julgava não haver nenhum problema em dirigir-se automaticamente em direção ao consultório do idoso homem.

Suspirou mais uma vez naquele dia... O que mais poderia lhe acontecer? Oh não, não diga que o elevador possivelmente teria algum problema e devido a isso ficariam presos nele... Por sorte nada aconteceu em relação à seus ferteis pensamentos... Felizmente o elevador prosseguiu calmamente parando tranquilamente no andar indicado. Bem, pelo menos não ficaram presos nele... _menos _mal! Sairam do elevador seguindo pelo extenso corredor a porta indicada pela recepcionista. E sem pensar muito nos seus futuros atos, abriu a porta que seria do consultório e adentrou o local bem decorado.

Branco... Branco... Branco! Era tudo o que via, desde a cor das paredes e até mesmo os móveis presentes no recinto. Todos muito bem limpos e organizados. Sentiu sua mão ser segurada por Zero e foi guiada até as confortáveis poltronas existentes no ambiente. Acomodou-se sobre uma delas enquanto Zero fazia o mesmo. Esperou alguns minutos e não demorou a encontrar um idoso homem parado diante de si e de seu marido. O idoso ao qual possuia uma expressão seria rapidamente decidiu mudá-la, dando lugar para uma expressão alegre.

- Não esperava uma visita como está! - Escutou a voz grossa do idoso.

- Desculpe vir e não avisar Oyaji*... - Zero riu de maneira divertida. (Velho*...)

- Ora, já lhe disse para não me chamar desse jeito!

- Desculpe... Sempre me esqueço!

- Bom... Vejamos, o que veio fazer aqui? E... Quem é está bela jovem? - Perguntou o idoso. - Você nunca muda não é mesmo seu baka!* (Idiota!*) ... Sempre trazendo jovens e inocentes garotas para o meu consultório... - Disse de maneira divertida, sabia que Zero provavelmente o mataria por isso, mas realmente desejava o irritar um pouco.

A expressão no rosto de Yuuki mudara. Ela o olhara de maneira... Ameaçadora.

- Não diga besteiras Oyaji*... (Velho*...) - Ele tentou inutimente ignorar os olhares irritados de Yuuki lançados sobre si.

- Certo, certo... Me desculpe. Mas então? O que realmente veio fazer aqui?

- Yuuki não está bem... Queria que você desse uma olhada nela!

- Eu lhe disse que não seria necessario Zero... Eu esto... - Não conseguiu completar sua frase. Os olhos ameaçadores de Zero a ordenavam para continuar de alguma maneira _quieta._

- Tudo bem... Não terei ninguém com consulta marcada neste horário. Com sua licença Senhorita... - O idoso médico parara de falar tentando por um momento lembrar-se do nome da jovem. Como ela se chamava mesmo?... - Yuuki... Senhorita Yuuki! - E por fim conseguira lembrar do nome proferido por Zero minutos antes. - Acompanhe-me até minha sala... E você... - Ele disse referindo-se a Zero. - Fique ai!

- Demo...* - Protestou inutilmente. (Mas...*)

- Fique ai!

- Kuso...* - Resmungou irritado, por fim obedecendo as ordens do idoso homem. (Droga...*)

Viu sua delicada menina caminhar timidamente junto ao consultório do tal médico. Droga... Realmente queria ter acompanhado-a. De todas as pessoas era ele que mais estava preocupado com a saúde de sua pequena. Suspirou irritado... Bem, não poderia fazer nada no momento a não ser esperar esta _maldita_ consulta acabar e ter a certeza de que não há nada acontecendo com sua pequena menina. O jeito seria mesmo **esperar**... Algo que de fato, _detestava_ fazer.

OoOoOoO

Esperou... Esperou e esperou. Os minutos pareciam não querer passar. Droga! Praguejava consigo mesmo, não custava nada aquele oyaji* (velho*) maldito lhe deixar entrar no consultório junto a sua adorável Yuuki... Droga, mil vezes... Droga! Continuara a praguejar sozinho. Fechou os olhos e suspirou assim que se acomodara melhor sobre a poltrona presente na sala de espera... E depois de muito esperar, seus ouvidos captaram o barulho da porta se abrindo. Levantou-se num pulo e manteve-se em pé esperando sua esposa a qual veio acompanhada com o oyaji maldito... Digo, o médico ao qual é seu conhecido por longas datas.

- E então? - adiantou-se em perguntar.

- Bem... - Ela corou e abaixara levemente sua cabeça.

- O que... Foi? - Zero estranhara a atitude de sua mulher. Sua expressão mudara, trincou os dentes e cerrou os olhos... - O que diabos você fez a _minha_ Yuuki seu Oyaji Hentai!* (Velho pervertido!*) - Rosnou cerrando seus punhos com este ato.

- Ora... Eu? - O médico lhe lançara um sorriso malicioso. Sabia que Zero odiaria o fato de estar sorrindo maliciosamente perante a situação agora...

- Seu Oyaji hen... - Mas antes que pudesse completar sua frase, fora interrompido por sua _adorável_ Yuuki!

- Não é isso... - Ela corou ainda mais.

- Não fiz nada do que está pensando com **sua** Yuuki Senhor Kiryuu... Mas o que tenho a lhe dizer é... Acho que já estava uma pouco óbvio os sintomas que sua mulher estava tendo! - Ouviu o médico lhe dizer calmamente.

-...

- Eu conversei com Yuuki, e ela me disse o que andava sentindo ultimamente! Achei óbvio o que realmente acontecia com ela... Então para constatar nossa dúvida, ela fez um pequeno teste de fármacia... E o resultado deu positivo, como já era o esperado... Mas para garantir-mos mesmo, gostaria que ela passasse em um médico que fosse expecialista no assunto!

- ah Sim... - Zero piscou algumas vezes. - Mas o que foi que deu positivo? - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Viu Yuuki morder seus lábios inferiores nervosamente e o médico não acreditara no que acabara de ouvir.

- Ora... Não se faça de idiota... _Yuuki está Grávida! - _Disse o idoso médico.

Aquelas palavras de alguma maneira atingira em cheio o jovem Kiryuu, que por sua vez acabara deixando seu copo cair para trás... Voltando a sentar-se na confortável poltrona. Piscou inumeras vezes tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir...

- Nani?* - (O que?*) Sua pergunta não passara de um murmurio baixo.

Mas... MAS O QUE DIABOS ESSE MÉDICO ACABARA DE DIZER?

OoOoOoO

Meus amores .-. Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem pela demora ;-; eu realmente sinto muito pela demora D: mais ai está o cap. *-* e muitas coisas aconteceram nele :O –choque. Hihihi. Na verdade, era pra ele ficar maior :O mais decidi deixar ele assim porque já tava dando quase 30 paginas aqui... e porque eu tbm adoro deixar vocês curiosos *-* hehehe. Espero que gostem deste cap. minna-san :D e eu quero agradecer a todas as reviews recebidas por vocês, ao qual são muito queridas por mim *-* Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san *-* Estarei Respondendo as reviews e então... Como eu já havia dito, espero que gostem e boa leitura *-* só espero que não me abandonem por causa desta minha demora em postar ;-; snif, snif ;-;

**R**eviews

**Luna P Tsukino****:** Desta vez o Yagari não escapa amiga ê.é HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSU. Adoro :D ain, Ichijou é linds, fala ai *-* ainda mais sendo como o advogado :9 –baba. Achei que esse papel ficou bem pra ele na fic *-* isso, isso ... não me mate õ/ eu ainda tenho que terminar a fic :D mais não se preocupe, ainda vai ter mais alguns caps. E então ... o final D: -chora. Fico feliz que goste tanto da minha fanfic Luna *-* Arigatou Gozaimasu *-* Kisus Luna :*

**Cosette:** amiga D: você não sabe o quanto eu estou sentindo sua falta ;-; faz tempo que não falo com você ;-; onegai, não desapareça... até porque eu que sou o fantasma da historia... então o papel de desaparecer é meu .-. HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSU. Não resisti Cosette :D HUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUS. E sim, aulas D: HAUSHAUSHUAHSUHSUAHS. Ont, agradeço pela ajuda *-* aêe aêe, ganhei uma prof *-* QQ. Espero que goste do cap. sei que demorei D: e peço desculpas por isso ;-; enfim, Kissus minha onê-chan :*

**Gi-chan:** oh *-* fico feliz por gostar da minha fanfic *-* Agradeço pela sua review *o* desculpe se demorei pra postar o cap. 18 Gi D: mais agora que estou de férias vai ficar até mais fácil pra sair um cap. novinho *-* e não é só a você que o Zero seduz :9 hohohoho –pareý. Espero que goste deste cap. onê-chan *-* Obg pela review, Kissus :*

**Mary de Aquario:** Mary, ichijou representa muito bem a lei, principalmente a lei física *-* HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSU. Eu ri :D Bem Mary, já tenho a fanfic praticamente toda já na cabeça ... então vou ver o que posso fazer pra fazer o ichijou animadinho :3 se é me entende *-* hohohohoho. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic *-* Arigatou pela review, Kissus onê-chan :*

**Giin-chan:** Seja bem vinda querida *-* fico muito feliz em saber que a fanfic é de seu agrado *-* nossa, não sabe o quanto me anima ver uma review dessas *o* já estou continuando, já estou continuando *-* obg pela review *-* Kissus onê-chan :*

**Tsubame-chan:** oh *-* fico muitissimo feliz por saber que esteja gostando *-* ja estou contiando onêe-chan *-* Espero que goste :D Arigatou Gozaimasu pela sua review... Não sabe quanto fico feliz por receber review como a sua *-* Kissus onê-chan e arigatou :*

**Mara:** Domo onê-chan *-* Já estarei aqui matando a sua ansiedade ;D HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUA. Bom, em relação a yuuki estar grávida... Acho que já matei sua curiosidade neste cap. *-* hihihi. Espero que seja de seu agrado *o* Kissus no kokoro onê-chan :* s2

**Aika-sama:** Aika, agradeço por ter comentado nos capitulos anteriores desta fanfic *-* Assim que você ler este cap., creio que você verá meu comentário *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* E muito obg pelas reviews enviadas por você *-* não sabe o quanto fico feliz por receber reviews como a sua *-* Obg mesmo *-* Kissus onê-chan :*

APERTA**GO** *-*


	19. Verdades Reveladas

**Cap. 19 - Verdades Reveladas.**

Permaneceu sentado sobre a poltrona de aparência confortável, e tentou raciocinar o que seus ouvidos acabaram de captar. O jovem Kiryuu piscou seus olhos lilases inumeras vezes enquanto juntava saliva suficiente para engoli-la... Mas, o que fora mesmo que o idoso médico acabara de falar? Ele... Ele seria pai?

- Nani?* (O que?*) - Perguntou mais uma vez. - Eu vou ser pai? - Levantou-se da poltrona em um sobressalto e permaneceu em pé diante do idoso e de sua mulher.

- Isso mesmo... Em casos como este sempre procuro deixar um teste de gravidez no consultório... Muitas mulheres passam em meu consultório desejando serem examinadas pensando estarem com alguma gripe... Ou até mesmo uma virose! Mal sabem elas o que realmente está acontecendo... - O médico gargalhou alto. - Não dou a certeza de que a jovem Senhorita Kiryuu esteja realmente grávida, por isso lhes disse para passarem em algum médico que tenha experiência no assunto!

- Ah... Claro! - Zero adiantou-se me lhe dizer. - Faremos isso...

Seus orbes lilases dirigiram-se automaticamente em direção a mulher ao qual estava casado, e sentindo o olhar de Zero sobre si... Abaixara ainda mais sua cabeça deixando que seus cabelos lhe tampassem os olhos. Encolheu-se diante dos olhares de Zero e do médico que permanecia ao seu lado, e ambos a olharam de maneira interrogativa. De alguma maneira a jovem garota queria esconder-se de Zero. Julgava os pensamentos do mesmo... E sabia que no momento ele não queria ter um herdeiro. Droga, mil vezes droga! Porque fora ficar grávida agora... Justamente agora! Permitiu-lhe soltar inúmeros impropérios em sua mente. Mordera ainda mais seu lábio inferior e limitou-se a chorar. Não choraria, nem se quer derramaria uma lágrima. Mas não esperava que Zero iria ajoelhar-se em sua frente e enlaçar-se sua cintura para assim beijar seu ventre.

- Ze... Zero! - Arregalara os orbes demonstrando que surpreendera-se com seu ato.

- Yuuki... - Murmurou em meio aos beijos que dava no ventre de sua esposa.

-... - Mesmo tentando conter suas lágrimas, as mesmas deslizaram por suas bochechas rosadas, rumando em direção ao seu queixo e caindo sobre os cabelos prateados de Zero. O rapaz percebera que pequenas gotas caiam sobre sua cabeça, parara de beijar o ventre de Yuuki e gentilmente levantara sua cabeça a fim de fitar-lhe o rosto. E surpreendera-se em ver a trilha de lágrimas que percorriam o rosto de sua _adorável_ Yuuki...

- Oh... Meu amor! - Ele levantara-se e acariciara sua face limpando a trilha de lágrimas no rosto da jovem. E em meio ao toque das mãos de Zero, um sorriso fora posto em seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. - Obrigado por dar-me um presente como este! - Ele lhe sorrira, o sorriso mais belo que já vira.

- Ze... Zero! - Seus lábios trêmulos sussurraram, e os mesmos foram selados pelos lábios de Zero. Um lento beijo surgira... Em meio às lágrimas no rosto da jovem Kiryuu.

OoOoOoOo

Piscou seus orbes uma, duas, três vezes enquanto sentia os finos braços de sua mãe lhe envolver de maneira sufocante e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. Ora, agora não poderia reclamar, porque fora si mesma que tivera a brilhante idéia de ir até a casa de seus pais após a consulta médica a fim de revelar a inesperada novidade.

- Oh... Minha menina! - Sua mãe a apertara com mais força. - Não faz idéia do quanto estou feliz... - Por um momento pensou que pararia de respirar devido a força que sua pobre mãe usava naquele abraço. Mas, sentia que a mesma estava feliz... - Eu vou ser avó, hohohoho! - Ela cantarolou consigo mesma.

Seus orbes vagaram o recinto e caíram sobre o belo rapaz de madeixas prateadas. Ele apenas continuou parado no mesmo lugar onde se encontrava, mas percebeu a maneira como sua mulher o olhava. Pedia silenciosamente que ele fizesse algo em relação a sua sogra... Ele sabia disso, podia ver claramente nos orbes suplicantes de Yuuki o quanto ela clamava a ele por sua libertação. Ele apenas suspirou fechou os orbes e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Fora escolha de ela revelar que estava grávida, mas de qualquer maneira... Eles saberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde!

- Ah... - Ouviu o grito rouco de sua sogra, abriu os orbes lilases a fim de saber o motivo para tal barulho... - Filmar... - Ela murmurou enquanto libertava sua mulher. - Ah... Eu preciso filmar! - Correu por entre a casa subindo as escadas animadamente em busca de qualquer câmera que pudesse gravar aquele momento.

Os presentes naquele lugar apenas deixaram cair uma pequena gota na cabeça.

- É o primeiro neto... Por isso que ela está tão animada! - Seiren comentou enquanto tentava conter sua risada, o que fora em vão. Não apenas ela, mas todos no recinto passaram a rir da cômica cena.

- Mas... O médico apenas disse baseado nos sintomas que ando sentindo! - Yuuki murmurou baixo.

- Você fez o teste de farmácia, certo? - Começou Seiren. - Então não tem o que se preocupar... Você realmente está grávida irmãzinha!

- Ele disse para eu levá-la em um médico que de fato entende sobre estes assuntos... - A voz grossa de Zero dominou o lugar.

- O teste mostrou que estou grávida... Mas é sempre bom procurar alguém que entende sobre isso!

- É bom fazerem isso... - Seu pai fora interrompido por um barulho alto no andar de cima. Os presentes na sala permaneceram quietos, todos já imaginando quem seria o causador do barulho. Ora, sua mãe ainda não desistira de procurar a câmera... E por certo deveria ter deixado algo cair no chão do quarto... Que família fora arrumar... Deus! - Mas... Creio que não foi só por isso que vieram! - Vira seu pai sorrir.

- Vejo que você nota muito bem as coisas Senhor Haruka... - Zero lhe lançara um sorriso. - O Senhor ficou de pegar com Rido a quantia exata dos lucros que a empresa Kuran gerou durante estes últimos anos em que estivera _ausente_, vamos dizer assim...

- Não me esqueci disso Zero! - O idoso homem suspirou. - Irei fazer isso hoje mesmo... O problema será investigar a conta bancária de Rido!

- Não vejo problemas nisso Otou-san... - Yuuki protestou. - Precisamos apenas provar que ele realmente está fazendo desvio de dinheiro... No caso, precisaremos ir ao banco e pedir exatamente as datas dos dias e a quantidade de dinheiro que foi depositada na conta...

- Creio que eles não dariam isso tão facilmente a nós! - Seu pai riu debochadamente.

- É ai que se engana meu pai... Somos fortes influentes, qualquer coisa que pedirmos seria devidamente realizado. Basta apenas afirmarmos que é algo relacionado a empresa... E como Rido trabalha juntamente conosco, e o mesmo é seu irmão... Então creio que não haverá tanto problema assim...

- Só espero que isso realmente dê certo... - O idoso homem passou uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto, estava cansado de tantos problemas em sua vida.

- E irá dar meu pai... Tenho certeza de que iremos provar que Rido faz desvio de dinheiro! - A jovem Kuran sorrira. Um sorriso simples, mas belo... Ao qual o mesmo lhe transmitia segurança.

- Certo... Então o que tanto esperamos? - Seu velho pai sorrira juntamente consigo. - Vamos até a empresa acabar com isso tudo!

- Huumn...

Com os orbes surpresos vira seu pai se dirigir até a porta da sala e rumar para fora da casa. Sorriu fracamente fazendo o mesmo juntamente com Zero. Ambos rumaram para fora na intenção de seguir mais um passo no plano que tramavam. Enquanto isso, os restantes dos presentes no recinto apenas observavam a saída do casal e do idoso homem e agora da chegada de Juuri que descia animadamente as escadas de mármore. A mesma olhou ao redor procurando algo...

- Eles já foram... - Sua filha mais velha quebrou o silêncio daquele lugar.

O sorriso animado desaparecera de seu rosto após ouvir tal coisa de sua filha. Fitou a câmera de maneira irritada, ora... Então todo o trabalho que tivera para procurar a câmera... Não valera _nada_... Simplesmente, _nada!_

OoOoOoO

Sentia-se mal com tantos olhares lançados em sua direção... Na verdade os olhares não estavam direcionados em si, mais sim em seu pai... Os funcionários da empresa o olhavam de maneira espantada, e mesmo que estes olhares não fossem totalmente voltados a si... Sentia-se mal por saber que todos olhavam de uma maneira surpresa. Além do mais estava acompanhando o que seria 'o centro das atenções'... Então não era para menos que se encontrava desconfortável com aquela situação. Seu pai ficara ausente da empresa por um bom tempo, então não podia esperar recepção melhor do que esta! Os funcionários certamente não esperavam a presença do dono no local de trabalho, os mesmos deveriam ter julgado que seu pai já estaria se aposentando... Seu pai estava aposentado... Mas, com tudo o que andava acontecendo... Cedo ou tarde ele possivelmente mostraria as caras naquele local. Continuou a caminhar por entre os corredores do grande prédio, sendo seguida por Zero. Tentou ignorar os olhares lançados de diversos ângulos... Enquanto rumavam em direção ao... _Escritório de Rido Kuran!_

Não demorou a estarem diante de uma grande porta de madeira escura. E como de seu costume, mordeu seu lábio inferior demonstrando sua ansiedade em acabar com tudo isso de uma vez por todas. Respirou calmamente, mas logo sua ansiedade voltara assim que seu pai ousara dar leves batidas na porta de madeira. A voz de Rido foi ouvida no interior do escritório, dando a entender que o mesmo autorizava a entrada em seu local de trabalho. Sendo assim... Seu pai de imediato abrira a porta mantendo-se parado com a mesma aberta. Seus finos dedos seguraram a mão de Zero, em um ato silencioso... Como se o pedisse para continuar parado aonde estava... Dando a entender que seu pai era quem resolveria tudo isso!

Uma rápida troca de olhares fora o que acorrera entre o casal presente. Enquanto isso... Seu pai caminhava a passos lentos em direção ao interior no escritório mal iluminado. Tudo o que sabiam... Eram sobre o barulho que acontecia no recinto, já que ambos não ousariam mostrar que também estavam presentes naquele lugar. O jeito seria... Apenas escutar a conversa que aconteceria! O barulho dos passos de seu pai parecia ficar cada vez mais nítido, ou seus ouvidos estavam realmente muito bons... Ou sua ansiedade era a qual a implorava para que escutasse o menor barulho que fosse... Não sabia, mas deixou-se levar pelos seus sentidos. Ao fundo escutou um barulho de tosse... Pelo o que percebera não fora apenas os funcionários que ficaram surpresos com a repentina presença do dono na empresa... Aos poucos a tosse de seu tio foi cessando... E então, um diálogo surgira em meio a aquele silêncio torturante.

- Ora... Não sabia que havia retornado meu irmão! - Pôde escutar a voz de Rido.

Sabia que Rido não esperava a presença de seu pai na empresa... Assim como todos os funcionários!

- Desta vez precisei vir aqui pessoalmente... - Podia perceber o tom de voz que seu pai usava... Sabia que ele não estava gostando de encarar o causador de sua falência, mas em todo caso parecia manter a calma... Ou até mesmo, controlava-se para não dizer às coisas que não deveria.

- E qual motivo o fez vir? - Rido quis saber.

- Os lucros das vendas passadas! - Ele fora direto.

-... - Percebeu que seu tio manteve-se quieto por alguns instantes.

- Por favor Rido, me passe os valores exatos das vendas passadas. - Seu pai ordenara.

- Ah... Ce... Certo! - Rido parecia estar surpreso com tal pedido, que chegara ao ponto de gaguejar. - Mas... - Continuou a gaguejar. - Poderia me dizer por que desejas ver os lucros das vendas tão urgentemente? - Rido ousou lhe perguntar.

- Algum problema com isso meu _irmão_? - Haruka pronunciava as palavras de maneira... _Irônica._

- Não, nenhuma! - Rido disse por fim. - Eu darei a você os valores! - Sabia que de alguma maneira Haruka não queria responder sua perguntar, mas preferiu ignorar a situação e agir de maneira fria a qual era de seu costume.

- Ótimo... - E então, a conversa deu-se como encerrada.

Então estava certa novamente... Rido não deixou de atender um pedido de seu pai. Mas se fosse ela a pedir o valor exato das vendas passadas, possivelmente ele não as daria. Fez o certo em pedir a ajuda de seu pai... E sabia que Zero estaria pensando a mesma coisa!

- Aqui estão! - Assim que achara um determinado papel em meio as pastas organizadas, não se conteve em entregar a Haruka o que tinha em mãos.

- Certo... Agradeço por isso _Rido!_ - Conferiu as anotações, virou-se e rumou para fora daquele maldito escritório!

Assim que a porta fora fechada, ouviu o barulho do murro que Rido provavelmente dera sobre a pobre mesa de madeira... Mas ignorou tal ato, até por que... Os dias de Rido já estavam contados!

OoOoOoOo

Acompanhava os passos rápidos de seu pai... O mesmo dirigia-se rumo ao seu escritório. Olhou mais uma vez para Zero e sorrira... Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo bem! Pelo menos era o que achava... Mais uma vez alguns funcionários ousavam dirigir o olhar a seu velho pai. Seus lábios se curvaram novamente, mostrando-lhes um sorriso... Mesmo ausente, seu pai ainda sim era o governante naquele local.

Seu sorriso aos poucos sumira. Parou sua caminhada e fitou a grande conhecida porta de madeira a sua frente. Fechou os olhos, como se recordando das inúmeras vezes que estivera naquele escritório conhecido... O escritório que um dia fora de seu pai. Não que ainda não o era, mas já fazia um bom tempo desde que seu pai estivera ali! O vio entrar em seus aposentos. Obrigou suas longas pernas a se moverem para dentro do recinto sendo sempre seguida por Zero que se manteve quieto durante todo o percurso percorrido. Olhou o lugar... Aquilo era tão nostálgico! Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes já estivera no escritório de seu pai.

- Certo Yuuki... - Ouviu seu pai lhe dizer. - Fiz exatamente o que me pedira!

- Agradecemos por isso... _Sogrinho!_ - Zero interrompera, fazendo assim o sério pai de sua esposa soltar algumas gargalhadas diante da situação.

- Espero que eu tenha sido útil... - Seu pai comentou assim que suas gargalhadas cessaram.

- E foi meu pai... Foi muito útil!

- Ótimo... Deixo agora isso com vocês! - Entregou-lhes o conteúdo que tinha em mãos a sua filha, o mesmo conteúdo que fizera Rido lhe entregar. - Por favor, provem que Rido está fazendo desvio de dinheiro!

- Nós certamente faremos isso! - A voz grossa de Zero tomou o lugar. - Creio que se Rido for detido, a empresa não sofrerá mais nenhum risco... O que está fazendo a empresa falir são estes desvios...

- Eu sei disso Zero! - Haruka suspirou. - Por isso que lhes peço, se puderem provar... - Ele fora interrompido.

- Faremos isso hoje! - A única presença feminina no local se pronunciou.

- Como Yuuki? - As sobrancelhas de Zero arquearam-se em sinal de confusão.

- Precisamos apenas mostrar que toda a quantidade dos lucros não foram depositas na conta da empresa, e sim apenas uma parte dela! O restante do dinheiro seria automaticamente colocado na conta de Rido... É simples! - Pelas palavras de sua mulher... A mesma conseguia fazer como se tudo fosse tão fácil. - Fazendo isso, provaremos que ele faz desvio de dinheiro!

- Isso dará certo, mas não sei se conseguiremos descobrir isso hoje Yuuki, precisaríamos analisar ambas as contas cuidadosamente! - Zero protestou.

- É para isso que tenho você meu amor! - Ela lhe sorriu de maneira divertida, arrancando uma ou duas risadas de seu pai com este ato.

- Certo... - Ele fingiu estar ofendido com aquele comentário. - É só para isso que sirvo mesmo... - Virou-se, ficando de costas para os presentes naquele local. Deu um passo, mostrando que sua intenção seria sair do escritório... Mas antes que pudesse continuar a insinuar que sairia daquele escritório, sentiu mãos delicadas envolver seu corpo em um abraço.

- Isso não é verdade! - Ela protestou.

Com este ato não bastara mais nada. Zero virou-se e fitou-lhe os orbes castanhos da esposa e em seguida depositara seus lábios sobre os lábios macios de sua amada.

- Eu sei que não é... - Ele sorrira por entre o beijo. - Eu amo você... Como eu a amo **doce** Yuuki! - Disse... O tão odiado apelido de sua mulher.

Mas agora... Parecia que o efeito daquele _apelido_ não funcionava mais! Antes... Certamente mataria o maldito homem ao qual dividia a mesma cama, agora... Sempre que ouvia o _carinhoso _apelido, apenas um sorriso era posto em seu rosto. (hahahahaha :D)

- Ora... _Por favor!_ - Ouviu seu pai clamar. - _Eu ainda estou aqui!_ - Seu velho e bom pai _ciumento_... Não mudara nada. De certa forma, continuava a ser o mesmo homem que antes jurava matar os pretendentes que suas filhas futuramente trariam para lhe conhecer.

- Desculpe-me _Sogrinho_... - Começou Zero de maneira divertida. - Mas... Sabe que não posso negar amor a esta bela mulher! - Ele sorriu, perante a situação.

- Yuuki,_ por favor_... Diga a seu marido para **não** lhe agarrar enquanto _eu_ estiver **presente!** - Seu pai trincou os dentes.

-... - Zero conteu sua risada... Adorava deixar seu sogro irritado!

- Zero não o provoque... _Por favor!_ - Apesar do inútil pedido de Yuuki, sabia que a mesma estivera a ponto de rir devido aos ciúmes que seu pai ainda possuía sobre si.

- Certo, certo... Faço isso porque **você** está me pedindo... Não faço isso por ele! - Ele lançara um rápido olhar em direção a seu pai. De fato, sabia que ele não faria isso pelos pedidos de seu pai... Até porque, Zero adorava irritá-lo!

- Bem... - Seu pai chamou-lhes a atenção tentando inutilmente fazer com que eles parassem de se agarrar perante a ele. - Disse que conseguiria os resultados hoje Yuuki!

- Ah sim, meu pai... De certa forma, pretendo conseguir...

- Ótimo... O que estão esperando então? - Mais uma vez, vira seu pai trincar os dentes naquele dia. - Voltarei para casa... Se ocorrer qualquer coisa, estarei lá! Se desejarem, usem meu escritório da maneira que quiserem... - E dizendo isso, rumou para fora de seus aposentos deixando sua filha e seu genro sozinhos.

OoOoOoO

- Bem Senhorita Kuran... O que eu posso fazer no momento seria mandar um e-mail com os dados que deseja... Já que eu lhe disse os valores exatos dos depósitos! – A mulher do outro lado da linha sugeriu.

- Pode fazer isso para mim? – A única presença feminina daquele escritório se pronunciou em meio ao silêncio do lugar. – Poderia me mandar então um extrato de ambas as contas?

- Claro... Estarei providenciando isso agora mesmo Senhorita Kuran! – A mulher lhe respondera de maneira educada. - Creio que se tiver em mãos alguma cópia... Possa ser de alguma forma útil para você!

- Então, por favor! Faça isso para mim... – Clamou desesperada.

- Claro! Apenas me passe seu e-mail, isso já será necessário. E assim que o e-mail chegar, basta apenas imprimir!

- Tudo bem... – A jovem Kiryuu murmurou e logo em seguida passara seu e-mail para a mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Obrigada Senhorita Kuran... Irei providenciar isto agora mesmo. – A mulher que julgava ser educada lhe garantiu que em breve resolveria tal coisa.

- Eu que a agradeço... Então, estarei esperando o e-mail chegar! – E dizendo tal coisa, a conversa entre elas deu-se como encerrada...

(Bem, nesta parte do cap. a mulher do telefone se refere à yuuki como _Senhorita "Kuran"_ ... Apesar da yuuki estar casada! Deixei o nome dela nesta parte assim porque de qualquer maneira... A empresa está no nome _"Kuran"._ Dessa maneira, achei digno a mulher chamá-la pelo seu nome de solteira õ/ quelquer duvidas ou perguntas... Podem me dizer :D)

Suspirou assim que colocara o telefone no gancho, mas o sorriso em sua face de alguma maneira a denunciava. Então... Suas suspeitas estavam de fato corretas. Apenas uma parte do dinheiro havia sido depositada na conta da empresa, sendo assim a outra parte do dinheiro fora depositada na conta de Rido. E era exatamente isso o que acabara de descobrir.  
Segurou as anotações entre as mãos, e analisou-as com cuidado. Não fazia muito tempo desde que fizera uma ligação para o banco, pedindo algumas informações que pudessem lhe ser úteis. Pediu que providenciassem a quantia de dinheiro exata que fora depositada na conta da empresa, sendo assim... Não demoraria muito tempo para o e-mail chegar. Conferiu as anotações de Rido e comprovou... Não fora depositado tudo na conta da empresa... Uma boa parte do dinheiro ainda faltava! E esta outra parte estava depositada na conta de Rido. Exatamente como suspeitava... Seu maldito tio fizera desvio de dinheiro e com seus esforços fez o possível para mexer seus pauzinhos.

Acomodou-se melhor na confortável poltrona e suspirou mais uma vez. Seus ombros eram cobertos por aquela tensão... No final, cabia a ela resolver isso. Se Zero não estivesse lhe ajudando, por certo chegaria à conclusão de que seria melhor desistir... Para assim ver a empresa de seu pai afundar cada vez mais.

- Ótimo! - Ela continuou a sorrir.

Fechou seus orbes escuros enquanto sorria.

- E então? - Uma voz grossa quebrara o silêncio do local.

- É exatamente o que estávamos pensando Zero! - Ela sorriu mais uma vez. - Apenas uma parte do dinheiro foi depositada na conta da empresa e o restante está com Rido!

- Só precisamos provar! - Murmurou ele.

- Sim... E já sei como o farei... - Entre abriu seus lábios para continuar sua frase, mas foi interrompida por Zero.

- Como?

- Eles me mandaram um e-mail do extrato do banco com os valores exatos dos depósitos de ambas as contas! Provavelmente logo receberei! (A autora aqui entende tudo de banco . -ôo grande mentira.)

- Ótimo! - Obrigou suas pernas a se moverem, caminhando lentamente até onde sua **adorável** esposa se encontrava.

Apoiou uma de suas grandes mãos na mesa de vidro e inclinou-se graciosamente para frente. A jovem Kiryuu elevou sua cabeça e o fitou, os poucos centímetros que seus rostos estavam, fez a jovem garota corar... Por um momento permaneceu parada com seus lábios entre abertos e antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, os lábios de Zero já se encontravam sobre os seus. Fechou seus orbes e sentiu a respiração quente acariciar a região de sua boca, seu queixo e seu nariz. Novamente estava se entregando a aquele maldito homem... Sentiu a língua quente de Zero acariciar sua boca fazendo-a entre abri-la mais com o ato, mas antes que o beijo pudesse se aprofundar o barulho irritante do telefone surgiu em meio ao silêncio desviando a atenção do casal que pretendiam se beijar. Seus orbes escuros se abriram bruscamente. Afastara-se contra a vontade dos lábios de Zero e deixou que sua mão tateasse a mesa até encontrar o irritante aparelho que ainda tocava. Precisava atendê-lo, mesmo se isso pudesse de alguma maneira interromper o beijo que veria logo a seguir... Se seus pensamentos estivessem corretos... Provavelmente seria a mesma mulher que acabara de falar minutos antes no telefone...

- Si... Sim? - Perguntou após atendê-lo. E mais uma vez estava certa... Era realmente a mulher ao qual conversara instantes atrás no aparelho telefônico.

-... - Zero se manteve quieto, inerte no mesmo lugar que estava apenas escutando as palavras que Yuuki proferia.

- Certo, abrirei o meu e-mail e confirmarei se chegou!

Seus atentos olhos lilases a fitavam enquanto levantava-se e rumava graciosamente até o computador do escritório. Viu-a mexer no mesmo, observando o quanto seus finos dedos moviam-se rapidamente sobre o teclado. Escutou-a proferir mais algumas palavras e então o barulho da impressora fora o que tomara o local. As folhas rapidamente foram impressas e não demorara em estarem nas mãos de Yuuki sendo avaliadas.

- Certo... Eu Agradeço mais uma vez! - E dizendo tais coisas, por fim desligara o telefone.

- Conseguiu? - Zero perguntou quebrando mais uma vez o silêncio do local.

- Sim, eu consegui! - Ela suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos cumprira o que falara a seu pai sobre resolver isto hoje! - Aqui estão... - Mostrou as folhas que tinha em mãos, só precisamos saber o que faremos com elas!

- Isto é um pouco óbvio doce Yuuki... Com isso será fácil incriminá-lo!

- Espero! - Disse bocejando logo em seguida.

Zero a fitou por um instante e então se lembrara que o mesmo era efeito da suposta "gravidez". E pensando sobre isso, logo se tocara de que Yuuki não havia ingerido nada em seu estômago... Ah, isso era ruim...

- Já faz muitas horas desde que não comeu nada... Melhor enfiar algo neste seu estômago! - Protestou ele.

- Eu estou bem! - Revirara seus orbes castanhos.

Levantara-se da poltrona onde se encontrava e deu alguns passos por entre seu escritório... Não achara certo permanecer no escritório de seu pai, ainda mais que o mesmo resolvera fazer uma pequena _visita_ a Rido... Muitos estranhariam. E devido a isso, achou melhor voltar a seu escritório junto a Zero. Continuou a caminhar por entre o aposento bem decorado, em busca de algum papel e alguma calculadora, mas não esperava que um novo enjôo lhe atingisse, recebendo logo em seguida a visita de uma tontura. Precisou-se apoiar-se em algum lugar para não perder o equilíbrio. Vários impropérios vagavam-lhe a mente... Esperava que Zero não notasse o estado que se encontrava. Erro seu, o observador rapaz já havia percebido que não estava bem!

- Eu lhe disse para comer algo! - Ouviu novamente o protesto do rapaz.

Deus... Como poderia comer algo com o enjôo que estava tendo?

- Mas que droga Yuuki... - Rosnou ele. - Vou levá-la a um médico. - Disse determinado.

- Não... Eu estou bem! - Mentiu. Deus... Novamente iria a um médico? Não. Realmente não queria isso...

- Aquele _Oyaji hentai*_ lhe indicou um médico conhecido dele, não é? - Ele ajudou-a a permanecer em pé. - Naquele papel estava o endereço e o telefone, certo? (_velho pervertido*_ ... Neste caso, o Zero se referiu-se ao médico ao qual levara a yuuki :B)

- humn... - O telefone e o endereço? Ah sim, havia recebido-o quando fora_ obrigada _por Zero para que fosse ao médico que o mesmo conhecia. - Está na bolsa!

- Ótimo, eu ligarei e verei se há algum encaixe agora! - Deixou-a sozinha por alguns instantes enquanto discava o número escrito no papel que se encontrava presente na bolsa de Yuuki.

No outro lado da linha, uma mulher atendera o telefone... Por certo seria a recepcionista do consultório. Disse algumas coisas a ela e sorriu diante da resposta que ela lhe dera do outro lado da linha. Por fim, desligara o aparelho celular com um sorriso no rosto. Teve medo de perguntar o motivo do sorriso do mesmo. Suspirou desanimada... Como se já não era óbvio que em breve... Faria uma pequena _visita_ ao médico!

OoOoOoOo

Confessara que o consultório não estava cheio... Mesmo assim precisou aguardar pacientemente a sua vez de ser chamada. Zero estava ao seu lado... E para falar a verdade... Não queria que o mesmo a tivesse acompanhado. Não por estar em uma situação constrangedora como agora, mas simplesmente pelo fato de que as outras mulheres presentes no lugar pareciam ter perdido os olhos em cima de seu marido. Sabia que era impossível não notarem a presença de Zero, já que ele era o único homem naquele local. Mas mesmo assim... As outras mulheres a qual se encontravam grávidas pareciam se arrepender amargamente agora por terem se casado e estarem grávidas... Julgando terem perdido um boa oportunidade para seduzir o belo homem a sua frente. Ora, o destino era tão ingrato. Como elas desejavam que algum homem daquele porte tivera aparecido antes em suas vidas... Agora, poderiam estar esperando algum filho de algum homem tão belo como aquele...

Grande ironia... Como se no começo ele fora _belo_ para si! Um grosseiro, mal educado... Pervertido! Era isso que ele o fora. Agora... Sabia que o mesmo mudara, e por saber de sua mudança é que sentia ciúmes por estas estúpidas mulheres o olharam como se ele fosse um _cordeiro_... Um _cordeiro_ em meio a uma grande _matilha_. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, chamando a atenção de todos naquele lugar. Zero parecia não compreender, mas sabia que os restantes das mulheres entenderiam. Deveria ser por isso que algumas não ousaram mais dirigir o olhar. Enquanto Zero permanecia sem entender o porquê de ter feito tal movimento com sua cabeça... A Recepcionista atendera ao telefone que insistia em continuar a tocar. Escutou ela dizer algumas coisas e em seguida desligar o aparelho para assim se dirigir aos presentes no local.

- Senhora Kiryuu, pode se dirigir a sala! - Disse a simpática recepcionista.

-... - E assim que ouvira seu sobrenome, fez menção de levantar-se a fim de dirigir-se a sala do médico.

Enquanto fazia tal coisa, seu marido lhe dissera que a esperaria. Zero se arrependeria por isso... Porque sabia que enquanto não estivesse ao lado de Zero... Só Deus saberia o que aquelas mulheres lhe fariam. Sorriu disfarçadamente... Esta seria sua vingança por ele lhe obrigar tanto a ir ao médico... Oh, _doce_ vingança! Continuou a sorrir disfarçadamente enquanto dirigia-se a passos lentos até o local indicado pela recepcionista. O corredor era longo, mais ao final dele podia-se ver uma grande porta branca de madeira entre aberta... Muito convidativa por sinal, mas conteve-se. Ao chegar diante desta, permaneceu parada sem saber se bateria ou não na porta com a intenção de mostrar que estaria entrando na sala... Mas não fora preciso fazer isso! Diante de si, surgira uma bela mulher. Bela, mas de aparência jovem.

- Ora, deve ser Yuuki... Muito prazer! - A médica lhe sorrira se maneira encantadora.

- Ah sim, o prazer é meu... - Disse de maneira educada. Por um instante tentou lembrar-se do nome da médica de aparência jovem... Como era mesmo o seu nome? Ah sim, lembrara-se do nome ao qual estava escrito no papel que o conhecido médico de Zero lhe dera. - _Kurenai Maria_... - Murmurou, lembrando por fim do nome da médica.

- Oh, por favor, querida... Vamos entrando! - A mulher ao qual se chamava _Maria_ guiou-a para dentro de seu consultório bem organizado.

- humn... - Obrigou suas pernas a se moverem, por pouco não fora arrastada bruscamente por aquela mulher... Apesar da aparência bela, a primeira impressão que possuía daquela mulher... Era que provavelmente era ansiosa demais, ao ponto de desejar atender seus pacientes o mais rápido possível.

Após acomodar-se ligeiramente na confortável cadeira em frente à mesa da _suposta_ médica, fora que conseguira se acalmar um pouco. De fato se encontrava nervosa, e sabia muitíssimo bem que aqueles atentos olhos lilases lhe analisavam lentamente, mas bastou desviar seu olhar da médica para esquecer imediatamente de que estava sendo observada silenciosamente.

- E então... - Começou Maria. - O que a trás até aqui Senhorita Kiryuu? - Perguntou por fim.

- Bem... - Não sabia por onde começar a lhe explicar. - Um médico conhecido de meu marido que a indicou para mim!

- Um médico? - Ela quis saber. - Quem?

- Se não me engano... O mesmo se chama _Asato Ichijou!_ (gomen meus amores D: mais não tinha mais nenhum personagem de vk que eu poderia colocar como o _oyaji hentai _.-. Então tive que colocar o avó do Ichijou .-. mais devo lembrá-las de que nesta fic, tanto o Asato como o Takuma... não possuem nenhum grau de parentesco ^^ apenas o sobrenome é igual! Achei digno deixar o verdadeiro nome dos personagens .-. hihihi ..)

- Ah sim... Geralmente ele me indica para algumas pacientes que vai ao seu consultório, e já até posso imaginar o verdadeiro motivo para você estar aqui!

- Fiz um teste de farmácia em seu consultório... E o mesmo dera positivo! - Yuuki disse por fim. - o Dr. Asato a indicou... Disse que o certo a se fazer seria procurar algum médico especialista no assunto.

- Sim, de certa forma ele está correto... Não seria certo acreditar em um exame simples e barato! Precisamos ver isso _mais a fundo!_ - Fora o que a jovem médica lhe dissera.

- _Mais... Mais a fundo?_ - Arqueou as sobrancelhas e piscou os orbes em sinal de confusão. Já até imaginava o sentido das palavras que a médica a sua frente queria lhe transmitir. DEUS, ONDE FORA SE METER?

- Sim... E começaremos então com os exames! - Ela lhe sorriu novamente. Ah, aquele sorriso... Não sabia por que, mas agora aquele sorriso lhe era assustador.

- Er... Eu posso saber... Quais são esses exames? - Estava hesitante, mas por fim conseguira pronunciar suas palavras.

- Oh... - Agora era a médica que estava piscando os orbes de maneira confusa, mas de certo modo... Não era difícil adivinhar de que Yuuki estaria com medo! - Deve estar com medo... Mas não se preocupe. Já que se sente insegura, que tal fazer um ultra-som?

A idéia de alguma maneira era tentadora, se estava realmente grávida... Desejaria ver seu filho!

- Tudo... Tudo bem!

A jovem Kuran concordou. Não sentia mais medo ou muito menos receio, agora se sentia... _Ansiosa, _sim... Sentia-se_ ansiosa_ demais!

- Me acompanhe Senhorita Kiryuu! - Viu a jovem médica levantar-se da cadeira e então decidira seguir o mesmo exemplo que ela. Se Manteve em pé e então fora guiada para um outro cômodo naquele lugar. Ela a ofereceu alguns copos de água dizendo ser realmente bom se ela realmente bebesse um pouco do líquido dentro do copo descartável. Sendo assim, o fez...

Assim que entrara naquele novo cômodo, fitou os aparelhos a sua frente e mordeu seus lábios inferiores com mais forças desta vez. Ouviu a voz autoritária da médica lhe mandar deitar-se sobre a maca do consultório. E novamente pôde ouvir aquele tom autoritário, mas desta vez ela a ordenara que levantasse sua blusa deixando sua barriga a mostra. E assim que o fizera, observou atentamente a curva de seu ventre... É, se realmente não estivesse grávida então diria que estava gorda! Balançou sua cabeça afastando seus pensamentos na intenção de prestar atenção na médica. Viu-a colocar um pedaço pequeno de papel com aparência bem fina sobre a região abaixo de sua barriga, mantendo-o preso na calça que usava. Sendo assim, após ter visto fazê-la tal coisa... Sentiu algo gelado sobre seu ventre...

-... - Viu-a acariciar seu ventre com certa delicadeza, e sorriu diante da situação que se encontrava.

- Nani?* - Maria lhe perguntou de maneira confusa. (O que?*)

- Ah... Não, não é nada! - Yuuki a tranqüilizara.

- Certo... Então, começarei meu trabalho Senhorita Kiryuu. Está preparada?

- Se eu disser que não, estaria mentindo... Mas para falar a verdade de alguma maneira eu estou _ansiosa!_

- Isto é normal... É o primeiro ultra-som, todas ficam deste jeito. Então, não se preocupe... Sim? - A médica lhe aconselhava enquanto ligava os aparelhos.

- Sim... - Murmurou apenas para si mesma.

A médica apenas lhe lançara um sorriso e continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Mexeu em alguns fios, e preparou tudo para iniciar seu trabalho... Posicionou um de seus aparelhos de trabalho sobre a barriga de Yuuki e o movimentou lentamente sobre a mesma e sorriu perante o que via...

- Yuuki olhe no telão! - Ela ordenou.

Seus orbes escuros foram direcionados automaticamente sobre o pequeno telão a sua frente. Seus dentes cravaram ainda mais sobre seus lábios apertados... Era exatamente isso o que estava vendo? Era realmente verdade? Seus orbes arregalaram-se de imediato. Estava realmente grávida...

- Está vendo? - A médica sorriu. - São dois... - A médica fora interrompida por ela.

- Do... Dois? - Continuou com seus orbes arregalados.

- Sim... Como pode ver aqui! - Ela apontou com a seta do mouse. - Pelo tamanho dos fetos, posso julgar que você está grávida de aproximadamente doze semanas! (Yuuki está grávida de aproximadamente... dois meses e algumas semanas, ou provavelmente bem próximo do 3° mês :D)

-... - Yuuki se manteve quieta.

- Parabéns mamãe... Você ganhara lindos gêmeos!

A médica a parabenizou com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto. A jovem Kiryuu piscou seus orbes uma, duas... Três vezes na intenção de raciocinar o que acontecia... Então estava realmente grávida, e... E de _gêmeos_ ainda por cima. _SANTO DEUS!_

oOoOoOo

_Depois de 500 milhões de anos eu resolvo dar as caras .-. HAUHSUAHSUAHSUHA. Peço desculpas pela demora do cap. D: mais pra falar a verdade, estava escrevendo uma onê-shot nova .-. Então acabei escrevendo mais na onê nova do que no novo cap. desta fanfic ^^' hihihi. E com certo "esforço" eu consegui terminá-lo :D Acho que se eu não postasse o cap. 19 o mais rápido possível a taty teria um enfarte e então puxaria meu pé de noite ;-; sniif D: HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUH. Em relação a este novo capitulo... Sim :D Yuuki está realmente grávida õ/ e de gêmeos ainda :O HAUSHUAHSUAHSU. A sanny pediu para ela ficar grávida de uma menina, já a Cosette imaginou um Zerinho x.x e a Luna já havia dado sua sugestão que ela poderia estar grávida de gêmeos! Então, neste cap. deixei ela grávida ao quadrado x.x HAUSHAUSHAUSHUA. –apanhaa. E em relação ao "Oyaji Hentai" ... Antes eu não iria colocar um nome para ele :O mais eu achei que o coitado necessitava de um .-. E como eu já usei praticamente todos os personagens de vk... O único que faltou para ser colocado na fanfic foi o avô do Ichijou! Então deixei ele como o oyagi hentai :D (é que eu não gosto de colocar personagens de minha autoria em minhas fanfics :x já que é uma fanfic de vk... usarei os personagens originais õ/ Nya!) e há um de meus comentários na fanfic de que ele e o ichijou (advogado) não possuem nenhum grau de parentesco :D só o sobrenome que é igual! (achei digno deixar o nome original õ/) Mas nesta fanfic, eles não são parentes! Estou apenas lembrando deste detalhe ^^ hihihihi. Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado do cap. minna-san *-* E como sempre, não perco a oportunidade de deixar minhas leitoras curiosas *-* Nya, eu adoro isso :D HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHS. Mais uma vez, espero que gostem... Agradeço as reviews *-* E eu irei respondê-las agora *-* Nya..._

**Reviews **

**Mah:** Nya *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic onê-sama *-* Eu agradeço a Review! Muito obrigada... E me desculpe se eu demorei a postar o cap. 19 D: onegaai, não me abandone ;-; Assim como as outras leitoras, você me dá inspiração para continuar a escrever *-* Enfim, se ainda estiver ai... Espero que goste deste cap. Kissus onê-sama :*

**Luna P Tsukino****: **Ain Luna, suas reviews e seus comentários na comu sempre me animam *-* hihihi... Fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando da fanfic *-* Nya! Desculpe a demora D: mais aqui está o cap. 19 *-* Espero que seja de seu agrado õ/ Hai, não se preocupe Luna... Eu não abusarei da sua bondade para com a minha pessoa :D HAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHUS. Agradeço as Reviews e os comentários lá na comu *-* Muito obg meu amoor! Kissus onê-sama :*

**Cosette:** Haai Haai Cosette *-* Até que enfim o mistério acabou õ/ Yuuki está realmente grávida *o* HAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHU. –como se a gravidez fosse realmente um mistério, né ? :O HAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHUS. E todas queremos o Zero Cosette *-* Mas não se preocupe, se ele não for nosso ainda tem o Zerinho Junior õ/ HAUSHAUSHAUSHUA. Só temos que esperar ele crescer õ/ -QQ. Pois é D: as aulas voltaram ;-; eu ainda acho que essas férias são curtas demais :x tinha que ser tipo... 6 meses de férias no mínimo :D HAUSHAUSHUAHSU. –brinks. Cosette, aqui está o cap. 19 õ/ Espero que goste dele! E muito obg pela review minha onê-sama *-* Kissus da fantasminha :*

_Bem, espero que gostem... E não esqueçam! Apertem estas lindas palavras em azul ai em baixo :D –apanhaa. HAUSHAUSHUAHSU. Serio, não deixem de mandar reviews! Com sugestões, duvidas, criticas... Reviews são sempre bem vindas *-* Sendo assim, isso me inspirara a fazer sempre o meu melhor a vocês (: Vou ficando por aqui... Kissus meus amores :* s2_


	20. Repentina Mudança

**Cap. 20 – Repentina mudança.**

Seus orbes arregalados a denunciavam que se encontrava surpresa... Já permanecia surpresa por descobrir que estava grávida, mas quem poderia imaginar que carregava duas crianças em seu ventre? Aquilo fora como um choque sobre si, mas ver o fruto de seu amor com Zero crescendo dentro de si, fizera seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Oh... – Ouviu Maria murmurar assim que ela notara que estava chorando. – São Lindos, não são? – Ela lhe perguntou.

- Qual mãe acharia seus filhos feios? – Sorriu com que dissera.

- De fato Senhora Kiryuu! – A médica lhe lançara mais um de seus sorrisos.

Enquanto sorria, seus longos dedos acariciavam sua face, a fim de limpar seu rosto molhado.

- Agora não tenho mais dúvidas... – Murmurou.

- Está vendo? Não foi tão ruim assim!

Yuuki rira com o comentário de Maria. Mas... Zero ficaria surpreso em saber o que acabara de descobrir. De fato, ele ficaria...

- Creio que com isso, você ficou mais animada com esta gravidez!

- Sim! – Yuuki concordara com a afirmação proferida pela médica.

- Bem, o que poderei fazer no momento é isso Senhora Kiryuu. Se desejar, acompanharei todo o processo da gravidez, mas pedirei que faça alguns exames!

- Certo, eu os farei. Mas... – Manteve-se receosa com o que perguntaria.

- Mas...? – A médica a incentivara a continuar a falar.

- Está tudo bem? Digo... – Ela começara a falar. – Com eles... Está tudo bem?

Maria piscou seus orbes por alguns instantes, mas logo gargalhara da maneira que Yuuki se referia aos seus filhos.

- Sim, está tudo bem!

- Que bom... – Suspirou de maneira aliviada.

- Não há necessidades de se preocupar tanto... Vê, está tudo bem com eles! – A médica pressionou o aparelho novamente sobre seu ventre e mostrou no telão os embriões em desenvolvimento.

- Er... – Murmurou.

Piscou seus olhos escuros e fingiu entender na intenção de ocultar sua ignorância. De fato não sabia identificar muito bem o que o telão transmitia, mas saber que seus filhos estavam bem era o mais importante no momento.

- Marcarei os exames que quero que faça!

- Certo... – Yuuki murmurou mais uma vez. – Mas...

- Mas...? – A médica a incentivara novamente a falar.

- Não sei como não percebi que estava grávida! – Comentou.

- Isso acontece Senhora Kiryuu! Há casos de mulheres que mesmo grávidas ainda menstruam... Não como o de costume, mas posso dizer que ainda o organismo não se adaptou as novas mudanças! – Explicou a médica. – Creio que são casos raros, mas pode acontecer!

(Muitos ficaram surpresos quando a médica havia comentado sobre o período que a Yuuki estava grávida, então me senti na obrigação de explicar :D Creio que isso deva ser realmente verdade, porque a minha cunhada só descobriu que estava grávida quando estava no quinto/sexto mês de gravidez, e pelo o que ela me disse... A sua menstruação vinha, apesar de estar atrasada... Mas ela não chegou a desconfiar de nada já que sua menstruação sempre foi atrasada, então só o fato de ainda menstruar, pelo menos que um pouco... Não a fez perceber que estava grávida, sendo que ela não aparentava estar realmente grávida, já que ela não tinha barriga e olha que já se encontrava no quinto/sexto mês de gravidez. Aqui em casa, ninguém chegou a desconfiar :O Então eu acho que vai de mulher para mulher! Depende... Creio, que há a possibilidade de isso vir a acontecer com alguém ...)

- Entendo, mas... – Murmurou a ultima parte para si mesma. – Não sei como contarei isso a Zero! – Por mais baixo que Yuuki conversava consigo mesma, ainda assim a médica escutara suas palavras abafadas.

- Zero? – Viu-a arquear suas sobrancelhas demonstrando estar confusa. – O pai?

- Oh... Sim! Ele mesmo. – Sentiu sua face corar, e Maria achara graça da atitude de sua paciente.

- Me informaram que havia um homem na recepção acompanhando uma das mulheres que ainda estavam para ter consulta comigo... Seria este o Zero?

- Bem... Sim! Ele me acompanhou...

- Ótimo! – Maria sorrira. – Espere aqui Senhorita Kiryuu!

E dizendo tais palavras, a médica começara a andar dirigindo-se para fora do local onde estava.

- Eh...? – Yuuki piscara seus orbes de maneira confusa.

Esperar... Mas o que diabos Maria pretendia fazer? Um pensamento se passara por sua cabeça... Não, não dia que...

- Ah, meu Deus! – Arregalara seus olhos.

E antes que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, fora que percebera a presença de Zero e Maria no local.

- Ze... Zero!

Tudo o que pôde fazer fora sussurrar o nome de seu amado.

- Bem... Começarei então! – Ouviu Maria quebrar o silêncio do lugar.

Permaneceu quieta enquanto observava atentamente cada movimento feito pela médica. A mesma pegara o aparelho de ultrassom e pressionara contra o seu ventre novamente e a vira passar o aparelho sobre o local permitindo que a imagem no pequeno telão voltasse a se formar.

- Veja Senhor Kiryuu!

O único homem presente naquela sala continuou quieto por alguns instantes, mas assim que vira o telão seus lábios entre abriram-se levemente e seus olhos lilases arregalaram-se devido o que via.

- São... São... Dois?

Podiam-se ver claramente ambos os fetos em desenvolvimento... Então... Seria pai de... Gêmeos?

- Isso mesmo Senhor Kiryuu! – Maria sorriu.

-... – Yuuki engolira em seco.

Abaixara a cabeça e fitara o aparelho ainda em seu ventre... Mas... Mas o que diabos esta médica estaria pensando? _Maldita_... Sim, de certa forma ela era uma _maldita_! Mas não a culpava. Cedo ou tarde Zero saberia! Apenas não havia pensado em nada para lhe dizer sobre a "novidade". É... Não queria admitir, mas Maria lhe fora útil de alguma forma.

Continuou quieta e de cabeça baixa... O silêncio era torturante, mas não sabia se comportar ou até mesmo o que dizer em uma situação como aquela... Preferiu por fim, manter-se quieta. E em meios aos seus pensamentos não percebera que suas madeixas eram acariciadas pelas grandes mãos de Zero. E assim que se dera conta, levantara sua cabeça suavemente com a intenção de poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Vira um suave sorriso brotar sob os lábios bem desenhados de seu marido. Aquilo a acalmara... Aquele simples ato a fizera se sentir aliviada... Como se um peso lhe fora tirado das costas. De fato, nada era mais confortador do que o sorriso... De Zero.

OoOoOoOo

Durante todo o percurso do caminho se manteve quieta. Já fazia algum tempo desde que saíra do consultório juntamente com Zero. E agora... O silencio dentro daquele veiculo era de certa forma... Cansativo! Mas continuou calada durante todo o percurso até chegar a sua residência. E assim que o veiculo resolvera parar, fora a hora que _julgou_ ser certa para descer do mesmo.

Ambas as portas de fecharam juntamente. A forte rajada de vento bagunçara seus longos cabelos formando pequenos nos em seus longos finos. Ajeitara suas madeixas, passando seus finos dedos entre os fios desfazendo os nos presentes e fazendo tal coisa passara a caminhar em direção a porta de sua grande casa.

Caminhava a passos lentos sendo seguida por Zero. Adentrara na sala e não demorou ao ouvir seus estomago clamar por comida. Levara sua mão em direção a seu ventre e o acariciou de maneira carinhosa. Desde que ficara grávida, passara a comer mais do que estava acostumada, e nesse momento já fazia um bom tempo desde sua ultima refeição.

- O que foi? – A voz de Zero surgira atrás de si.

Virou-se bruscamente e o vira parado diante de si.

- O que foi? – Zero voltara a perguntar.

- Ah... Não é nada! – A jovem Kiryuu acariciou mais uma vez seu ventre por cima do tecido de sua roupa.

- Algo errado? – Vira Zero arquear suas sobrancelhas assim que lhe perguntara.

- Não... Apenas estou com um pouco de fome!

-... – Os orbes lilases de Zero piscaram de forma lenta e demorada, mas podiam-se ver claramente seus lábios se curvarem revelando um singelo sorriso. – Suba e tome um banho, prepararei algo!

Apenas assentira positivamente sua cabeça com as palavras pronunciadas por seu marido e em seguida rumou em direção a grande escadaria passando a subi-la de forma rápida. Enquanto dirigia-se até seus aposentos, Zero resolvera preparar algo de que a fizesse se sentir satisfeita.

Adentrara seu quarto e rumara até o banheiro de seu quarto. Em pouco tempo banhara-se e não demorou a trocar suas vestes por vestes limpas e bem passadas. Optou por uma regata branca e uma saia de pregas curta na tonalidade preta. E em seus pés, optou por uma rasteirinha com detalhes em prata. Deixaria de lado seus amados sapatos de salto por um bom tempo. Bem, até que seus filhos nasçam... Continuaria a usar sapatos baixos e confortáveis. Iria ser mais seguro caso fizesse isso.

Passou seus dedos sobre seus cabelos ajeitando-os enquanto dirigia-se para fora de seus aposentos. Percorreu as escadas rapidamente e não demorara em adentrar a cozinha. Suas narinas captaram o cheiro de algo sendo refogado. Seus orbes automaticamente se dirigiam ao fogão, e não ficara surpresa por encontrar Zero preparando algo.

- _Que milagre_, você não demorando no banho! – Ouvira o comentário de Zero. E o mais surpreendente era que o mesmo não fizera questão em virar-se para confirmar se encontrava-se presente no local, apenas lhe lançara o comentário como se até previsse o momento exato que chegaria na cozinha.

- Como sabia que estava aqui? – Quis saber.

- _Seu cheiro!_ – Lhe dissera como se fosse óbvio. – Conheço muito bem o cheiro dos cremes que você passa Yuuki! – E dizendo tais coisas, um sorriso malicioso surgira em meio aos lábios rosados de _seu_ marido.

-... – Permaneceu quieta, mas seu rosto começara a tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Por mais que soubesse o quão malicioso e pervertido Zero poderia ser, ainda assim não se acostumara totalmente com o jeito e os comentários do mesmo. Corou ainda mais ao lembrar-se do que ele acabara de dizer. Abaixou a cabeça afim de não permitir que ele notasse o quão vermelho seu rosto se encontrava, mas a risada alta de Zero de alguma forma lhe chamara a atenção. Levantara sua cabeça e arqueara suas sobrancelhas de maneira confusa, maldito seja... Estava se divertindo a suas custas...

O olhou irritada, mas ignorara as provocações lançadas por ele. Por fim, caminhou até o balcão e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras em frente ao mesmo. Colocara seus cotovelos sobre a pedra fria de mármore e apoiou seu queixo sobre uma de suas mãos. Fechou seus olhos e suspirou logo em seguida, resolvera por fim permanecer deste jeito por alguns instantes...

- Ainda está com fome? – Escutou a voz de Zero que parecia estar... **Muito** _próxima_ de si.

Abrira seus olhos e se surpreendera ao encontrar Zero diante de si. Ele encontrava-se apoiado no outro lado do balcão com as grandes mãos apoiadas sobre o frio mármore fazendo menção de estar tão próximo de si. Sua respiração quente percorria o delicado e belo rosto de Yuuki. E mais uma vez sentira seu rosto... Corar.

- O... O que... Fo... – E antes que pudesse terminar de proferir suas palavras, sentira os lábios quentes de Zero pressionando os seus.

Fechara seus orbes e deixou-se levar pelo toque dos lábios. Aos poucos sentira que Zero distanciava-se de si e mais uma vez pôde apreciar os belos olhos lilases de _seu_ marido e os contornos de seu rosto.

- Minha pequena... – O escutara dizer.

- Nani?* (o que?*)

- Estás cada vez mais bela! – Sentiu seu rosto ser acariciado pelas grandes mãos de Zero.

- o que você está dizendo? Eu não... – Fora interrompida.

- _Para mim..._ – Escutou o rouco murmúrio de Zero. – És a mulher mais bela de todas!

Piscou seus orbes castanhos a fim de processar o que acabara de acontecer, e não deixou de corar diante da situação. Desde quando Zero se tornara tão... Tão... Não saberia dizer a palavra correta para a _repentina mudança_ do mesmo. Mas sabia, ele havia mudado muito... Não era mais o homem grosso e egoísta que conhecera há meses atrás.

- Er... – Um murmúrio fora tudo o que sairá de seus lábios rosados.

As sobrancelhas não muito grossas de Zero se arquearam de ante de si, como se não estivessem entendendo a atitude da jovem e bela mulher. Ora... Já era mais do que a hora de Yuuki se acostumar com suas costumeiras atitudes, sejam elas pervertidas ou até mesmo carinhosas.

O vira piscar seus orbes lilases por algumas vezes continuando sem entender o porquê de Yuuki estar tão surpresa no momento. Não era um segredo que a achava a mulher mais bela de todas! Ela já deveria saber algo como isso... Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o repentino cheiro de queimado invadira suas sensíveis narinas desviando a sua atenção de sua mulher.

- Ah... Não! – Fechou fortemente seus olhos e tentou ignorar o tal pensamento que surgira em sua mente. Não diga que...

- Queimou! – E Yuuki mais uma vez concluirá suas suspeitas.

Os olhos lilases aos poucos foram se abrindo, mas a nova expressão em sua face não era uma das melhores que já fizera por toda sua vida.

-... – Deixou o queixo cair levemente ao notar a nova expressão assassina no rosto de seu amado. – Não foi minha culpa! – Se prontificou em garantir de que estaria segura.

- Eu sei! – Suspirou desanimadamente. Eram raras às vezes em que deixava algo no fogo queimar. – A culpa é inteiramente minha! – Suspirou mais uma vez.

- Ora, coisas deste tipo acontecem! – Yuuki tentou ajudar.

- Não comigo... – Murmurou soltando mais um longo suspiro enquanto analisava se realmente poderia comer... _Aquilo! – _Mais que _porr..._ – Conteve-se em terminar sua frase.

Segurou o cabo da panela e levou-a até a pia, jogou-a dentro da cuba e abrira a torneira para deixar a água cair sobre a comida que fazia... _Se aquilo_ poderia se considerar uma comida no momento.

- Ah... Mais que droga! –Se lamentava pelo estrago que cometera.

- Er... Zero? – O chamou.

- O que?

- Porque não pedimos algo por telefone? – Sugeriu Yuuki.

- Porque tem certas coisas que é melhor você evitar! – Ele lhe respondera. E logo se lembrara de que fazia algo de que _ela_ poderia comer. – Droga... Mil vezes, Droga! – Passou a mão agressivamente em seus cabelos prateados.

- Podemos pedir... Uma pizza! – Ela sugeriu.

- Humn... – Zero parara de bagunçar seu cabelo. – Podemos pedir uma de _Brócolis!_ – Algo que certamente ela poderia comer, mesmo assim no período em que se encontrava não era muito recomendado comer coisas com muitas calorias... Ou então acabaria engordando mais do que o esperado.

- _Bro... Brócolis?_ – Ela lhe fizera uma careta. – Eeerrrr... - E logo em seguida lhe lançara uma cara de nojo.

Piscou seus orbes lilases por alguns instantes. Pelo jeito parecia que sua _adorável _esposa não gostava muito de verduras. Bem... Não sabia por que, mas neste exato momento dera graças a Deus pela comida ter queimado, ou então não veria sua mulher comê-la _tão_ cedo.

- Tudo bem... Então, uma de _mussarela!_ – Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas. Se ela fizesse mais uma vez aquela cara de nojo, certamente a obrigaria a comer a pizza de _Brócolis_. (que amor o_o')

- Bem... Comparando com a sugestão anterior! Está ótimo... – Seus olhos brilharam.

-... – Zero sorrira fracamente. Ela deveria estar morrendo de fome. Claro, agora estaria comendo por _três_. – Irei fazer o pedido! – E dizendo isso caminhou até a sala a fim de usar o telefone.

Em poucos instantes fizera o pedido e logo que o terminara de fazer voltou à cozinha a onde Yuuki se encontrava.

- Espero que não tenha pedido a de _Brócolis!_ – E mais uma vez fizera cara de nojo.

- Não, eu não a pedi! Não sou tão ruim assim... – Zero sorriu.

- Humn... – Ela soltou um murmúrio.

De certa forma foi obrigada a desviar sua atenção para o seu estomago que voltara a roncar, e com isso não pensou duas vezes em acariciar seu ventre por cima da roupa. A idéia de que vidas cresciam dentro de si a fazia se sentir... _Estranha._ Não saberia dizer ao certo se era desta maneira que se sentia, mas estava _animada_ com o que acontecia.

Continuou a pensar sobre como seus pequenos filhos iriam ser e não deixou de conter que um pensamento lhe passasse por sua mente. Acariciou seu ventre mais uma vez e mirou seus olhos em Zero que insistia em organizar um par de pratos, talheres e copos de vidros sobre a mesa a qual estava sendo coberta por uma bonita toalha.

- Sabe... Lembrei-me de algo Zero! – Ela logo passou a falar.

- O que? – O vira lhe perguntar enquanto terminava de organizar a mesa.

- Sua família ainda não sabe... – Ousou parar sua frase.

- Não sabe do que? – Seu marido a incentivara a continuar a falar e desta vez ele dava uma atenção maior a Yuuki e não a mesa que momentos antes resolvera arrumá-la.

- Que estou esperando filhos seus! – Disse como se fosse o óbvio.

- Ah droga... Esqueci de avisá-los! – Passou a mão por seus curtos cabelos prateados deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados do que já se encontravam.

- Podemos ir amanhã à casa de seu pai...

- Ligaremos para ele amanhã! – Zero a interrompera.

Sabia muito bem de que Zero nunca se dera muito bem com seu sogro, então não poderia realmente estranhar que Zero preferisse apenas ligar para o mesmo. Mais ainda assim deixou com que seus orbes se estreitassem com as palavras proferidas por ele.

- O que? – Ele lhe perguntara não gostando nada da maneira como ela o olhava.

- Iremos amanhã ver seu pai! – Ela lhe disse. E suas palavras de alguma forma eram muito parecidas com uma... _Ordem._ Oh, via que ela acabara roubando algumas de suas maneiras. Este era o resultado por conviver tanto consigo.

- Ora Yuuki, sabe que não me dou bem com... – E agora ele quem fora interrompido.

- Eu sei! Mas isso não é motivo suficiente para não o vê-lo! – A vira trincar seus dentes. – Há quanto tempo que não o vê? Três ou... Quatro meses? – Continuou.

Zero apenas suspirou diante do que ela lhe dizia. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém que perderia caso continuasse a retrucar as palavras proferidas por Yuuki. E então... Deixou-se levar. Concordando que iria amanhã até seu pai. Mas não fazia isso pelo simples fato de que queria vê-lo, mas sim porque no momento encontrava-se obrigado em fazê-lo.

- Certo... Certo! – Ele pareceu concordar.

- _Ótimo!_ – Yuuki soltara uma palavra baixa, tão baixa que seu marido não fora capaz de escutá-la.

- Disse algo? – Arqueou suas grossas sobrancelhas enquanto os seus olhos lilases eram mantidos fixos sobre a figura pequena sentada a frente do balcão de mármore.

- Não! – Obrigou seus lábios a responderem rapidamente.

- Humn... – Continuou a manter suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que Yuuki havia falado algo, o que logo fora ignorado.

O silencio desconfortável seguiu-se após isto e na intenção de quebrá-lo, Yuuki batucava suas grandes e bem feitas unhas sobre a pedra, mas o pensamento de que poderia quebrá-las fez com que a mesma parasse o que fazia. Piscou seus orbes castanhos e logo os arregalara com a idéia que se formava em sua mente.

- Ei... Zero? – Resolvera chamar a atenção de seu marido.

- O... O q... Que? – Sua voz tremeu. Temia o que mais estaria por vir desta vez.

- E se não formos amanhã visitar seu pai?

Os orbes lilases piscaram rapidamente, demonstrando que estava confuso perante as novas palavras proferidas por Yuuki. Ora, não era ela que estava tão animada em ver seu pai? E agora estava lhe dizendo para não irem? Oh, o que diabos ela estaria pensando? Possuía até certo receio em o saber...

- O que quero dizer é... O que acha de irmos visitar o seu pai depois que jantarmos? – Sugeriu animadamente. Até porque, não era tão tarde... E sabia muitíssimo bem que seu sogro não iria se importa em recebê-los.

- O... O que? Cof... Cof... Cof!

Tivera que engolir a saliva devagar para não engasgar-se, mas confessara que as palavras de Yuuki tiveram o efeito contrario. Mesmo com o esforço inútil de tentar engolir decentemente sua saliva sem engasgar-se, ainda assim Yuuki o fez tossir de forma desesperada a procura de ar. Oh droga, ela sabia perfeitamente que não gostava de **ver** seus familiares.

- Você... Você está bem? – Fizera menção de levantar-se do lugar onde estava sentada para garantir se Zero estava bem.

- Estou... – O vira estender a mão para si, fazendo com que continuasse onde estava. E não demorou a ele a parar de tossir.

- Você... – Estava receoso em continuar sua frase. – Você realmente quer visitar meu pai agora? – Fez uma careta ao lembrar-se do que a jovem gostaria de fazer.

- Sim, eu quero! E se não formos hoje, tenho a absoluta certeza de que amanhã você irá inventar alguma desculpa para não irmos! – Sorriu.

Piscou seus orbes lilases novamente e suspirou derrotadamente. Captara com seus orbes o sorriso vitorioso que predominava sobre a face de Yuuki. Maldita seja, ela sabia muito bem de que não recusaria nenhum pedido que Fizesse... Mesmo se este o obrigasse a **ver** seus parentes.

Suspirou mais uma vez... Assim que terminasse de jantar, seria melhor preparar-se mentalmente para encarar o seu velho... Muito em breve.

OoOoOoOo

Apertou fortemente o volante de seu carro, e de alguma forma tentava inutilmente tranqüilizar-se fazendo tal coisa. Ao seu lado encontrava-se sua mulher que insistia em se olhar no seu espelho de mão.

Oh, mais que raios. Porque Yuuki tivera que o meter nesta confusão? Era óbvio que teria que acompanhá-la, já que estaria indo ver o **seu** pai. Mas sabia... Que assim que encontrasse seu velho pai, provavelmente brigaria mais uma vez com ele. E não queria presenciar mais uma vez as cenas que já eram rotineiras no seu passado. De certa forma, agradecia a Yuuki por ter se casado com a mesma. Porque assim que o fizera, seu pai parara de se intrometer-se em sua vida. O que era... De certo modo _maravilhoso._

Suspirou mais uma vez naquele dia. Sua vontade era de fechar seus orbes e relaxar na intenção de ignorar o que estaria por vir. Mas no momento, não seria a melhor hora para fazê-lo. Caso fizesse, teria a certeza que guiaria seu veiculo para o primeiro poste que estaria em sua frente. E a idéia de que isso fosse vir a acontecer o fizera ficar de olhos... **Bem** abertos.

Continuou a dirigir... E a cada farol que passava, a cada rua que percorria... Estava cada vez mais próximo da residência de seu pai. Contou até dez mentalmente, mas perdeu-se em seus próprios números devido ao radio que insistia em continuar ligado. Pelo menos ele o distraia... Era isto o que achava.

- Já estamos chegando, não é? – Yuuki perguntou, sem desviar sua atenção do espelho que tinha em mãos.

-... - A atenção do rapaz fora direcionada a si. – Ah... – E então se dera conta de que... Estava próximo demais da residência de seu pai! – Sim... – Sua voz saíra como um murmúrio no final.

-...

E foi como concluirá. De fato estava muito próximo da residência de seu pai, o que não demorou a estar estacionando seu carro em frente à casa onde muito tempo não vinha. Desceu do carro, sendo seguido por Yuuki.

Não hesitou em tocar o interfone, e torceu o rosto com o alto barulho do mesmo. Enquanto esperava, manteve-se ao lado de Yuuki. Ambos escutaram uma alta risada, fazendo-os virar seus rostos a fim de descobrirem o motivo para tal. O que para Zero não era surpresa em ver três homens caminhando pela rua naquele horário. Os mesmos passaram por ele e pareciam surpresos em vê-lo novamente ali.

Arqueara seus orbes castanhos e logo vira Zero levantar sua mão acenando para os três homens que passavam. Os mesmos seguiram seu exemplo, levantara suas mãos e acenara de maneira educada e logo adentraram a casa do outro lado da rua.

- Eles são...? – Yuuki quis saber após Zero ter voltado sua atenção ao interfone.

-... – Ele tocou o interfone novamente e então resolvera responder a pergunta de sua mulher. – São Vizinhos! Na época em que eu ainda morava com meu pai... Passava a maior parte do meu tempo aqui na porta de casa... Lembro-me que costumávamos virar a noite de tanto que ficávamos conversando aqui na frente! – Ele sorrira. (isso me faz lembrar do traste do meu irmão ê.é por ele... ele morava na rua ¬¬ -fato.)

- Humn... – Yuuki sorriu com o que acabara de ouvir.

Parecia... Que lembrar-se de seu passado, não era algo **tão** ruim assim!

-... – Mas o sorriso no rosto de Zero logo dera lugar a sua expressão séria. Tocou mais uma vez o interfone e não demorou a seu irmão atender.

- O que? – Ichiru perguntou de forma irritada.

Colheu-se com a forma que o irmão de seu marido perguntara e Zero pareceu notar. Segurou sua mão e logo passou a falar.

- Sei que devo ter atrapalhado _algo realmente muito bom_... – Começou a dizer de forma maliciosa. – Mas é assim que trata seu irmão? – E por fim, terminou sua frase de maneira divertida.

- O... O que? Zero? – De inicio pareceu não acreditar. – Maldito Filho da... – A antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, fora interrompido.

- O que foi Ichiru? Não vai abrir o portão? Ou... Eu vou ter que arrombá-lo? – Perguntou de forma debochada.

- Já estou indo! – Ouviu seu irmão dizer.

- E não se esqueça de trazer o controle do outro portão... Não vou deixar o meu carro na rua!

- Tudo Bem! – Notara que Ichiru suspirara e logo em seguida observou que Ichiru desligara o interfone.

-...

Os lábios de Zero se curvaram e um sorriso surgira em meio a sua bela face. Fitou-o por alguns instantes mais logo fora tirada de seus devaneios quando ouvira o barulho da chave virar e o pequeno portão de ferro se abrir. A sua frente estava Ichiru que possuía apenas uma calça e encontrava-se com o seu musculoso peito desnudo.

Sua respiração parara assim que o vira. Apesar de Ichiru ser exatamente idêntico a Zero, podia-se notar que seus músculos não eram tão fortes. Em comparação com os músculos de Zero... Ichiru era menos musculoso que seu marido. Disso tinha certeza... Mas, por serem tão parecidos em certas características, não conseguia tirar os olhos do irmão de seu Marido. (ate eu não tiraria :9) E parecia que Zero notara os olhares que Yuuki lançara a seu irmão. Piscou seus olhos e logo os mesmos foram tampados por uma das mãos de Zero.

- Você poderia pelo menos ter colocado uma roupa! – Zero disse de forma debochada.

- Mais eu coloquei! – Ele lhe respondera se referindo as calças.

- Oh... – Yuuki corara com o comentário proferido por Ichiru. Quer dizer que Ichiru... Oh, Santo Deus! -... – Corou ainda mais ao imaginar...

- Estava me referindo à blusa! – Ouviu Zero dizer e o mesmo tirou suas mãos dos olhos de Yuuki, deixando-a enxergar novamente. – Pegou o controle?

- Peguei! – E após dizer tal coisa, o vira apertar o pequeno botão do controle fazendo o grande portão se abrir revelando o interior da residência.

- Entre Yuuki, irei apenas colocar o carro para dentro! - Disse dirigindo-se em direção ao carro a fim de manobrá-lo no interior da residência.

-Certo! – Ela caminhou até onde seu cunhado estava e aguardou Zero estacionar novamente o veiculo.

Zero saíra do carro e apertara o botão de sua chave com a intenção de esperar seu carro apitar, mostrando que o mesmo já estava trancado. Mas apenas para constatar se o carro estava devidamente trancado, dirigiu sua grande mão em direção a porta do veiculo e tentou abri-la, o que não aconteceu. Assim que o fizera, pediu para Ichiru fechar o portão. O que foi devidamente obedecido. Vira seu cunhado novamente apertar o botão do controle e mais uma vez o portão movimentou-se.

- O oyaji* está em casa Ichiru? – Zero perguntou. (Velho*)

- Sim, está Zero! – Ichiru conduziu Yuuki para dentro da residência.

- Humn...

Caminhou a passos lentos até permanecer ao lado de Zero. Caminhando ao lado dos dois irmãos acabara se sentindo incrivelmente pequena com a diferença de altura que possuía de ambos. Sabia que os irmãos Kiryuu eram altos, mas agora que estava próxima de ambos sentia-se de certa forma... Pequena. E foi com estes pensamentos que se dirigiu calada até o interior da casa.

- Onde está o Oyaji?* (Velho*)

- Ele disse que iria fazer alguma coisa na cozinha! – Ichiru mexeu em seus curtos cabelos. – Eu irei chamá-lo! – E dizendo isso, retirou-se da sala a fim de encontrar seu pai.

Enquanto aguardava pacientemente seu cunhado chamar seu sogro, não se conteve em observar bem o lugar que se encontrava no momento. Era uma sala bem organizada, tinha que confessar. E pela maneira que os enfeites decorativos eram alinhados nos moveis, deu a entender que alguém certamente era contratado para fazer este tipo de serviço, no caso... Manter a casa sempre limpa e organizada. Levou a mão ao queixo e analisou atentamente.

E enquanto fazia sua analise, mal percebera que orbes lilases eram mantidos sobre si. O dono dos orbes lilases levou uma de suas mãos e abafara o riso assim que notara o que sua _adorável _esposa fazia. O abafado riso de Zero a tirara de seus devaneios em relação à organização do lugar, fazendo-a virar o rosto para encará-lo de maneira interrogativa.

- O que foi? – Ela ousou perguntar.

- Nada! – Zero continuou a achar graça da maneira de sua mulher.

Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam os passos de Zero até a entrada da sala. E antes que o mesmo pudesse sair da sala, ousou lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Aonde vai? – Seus olhos ainda o seguiam. Notara perfeitamente que seu marido retirava algo do bolso de sua calça.

-... – Ele nada disse. Entretanto, ousou levantar a mão e mostrar a ela o que acabar de retirar de seu bolso.

- Humn... Entendi! – Ela torceu o nariz e fizera uma careta diante do maço de cigarros que Zero tinha em mãos.

Ora... Esta não era hora para fumar. Mas sabia que Zero estava incomodado com o fato de estar na casa de seu pai e por certo necessitava de algo que o acalmasse no momento. Então... Deixou passar.

Fitou seu redor e seus olhos pararam sobre o sofá de couro. De certa forma o mesmo era bem convidativo. Caminhou pela sala e sentou-se em um dos sofás presentes no recinto. Encostou-se nas almofadas e relaxou. Seus olhos desta vez se dirigiram a Zero... E dera graças aos céus pelo sofá se encontrar longe da entrada da casa, assim não teria que inalar aquela maldita fumaça.

Torceu o nariz mais uma vez ao ver Zero tragar a fumaça. Não sabia como ele conseguia ingerir tanta nicotina, se fosse ela... Não teria a coragem que Zero tem de levar o cigarro em direção aos lábios. Não por estar grávida... Mas mesmo antes de estar, sempre ficava enojada com o cheiro do cigarro dos seus muitos amigos de faculdade. Provavelmente... A maioria era depende deste _maldito_ vicio. (Concordo :S é um _maldito _vicio :x) E devido a isso, sempre se via obrigada a manter-se certa distancia dos mesmos.

Continuou a fitá-lo, enquanto seus pensamentos não a deixavam entediada. Piscou sem orbes e logo concluíra que Zero resolvera sair da sala justamente devido a si mesma. Ele não queria que sentisse o forte cheiro da fumaça, ou até mesmo que ingerisse tal coisa que poderia prejudicar seus filhos. Sorriu com tal pensamento... Mas ainda assim não deixou de torcer o nariz ao vê-lo mais uma vez tragar o cigarro. Voltou-se a encostar-se nas almofadas e esperou Zero terminar de tragar seu cigarro. Enquanto fazia isso pôde escutar alguém gritar no segundo andar da casa.

- ICHIRUUUUUU! – Uma voz feminina o chamou... Bem, na verdade... Gritou.

Zero que levava mais uma vez seu cigarro em direção aos lábios, conteve-se em continuar o processo assim que escutara sua cunhada gritar do segundo andar da casa. Arqueou suas sobrancelhas e moveu sua mão que se encontrava parada no caminho de levar o cigarro aos lábios.

Dera sua ultima tragada e jogara o cigarro que já se queimava o filtro no chão para assim pisá-lo na intenção de apagar o final do mesmo. E assim que o fizera não se conteve em chutá-lo para longe... Bem, pelo menos para algum lugar que não permanecesse no campo de visão de alguém. Adentrou novamente a casa não se esquecendo de limpar seus pés no tapete da entrada. E não fora sua surpresa em escutar novamente o _chamado_ de sua cunhada.

- ICHIRUUUUUU! – Ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Humn... - Fechou seus olhos castanhos e levou suas mãos aos ouvidos. Dessa vez o grito fora mais alto... – Zero, porque não chama o Ichiru? – Retirou suas mãos dos próprios ouvidos e ficou em alerta no caso da mulher no segundo andar gritar novamente.

- Não vou precisar fazer isso! – Ele lhe disse enquanto permanecia parado próximo a entrada da sala.

- E porque nã...? – E antes completar sua frase a mulher que segundos atrás havia gritado, agora estava descendo os últimos degraus da escadaria.

- Por causa disso! – Ele lhe respondera, mesmo que ainda não teve tempo de completar o que ia lhe dizer.

A jovem mulher terminara de descer os últimos degraus da escadaria, e assim que colocara os pés no chão da sala fora que realmente notara a presença do casal.

- Oh! – Ela murmurou.

Seu rosto começara a tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada. Parecia que estava sem graça por ter gritado lá de cima. E com isso murmurou roucamente um _"desculpe"._

- _"Essa mulher..." _– Yuuki pensou. A conhecia de algum lugar... Ah sim, como podia esquecer-se? Ela era a _noiva_ de seu cunhado.

- Você continua a mesma Shizuka! – Ouviu o comentário de Zero.

Seus orbes arregalados piscaram algumas vezes e para disfarçar sua surpresa em ver Zero diante de si, passara a acariciar os seus longos cabelos prateados.

- Que _ótima_ surpresa... Zero! – Ela seguiu seu exemplo, e não deixou de fazer um comentário. – Agora sei por que Ichiru demorava tanto! – Ela continuou.

- Sinto muito se atrapalhei _algo importante_ Shizuka! – Zero lhe sorrira de forma maliciosa.

O rosto da jovem mulher voltara a tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e abaixara sua cabeça. Estava envergonhada... E assim se lembrou de que havia mais uma pessoa na sala. Levantara a cabeça e fitara a jovem garota sentada no sofá.

- Boa noite! – Falou Shizuka de maneira educada e como planejara, conseguiu fugir dos comentários de Zero com tal coisa.

- Boa... Noite! – Notara que desta vez ela dirigia a palavra a si, e como forma de educação... Desejara-lhe o mesmo.

- Bem... Onde está Ichiru? – Shizuka voltou a perguntar.

Iria abrir a boca para responder, mas seu marido fora mais rápido.

- Disse que iria chamar o _Oyaji*_ que está na cozinha, mais até agora não voltou! (Velho*)

- Humn... – Shizuka murmurou.

- O que deu nele agora? Resolveu virar chefe de cozinha? – Riu debochadamente.

- Não fale assim Zero, seu pai cozinha bem! – Shizuka retrucou na intenção de defender seu sogro.

- Sei... – Virou a face e ignorou as palavras de sua cunhada.

E assim que falara de seu pai, não demorou muito para o mesmo que se encontrava acompanhado de Ichiru, atravessar os cômodos da casa até chegar à sala.

- _"Não morre mais!"_ - Shikuza pensou. (:D)

Assim que vira seu sogro entrar na sala, ousou levantar-se de onde estava sentada e enquanto se mantinha em pé totalmente ereta e com as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo, não pôde conter-se em fazer uma pequena reverência ao mesmo.

(A costumeira reverência japonesa :3 o simples ato de abaixar levemente a cabeça as outras pessoas é uma forma de cumprimentar, agradecer , despedir, pedir desculpas ou até mesmo uma forma de educação õ/)

- O que foi _Oyaji?*_ Se perdeu na própria casa? – Escutou Zero chamar a atenção de seu sogro de uma forma um pouco... Grosseira. (Velho* -eu também chamo meu pai assim .-.)

Seus orbes castanhos se estreitaram com a grosseria de seu marido. Mas parecia que Kaien não se importava tanto, ou melhor... Já se encontrava acostumado com a maneira de seu filho o tratar. Deixou sua expressão se suavizar e continuou parada, e assim como os outros presentes no recinto... Todos pareciam estar esperando alguma resposta da parte de Kaien.

- Não podia sair da cozinha e deixar o que estava fazendo! – A resposta de Kaien viera.

- E por isso, fui obrigado a ajudar! – Ichiru resmungara enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao forte peito. – Muito obrigado... _Zero!_ – Terminou sua frase, fazendo questão de pronunciar o nome de seu irmão.

- Agora entendi porque demorava tanto Ichiru! – Shizuka caminhara em direção a seu noivo mantendo-se ao seu lado enquanto suas mãos delicadas acariciavam as costas desnudas de Ichiru.

- Você não foi à única que passou a compreender Shizuka! – Zero sorriu.

- Calado! – Resmungou mais uma vez seu cunhado.

- Humn... – Tentou ignorar a _ordem_ de seu irmão.

Um silencio predominou sobre o lugar, que logo fora quebrado por Kaien.

- O que faz aqui Zero? Pensei que tinha se esquecido de seu pai...

Yuuki ousou aproximar-se do restante dos presentes no recinto.

- É uma pena que isso não pode acontecer, entretanto... A razão por eu estar aqui é ela! – Apontou para a jovem garota que se encontrava agora ao seu lado.

Ela manteve-se parada ao lado de seu marido enquanto todos a observavam atentamente.

- Senhorita... Kuran? – Kaien perguntou.

- Oh! Boa noite Senhor Kiryuu... – Ela fez novamente mais uma reverência a ele.

- Boa Noite! – Ele seguira seu exemplo e fizera uma reverência. – Qual o motivo para receber sua visita?

- Bem... – Ela começou a falar.

Estava confiante em lhe contar o real motivo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Dera uma rápida olhada em direção a Zero como se pedisse silenciosamente para que a ajudasse. Mas parecia que podia ler os pensamentos de Zero. E o mesmo a dizia para "_Se virar sozinha_". Como se já houvesse feito demais em apenas levá-la para ver seu sogro. Suspirou então... Teria que contar por si só. Às vezes jurava que Zero não havia _mudado_... Mas que continua o mesmo de sempre.

Não sabia como contaria... Mas lembrou-se que dentro da bolsa havia algo que poderia usar sem utilizar nenhuma palavra. Sorriu com a idéia. Zero iria se arrepender amargamente por não a ter ajudado quando o fizera um pedido silencioso de ajuda. Não deixaria que ele visse a maneira que estava nervosa diante da situação. Se ele achava que não podia lidar com uma situação como esta... Ah, ele estava enganado.

- ... – Continuou a sorrir calada. – Tenho algo para mostrá-lo Senhor Kiryuu! – Fitou o rosto de Zero e ele arqueara suas sobrancelhas.

Virou-se e caminhou novamente até o sofá que estava minutos anos. Apanhou sua bolsa que descansava sobre o couro branco e de dentro dela retirou alguns papeis. Segurou firmemente os papeis em mãos e caminhou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Aqui estão! – Ela disse, entregando-lhe alguns papeis a seu sogro.

- E... O que seria isto? – Apanhou os papeis estendidos para si.

- Veja! – Ela o incentivou a olhar.

Zero manteve-se quieto o bastante ao notar do que os papeis se tratavam. Kaien abaixou seus orbes e fitou o que tinha em mãos. Pareciam... _Resultados de exames_. Ora, mais o que diabos eram isso? Não diga que...

- Zero... – Ele começou. – Você está morrendo por causa destes _malditos_ cigarros? – Seu pai disparou sua pergunta.

Ichiru engasgou-se com sua própria saliva enquanto Shizuka dava alguns tapinhas em suas costas desnudas.

- O... O que? – Agora Zero se encontrava perplexo. – O que diabos você está dizendo Oyaji?* (Velho*)

- Então... Você não está? – Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas. Olhou para seu filho e depois para a jovem mulher ao seu lado que no momento estava com suas mãos massageando suas têmporas.

- Claro que não! – Disparou sua resposta.

Ichiru pareceu voltar ao normal com a ajuda de Shizuka. Parecia que ninguém notou que havia engasgado.

- Então... O que é isso...? – E antes que seu pai terminasse de dizer, o próprio Zero resolvera o interromper.

- Ande logo e veja isto! – Na verdade... Ele não pedira e sim, mandara.

- Ora... – Seu pai murmurou. Mas fez o que lhe foi _pedido_. Abrira os papeis e vira o nome da paciente na folha. – Yuuki...? - Arqueou suas sobrancelhas enquanto lia.

Por alguns instantes ficou a observar o que tinha em mãos. E bastou ler algumas palavras no resultado do exame para que seus olhos se arregalassem. Mas o que...

- Isso é verdade? – Seu sogro perguntou.

- Verdade... O que? – Shizuka perguntou.

- Isso é verdade? – Kaien voltou a perguntar.

- Bem... – Yuuki corou.

- O que você acha? – Zero perguntou. As atenções de todos foram direcionadas a ele, que logo sorrira como se confirmasse o que seu pai queria saber. – Parabéns... Você _vai ser_ vovô! – Ele sorriu.

- _Vovô_...? – Ichiru e Shizuka perguntaram juntos.

Por um momento viu que seu pai não possuía nenhuma expressão em sua face, mas antes que pudesse se dar realmente conta ele já o estava abraçando fortemente enquanto possuía um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Zero permaneceu imóvel enquanto seu pai o abraçava. Não esperava estar sendo abraçado justamente por... Seu pai. Virou sua cabeça e fitou Yuuki. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente... Parecia que entendia o que se passava por sua cabeça. (Yuuki lê mentes :O –qq.) Ele pareceu sorrir. Deixou-se levar pelo o que acontecia e erguera os braços para abraçar seu pai como há muito tempo não o fazia.

Ele pareceu notar o que acontecia. Zero o estava abraçando... Desde quando ele mudara seu modo de ser? Se fosse o antigo Zero que conhecia, jamais lhe permitiria fazer tal coisa. Afastou-se lentamente de seu filho e o fitara. Ele sorria para si e com tal atitude não deixou de... Sorrir para ele. Não demorou muito e cessaram o abraço. Kaien piscou seus olhos, parecia não acreditar ainda.

- Então... São dois? É verdade? – Seu pai perguntou, e mal notara quando Ichiru puxara os papeis que ainda segurava. Pegou os papeis e com sua _noiva_ começou a lê-lo.

- Sim! São dois... – Yuuki respondera.

- Oh! – Kaien segurou suas mãos e a beijara. – Maravilhoso! – Comentou.

O casal sorrira. E novamente o Sorriso de Zero chamara a atenção de seu pai. Fitou-o enquanto soltava as mãos de sua nora. Vira Zero entrelaçar os dedos de Yuuki e aproximar-se da jovem a fim de beijar sua testa. Ela pareceu corar com tal atitude inesperada de seu marido e ele riu achando graça de como Yuuki ainda podia corar diante de suas atitudes. Como Zero mudou... E tudo por causa da bela jovem ao seu lado. Riu... É, parecia que até mesmo o pior homem poderia se tornar... O melhor.

- OH! – Ouviram dois gritos que os tiraram de seus devaneios.

Olharam em direção a Ichiru e Shizuka. Ambos ainda analisavam juntos os resultados dos exames.

- Olha Ichiru... É o ultrassom! - Os olhos de Shizuka brilharam.

- E são dois... Dá para perceber! – Ele apontou para a imagem.

Os restantes dos presentes apenas observavam o casal que continuavam a avaliar o exame.

- Oh Ichiru... Agora quero ter filhos! – Os orbes de Shizuka continuaram a brilhar.

- É... Eu... – Ele pareceu se dar conta do que ela acabara de dizer. Seu sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera aos poucos. – O... O QUE? – E por fim, ele gritou.

Os restantes dos presentes assistiam a cena enquanto riam.

- Não é uma má idéia Ichiru! – Zero pareceu concordar.

- _Calado!_ – Seu irmão estreitara seus orbes.

Continuou a rir. O clima que antes estava ruim começou a tornar-se mais agradável.

- Bem... Creio que Yuuki deva estar com fome! Preparei algo na cozinha, não gostaria de comer querida? – Seu pai perguntara.

- Ela acabou de comer pai! Não precisa se preocupar... – Mas suas palavras foram em vão.

- Eu aceito _Senhor Kiryuu!_ – Seus orbes brilharam.

- Não precisa me chamar de _Senhor Kiryuu..._ – Seu sogro começou. – Me chame de _pai_ querida! – Ele segurou suas mãos.

Zero não agüentou... E começara a rir diante da situação.

- O que foi Zero?

Escutou seu pai lhe chamar a atenção.

- _Não foi nada!_ – Ele disse. – Ande logo Yuuki, vá comer para irmos embora... Tudo bem? – Acariciou o topo da cabeça de sua _adorável_ esposa.

- Uhuumm! – Murmurou baixo diante da caricia.

- Venha _querida_... – Seu pai a conduziria até a cozinha. – E você dois também... Venham comer! – Disse referindo-se a Ichiru e Shizuka que ainda conversavam em relação aos seus futuros filhos.

Sorriu de leve e passara a caminhar seguindo seu pai e sua **doce **Yuuki. Logo atrás de si Ichiru tentava convencer Shizuka.

- Zero vou _te matar_! – Ele escutou um rosnado atrás de si. Ichiru parecia estar com... _Problemas_.

Riu baixo enquanto continuava a seguir seu pai e sua mulher. Não demorou a chegarem à cozinha e o cheiro de algo pronto invadiu suas narinas. Dirigiu ao balcão e encostou-se nele. Fechou os orbes e alguns minutos de passaram. Assim que voltou a abri-los percebeu a presença de seu pai ao seu lado.

Trocou olhares com ele e logo se virou para frente. Fitou a mesa a sua frente e vira Yuuki comer uma bela porção de carne e arroz. Continuou a fitá-la enquanto a mesma sujou o canto de seus lábios, fazendo-o sorrir. Estava tão entretido observando sua esposa que mal notara que seu pai ainda o fitava.

- Mas Ichiru... Eu os quero! – Escutou Shizuka falar.

- Podemos pensar em ter depois que nos casarmos o que acha? – Sorriu amarelo.

- Demo...* - Ela choramingou. (Mas...*)

Viu Yuuki rir enquanto observava o casal a mesa tentar decidir-se sobre seus _futuros filhos_. Sorriu... Não importava mais nada para si. Se pudesse ver o sorriso de Yuuki todos os dias, nada mais importava. (own *-*)

- _Você mudou Zero_... – Kaien lhe chamara a atenção. De fato... Zero _mudou_. Havia até **reconhecido** de que seu filho _havia mudado._ – Sorriu diante do que via.

Seu filho _havia mudado_... Da maneira que desejava. Não era mais o homem _irresponsável _que conhecia há meses atrás. E tudo isso por causa de **uma mulher**... Estava _surpreso_. Mas _contente_ ao mesmo tempo...

-... – Continuou a sorrir. Bebericou a bebida que tinha em mãos e que acabara de colocar em seu copo.

- O que está dizendo Oyaji?* Ficou louco? – Ele lhe lançara um olhar rápido. (Velho*)

Kaien parou de tomar sua bebida assim que escutara seu filho lhe chamar de _velho_. Estreitou seus olhos e fechara a cara.

- Não... Eu _me enganei!_ – Kaien ajeitou seus óculos em seu rosto. – **Você** **continua o mesmo!** – Virou a cara e continuou a beber o que tinha no copo.

Zero o fitou de maneira divertida e não deixou de curvar seus lábios... Em um _sorriso_.

OoOoOoOo

_Er... Eu peço mil desculpas pela demora meus amores D: Acho que muitos devem ter pensando que eu abandonei a fic D: Eu desejava postar antes do natal ou até mesmo antes do ano novo, assim eu desejaria um Feliz Natal e um Feliz ano novo a todos... Mas como não consegui, aqui estou eu lhes desejando um feliz Natal e um feliz ano novo... (Bem atrasado por sinal ;s) Desculpem minna-san D: mais pensem bem... é o primeiro poste de 2O11 *-* rsrsrsrs._

_Não Atualizei a fanfic antes, pelo fato de que eu estava escrevendo este cap. nas minhas folhas de fichário, e eu estava com certa preguiça de passá-las para o computador ^^hihi. Mais acho que vocês entendem... No colégio, sem nada pra fazer, o jeito foi pegar as folhas e colocar minhas idéias pro papel .-. rsrs; E como eu não havia terminado o cap. ainda, fiquei mofando aqui com a minha preguiça D: realmente, me desculpem D: mas pra falar a verdade, eu terminei o cap. ontem a noite .-. às 3 horas da manhã ... (ah, ainda estou com sono :O –boceja.) mais só faltava um pouquinho pra acabar o cap. então eu aproveitei e consegui terminá-lo õ/ rsrs ; serio, acho que este foi o cap. mais demorado de todas as fics que já escrevi x.x –humn. Enfim, eu já estou de férias :D –ão posso me dedicas mais a fic õ/ Mais ai vocês me perguntam, porque demorou então se estava de férias ? D: Sabe... Há muitas coisas que eu não podia fazer quando estava estudando, então aproveitei e fiz coisas que não podia fazer naquela época... Como por exemplo, dormir as 3 da manhã e levantar ao meio dia :D HAUSHUAHSUAHSU. Então, eu TIVE que aproveitar .-. Acho que vocês entendem :B _

_Mas aqui está o cap. meus amores :D Ele têm 20 folhas para vocês lerem ... Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho D: HAUHSUAHSUAHS. –é para compensar a demora :D (mais olha que engraçado... Cap. 20 – 20 folhas no word...) adorei isso :D HAUSHAUHSUAS. Ah, quero agradecer a minha querida amiga __**Rekishi-san**__, que sempre me anima a continuar a escrever a fic *-* Muito obg querida :D Aqui está o cap. que você tanto queria õ/ rsrs ; Bem, Agradeço as Reviews que escreveram *-* Estarei respondendo-as agora :D _

**Reviews –**

**Aika-sama:** Peço imensas desculpas pela demora D: espero que este cap. compense a demora da atualização da fic :3 Bem, creio que quando ler o cap. irá entender um pouco sobre a demora da Yuuki descobrir sobre a sua gravidez :3 Eu agradeço suas Reviews Aika-sama, e mais uma vez... Me desculpe pelo atraso D: Espero que goste do Cap. Kissus :*

**Cosette:** Ah amiga, eu já estava com saudades de você ;-;' Faz tempo que não nos falamos D: mais enfim, que bom que voltou *-* Pois é, cada leitora imaginou algo, então pensei... Por que não gêmeos ? :D HAUSHUAHSUAHSU. Pelo menos vai vir um Zerinho para nós õ/ Cosette, ai está o cap. 20, espero que goste minha onêe-sama (: e me desculpe pela demora D: prometo que o próximo não irá demorar tanto... eu acho :O rsrsrs. Kissus Cosette-chan :* s2

**Livia Helena Holopainen:** omg :O você lê bem rápido Livia :D HAUSHAUHSUAHSU. Pois é D: eu tento controlar meus dedos sabe? Mais não consigo, e sempre sai caps. Gigantes .-. hihihi. Concordo D: De certa forma Yuuki é um pouco lerdinha... Mas coitada D: ela mal tinha tempo de ficar com o Zero direito por causa do tio dela D: Ela acabou se focando mais em tentar descobrir o que acontecia na empresa, e que se esqueceu dela mesma D: bem, eu acho que faria o mesmo na situação dela :O –eu acho .-. HAUHSUAHSUAHS. Livia, fico contente em saber que goste da fanfic :3 Espero que goste deste novo cap. e me desculpe pela demora D: Prometo que no próximo cap., eu não demorarei tanto assim para atualizar .-. Kissus :*

_Bem, espero que gostem... E não se esqueçam de apertarem estas lindas palavras em azul ai em baixo :D –apanha. HAUSHAUSHUAHSU. Serio, se acharem que o cap. foi merecedor de uma Review, não deixem de comentar! Com sugestões, duvidas, criticas... Reviews são sempre bem vindas *-* Sendo assim, isso me inspirara a fazer sempre o meu melhor a vocês (: Vou ficando por aqui... Kissus meus amores :* s2 Até o próximo cap. *-* /eu espero ^^'_


	21. Ocorrência

**Cap. 21 – Ocorrência.**

A claridade insistia em adentrar as frestas da janela fechada, afetando seus olhos que clamavam em continuar fechados. Suspirou assim que acordara. Abriu levemente seus olhos de certa tonalidade castanha e conteve-se em proferir algum impropério.

Virou a cabeça e o fitou. Como Zero conseguia continuar dormindo com a desagradável claridade do dia que invadia o quarto?

-... – Suspirou.

Por pouco não o acordou, mas lembrou-se do acontecimento da noite anterior. E preferiu por deixá-lo dormindo. Na noite passada o _obrigara_ a ir ver seu pai a fim de contar ao mesmo à **novidade** que descobriram, mas não pôde deixar de lhe contar também o que acontecia com a empresa Kuran.

E por incrível que pareça o pai de seu marido não demonstrou estar surpreso diante do que ambos revelavam. Parecia que o mesmo já esperava que algo do tipo pudesse vir a acontecer um dia.

- Humn... – Espreguiçou-se e logo saíra da cama caminhando a passos lentos em direção ao banheiro do quarto, fazendo o menor barulho possível para não despertar Zero que continuava a dormir.

Em poucos minutos conseguira fazer sua costumeira higiene bucal, assim como conseguira lavar seu rosto na intenção de acordar sem que molhasse sua camisola branca.

Bocejou quando terminara de _despertar_ totalmente sabia que precisava dormir mais algumas horas, já que fora dormir bem tarde na noite passada, mas a claridade presente no local não a permitiria fazer tal coisa.

Com tais pensamentos rumou para fora do banheiro e dirigiu-se ao seu closet. Procurou em meio a ele algo que pudesse usar, sendo assim optou por um curto shorts jeans de tonalidade escura e uma regata na cor rosa. Mas não fora a sua surpresa saber que o botão do shorts não fechava e a regata encontrava-se apertada devido à alguns quilinhos que ganhara com a inesperada gravidez.

Sorriu. Passou a procurar então por outra peça de roupa. Mas sabia que se resolvesse escolher um shorts novamente por certo não conseguiria fechar o botão. Escolheu por fim uma de suas blusas de alça finas e uma calça _legging_ na tonalidade preta.

E assim que terminar de colocar a justa calça, começou a trabalhar no processo de vestir a blusa que escolhera. Passara o delicado tecido por sua cabeça e antes que terminara de se vestir, seus olhos foram em direção ao seu ventre agora desnudo.

Sorriu enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Ainda estava surpresa por carregar _frutos_ dentro de si, mas encontrava-se mais surpresa ainda por ter demorado a perceber o que realmente acontecia consigo. Não se culpava por ter sido desatenta com seu próprio corpo, já que se encontrava concentrada o bastante com o caso da empresa de seu pai.

Claro que algo do tipo iria vir a acontecer, o _problema_ da empresa acabara por tomar todo o seu tempo, fazendo-a desviar sua atenção de sua própria vida. Suspirou com tais pensamentos. Terminou de se vestir e rumou para fora de seu closet. Lançara uma rápida olhadela em direção a Zero que continuava a dormir.

Caminhou em direção a porta do quarto, mas parou bruscamente ao escutar o barulho insistente do aparelho telefônico.

- Oh... – virou-se e notou certa movimentação por parte de Zero. Sabia... O maldito telefone o acordara. Fora o que concluiu.

Deu um passo a fim de apanhar o aparelho o quanto antes, mas bastou mais um movimento de Zero para continuar onde estava. Não precisou mais se preocupar com o fato de atender ao telefone, seu marido fizera questão de fazê-lo.

- O que? – Seu tom de voz mostrava claramente que não estava nada _feliz _em ter sido acordado.

Ficou parada, esperando que Zero pronunciasse pelo menos o nome de quem havia ligado.

- _Ichijou?_ – Vira Zero sentar-se bruscamente sobre a cama ao acabar de pronunciar o nome do advogado.

- Humn? – Então era Ichijou quem ligava? – O que foi Zero?

O rapaz não respondeu, mas fez um gesto com suas mãos como se pedisse silenciosamente para que se aproximasse. Obedeceu, caminhando até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. E mesmo que não pudesse escutar direito a conversa, fez questão de manter-se próxima a Zero.

- Fale... O que foi? – Zero começou.

- _Apenas liguei para mantê-los informados de que já fiz o que me pediram!_ – O advogado disse do outro lado da linha.

- Oh... Você fez? – Zero arqueou suas sobrancelhas, mas logo se lembrara o que realmente havia pedido ao jovem advogado.

*** Flash Back – On ***

_- Ichijou... – A jovem Kuran resolvera se pronunciar em meio ao silêncio._

_- Nani?* - (O que?*) A atenção do jovem advogado se dirigira a ela._

_- Assim que possuirmos a certeza de que Yagari Touga invadiu o prédio, você já pode abrir um processo contra ele e meu __tio__!_

*** Flash Back – Off *** _(Parte do Cap. 17)_

- _Sim, de certa forma, posso garantir-lhe de que está praticamente pronto!_

- Humn... – O jovem kiryuu suspirou.

*** Flash Back – On ***

_- Certo! Se for isso o que quer... Vamos até uma delegacia e faremos uma ocorrência! A polícia investigara o caso... E assim que derem os dois como presos, abriremos um processo contra eles!_

*** Flash Back – Off *** _(Parte do Cap. 17)_

Lembrou-se de que ainda não fora fazer nenhuma ocorrência.

- Isso... É ótimo Ichijou! Deixarei por enquanto nas mãos da perícia. Em breve isso nos será útil! Muito obrigado... – Agradeceu assim que terminara de falar.

- _Não agradeça, estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho!_

- Em todo caso Ichijou... Muito obrigado! – A conversa deu-se como encerrada e logo o aparelho voltou a estar no gancho mais uma vez.

- O que? O que foi? – Disparou suas perguntas.

- Yuuki... – Passou suas mãos em seus curtos cabelos. – Esquecemos de fazer a ocorrência contra _Rido_ e _Yagari!_

- Oh... – Deixou seus lábios entre abertos e um pequeno murmúrio saiu sobre eles.

- Iremos fazer isso hoje... O quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor! – Rosnou alto. Oh droga! Como pudera esquecer algo tão importante como isso?

Levantou-se de maneira determinada sem tirar seus orbes castanhos de seu marido.

- Certo! – Colocou as mãos na cintura, determinada em fazer o que Zero lhe dissera. – Só precisamos provar, e provas é o que não faltam! – Sorriu vitoriosamente.

O rapaz, ao qual acordara agora não deixou de seguir o mesmo exemplo que a jovem a sua frente. Sorriu... Já imaginando a futura vitoria que teriam.

- _Sim, é o que não faltam!_ – Repetiu enquanto sorria a ela.

Ficaram por um momento em silêncio, mas o mesmo não demorou em ser quebrado pela voz grossa de Zero.

- Imagino que não tenha tomado café... – E suas suspeitas foram esclarecidas assim que Yuuki as confirmara. – Então... Já que está trocada, desça e prepare algo enquanto eu me arrumo, logo sairemos Yuuki! – Levantou-se da cama e rumou em direção ao banheiro.

- Certo... Eu farei isso! - Ela lhe disse, e pôde escutar perfeitamente a voz de sua mulher já que não fizera tanta questão de fechar a porta do banheiro. – Estarei aguardando-o no andar de baixo! – E dizendo tal coisa, escutou os passos de Yuuki se afastarem lentamente.

Decidiu por deixar seu marido sozinho. Desceu a longa escadaria e rumou em direção à cozinha, pousou sua bolsa no balcão. Teria que esperá-lo, e enquanto o fazia passou a preparar algo para comer. Encheu seu copo do suco pronto que estava na geladeira e bebericou um pouco do mesmo, deixando o copo sobre o balcão logo em seguida.

Arrumou rapidamente a mesa, colocando torradas e entre outros _derivados_ para enfeitá-la. Enquanto fazia o processo da montagem não pode deixar de sorrir.

Havia se lembrando de que Zero se esquecera completamente de entregar as gravações para o porteiro de seu antigo prédio, mas já que precisava de provas... Teria que mostrar as verdadeiras. Deveria ser por isso que seu marido ainda não fizera questão de devolver as fitas á Akatsuki Kain. Sorriu mais uma vez. Agora não importava mais...

- Certo... Tenho que terminar de arrumar isso aqui! – Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, o que foi em vão. Novamente voltou a se lembrar de coisas que já aconteceu... Ao quais as mesmas se relacionavam as provas que seriam a sua vitória.

*** Flash Back - On ***

_-... - Continuou a sorrir, em nenhum momento ousou tirar o sorriso de seu rosto. Estava crente de suas suspeitas... – "__Yagari Touga é o invasor.__" – Yuuki pensou._

_A jovem Kuran queria apenas ter mais provas contra Yagari Touga, assim poderia incriminá-lo tendo a garantia de que o mesmo fosse preso._

_- "__Obviamente irão perguntar o que ele fazia no prédio, sendo que ele não é um morador do local ou algo relacionado ao condomínio. Irão perguntar... E se algo acontecer, ele não vai ficar quieto para levar a culpa sozinho. Obviamente vai dizer quem mais está relacionado a tudo isso...__" – Ela continuou a pensar. – "__Ele não vai levar a culpa sozinho... E por isso, vai falar sobre todos os seus aliados!" _

***** **Flash Back - Off ***_ (Parte do Cap. 17)_

Imediatamente parou de fazer o que fazia e logo em seguida sorrira. Parecia que tudo estava a seu favor. Colocaria Rido e Yagari na prisão, custe o que custasse. Lutou desde o inicio para descobrir tudo isso, e não seria agora que desistiria.

Jamais desistiria... Zero estava ao seu lado naquele momento, e sempre permaneceria. Sorriu mais uma vez. E mais uma lembrança se passara por sua cabeça.

*** Flash Back – On ***

_- Andei pesquisando sobre Yagari Touga... Ele tem passagens na polícia, mas não foi indiciado... Parece que ele está sendo procurado, ou algo do tipo!_

_- Não acredito... – Yuuki murmurou._

_- Sim! É isso o que eu descobri até agora... De todo jeito Yagari Touga irá preso. Mas se abrirmos um processo contra ele, não garanto nada de que ele irá comparecer... O mais sensato a se fazer é levá-lo para uma delegacia. Ele já tem passagem pela polícia, e será preso na mesma hora... E com as provas que vocês têm, ele ficara um bom tempo preso!_

*** Flash Back – Off * **_(Parte do Cap. 17)_

Estreitou seus olhos e bebeu seu suco. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vagas que a mesa de vidro possuía. Passou sua geléia de morango em uma torrada e mordiscou as laterais da mesma. Por fim terminou de comê-la.

Lambera as pontas de seus dedos que se sujaram com a saborosa geléia. E não demorou a voltar a pensar nas provas que usaria para denunciar seu tio e Yagari.

*** Flash Back – On ***

_A fita denunciava tudo... __Yagari Touga__ teve acesso ao prédio. E isso facilitava de fato as coisas para os presentes naquela sala. A jovem Kuran sorriu. Se colocasse Yagari na prisão, ele contaria __tudo__, exatamente __tudo__ sobre seu tio... E agora era isso o que mais desejava fazer!_

_- Mas Ichijou... Na fita não mostra o ato de invasão! Apenas mostra que Yagari Touga esteve no prédio... – Zero argumentou._

_- Sim, mas por qual motivo Yagari Touga estaria no prédio? É isso que quero que entendam... – O belo advogado fora interrompido._

_- Se ele não possui parentes ou amigos no prédio, ou muito ao menos é conhecido no local... Tem que ter algum motivo para ele estar ai! – Fora Yuuki que o interrompera._

_- Sim, é isso o que estou tentando dizer!_

_- Entendo... – Suas grandes mãos foram automaticamente em direção á suas curtas madeixas prateadas, bagunçando-as com o movimento feito por elas._

_- Não somos nós que iremos investigar isso... Vocês possuem as provas, não? É mais que o suficiente no momento!_

_- Então... – Yuuki o incentivava a continuar a falar._

_- Aconselho a fazer__ uma ocorrência na delegacia, e deixar que a própria polícia investigue o caso... Mas foi o que eu lhe disse, Yagari Touga já tem passagens na polícia... Ele será preso do mesmo jeito. O problema será Rido... A única prova que vocês têm contra ele é aquela fita gravada entre a conversa de Rido e Yagari... Mas creio que apenas isso não seria suficiente!_

_- É... Eu já esperava por isso! – Yuuki deu de ombros. E em seguida um demorado suspiro escapara por entre seus lábios._

_- Vocês deveriam dar um pouco mais de atenção á ele! Ou descobrir mais alguma coisa que realmente o incrimine! – Aconselhou o jovem advogado._

_- Como o que? – Yuuki protestou._

_- Ele é da contabilidade, certo? Então... Deve haver algo... – Zero fora interrompido. E o fino gripo abafado de sua mulher fez com que os dois homens presentes a fitassem de maneira interrogativa._

_- É claro! – Ela exclamou. – No vídeo Yagari fala sobre desvio de dinheiro... E Rido mexe com contabilidade, só temos que provar realmente que ele está fazendo desvio de dinheiro... É simples!_

*** Flash Back – Off * **_(Parte do Cap. 18)_

Estreitou mais ainda seus olhos. E sua vontade de colocar seu tio e Yagari na prisão, aumentara. Por culpa de ambos fora obrigada a se casar, por culpa de ambos sua vida mudara drasticamente, por culpa de ambos tivera que agüentar o jeito grosseiro e pervertido que Zero possuía antigamente.

Mas não os culpava de fato. Se não fosse por eles, não teria reencontrado Zero, e não teria se apaixonado pelo mesmo. Sorriu com tais pensamentos... É, pelo menos _isso de bom_ acontecera consigo. Mas o fato de que desejava prender Rido e Yagari, não mudara em nada. Pelo contrario, apenas aumentara. E estreitando os orbes que se lembrara de mais uma coisa...

*** Flash Back – On ***

_- É exatamente o que estávamos pensando Zero! - Ela sorriu mais uma vez. - Apenas uma parte do dinheiro foi depositada na conta da empresa e o restante está com Rido! _

_- Só precisamos provar! - Murmurou ele. _

_- Sim... E já sei como o farei... - Entre abriu seus lábios para continuar sua frase, mas foi interrompida por Zero. _

_- Como? _

_- Eles me mandarão um e-mail do extrato do banco com os valores exatos dos depósitos de ambas as contas! Provavelmente logo receberei! _

*** Flash Back – Off * **_(Parte do Cap. 19)_

Sorriu satisfeita com o seu desempenho. Estava orgulhosa de se mesma. Nunca se imaginou fazendo tal coisa. Quem sabe um dia não largaria a empresa de seu pai para trabalhar nesta área? Não, prometera que o ajudaria e era isso que faria. Tomaria a empresa para si, e a administraria junto com Zero.

Suspirou com tais pensamentos. Passara a geléia em mais uma torrada e voltou a comê-la. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal notara a presença de Zero na cozinha. Só fora perceber quando o mesmo fizera questão de lhe dirigir a palavra.

- O que é que tanto pensa Yuuki? – Ele perguntou.

- Huuh? – Sobressaltou-se com a pergunta. Virou seu rosto e encontrou Zero encostado no batente da porta. – Oh... Meu rosto estava tão cômico assim? – Fez uma careta. Sabia que quando estava pensativa demais, fazia caras e bocas extremamente cômicas.

- Só um pouco! – Ele sorriu.

- Ah... – Fez mais uma careta.

Caminhou até ela e notou a mesa pronta. Seu estomago começava a reclamar clamando por algo. Decidiu juntar-se a sua amada mulher, degustando do café feito por ela.

- Yuuki? – Começou ele enquanto se apoderava de um copo de vidro e o suco de laranja.

- Humn?

- Quer ficar aqui? Eu posso resolver tudo isso e... – Foi interrompido.

- E perder toda a diversão Zero? – Disse enquanto a torrada estava a milímetros de sua boca, por certo fora obrigada a parar no meio do caminho do processo de mastigação. – Eu o entendo... Sei que essas coisas demoram e que você se preocupa comigo e nossos filhos... – Dessa vez ela fora interrompida.

- Se sabe disso, então fique! – Ele ordenou bufando logo em seguida. Essas coisas demoravam. Isso por certo deixaria Yuuki cansada e principalmente com fome, e alimentação era o que mais ela precisava no momento.

- Se eu ficar... Perderei a diversão! – Levou a torrada à boca mordendo-a em seguida.

- Ainda não entendi o que quis dizer com "diversão" Yuuki!

- Zero... – Ela suspirou. – Eu vi aquela empresa se afundar cada vez mais. Eu vi o quanto o meu pai se preocupou com aquela maldita empresa, eu vi o quanto ele se arriscou por ela! – Jogou a torrada que comia sobre a mesa. – Eu vi o quanto meu pai se esforçou pra conseguir o que conseguiu hoje! Acha mesmo que eu perderia o prazer de **acabar** com os causadores que ousaram iniciar uma falência na empresa? – Riu cinicamente. – Eu realmente quero ir!

-... – Apoiou seus braços na mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos. – Certo, não serei contra a sua decisão Yuuki. Eu a entendo... Mas você sabe que ocorrências demoram, podemos passar o dia todo na delegacia.

- Não me importo... De toda forma, é um mal necessário! E eu realmente gostaria de estar presente! – Voltou a apanhar sua torrada sobre a mesa e terminar de comê-la.

- Eu entendi... Faça o que achar melhor! – Zero seguiu seu exemplo, voltando a comer.

- Obrigada! – Ela lhe sorriu como resposta.

-...

O silêncio dominou o local de imediato. Ambos os presentes terminavam de desjejuar sem dizer uma única palavra. Parecia que o tempo era o mais importante no momento. A cada minuto que se passava agora, resultaria mais demora na espera em serem atendidos na delegacia. Sabiam disso... Mas não poderiam sair de estômagos vazios, sabendo que isso poderia durar o dia inteiro.

Mesmo sabendo que esperaria, sua vontade de ir até o local não diminuíra em nada. Muito pelo contrário... Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais interessante. E devido a sua ansiedade, fora obrigada a engolir seu café da manhã. Sim, engolir... Já que não fizera muita questão em mastigar bem seu alimento. Era errado, mais não podia fazer mais nada no momento. _O tempo era sagrado, e desperdiçá-lo agora parecia ser um pecado. _Pelo menos era o que pensava.

E antes que pudesse se dar conta, já havia terminado de tomar seu suco. Secou os lábios rapidamente com o guardanapo e estava pronta. Logo Zero terminaria de comer e não demoraria a rumarem em direção aos seus destinos. Levantou-se da cadeira e apanhou sua bolsa sobre o balcão de mármore, rumou até a sala e parou em frente à porta.

Passou a mão sobre os longos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los, o que surtiu algum efeito. Logo o barulho de passos fora captado por seus pequenos ouvidos. E não precisou constatar para saber se Zero realmente se encontrava presente na sala.

- O relógio não para! – Ela constatou.

- Eu sei que não... Por isso, já estamos de saída! – Zero passou por ela e fizera questão de abrir a porta.

-... – O que recebeu em resposta, foi apenas um sorriso por parte de Yuuki.

Caminhou até ele e passou pela porta bem trabalhada. Segurou a alça de sua bolsa com firmeza e caminhou até o veiculo estacionado. Não esperou mais nada, adentrou o veiculo mesmo sabendo que Zero estaria chamando-a de apressada. Não se importava mais com os comentários de seu marido... No momento, estava interessada em se preocupar com outras coisas.

O viu entrar no carro e ligar o mesmo, não demorando em colocá-lo em movimento. Passava pelas ruas com uma velocidade considerável... Ele poderia dirigir mais rápido como sempre fazia. Mas não diria nada a respeito disso... Se manteria quieta.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. E assim que o carro parara, pulou para fora do mesmo rapidamente. Arrumou sua roupa e fitou o grande prédio cinza a sua frente. Ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro e começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio, acompanhada de Zero.

Sorriu ao vento. Estava sentindo-se incrivelmente bem naquela manhã, até porque arrancaria um bom peso de seus ombros...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Er ... *se esconde das pedradas* meus amores, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem D: e peço desculpas novamente pelo cap. não ter ficado tão grande .. Mas primeiramente, já desejo a todos vocês uma boa Páscoa (: cuidado com os chocolates em excesso ê_e **e Tatiane, eu estou de olho em você -**Rumn.

Bem... Antes que digam que esperavam mais do capitulo, devo lembrá-los que este cap. é muito importante para o rumo da historia :3 E falando na historia... Bem, a fic já está acabando D: isso mesmo ;-; /chora. Creio que mais uns dois ou três caps. e ela acaba D: esse foi uns dos motivos para eu ter deixado o cap. tão pequeno ... porque se eu o deixasse muito grande, o final chegaria muito rápido, e eu não quero postar de cara o final da fic :S espero que entendam ...

Mas não se preocupem, porque eu pretendo fazer um epilogo e um especial *-* olha, mais dois caps. extras pra vocês õ/ rs bem, em relação á demora, a falta de inspiração contribuiu bastante, junto com outras responsabilidades na minha vidinha mais ou menos.. sem falar que estou lendo um livro ao qual o mesmo cairá em uma prova.. mereço D: e porque eu também fiquei doente, peguei conjuntivite e nesse exato momento acho que detonei meu pé, como sempre faço D: é incrível como meu pé é vitima e como eu consigo essa proeza de virá-lo ê_e mas enfim .. peço desculpas, mas eu procuro fazer o possível, eu realmente sinto muito D:

Aos meus leitores no AS... Os outros caps. foram postados mais rápidos, porque já estavam escritos, já o cap. 21 .. eu estava escrevendo-o, por isso a demora e eu espero que vocês entendam (:

Bem... Responderei as reviews rapidamente, porque já passou da 1:OO da manhã, e eu preciso descansar D: na verdade, eu não né .. meu pé x.x QQQQ. Eu realmente espero que amanhã ele esteja melhor ê_e Deus queira õ/ rs

**Reviews**

**Luna P Tsukino: **Luna meu amor, quanto tempo querida *-* já estava sentindo a sua falta, viu ? D: rs Luna meu amor, fico muito feliz em saber que goste da fic *-* e nossa ... muito obrigada querida *-* eu tento fazer o meu melhor para vocês! Me desculpe pela demora Luna D: e bem .. eu precisei fazê-los gêmeos *-* os leitores pediram um menino, outros queriam uma menina.. então porque não gêmeos ? *-* rs e magina Luna, seu comentario está maravilhoso, fico muito grata em recebê-lo *-* ah, Feliz ano novo pra você também :D bem atrasado por sinal Luna ;-; me desculpe /chora. rs Bem, espero que goste desse cap. *-* kissus meu amor s2

**Aika-sama: **OAISOIAOSIAOSIAOS. Que bom que te faço rir Aika-sama :B mais acho que esse cap. aqui não lhe fará rir não D: ele ficou tão podre x.x mais enfim, eu espero que goste (: rs me desculpe pela demora D: tento fazer o possível para adiantar a fic (: e magina, criticas são sempre bem vindas Aika-sama (: eu farei o possível para estar postando o quanto antes (: acho que vou aproveitar esse feriadão e vou escrever mais um cap. :B rs bem, muito obrigada pela review *-* eu espero que curta o cap., apesar dele ter ficado podre ;-; /chora. kissus querida s2

**Cosette:** Cosette meu amor *-* Ain que saudades de você D: /entra em depressão. Cada vez menos nos falamos D: mais eu sei o quanto deves estar ocupadíssima com a facul, ano que vêm eu estarei nessa situação x.x (apesar que ainda não sei que facul irei fazer :S sou muito indecisa x.x rs) mais boa sorte com a facul (: bem, me desculpe pela demora em postar o cap. ;-; E não se preocupe, jamais abandonarei a fic õ/ posso demorar pra postar... mais não compensa abandoná-la sabendo que ela já está na reta final :3 sim, ela já vai acabar ;-; /chora. mesmo assim ainda teremos nosso Zerinho Junior *-* rs fico muito feliz em saber que _você_ tenha gostado, serio.. fico muito feliz *-* bem, espero que goste desse cap. aqui (: e espero também podermos nos falar mais vezes :3 mesmo o tempo sendo corrido, mais enfim D: kissus meu amor :* Se cuida s2

Bem, espero que gostem... E não se esqueçam de apertarem estas lindas palavras em azul ai em baixo *u* –apanha. rs Serio, se acharem que o cap. foi merecedor de uma Review, não deixem de comentar! Com sugestões, duvidas, criticas, elogios.. Reviews são sempre bem vindas *-* Sendo assim, isso me inspirara a fazer sempre o meu melhor a vocês (: Vou ficando por aqui... Kissus meus amores :* s2 Até o próximo cap. *-* /eu espero ^^'


	22. Encurralado

**Cap. 22 – Encurralado.**

Estava exausta e com fome. Era tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça enquanto se dirigia junto a seu marido em direção ao veiculo bem estacionado na calçada. Ouviu seu estomago roncar mais uma vez e praguejou baixo para não ser escutada, o que fora em vão... Tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar reprovador de Zero em sua direção.

- Por isso que disse para ficar em casa, eu resolveria tudo! – Ele estreitou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Retirou de dentro dela um molho de chaves e sua carteira de habilitação que se encontrava junto a ela.

- _Nada_ que você diria iria mudar minhas atitudes! - Comentou enquanto rumava em direção ao carro.

_Nada _era pior do que escutar as reclamações de Zero... Mesmo o cansaço e a fome que sentia no momento. Ainda assim, ouvir as reclamações de Zero era _muito pior_ do que sentir tais coisas.

- Eu havia lhe avisado que demoraríamos em sermos chamados, mesmo assim você insistiu em vir! – Apertou o alarme e destravou o carro assim que o alcançara.

- Eu sei, mas não o culpo em estar preocupado já que passamos o dia todo na delegacia. – Suspirou.

Antes de adentrar o veiculo dirigiu um rápido olhar em direção ao céu para constatar que o sol já se escondia e que a noite logo chegaria. O dia acabara por passar lentamente para aqueles que esperaram horas para serem chamados.

- Bem, pelo menos resolvemos isso! – Zero entrou em seu carro assim que terminara de pronunciar suas palavras.

- Nisso tenho que concordar com você! – Yuuki seguiu seu exemplo. Adentrou o carro e acomodou-se melhor sobre o banco de couro. Ah, como estava cansada... E com fome.

Encostou a cabeça sobre o apoio do banco e relaxou. Olhou em direção a Zero enquanto o observava ligar o carro e mudar a marcha do mesmo. Permaneceu quieta, apenas o fitando. O radio desta vez não estava ligado, o que deixou um silencio sobre o local. Isso era relaxante... Poderia até dormir com o cansaço que seu corpo denunciava. Mas o dialogo que surgiu não deixou isso acontecer...

- Está cansada, não? – Ele sabia que Yuuki estava. E por saber, não conseguiu controlar suas reclamações inaudíveis.

- Estamos indo para casa, assim que chegarmos eu irei descansar! – Bocejou enquanto dizia.

- Assim espero **doce** Yuuki! – Sorriu, proferindo o agora _não_ odiado apelido.

Tudo o que fez foi apenas lhe lançar um singelo sorriso para assim continuar a falar.

- Ei Zero, me responda uma coisa... – Começou ela.

- O que quer saber Yuuki? – Perguntou assim que parou o carro em um semáforo fechado.

- Não irá demorar, certo? Digo... Fizemos a ocorrência, mostramos as provas... Agora está nas mãos da policia investigar mais fundo o caso daqueles dois... O que quero dizer é, irá demorar para o Juiz dar a ordem de prisão à Rido e Yagari? – Por fim conseguiu falar.

- Como você mesma disse, eles investigarão mais fundo Yuuki! Com as provas que apresentamos, não demorara muito para Rido e Yagari serem presos, é apenas questão de tempo! – _Assim esperava_, concluiu em pensamentos.

- Só espero que sejam presos... É o que realmente quero! – Murmurou baixo.

- E eles serão, só precisamos esperar esse maldito mandado de prisão! – Rosnou baixo, mas seu rosnado não passou despercebido por Yuuki.

Mudou a marcha do carro assim que o semáforo abrira e continuou a seguir seu caminho.

-_"No final, tudo dará certo..." _– Pensou a jovem de maneira esperançosa.

Segurou mais firmemente sua bolsa sobre seu colo e soltou um suspiro. Faltava tão pouco... Tão pouco para se ver livre dos causadores de sua dor de cabeça. E só pelo fato de se lembrar de tudo o que passara para conseguir todas as provas... Só de lembrar-se, já sentia a cabeça latejar.

Foram tantas as noites mal dormidas, tantos os dias que passara investigando o que de fato acontecia com a empresa de seu pai, tantas angustias e preocupações... E logo se veria livre de tudo isso. Era realmente um alivio... Mas o que mais a surpreendia, foi o fato de que conseguira agüentar este casamento arranjado. Por mais que no inicio não o quisesse, mas tivera que _sacrificar-se_ a si mesma, casando-se com um _desconhecido_.

Pensou que não sobreviveria a todas as pressões sobre si. Engano seu... Conseguiu superar todos os seus obstáculos e _alcançou_ _o_ _motivo_ de ter se casado, alem de que descobrira o quanto amava Zero. Este foi... **O** **preço de seu sacrifício.**

-... – Com tal pensamento, deixou que seus lábios se curvassem em um singelo sorriso. Mas um tentador pensamento se passara por sua cabeça e não conseguiu manter-se mais em silencio. – Sabe... Ele ficará feliz em saber das novidades! – Sorriu.

- Ele? Está se referindo a quem Yuuki? – Zero não entendeu. (Juro que quase ia trocando o nome do Zero pelo o meu Sesshy x.x força do hábito, haha ^^ -cora.)

- Ao meu pai Zero! – Respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios volumosos. – Tenho certeza que de todos nós, ele é o que está mais ansioso com o final de tudo isso!

- Eu tenho que concordar... – Diminuiu a velocidade, o semáforo indicava que fecharia.

- Ainda assim... Não sabemos o porquê de Rido ter feito o que fez Zero!

- Calma, é apenas questão de tempo... Até porque, seu pai é o que mais quer saber da verdade! E eu tenho certeza de que ele irá querer saber o motivo do _próprio irmão_ falir a empresa...

- Isso é preocupante... – Ela suspirou. – Mas você tem razão! Será apenas questão de tempo... Logo estaremos livres dessas preocupações. – Alegrou-se com o pensamento. Oh, estava se sentindo outra pessoa já que tirara grande parte do peso de seus ombros.

- Você verá... – O semáforo abriu, colocou o carro novamente em movimento e continuou sua frase. – Novos tempos virão Yuuki!

- Assim espero Zero, assim espero... – Acreditava. Faltava muito pouco para tirar definitivamente o peso de seus ombros. – Sabe... Eu ligarei para ele, contarei sobre o grande progresso que fizemos hoje!

- Sim, faça isso... Devemos mantê-lo informado de tudo! – Dera a seta, e virara o veiculo a sua direita.

- Sim, eu sei... Por isso mesmo que ligarei! Não sabemos quanto tempo essa investigação levará.

- Não irá demorar, creio que será bem rápida... É apenas questão de dias!

- Bem, não importa... Pode demorar o quanto for preciso, eu apenas os quero presos! – A jovem kiryuu mordeu seu lábio inferior. Muitas coisas haviam mudado, mas pelo jeito seu hábito de morder os próprios lábios não mudara em nada. Sorriu ao pensar...

- E eles serão! – Escutou Zero dizer.

Desviou sua atenção de seus lábios para o que seu marido lhe dizia. Ele estava certo, desta vez não havia como Rido e Yagari escaparem... Tudo indicava que ambos seriam presos. Pelo menos, era isto o que desejavam.

OoOoOoOo

Adentrou a sala de sua residência e deixou que seu corpo afundasse no sofá de couro. Estava morta, definitivamente morta de cansaço. Suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos e esperava Zero terminar de estacionar o carro na garagem. Mas antes que pudesse dar mais uma de seus suspiros, lembrou-se que ligaria a seu pai avisando-o sobre o ocorrido.

Lançara um rápido olhar para a janela, o céu estava bastante escuro, mas julgava que não era muito tarde. Um bom horário para fazer uma rápida ligação, pensou. Sem se quer constatar no relógio o horário, levantou-se do sofá e apanhou o telefone digitando em seguida alguns números decorados.

Esperou por alguns segundos até perceber que o telefone já chamava. Em seguida escutou a porta da sala se fechar, mas não se virou para constatar que seu marido acabara de adentrar no recinto.

Continuou com o telefone sobre a orelha, e mal sentiu a presença de Zero se aproximando. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração do mesmo em sua nuca e tivera que se encolher para não possuir mais algum contato com aquele ser. Ele resmungou algo, mas logo indicou a ele que estava _tentando_ fazer uma ligação. O que fora justificável no momento...

A contra gosto o vira se afastar e o ser, a qual era seu marido caminhou a passos lentos e desanimados em direção a cozinha. Por certo havia ficado frustrado com a sua atitude de agora. Mas este não era o momento para _brincadeiras_, se assim podia dizer.

-... – Mal teve tempo de murmurar algo perante aquilo, escutara a voz de sua irmã do outro lado da linha.

- _Moshi Moshi?*_ - Ela disse. (Alô?*)

- Seiren, Olá! – Disse por fim.

_- Yuuki?_ – Ela perguntou, aparentemente confusa.

- Sim, sou eu! – Parecia que sua irmã esperava a ligação de todos, menos a sua.

- _O que foi para estar ligando agora?_

- Bem Seiren, eu queria conversar com nosso pai! – Disse por fim.

- _Ah, claro..._ – E um diálogo entre elas acabara por surgir.

Enquanto tentava criar um pequeno diálogo com sua irmã, seu marido procurava algo para se fazer na cozinha, e como sempre... Algo que pudesse saciar a fome que sentia. Retirou dos armários panelas, e de sua mente idéias para o que faria. Optou por um prato simples e rápido.

- Se eu estou com fome, Yuuki então está _faminta!_ – Riu de suas próprias palavras.

Continuou a preparar o que tinha em mente, e enquanto o fazia prestava atenção nas palavras que sua mulher proferia no cômodo ao lado. Parecia que agora ela não mais falava com sua cunhada e sim com seu sogro.

A conversa não demorou a acabar. Eram poucas palavras para serem ditas, na verdade era apenas um aviso e devido a isso Yuuki não precisara ficar tanto tempo no telefone. Assim que depositara o aparelho na base, rumou até a cozinha deixando que o novo cheiro invadisse suas narinas. Aquilo atiçou ainda mais sua fome...

- Como sempre, está cozinhando algo! – Sorriu assim que adentrara o local.

- É bom mimar minha _esposinha_ às vezes! – O rapaz lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ah, desse jeito ficarei mal acostumada Zero! – Fez um pequeno bico enquanto aproximava-se dele.

- É melhor já ir se acostumando! – Aproximara-se mais da jovem e depositara um rápido selinho nos lábios da mesma, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Sorriu em resposta devido ao que ouvira de seu marido. Parecia que Zero sempre sabia o que de fato necessitava ouvir no momento.

- Conversou com seu pai? – Escutou-o dizer enquanto o mesmo cozinha seja lá o que fosse.

- Ah... Sim... – Sentou-se sobre o banco em frente ao balcão de mármore.

- Não fez mal em fazer isso! Devemos mantê-lo informado de tudo.

- Sim! Eu pensei na mesma coisa, por isso que o avisei.

Apoiou seus braços sobre a pedra fria e passou a observar seu marido cozinhar.

- O que foi? – Fora tudo o que Zero lhe perguntara.

- Humn...?

Fora tirada de seus devaneios. Piscou seus belos e grandes olhos castanhos e dera um fraco sorriso.

- Eu realmente não sei o que tenho, ando muito nas nuvens ultimamente. Creio que deva ser por causa das coisas que andam acontecendo Zero!

- Não fique assim Yuuki! – Ele lhe sorriu, como se a tranqüilizasse com tal coisa. – Eu havia lhe dito que descobriria quem era o maldito que falia a empresa de seu pai, e que resolveria este problema. Você confiou em minhas palavras, basta apenas continuar a confiar!

Sorriu. Seu marido era tão... Tão... Não conseguia descrevê-lo. (Eu quero um marido desses *O* Como faz ? :T)

- Eu sempre confiarei! – Murmurou.

Sentira vontade de chorar diante de tal situação, mas conteve-se. Caso viesse a derramar alguma lágrima, diria que era devido à gravidez, mas para a sua surpresa nenhuma lágrima saíra de seus olhos.

- Creio que não comentei ainda com você, mas pedi para que o delegado me mantivesse a par de toda a investigação.

- Verdade? – Levantou sua cabeça e sorriu. – Não acredito Zero...

- Eu sei que sou _foda!_ – Ele gargalhou alto. (Sei que não é uma expressão muito boa para se colocar na fic :T Mas eu fiquei imaginando o Zero dizendo isso *-* OWIOEIWOEIWOIWOEIWOEI.)

Não conseguiu conter-se. Levantou-se do banco e percorreu a cozinha até alcançar Zero. Abriu seus braços e o abraçara pelas costas. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre as costas largas de Zero e inalara o perfume que o mesmo usava. Ora, como amava perfumes masculinos... (Nyan, você não é a única Yuuki *-*)

Não perdeu a oportunidade de distribuir inúmeros beijos sobre a extensão de seus ombros e sobre a base de seu pescoço.

- Você realmente não quer dormir essa noite! – Zero possuía a voz rouca, mas conseguira pronunciar suas palavras mesmo com excitação de seu corpo. Mais um pouco e a _tomava_ ali mesmo.

- Sabe que não seria uma má idéia! – Riu com o que dissera.

- Yuuki, Yuuki... Vá brincando _minha pequena!_ – Escutou-a rir assim que terminara sua frase. – Parece que consegui fazê-la sorrir novamente!

Olhou-o por sobre os ombros. Era verdade, não havia percebido que voltara a sorrir.

- Sim! – Sorriu novamente. – É o único que consegue fazer isso Zero! – Seu sorriso se alargara.

- Fico imensamente feliz em saber disso _minha pequena_... – Dera um singelo sorriso.

Soltara a colher a qual misturava com rapidez o conteúdo presente na panela. Virou-se, ficando agora de frente para Yuuki. Aproximou-se da mesma e depositara um rápido beijo em sua testa, sorrindo em seguida por presenciar mais uma vez o rubor na face de **sua** _adorável mulher._

OoOoOoOoOo

Os corredores da empresa pareciam ser mais longos do que aparentavam ser. Seus passos eram rápidos e longos, mas não longos o suficiente para chegar rapidamente ao final do imenso corredor. Ao seu lado, seu marido encontrava-se presente e atrás de si, inúmeros homens trajados com belíssimos ternos negros os acompanhavam.

Eram rostos desconhecidos para todos que trabalhavam naquele local, mas aparentemente seriam _supostos sócios_ desejando abrir qualquer contrato com a empresa Kuran.

Uma reunião havia sido marcada, e tudo indicava que a reunião aconteceria em breve. Isso seria o motivo para tantos homens trajados com belos ternos estarem presentes no recinto naquele momento.

Seus orbes grandes e castanhos vagavam por todos os lugares, mas parou de observar os mínimos detalhes ao se deparar com a única porta de vidro naquele longo corredor. Sem rodeios, a porta fora aberta e dentro da sala podia-se notar uma grande mesa do mesmo material da porta que acabara de ser aberta.

Encontrara sobre a mesma todos os seus sócios, mas seus orbes pararam bruscamente assim que se pousaram em um dos seres mais velhos entre todos os presentes no local.

- _Otou-san!*_ – Murmurou assim que o avistou. (Pai!*)

Claro, seu pai não poderia faltar na reunião marcada. Principalmente, _nesta reunião_. Adentrou mais no recinto juntamente com todos os seus seguidores atrás de si. Fitou atentamente cada rosto que se encontrava naquela sala, parecia que todos estavam presentes, principalmente a _pessoa_ que mais desejava que estivesse.

Dera um sorriso torto, conteve-se em sorrir perante aquela situação. Mas estava adorando-a.

- Estes são os novos sócios? – Ouviu seu tio se pronunciar.

- Sim Rido! Creio que já deva saber o porquê de termos marcado esta reunião de ultima hora... – Desta vez, fora Zero que se pronunciara.

- Sim, todos estão cientes... Até porque, assuntos para se discutir é o que não faltam! – Sorriu debochadamente.

- De fato Rido, de fato... – Zero caminhou por entre a mesa, sendo acompanhado pelos mesmos homens que os seguiam.

Permaneceu parado. E os homens pareceram seguir o seu exemplo.

- Hum? – Rido não entendeu a atitude dos homens. – Porque estão parados ai... – Mas fora interrompido.

- Ao seu lado? – Zero completara a frase de seu tio. Gargalhara debochadamente. – Ora... Iremos apenas discutir um pequeno assunto com você.

- Comigo? – Rido ergueu suas sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. – Pensei que o assunto era com todos e... – Mais uma vez fora interrompido por Zero.

- De fato, a presença deles é fundamental para... – Se conteve em terminar sua frase.

- Prendermos você! – Um dos homens trajados de negro retirou de dentro do paletó uma pistola e mirou diretamente para seu tio que permanecia perplexo com a situação em que se encontrava.

Fora obrigado a levantar-se de sua cadeira e permanecer de pé, e parecia que todos os sócios antigos sentados a mesa seguiram o seu mesmo exemplo. Todos se mantinham de pé, perplexos com o que acontecia diante de seus olhos.

– Rido Kuran, você está preso por desvio de dinheiro, atentado a homicídio, invasão de domicílio e formação de quadrilha! – O homem que apanhava a arma se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- O... O que? – Ele apoiou-se sobre a mesa de vidro. – Mas... O que vocês... – Fitara todos eles que o rodeavam sem que pudessem dar alguma escapatória para poder fugir.

Entre abriu seus lábios. Estava surpresa com o que via e todos possuíam a mesma expressão que si em suas faces. Estava ciente do plano de Zero com os policias, mas pensava que iria ser algo menos surpreendente. Seu tio parecia estar atordoado por estar naquela situação.

- "_Bem feito!"_ – Pensou.

Observou um dos policias disfarçados aproximar-se de Rido. Vira quando o jovem rapaz segurara o braço de Rido com força levando o mesmo para trás do corpo de seu tio. Com tal ato o obrigou a curvar-se sobre a mesa de vidro enquanto segurava seu braço o imobilizando totalmente.

- O que diabos estão... – Começou Rido. – ...Fazendo? – Concluiu sua frase.

Rido estava atordoado demais para se dar conta do que realmente acontecia.

- Não é óbvio meu irmão? – Vira seu pai aproximar-se da mesa. Sua expressão estava aterrorizadora. – Estes homens não são novos sócios e sim policiais Rido!

Imobilizado por um dos homens e na mira de uma pistola, a única coisa que pôde fazer fora mexer seus olhos em busca daquele que acabara de se pronunciar.

- Policiais chamados por mim! – Zero sorrira assim que se pronunciara.

Seus orbes castanhos voltaram para Zero e o observara enquanto um sorriso vitorioso fora posto em seus lábios. Mas Zero estava certo, agora... Só haveria o que comemorar com a prisão de seu tio. Seguiu seu exemplo, e um sorriso vitorioso surgira sob seus lábios volumosos.

Já o jovem Kiryuu, em nenhum momento deixou de sorrir, mesmo enquanto lembrava-se de como havia entrado naquela situação.

**Flash Back – On**

Mal humor. Era incrível como sempre ficava de mal humor pela manhã, ainda mais quando o insistente aparelho telefônico continuava a tocar. Sua vontade era de apanhar o pequeno aparelho e o estraçalhar na parede ao seu lado, mas se fizesse isso por certo ouviria reclamações de sua mulher por tê-lo destruído. E no momento escutar reclamações, seria a ultima coisa que gostaria de presenciar.

Com certo esforço, manteve-se sentado sobre e cama e atendera à maldita ligação. Se não o fizesse, sua esposa acordaria. E na situação que ela se encontrava agora, preferia que a mesma continuasse a descansar.

- Humn... – Estava tão sonolento que mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras corretamente. – Moshi Moshi?* - Perguntou assim que atendera o telefone. (Alô?*)

A voz do outro lado da linha fora o que o despertara de fato.

- Delegado? - Arqueara suas sobrancelhas. (Eu já usei todos os personagens de vk nessa fic. Por isso deixarei esse personagem desta forma D: Não gosto de criar meus próprios personagens em fanfics, prefiro usar os personagens da obra original! Espero que entendam :3)

A voz do outro lado da linha manteve-se presente.

- _Senhor Kiryuu, Bom dia!_ – A voz grossa começou. – _Liguei para mantê-lo informado da situação._

- Ah sim... Diga-me o que já descobriram delegado!

- _Bem... De fato as provas que vocês apresentaram fora muito útil para nós! E realmente, tudo o que mostraram é verdade. Vocês possuem argumentos o suficiente para desejar que ambos sejam presos! - _Tudo o que o delegado lhe dissera já sabia, mas precisa saber...

- Eu sei disso delegado, eu só necessito saber de uma coisa...

_- Diga! O que quer saber?_ – Perguntou o delegado.

- O mandado de prisão... – Zero fora direto no assunto.

_- Eu já o possuo, hoje mesmo mandarei prendê-los! _

- Ho... Hoje? – Arregalara seus olhos.

Quanto tempo se passara desde que fora até a delegacia? Uma... Duas semanas talvez? Não sabia ao certo, ultimamente os dias estavam se passando rápidos demais. Mas se foi este período de tempo que se passara mesmo, então fora tempo o suficiente para o delegado possuir provas concretas.

- _É o que eu desejo Senhor Kiryuu! Pelo o que descobrimos, não é de hoje que Rido vêm fazendo desvios de dinheiro, assim como não é de hoje que Yagari vêm cometendo esses crimes... Tememos que se demorarmos para efetuarmos a busca de apreensão, ambos possam arrumar alguma maneira de..._ – O delegado foi interrompido.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente delegado. Vocês temem que esses malditos arrumem um meio de fugir. E isso é o que eu mais detestaria se acontecesse... – Rosnou baixo. – Eu os quero presos, e respondendo por processos que provavelmente já irei providenciá-los! – Falar no tio de Yuuki e no suposto invasor que desejava matá-los, o irritava.

_- Eu compreendo sua posição Senhor Kiryuu! E não é apenas o senhor que deseja prendê-los, principalmente Yagari... Ele esta sendo procurado há muito tempo e com as informações sobre ele que o senhor nos deu, descobrimos onde o desgraçado está! _

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Tento não parecer irônico diante do que ouvia. Qualquer um pensaria que seria _obrigação_ conseguirem tal informação.

– _Bem, havia dito que desejo prendê-los hoje mesmo... Enquanto a isso eu possuo um plano!_ – Sorriu diante do que acabara de se passar em sua cabeça.

- Oh! – O jovem Kiryuu exclamou.

- _Iremos enganar Rido Kuran, da mesma forma que o mesmo enganou muitas pessoas!_

- Isso... – Começou ele. – Será muito divertido. – Zero riu com o que dissera. – O que se passa em sua cabeça?

- _Marque uma reunião de ultima hora Senhor Kiryuu, reúna todos para esta reunião e diga que apresentará novos sócios a empresa. No entanto, esses novos sócios serão nós!_

- Humn... – Estava achando interessante a idéia do delegado.

- _Enquanto alguns de nós está enganando Rido, outros irão prender Yagari! Se prendermos um de cada vez corremos o risco do outro desconfiar de nossos atos já que devem possuir seus contatos. Nossos atos devem ser analisados com cuidado para não perdermos nossa presa._ – O delegado deu ênfase na palavra 'presa'.

- Devo concordar!

_- Veja, ninguém desconfiará... Isso é o mais importante para conseguirmos um bom resultado._

- Eu estou de acordo, marcarei o mais rápido uma reunião e convocarei todos!

- _Conto com sua ajuda Senhor Kiryuu!_ – E dizendo tal coisa, desligara o aparelho.

Zero ainda possuía o aparelho mudo em seu ouvido, mas um sorriso vitorioso era o que mais chamava a atenção naquele belíssimo rapaz.

**Flash Back – Off**

Era de fato, um excelente plano, como esperado dos supostos _novos sócios_. Estava começando a se animar com a situação que começava a surgir.

Os restantes dos sócios apenas assistiam a cena, e nenhum deles ousou sair do lugar onde se encontravam.

- Quer... Tentar me prender Kiryuu? – Rido mexeu seus lábios. Estava aproveitando já que eram pouquíssimas coisas que conseguia fazer no momento. Sorriu e em seguida gargalhou. – HAHAHAHAHAHA!

O sorriso na face de seu marido aos poucos sumia. Não compreendia o motivo da risada alta de Rido, já que este não estava em posição de fazer tal coisa. Mas parecia que mesmo em tal situação, seu deboche continuava o mesmo.

- Não entendo o porquê da risada Rido! – Seu pai mais uma vez se pronunciara em meio aquela tensão.

- Quer saber o porquê meu irmão? Eu irei lhe dizer... Não há como me incriminar com tais coisas, é totalmente absurdo!

Trincou os dentes aos escutar as palavras de seu tio. Permaneceu tempo demais quieta, já era hora de se pronunciar.

- Não entendo por que não podemos incriminá-lo se possuímos provas contra você e Yagari Touga _meu tio!_ – A ultima parte de sua frase, de certa forma saíra com certo nojo na voz. – Alias, creio que neste exato momento Yagari Touga já tenha sido preso! – Sorriu.

O silêncio predominou no local assim que a única voz feminina se fez presente. Os olhares de todos foram lançados para si. Permaneceu ainda parada no mesmo lugar onde se encontrava e observava quando todos os homens olhavam pra si, principalmente seu **tão adorável tio**.

O silêncio continuou. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, muito menos o preso que se encontrava agora mais atordoado do que antes. Caminhou por entre aquelas figuras prepotentes, até permanecer em uma certa distância segura de Rido.

-... - Os orbes de Rido a observavam. – A... Aque... AQUELE MALDITO! – Gritou. – NÃO SERVE PARA NADA...

- Oh, então confessa que possuía algo relacionado à Yagari Touga? - Perguntara assim que Rido parara de gritar. – Bem, mesmo que não confesse... – Aproximou-se mais dele e sussurrara em seu ouvido. – Eu tenho provas o suficiente para que ambos mofem naquela cadeia.

Afastou-se de Rido. Aos poucos os orbes de Rido se arregalavam, mas seu tio não era o único surpreso no recinto. Todos estavam surpresos com a atitude nunca vista por parte de Yuuki.

Ele debateu-se contra o vidro, tentando se libertar dos fortes braços que o mantinham preso, o que fora inútil. Mais dois homens juntaram-se ao outro para não permitir que Rido escapasse. O seguraram com mais força... Fazendo-o desistir de imediato de sua tentativa de fuga.

- Foi tolo Rido, muito tolo meu tio! – Continuou a falar. – Foi tolo por pensar que Zero e eu não pudéssemos fazer nada contra você e Yagari Tou... – Fora interrompida.

- Você, eu imaginei que nunca poderia! – Rido a interrompera. – Mas este maldito Kiryuu, eu sempre achei que este desgraçado poderia fazer algo! – Parou de fitá-la e mirou agora seus olhos em Zero. – É esta expressão mesmo Kiryuu... – Comentou a costumeira expressão de Zero. – Sua superioridade nunca me enganou. Eu sabia muito bem com quem estava _brincando._.. – Riu debochadamente.

Zero entre abrira seus lábios. Iria retrucar a ousadia de Rido, mas quem retrucara fora Yuuki.

- Se sabia... Porque continuou a fazer isso meu tio? – Trincara os dentes.

Os orbes de Rido novamente se voltaram para si.

- Bem, como eu poderia parar de fazer algo que eu já havia começado e que me rendeu várias noites de dor de cabeça? – Riu mais uma vez.

O silêncio parecia se fazer presente mais uma vez, mas não demorou em ser quebrado. Seu pai aproximara-se de seu tio, com os punhos cerrados socara a mesa de vidro deixando uma pequena rachadura sobre a superfície da mesma. Havia socado próximo ao rosto de Rido. Sabia que este ato demonstrava o quanto queria acertar o rosto do mesmo, mas se conteve em fazê-lo, socando por fim a mesa a sua frente.

- Por que...? – Começou seu pai. O vira trincar os dentes, cerrar novamente seus punhos e estreitar os orbes antes de continuar sua frase. – POR QUE DIABOS... TENTOU ACABAR COM A MINHA EMPRESA RIDO?

Ouvira seu pai gritar, mas nunca o vira tão nervoso como agora...

oOoOoOoOo

Olhem, fanfic saindo do forno *-* OWIOEIWOEIWOE. Meus amores, sinto muito pela demora na atualização D: mas o grande e esperado cap. chegou *-* rs Finalmente Rido teve o que merece ê_é9 E bem em relação ao capitulo, eu não sabia que fim dar no Rido :T E o bloqueio mental me pegou de jeito, no bom sentido claro :D rs Enfim, eu espero que gostem *-*

Bem, serei breve... Não queria que o próximo cap. seja o ultimo D: Ainda estou pensando no que irei fazer.. Não terá muito o que escrever no final já que este cap. ficou um pouco grande e muitas coisas aconteceram neste! Mas é provável que eu faça o próximo como o ultimo cap. justamente devido a isso .-. Como eu disse, ainda estou pensando no que farei por isso não sei se o próximo será o ultimo ou o penúltimo cap. da fanfic x.x Bem, em todo caso.. já estão avisados (:

Responderei as reviews rapidamente :3

**Aira Akashiya:** Sim meu amor, agora está começando a esquentar *-* OWIEOIWOEIWOEIOIWOEIWO. Eu não tive escolha minha xará linda, nas circunstâncias eu tinha de deixá-la grávida de gêmeos :D rs Fico feliz que a fanfic seja de seu agrado meu amor *-* Espero que goste deste cap. (: kissus kissus querida :* Obrigado por sempre ler *-* Aishiteru s2

**Aika-sama:** Aika-sama eu devo concordar, apenas da gravidez ser algo bom.. ainda tem suas conseqüências D: Mas eu creio que a Yuuki irá superar tal coisa õ/ rs e bem, a idéia do cap. passado era esta mesma *-* Trazer certa nostalgia :D Bem, a única má noticia é que a fic já está no fim D: mas fique tranqüila, ainda terá um epilogo e um especial, dois caps. extras *-* Com certeza, irei fazê-los õ/ rs Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo passado e espero que goste deste aqui também *-* kissus kissus querida :* Obrigado por sempre me aturar com estas minhas demoras em atualizar a fic, espero que não me abandone s2

**Raissa Shields:** Você havia comentado no começo da fanfic, mas me achei no dever de lhe responder a review (: Eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que a fanfic seja de seu agrado *-* E em relação a sua fic do mesmo gênero que a minha, quando eu arrumar um tempinho eu a lerei com o maior prazer *-* E bem, como você já deve ter notado... Demoro um pouco em atualizar devido à falta de tempo e ao maldito bloqueio mental... Mas prometo que ainda lerei sua fic querida *-* Muito obrigada por ler e por comentar aqui *-* kissus kissus s2

Se acharem que o capitulo foi merecedor de uma review, por favor... Não deixem de mandá-la *-* Sou movida a reviews para continuar esta fanfic õ/ rs


	23. Tudo acabado

**Cap. 23 – Tudo acabado...**

O silêncio predominava o local. Ninguém ousava pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O grito de seu pai ainda ecoava fracamente no recinto, e o fato de o encontrarem visivelmente irritado fazia com que permanecem calados.

- _Porque_ _diabos... Tentou acabar com a minha empresa Rido?_ – Repetiu, mas desta vez controlou seu tom de voz que antes estava visivelmente alto.

-... – Rido permaneceu quieto, apenas o fitava silenciosamente.

- Eu não perguntarei novament... – Seu pai fora interrompido.

- Apenas terminei de fazer o que provavelmente aconteceria mais cedo, ou mais tarde! – Riu de suas próprias palavras.

- Está brincando comigo Ri... – E mais uma vez fora interrompido.

- O que? Agora irá negar? Eu sempre soube que a empresa já estava no buraco! Não esconda de ninguém... Desde há muito tempo que você tenta manter a empresa, mas eu sei o quanto endividado você estava. Ela iria falir... Por isso, apenas terminei de fazer o serviço mais rápido! – Riu novamente.

-...

Seu pai ficara calado. A expressão em seu rosto não era nada amigável. Pôde julgar isso assim que o observara atentamente. Mas... Ele nunca dissera para si que a empresa estava falindo muito antes de Rido se intrometer em seus negócios.

- Pai... - Murmurou baixo. – O que... Ele está dizendo?

Não estava entendo mais nada. Seu pai nunca falara que a empresa estava com problemas. Sempre achou que Rido fora o culpado de tudo. Por certo ele achara que conseguiria resolver tudo. Se Rido não tivesse se intrometido... Nada disso teria acontecido. (Rimou *-* rs)

O vira cerrar os punhos, sabia que seu pai estava visivelmente irritado. E sabia também que não demoraria muito para que perdesse a cabeça e esmurrasse seu **adorável tio **pelo seu atrevimento.

- Oh, então realmente não contou... – Rido riu mais uma vez. – Não se preocupe _meu querido meio-irmão_, eu direi a eles!

- Kuran-sama! – Escutou um de seus sócios murmurar roucamente.

- Escute bem o que irei lhe dizer _minha_ _querida sobrinha!_ – Debateu-se um pouco, tentando se libertar de quem o segurava. O que fora em vão. – Se pensas que o causador da falência da empresa sou eu, esta enganada... Ela já vinha tendo problemas alguns anos atrás e isso fez seu _adorável pai_ pedir um empréstimo, e devo lhe dizer que não foi pouco. – Algumas de suas palavras, de certa forma saíram... Irônicas.

- Isso é verdade? – Yuuki perguntara.

-... – Seu pai, apenas permaneceu calado. Mas sua atitude fizera provar tudo o que Rido acabara de dizer.

- Então... Porque nunca me contou isso Pai? - Parecia que sua pergunta fora em vão. Seu pai mais uma vez continuou calado.

Enquanto o silêncio mais uma vez se encontrava presente, a porta do escritório que antes estava fechada fora aberta bruscamente. Todos os olhares foram dirigidos ao novo barulho, e diante da porta pôde ver sua mãe e irmã entrarem apressadamente dentro da sala.

Com passos rápidos a viram se aproximar. Ambas pararam próximo à mesa onde Rido se encontrava rendido. Piscou seus orbes castanhos, e se surpreendera com o que vira.

- CA... CANALHA! – Sua mãe praticamente gritara. Ousou levantar a bolsa que segurava e estava pronta para agredi-lo. Isso, se seu pai não tivesse a impedida de fazê-lo.

- Por favor... – Ele pedira educadamente.

- MAS... MAS... – Ela insistira.

- Mãe! – Seinen revirara os orbes impaciente.

Vira sua mãe deslizar a bolsa a contra gosto até seu ombro. E isso acabara por indicar que desistira de _atentar contra a vida_ de Rido. Sua mãe sempre fora assim... Sempre fazia o que bem entendia.

Sentiu algo sobre seu cabelo. A pequena caricia vinha por parte de Zero. Não entendeu no começo o porquê dele estar afagando suas madeixas, mas logo percebeu que o mesmo tentava se manter concentrado em algo que o distraísse da irritação que no momento sentia.

Logo a caricia parara. E em seguida as palavras de Zero preencheram o ambiente.

- Apesar do que acabou de dizer, ainda não estou totalmente satisfeito com isso Rido!

- Ah não... Ainda não cansou de me perturbar kiryuu? – Ouviu a pergunta de Rido, que possuía um enorme desprezo em suas palavras.

- Apenas me responda. – Seu tom de voz saíra como uma ordem. – Seu falecido pai tem algo haver com isso, não?

- Hãn? – A expressão de Rido mudara.

- Pelo o que acabara de dizer... Kuran-sama é seu _querido meio-irmão! _– Fora irônico em sua ultimas palavras. – Pelo o que eu soube você é o filho bastardo da família!

A expressão de Rido mudara novamente ao escutar tal coisa.

- Seu pai tivera um caso com outra mulher enquanto estava casado com a mãe de meu sogro... – Continuara a falar. – O resultado disso fora o nascimento de um novo integrante da família, mas nesse caso... O novo integrante era um filho bastardo! – Zero riu.

- Você andou pesquisando sobre a minha vida kiryuu maldito? – Trincou os dentes, e se pudesse já teria cerrado os punhos na intenção de preparar-se para esmurrá-lo. Mas como se encontrava rendido por três homens, acabou por desistir.

- Bem... Creio que qualquer pessoa pesquisaria mais a fundo o passado de alguém que deseja mandá-lo para a prisão!

- Ora seu...

- Mas no momento, isso não é de meu interesse! – Revelou. – O que realmente gostaria de saber, é a influencia que isso o fez levar... A fazer o que fez na empresa Rido!

- Não entendo o motivo de sua pergunta Kiryuu! – Rido dera de ombros.

- Bem... Se acha que irei acreditar que aquilo foi o motivo de você ter praticamente _terminado de falir_ a empresa, está enganado! Meu palpite é uma suposta vingança, quem sabe... Mas para meu palpite estar certo, gostaria de constatar o que têm a me dizer.

Os restantes dos presentes apenas assistiam a conversa de ambos.

- Certo... Tudo bem! Se quiserem tanto assim que eu fale, eu direi! Já estou todo ferrado mesmo! – Rido dera de ombros mais uma vez.

-...

Antes de Rido começasse a falar, o silencio predominou o ambiente mais uma vez.

- Como você mesmo disse, eu sou o filho bastardo da família kiryuu! – Confessou. – Meu pai sabia que teria um filho, mas no começo... Mesmo sabendo que me teria, me deixou aos cuidados de minha mãe. Há muito tempo, ninguém sabia da minha existência... Naquela época, sustentar um filho sozinho era difícil... Até hoje o é, para quem não tem onde cair morto!

- E sua mãe não era muito diferente disso... – Yuuki murmurou, mesmo assim com o presente silêncio da sala, todos escutaram o que dissera.

- Sim... Ela também não tinha onde cair morta! Mesmo assim, continuou a me sustentar como podia. Eu sabia o que ela passou, eu sabia o quanto ela lutou... E meu miserável pai, nem ao menos revelou que possuía outro filho! – Trincou os dentes irritado.

- Eu imaginava que fosse algo como isso! – Zero sorrira. Bingo, havia acertado mais uma vez. – Sente um ódio enorme pelo seu pai, foi isso o que o fizera levar a por em pratica sua vingança.

- Sim, minha vingança... Exatamente! Mas como o velho morrera antes de eu ter feito algo, o que eu poderia fazer para aliviar meu ódio? – Sorriu.

Seu pai cerrara os punhos mais uma vez. Estava chegando ao seu limite, em breve acabaria com a raça de Rido.

– Antes de minha mãe falecer, ela me fez ir atrás _de meu pai._ – Sentiu desprezo em proferir tais palavras. Mas continuou. – Depois disso, todos souberam de seu filho bastardo... Não demorou a ela falecer, eu passei a conviver com o _meu amado otou-san!* _(Pai!*) O ódio parecia crescer, a cada dia que se passava... E minha vontade de se vingar também... Para o meu alivio, o velho já estava muito doente e possuía bastante idade, logo bateu as botas!

- E após isso, eu lhe dei uma das ações da empresa para cuidar! – Seu pai se pronunciara. A expressão de seu rosto não era uma das melhores.

- Sim, e isso foi à oportunidade perfeita para me vingar... Destruir o que o velho mais lutou para construir. Eu apenas esperei o momento certo para fazê-lo!

– E como filho, você estava no direito de possuir uma parte das ações. Mas... Vejo que ter dado essas ações a você, foi à pior coisa que fiz na minha vida!

- Ora _meu querido irmão_, é muito tarde para se arrepender agora!

- Eu sei que é Rido, mas finalmente... Você terá o que merece, não? – E desta vez, seu pai fora quem gargalhara.

Não imaginava que pudesse rir desta maneira, após constatar o quanto irritado ele se encontrava dentro daquela sala.

- E não se preocupe... Agora que minha filha e seu marido estão aqui, creio que a empresa não correrá mais estes mesmos riscos.

Seu pai virou-se em sua direção com um sorriso em seus lábios. E logo percebera que aquele simples sorriso, era o tamanho da gratidão que seu pai sentia de si e de Zero por terem feito tudo aquilo.

Sorrira de volta, como se respondesse ao pedido silencioso de seu pai. Mas logo sua atenção fora novamente para o ser rendido sobre a mesa trincada. O mesmo ser ousou suspirar, como se aceitasse a derrota de não ter conseguido sua vingança.

- Eu cheguei perto... Muito perto... – Rido suspirou novamente. – Mas compreendo que perdi...

O clima naquela sala era tenso e o silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente. Mas não foi por muito tempo...

- Senhores, se me permitem! – O delegado se pronunciou.

- Claro, por favor! – Seu pai compreendera o pedido do delegado.

Em questão de segundos, vira seu tio ser devidamente algemado e levado para fora da sala pelos homens que o renderam. Ele realmente... _Teria o que merecia._

O delegado por sua vez, fizera apenas uma reverência, como se agradecesse pelo esforçado trabalho que o restante das pessoas fizeram.

E com um simples sorriso por parte de Zero, fora a sua forma de agradecimento para o esforço do delegado. Após tal ato, vira o delegado caminhar apressadamente com a intenção de se retirar da sala.

Aos poucos, os sócios que até o momento ainda continuavam presentes, foram se retirando, mesmo que ainda permanecessem perplexos com o tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Em questão de minutos, a sala que antes estava lotada, agora estava vazia. Os únicos que restaram na sala foram apenas a sua família.

- Ahhhh! – Sua mãe protestara.

- O que foi agora? – Seinen perguntara, enquanto revirava novamente seus belos orbes.

- Eu ainda acho que deveria ter acertado-o com a minha bolsa!

Escutou Zero rir ao presenciar tal cena. Acabara não rindo, estava acostumada com as constantes loucuras que sua mãe fazia. Mas ver seu marido rir daquela maneira, de certa forma a aliviara. Lembrou-se de quando o conhecera... Tão grosso e pervertido, frio e calculista... Jamais que imaginara que seu marido mudaria, mas no fim... As pessoas sempre mudam.

Sabia disso, porque havia mudado também. Antes, acabara por deixar tudo nas costas de Zero. Mas sabia que não poderia viver para sempre dependendo do mesmo. Tivera que tomar uma atitude e bem... Estava satisfeita com o resultado dela.

Sorriu. Quantas coisas aconteceram desde quando se casara. Aprendera a amar, aprendera a resolver seus problemas sozinha, aprendera que deveria se tornar mais independente, e principalmente... Aprendera que **preço de seu sacrifício** valera muito à pena... (Nyan *-*)

Com tais pensamentos, dirigiu-se até a janela mais próxima de si e permaneceu parada diante dela. Ao fundo, podia-se ver sua mãe discutir com Seinen pelo fato de ter se arrependido de não ter acertado Rido com sua bolsa. Mas no momento estava concentrada demais com outra coisa.

Logo, fora tirada de seus devaneios por Zero que sentira a falta de sua presença ao seu lado. Sua cintura fora enlaçara pelos longos braços de seu marido e silenciosamente Zero resolvera a abraçar por trás. Sentiu certo arrepio quando Zero se atrevera a fungar a região de seu sensível pescoço, mas apenas sorrira com a demonstração de carinho por parte dele.

- Finalmente... Acabou _doce Yuuki!_ – Ele murmurara em seu ouvido, apenas para que a jovem escutasse suas palavras.

- Sim... Finalmente Zero! – Sorriu.

Libertou-se dos braços de seu marido e virou-se de frente para ele. Ficara na ponta dos pés na intenção de permanecer a uma boa altura para beijá-lo. A princípio fora apenas um encostar de lábios...

- Obrigada! – Agradecera assim que dera um selinho no jovem kiryuu.

Mas assim que agradecera, voltou a encostar seus lábios aos dele e desta vez um beijo realmente surgira. Mas... Não durara muito tempo.

- YUUKIIIIIIIIII! – Ouvira sua mãe gritar.

Tal ato por parte de sua mãe, fez com que o beijo fosse interrompido.

- Hãn...? – A jovem kiryuu não estava entendo nada. – O que foi Mãe?

- Diga... Diga a Seinen que você me apóia! – Ela caminhara em sua direção, permanecendo na frente de ambos. – Diga que apóia o fato de eu ter quase agredido Rido! Mostre a Seinen que eu estava certa em querer agredi-lo!

- Apenas ignore-a Yuuki! – Sua irmã revirou seus orbes mais uma vez. Pelo jeito estava cansada das atitudes de sua mãe, mas sabia... Que ela nunca mudaria.

- Bem... Sim, eu a apoio! – Yuuki sorrira amarelo. Na realidade, apenas dissera aquilo para manter sua mãe quieta.

- Oh, finalmente... Alguém que me apóia! – Ela comemorou.

Vira que Seinen ignorou a visível alegria de sua mãe. Mas não pôde deixar de notar o fato de Zero e seu pai estarem rindo da cômica cena. Assim que as risadas pararam, algo lhe veio à mente. Sorriu travessa. Sua mãe piraria quando soubesse...

- Ah, Mãe! - Começou ela. – Esqueci de lhe contar algo. – Sorriu radiantemente.

- Esqueceu de contar... O que? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Sua mãe sempre fora curiosa. Ela realmente piraria quando soubesse...

- Bem... Na verdade, são dois! – Pousou a mão sobre sua barriga e acariciou-a por cima do fino tecido.

Os olhos de sua mãe arregalaram-se. Demorou um pouco para ela realmente perceber o que as palavras de sua filha queriam dizer. Vira os olhos de sua mãe lacrimejar, e um radiante sorriso formara-se sobre seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

- O QUE DISSE YUUKI KURAN? – Ela praticamente gritara eufórica com a notícia.

Ela não sabia se sorria, se chorava... Ou se até mesmo gritava com o que acabara de escutar. Como pensara, ela realmente havia pirado. (Ownt *-* rs)

Sorriu ao ver a alegria dos presentes naquele local, e enquanto sorria ficou a observar pela janela o crepúsculo desaparecer aos poucos sobre a cidade. Não sabia o que o amanhã lhe reservava, mas iria encarar um dia após o outro e assim ir seguindo.

oOoOoOoOo

Finalmente... O fim D: /chora. Meu Deus, eu não sei se fico feliz por ter finalizado mais uma de minhas fics, ou triste por ter terminado algo que eu gostei tanto de escrever D: Mas bem, como tudo um dia acaba... O que posso fazer no momento é agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência em acompanhar a fanfic desde o final, e claro... o mais importante é que eu espero que gostem deste ultimo cap. *-*

Sinceramente, estaria mentindo dizendo que fiquei satisfeita com ele... Mas de todo jeito o cap. final ficaria desta forma mesmo devido aos dois caps. extras que ainda escreverei, como eu já havia dito antes *-* Então.. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia escrever tanto D: justamente devido aos extras que seriam uma breve continuação do final *-* AAAHHH, estou tão empolgada para escrevê-los *-* rs

Bem, espero sinceramente que o cap. tenha sido do agrado de todos *-* Rido finalmente teve o que merece ê_é9 kkkk Onegai, mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam da fanfic *-* Tanto na maneira da escrita, quanto o desenvolver dela e claro... Este final que não me agradou em nada .-. Mas enfim... kkkkk

Agradeço mais uma vez a todos os meus leitores *-* Tanto na comunidade, quanto no FF e no AS *-* Vocês me inspiram a continuar a escrever, muito obrigada mesmo s Bem... Então, até os caps. extras *-* Kissus meus amores, espero encontrá-los nos extras que pretendo não demorar em postá-los *-* hihi


	24. Epilogo

Capitulo 24 – Epílogo.

As rodas do belo veículo pararam de se movimentar no momento em que o mesmo fora estacionado na calçada. Dentro do carro, uma bela jovem de madeixas incrivelmente longas e castanhas encontrava-se acompanhada de seu marido e ambos preparavam-se para sair do belo veiculo.

Assim que se mantiveram eretos ao lado do carro, ambos rumaram em direção às portas traseiras do mesmo. Em lados opostos, abriram as portas ao mesmo tempo e de dentro do veiculo um casal de crianças saíram um de cada lado.

Quem passasse na calçada notaria a incrível semelhança entre eles. E não era de se espantar que os pequeninos fossem gêmeos. O que os diferenciavam eram a cor de seus cabelos e o tamanho dos mesmos, assim como as roupas que vestiam.

A pequena garota possuía longos cabelos castanhos, mas que mal chegavam à metade de suas costas, exatamente como sua mãe, mas havia puxado seu pai devido aos seus orbes serem lilases. Já o pequeno menino, possuía cabelos curtos e prateados assim como os de seu pai, mas acabara puxando a sua mãe com relação à cor dos olhos. Pequenas características eram o que os diferenciavam. Se não fosse por isso... Evidentemente que muitos não conseguiriam dizer quem era quem.

- Oka-chama* vamos! – O pequeno menino puxava sua mãe com suas pequeninas mãozinhas. (Eu precisava colocar ele chamando a Yuuki dessa forma *-* rs)

- Sim, vamos Ren! – Ela sorriu diante da situação.

Segurou fortemente a mão de seu filho e o conduziu em direção a calçada onde se encontrava Zero e a pequenina Haru que mantinha uma de suas delicadas mãozinhas juntas com uma das mãos de seu pai.

Sorriu com o que vira. Zero jamais faria algo como isso, claro... Se ainda fosse o mesmo homem de antigamente. Grosso, mal educado... Pervertido! Ele mudara tanto... Tanto... E Deus, quanto tempo havia se passado? Quatro, ou até mesmo cinco anos depois de tudo o que acontecera... Depois de tudo o que passara.

Rido continuava preso assim como Yagari. Kaname, filho de seu tio não se conformava com tudo o que aconteceu a seu pai. Mas deixou claro que ele não poderia sair impune nessa situação. Devido a isso, estava mais aliviada por saber que Rido e Yagari continuariam presos. Pelo menos, ambos tiveram o que mereceram...

Mas pensar nos dois apenas a faria se sentir mal. Então, preferiu deixar o passado para trás e vivenciar cada momento do seu presente. Principalmente este, já que presenciava mais uma vez a ida de seus filhos a escola.

Caminhava lentamente, tentando acompanhar os pequenos e lentos passos que os pequenos faziam, e Zero parecia seguir o mesmo exemplo que o seu. A caminhada não durou tanto, já que os portões da escola infantil se encontravam próximos do lugar onde estacionara o carro.

Em poucos minutos já estavam em frente da mesma esperando seus adoráveis filhos adentrarem na escola. Mas antes que os mesmos entrassem, beijos foram distribuídos em suas bochechas e promessas de que mais tarde voltariam foram ditas. E assim que constatara de que seus filhos já estavam dentro dos portões daquele pequeno colégio infantil, virou-se agarrando uma das grandes mãos de seu marido enquanto rumava em direção ao veiculo estacionado na calçada.

OoOoOoOoOo

Como todos os dias da semana, lá estavam os únicos gêmeos da escola caminhando em direção ao interior do colégio. Aos seus lados, suas pequenas malas eram incrivelmente grandes perto de seus corpos relativamente pequenos. (Own, vontade de morder *-* rs)

Mesmo que parecessem arrastar suas malas pelo corredor, continuaram a caminhar até alcançarem a primeira sala do local em que se encontravam.

Sala 01 – Era o que dizia na placa da porta branca.

Adentraram a sala e não se surpreenderam de encontrar todos os seus colegas de classe presentes no recinto. A professora já estava sentada em sua mesa esperando os pequeninos chegarem pouco a pouco. E a cada criança que chegava a professora lançava seus costumeiros sorrisos calorosos a eles.

As paredes da sala de aula eram revestidas por inúmeros desenhos feitos pelas crianças em sala, se aqueles finos e coloridos rabiscos podiam ser considerados desenhos... Mas aquilo era o que deixava a sala com ar de vida. Até porque, em um local como aquele qualquer desenho, sejam rabiscos ou não eram muito bem vindos.

Aos poucos, enquanto todos se acomodavam dentro da sala, a conversa, a brincadeira e a bagunça tomavam conta do ambiente pouco a pouco. Como crianças, eram normal algo do tipo acontecer. Mas na medida em que a professora se pronunciava, a calmaria voltou a pairar sobre o local.

- Fico contente em saber que estão bem! – Ela sorriu. Uma criança bagunceira é uma criança saudável. (Deve ser por isso que minha amada sobrinha é tão terrível ;-; /chora.) – Bem, então... Vamos continuar a... – A professora fora interrompida.

- Sensei... Sensei...* - Um pequeno garoto ergueu ambas as mãos e as balançavam de um lado a outro com o intuito de chamar a atenção da única pessoa adulta dentro daquela sala. (Professor (a)...*)

- Sim...? – Ela sorriu com a maneira em que ele balançava os braços desajeitadamente.

- A senhora não disse que hoje poderíamos fazer o que quiser já que na sexta passada não foi o dia do brinquedo?

- Oh! – Ela surpreendera-se com o fato de que ele ainda se lembrava de algo como aquilo. – Bem...

- É verdade Sensei! – Outra criança falara.

- Eu lembro que a Sensei disse... – Mais uma se pronunciara.

- Certo, certo! Façam o que quiserem então! – Ela suspirou, seria ela contra a sala inteira. Sim, sabia que todos a perturbariam com isso... Então, preferiu concordar.

Deixou que todos fizessem o que quisessem, claro... Pelo menos o que fosse ao padrão da escola. Mas que mal tinha deixar os pequenos se divertir um pouco? Até porque era Sexta-feira, e as aulas não eram tão demoradas devido a pouca idade que as crianças possuíam. Então... Aproveitaria o momento para descansar um pouco enquanto a maioria se divertia, ora bagunçando, ora conversando, ora cantando ou até mesmo desenhando e colorindo as folhas antes totalmente brancas.

E os únicos gêmeos da escola não eram muito diferentes disso. Ambos faziam a mesma coisa, rodeados de crianças que seguiam seus mesmos exemplos. Retiraram algumas folhas de seus próprios cadernos e passaram a desenhar e colorir elas. Cada um desenhava e rabiscava de seu próprio jeito. Era difícil encontrar alguma criança que não fizesse apenas rabiscos nas folhas, a maioria só sabia fazer tal coisa. Mas mesmo com simples rabiscos, elas conseguiam se divertir com tão pouco. (Ah, quero minha infância de volta ;-;)

Apesar dos rabiscos de diversos tamanhos diferentes, os mesmos foram se transformando em um desenho mal feito, mas que se podia entender muito bem o que o mesmo queria transmitir.

- Oh, que lindo! – Uma das crianças dissera, enquanto fitava o desenho de Ren. – São... Seus pais e... – Fora interrompida pelo próprio dono do desenho.

- Eu e a Haru-nêe-chan! – Ele sorriu envergonhado.

- Hãn...? – Aquela conversa acabara chamando a atenção da jovem garota. – Ren-onii-san, o que você desenhou? – Sua irmã perguntou.

- Bem, nós e Otou-san e Oka-chama! – Ren levantou a folha mostrando o desenho a todos. Apesar da idade, ele possuía uma ótima coordenação motora já que seus desenhos eram melhores do que esperavam.

- Humn... Mas, seu Otou-san parece ser bastante mal! – Uma das pequenas meninas sentada próximo as outras crianças se pronunciou pela primeira vez assim que vira melhor os traços do desenho que formavam Zero.

- Porque diz isso? – Haru quis saber.

- Bem... – Ela voltou a se pronunciar. – No desenho seu Otou-san, tem cara de mal! – Ela tremeu.

- Não, Otou-san é muito bonzinho! – Haru defendeu o próprio pai, já que sempre fora muito apegada a ele.

- Mesmo ele não se importando com muitas coisas, sendo frio às vezes e só falando quando necessário, ele é realmente bonzinho! – Ren completou o que sua irmã dissera.

- Nossa, seu pai deve dar medo mesmo... – Outra criança dissera enquanto encolhia-se, mas logo voltou a pintar um rabisco rosa e azul na folha branca.

- É... Ele pode parecer mal, mas ele não é... Ele é meu pai e eu o amo muito... E também minha mãe e ate o meu irmão chato! – Haru deu uma risada abafada por uma de suas mãos livres, enquanto que com a outra escolhia outro lápis de cor que ainda não usara.

- Sabe, eu também vou ter um irmão! – A criança que até o momento sentia medo de Zero, agora pronunciava suas palavras de maneira eufórica enquanto sorria.

- Que legal! – Haru olhou a colega atenciosamente, vendo-a acenar positivamente com a cabeça. – Mas... Como você sabe que vai ter um irmão?

- Porque minha Oka-sama disse... – A outra respondeu.

- Hum... – Ren olhou a colega e ficou um tanto curioso com aquilo. – E... Sabe onde ele esta agora?

- Não Ren... Mas queria ver ele, e saber como ele é!

- E você sabe de onde ele vai vir? – Mais uma vez Ren perguntou.

- Bem... Oka-sama contou que são as cegonhas que trazem os bebês!

- Ce... Cegonhas? – Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, mas sabe... Se forem as cegonhas que trazem, então porque não temos cara de _patos_?

- _Patos_? Mas não eram cegonh... – Uma das crianças fora interrompida.

- Você entendeu! – A garota revirou os orbes.

- Não sei não... – Ren mantinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. – Não acho que são os _patos_ que trazem os bebês! – Ren parecia não acreditar muito nisso.

- Não são _patos_, e sim _cegonhas! _– Haru revirou os olhos mais uma vez. – Mas, você sabe quando seu irmão irá chegar? – Ela virou-se com mais calma na voz e perguntou.

- Humn... Minha Oka-sama disse que é questão de tempo! – A outra respondeu.

- Que legal! Eu quero ver um _pa..._ – Ren parou sua frase no meio do caminho. Virou-se e fitou a expressão de sua irmã, os orbes da mesma estavam estreitos como se avisassem silenciosamente que se ele pronunciasse a palavra "_pato"_ mais uma vez, ela o mataria. – Uma cegonha! – Decidiu então, não contrariar sua irmã.

- Eu também! – Todos se pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo, menos Haru que parecia se concentrar em seu irmão para constatar de que o mesmo não diria a palavra _pato_ novamente.

O silencio predominou o grupo de colegas que desenhavam. Ren passou a desenhar aves, enquanto pensava a respeito da conversa que tivera com os colegas. Mas algo se passara por sua mente, estava tão concentrado com o assunto que não pôde deixar de pensar em tal coisa.

- Haru-onêe-chan! – Ele a chamou.

- O que foi Ren-onii-san? – Haru parou de desenhar e virou-se a seu irmão, dando toda sua atenção inteiramente a ele.

- Se são os _patos_ que nos trazem aos nossos pais... – Ele fora interrompido por ela.

- Já disse que não são _patos_, e sim _cegonhas!_ – Sua irmã parecia se irritar novamente.

- Você entendeu! – Agora quem se irritara fora Ren. – Mas, se são eles que trazem os bebês, quer dizer que também fomos trazidos por _pat_... Quer dizer, cegonhas!

- Er... – A pequena Kiryuu parecia bastante confusa.

- Haru-nêe-chan... – Ren a chamou. – Afinal, de onde viemos então?

A pequena Kiryuu, por mais inteligente que parecesse, não sabia como explicar tal coisa. E a pergunta de Ren a deixou mais confusa ainda. Afinal, de onde vieram? Essa pergunta martelava na cabeça de ambos os kiryuu's, mas não possuía resposta alguma... E a melhor maneira de se conseguir uma, era perguntar aos seus _adoráveis pais_. Não havia pessoa melhor do que eles para lhe responder tal coisa! É, teriam que esperar o horário da escola terminar, para assim esclarecer suas dúvidas...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

O final de tarde chegara. O crepúsculo já começara a aparecer pouco a pouco. O termino de mais um dia na escola passara, tudo o que realmente precisavam eram ir para suas casas. Mas para isso precisariam esperar seus pais chegarem assim como todas as outras crianças faziam.

E a melhor maneira de esperar seus pais era brincar junto a todos no pequeno playground que se encontrava próximo ao portão de entrada e saída. Alguns escorregavam, outros se balançavam sozinhos nas balanças ou subiam e desciam a superfície de madeira que parecia bem próximo a um formato de uma casa.

Não demorou aos pais dos pequenos gêmeos chegassem. De imediato fora difícil fazer com que os pequenos parecem à brincadeira, mas seus pais sabiam como convencê-los a pararem de brincar. Os gêmeos despediram-se de seus colegas e recebera de sua professora um rápido beijo em suas bochechas. E de seus pais, receberam abraços apertados e um leve bagunçar em seus cabelos.

- E então... Como foram na escola hoje? – Yuuki perguntara enquanto caminhavam juntos até o carro estacionado.

- Er... – Ren manteve-se um pouco receoso.

- Foi Bom! – Haru dissera antes que Ren falasse algo que pudesse vir a estragar o momento.

- Oh, mesmo? – Yuuki arqueou a sobrancelha, não estava acreditando muito nas palavras de Haru.

- Sim foi! – Dessa vez, Ren falara na intenção de convencer seus pais.

Zero e Yuuki entre olharam-se, mas não chegaram a comentar nada a respeito da atitude de seus filhos. Continuaram a caminhar em silencio, e assim que chegaram ao veiculo adentraram no mesmo. Os gêmeos sempre no banco de trás e seus pais no banco do motorista e do passageiro.

O caminho até a casa não fora silencioso. Seus pais conversavam o tempo todo, juntamente com o rádio ligado que tocava alguma musica qualquer, mas que não se encontrava com o volume muito alto.

Os pequenos se entre olharam, e a todo o caminho permaneceram quietos. O que era estranho aos olhos de seus pais já que sempre foram energéticos demais, e nunca ficavam tão parados e muito menos em silencio.

As mãos de Yuuki foram automaticamente em direção à trava do cinto de segurança, destravando-a logo em seguida. Em um movimento rápido, virou-se para trás e esticou suas mãos na intenção de alcançar os rostos de seus filhos. Mas suspirou aliviada ao constatar de que não estavam doentes. (Crianças muito quietas, ou estão aprontando ou estão doentes :S /fato)

Os pequenos pareciam não entender nada, e passaram a não entender mais ainda assim que Yuuki suspirara e voltara a se sentar corretamente no banco do passageiro. Colocou novamente o cinto, e permaneceu quieta enquanto se ajeitava.

- Então, eles não estão doentes! - Zero murmurou baixo enquanto observava os pequenos pelo espelho a sua frente. Mas pela distancia entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro, Yuuki fora capaz de escutar suas palavras.

- Pelo o que parece não! Não achei que estão com febre...

- Humn... Menos mal! – Zero desviou sua atenção do espelho e voltou a prestar atenção na rua.

- Sim, mas não sei por que estão tão quietos! - Dessa vez fora Yuuki a murmurar.

-...

Os presentes no veiculo permaneceram quietos após isso, mas não demorou a chegarem ao lugar desejado. Assim que adentraram os portões de sua residência, o veiculo fora devidamente estacionado dentro dos arredores da residência e assim que este fora desligado por parte de Zero, os presentes mais velhos saíram do mesmo para assim abrir as portas traseiras e retirarem os pequenos de dentro do carro. Cada um sairá de um lado, e assim que ambos puseram os pequeninos pés sobre o piso empedrado, saíram correndo em disparada em direção a porta de entrada da casa.

- Cuidado vocês dois! – Alertou Zero enquanto retirava as bolsas dos pequenos de dentro do carro.

- Assim que entrarem em casa, os dois diretos pro banho! – Yuuki suspirara ao constatar o quanto o uniforme de seus filhos estavam sujos.

- Mas Oka-sama... – Haru tentou convencê-la.

- Banho, os dois! – Ordenou.

Os pequenos suspiraram. Esperou seus pais aproximarem-se da porta para assim destrancá-la e rumarem em direção ao banheiro. Assim que a porta fora aberta e que todos adentraram na bela residência, os pequenos pareciam se mover mais lento que o normal... _Tudo isso pra não tomar banho!_ Fora o que os pais dos mesmos concluíram.

Ambos os mais velhos riram da situação. Entre olharam-se e sorriram travesso. Não precisava dizer absolutamente nada para saber o que se passava pela mente daqueles jovens pais. Ambos pretendiam armar alguma coisa, isso era evidente. Mas para isso precisariam agir, e era isso o que fariam. Ambos saíram correndo e cada um apanhou em seu colo um dos gêmeos. Os gritos de espanto dos mais novos ecoaram pela casa silenciosa.

E antes que mais gritos pudessem ser escutados, os jovens pais subiram rapidamente a escada de mármore com a intenção de levá-los para o banho. Em questão de minutos os pequenos já estavam despidos e prontos para enfrentar a morna água presente na banheira.

- Ah, nã... não... – Haru tremeu.

- Como pode alguém não gostar de tomar banho? – Zero estreitou os orbes.

- Isso é uma fase... Logo vai passar! – Yuuki lhe disse. – _"Eu espero..."_ – Pensou assim que terminara sua frase.

- Haru-nêe-chan sua bobona! – Ren divertia-se com o pânico de sua irmã.

- Otou-san... – Haru choramingou.

A pequena menina sempre fora mais apegada com Zero e sabia que seu pai era muito mais bravo que sua mãe. Sendo assim, sempre corria para os braços de seu pai na intenção de que fosse defendida por ele.

- Não fale assim com sua irmã Ren! – Zero o repreendera.

Haru mostrava-lhe sua pequena língua ao outro irmão gêmeo. E em meio a muitos pânicos e bolhas de sabão, finalmente ambos os kiryuu's estavam devidamente limpos e trocados. A noite agora tomava conta do céu e a grande lua cheia juntamente com as estrelas eram as únicas que iluminavam aquele céu escuro.

Os quatro kiryuu's acomodaram-se na espaçosa e aconchegante sala. Zero e Yuuki ocuparam um sofá apenas para eles, enquanto os pequenos gêmeos estavam sentados e muito bem acomodados sobre o tapete felpudo do recinto.

A televisão ligada indicava que os mesmos haviam se reunido para assisti-la. Apesar de que a programação era infantil. Mas a atenção de um deles não estava totalmente na televisão e sim em seus próprios pensamentos. E mais uma vez os jovens pais estranharam tal coisa vinda de seus filhos.

- Ren, qual o problema meu amor? – Yuuki lhe perguntou enquanto mantinha-se abraçada a Zero.

- Er... Bem... – Ele gaguejara um pouco.

- Diga meu amor, o que foi? Não está se sentindo bem, é isso?

- Não... É que... – Ele gaguejara novamente.

Haru havia percebido as atitudes de seu irmão. E sabia o que era que tanto o mesmo pensava.

- Oka-sama, Otou-san... Queremos perguntar algo! – Haru fora direta.

- Hãn...? – Yuuki não entendeu.

- O que querem saber? – Zero perguntou.

Oh, quanta tolice ter feito tal pergunta...

- De onde viemos? – Fora direta novamente.

Yuuki engasgara-se com a própria saliva. Então... Era por isso que estavam tão quietos dentro do carro.

- Oka-sama, você está bem?

- Ah... Si... Sim! – Yuuki conseguiu pronunciar-se depois do susto que levara devido à repentina pergunta.

Ren parecia aliviado por Haru ter tirado-lhe um grande peso de perguntar a seus pais sobre isso. Já Zero não se importava nem um pouco com a pergunta que sua filha fizera.

- Bem... Vocês foram criados na cama, no banheiro, na janela, no... – Ele contava nos dedos os lugares em que possuíra Yuuki, mas fora interrompido pela mesma que tampara seus lábios o impedindo de continuar a falar. – O que? – Ele perguntara com certa confusão na voz assim que tirara as mãos de Yuuki de sua boca.

(Se vocês notarem, eu citei exatamente todos os lugares em que ocorrera o hentai na fanfic e bem, Taty-sama obg pela idéia :D kkkkk Dedico isso a você õ/ rs)

- Co... Como assim? – Ren arregalara seus pequenos orbes.

- Está vendo Zero? Eles são novos demais para entenderem esses tipos de coisa! – Ela corou enquanto murmurava apenas que Zero a entendesse.

- E qual o problema? Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles irão saber!

– Mas... – Yuuki parou de falar... Sabia que não adiantaria discutir com Zero. Virou-se para sua filha e continuou o dialogo com ela. – Bem meu anjo, não entendo o porquê da pergunta Haru! – Yuuki sorriu amarelo.

- Ah Oka-sama, minha amiga vai ter um irmãozinho e a mãe dela disse que eles são trazidos pelas cegonhas! – Haru lhe explicou.

- Oka-chama, as cegonhas nos trouxeram? – Ren perguntou. – Porque não temos caras de _patos_ então?

- _Pa... Patos?_ – Zero arqueara as sobrancelhas de maneira confusa. – _Que patos?_ – Perguntou novamente.

- Já te disse que não são _patos_, e sim cegonhas! – Haru se irritara novamente.

- Eu realmente não estou entendendo nada! – Zero murmurou.

- Se você não está, imagine eu! – Desta vez fora Yuuki a murmurar.

- Mas e então Oka-chama? – Ren chamou a atenção de seus pais. – As cegonhas nos trouxeram?

- Bem, meu amor... – Yuuki ficara pálida.

- Não, as cegonhas não trouxeram vocês! – Zero disse. E Yuuki parecia ficar cada vez mais pálida.

- Então... Como nós viemos?

- Eu já lhe disse... Foi pela cama, o banheiro, a janela, o... (kkkkkk :D)

- Não entendo... – Ren interrompeu seu pai.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Zero, não... Não! – Yuuki parecia cada vez mais pálida. Conhecia o marido e sabia que o que ele diria faria com que os pequenos não fossem mais inocentes. Bem, se Zero disser da maneira que pensava que faria, seria melhor... Ela mesma contar, de seu próprio jeito... Mas contaria.

- Ha... Hai! – Os pequenos disseram juntos. Pareciam alegrar-se com o ouviriam e por isso passaram a prestar atenção no que seu pai falaria.

- Bem... – Zero começou.

- Vocês nasceram, porque o papai de vocês plantou sementinhas na mamãe! – Yuuki sorriu amarelo, apesar de que havia se metido na pior das encrencas.

- Você realmente vai dizer a eles **doce Yuuki?** – Riu com o que presenciava. E desta vez, Yuuki parecia odiar o _apelido_ antes esquecido.

- Quieto Zero! – Ela rosnara apenas para ele escutar.

- Qu... QUE? – Os pequenos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Yuuki pareceu ficar com uma expressão derrotada e totalmente sem graça. Não acreditava que estava falando sobre sexo com os seus tão pequenos e adoráveis filhos.

- Otou-san, como você conseguiu plantar sementinhas na Oka-chama?

- Como? Bem... – Ele sorriu com a pergunta.

- Não... – Yuuki apenas movimentou seus lábios, mas nenhum som saíra deles.

- Primeiro eu beijei sua mãe! – Zero aproximou-se de Yuuki e a beijara na frente de seus filhos.

Os pequenos estavam surpresos com a atitude do pai.

- E bem... – Continuou Zero assim que se afastara de Yuuki. A jovem Kuran parecia cada vez mais irritada e pálida. – Se você beija alguém que ama, você deseja mais que tudo permanecer sempre ao lado dessa pessoa.

A raiva da jovem Kuran desaparecia na medida em que escutava as palavras de seu marido.

- E por sentir essa vontade, _você deseja colocar sementinhas nela!_ – Ele agarrou-lhe uma das mãos e passou a distribuir inúmeros beijos sobre a mesma. - Mas sabe... – Ele continuou assim que parou de beijar as mãos de Yuuki! – Quero que lembrem-se que você só irá conseguir plantar sementinhas se você realmente amar essa pessoa! – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Zero... – Ela murmurou seu nome. (Nyan, achei tão fofo o Zero agora *-* rs)

Permaneceram em silencio, mas se fitavam calorosamente. Os pequenos apenas os observavam com olhares curiosos.

- Então... É assim que se põem _sementinhas?_ – Haru perguntou desanimada. Esperava algo mais emocionante, no entanto... Acabara se desanimando assim que escutara as palavras de seu pai.

- Sim meu amor, é exatamente assim Haru! – Zero lhe dissera.

- Humn... _"que chato!"_ – A pequena pensara desanimada.

De imediato parara de prestar atenção em seus pais e virara novamente para a televisão. Arrumou-se melhor sobre o tapete felpudo e lá permaneceu. Mas seu irmão, tinha que lhe importunar mais uma vez...

- Haru-onêe-chan? – Ren a chamou.

- O que foi agora? – Ela suspirou entediada.

- Eu acho que vai vir mais _sementinhas!_ – Ren choramingou.

- Hãn? O QUE? - A pequena arregalara os orbes.

Haru virou-se de imediato, não entendia o que o seu irmão dizia. E estava confusa o bastante para raciocinar algo coerente no momento. Mas parou subitamente o que fazia ao perceber que seus pais se beijavam.

- _Ah não..._ _Que merda!_ – Agora quem choramingava, era a pequena Kiryuu.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HUAHSUHSUAHUSHAUSHAS. Eu adorei escrever esse epílogo, vocês não sabem o quanto *-* Meu diverti muito enquanto o escrevia e eu espero que vocês se divirtam enquanto o lê *-* rs Este cap. foi inteiramente dedicado a minha querida amiga/vizinha Taty-sama, porque se não fosse ela eu não teria essa idéia! Kkkk Se bem que eu sempre desejei escrever algo como isso... Um filho perguntando ao pai de onde ele veio :D kkkkk

E eu realmente me diverti muito escrevendo-o :D rs Em relação ao hentai, eu irei fazê-lo sim mas ele ocorrera no próximo cap. extra õ/ porque nesse cap. aqui, eu o fiz voltado inteiramente aos pequenos gêmeos *-* Espero que tenham gostado deles também *-* hahaha. Alias, não sei se realmente perceberam o que eu fiz com os nomes dos pequenos :D kkkkk deixei uma pequena semelhança em seus nomes, já que Haru significa primavera e Ren flor de lótus *-* Gostaram da minha idéia ? *u* Espero que sim, rs. E Bem... Onegai, me mandem Reviews.. Eu necessito delas meus amores ;-; cry* kissus queridos :* Espero poder encontrá-los no próximo cap. extra *-* s2


End file.
